Time Heals en français
by nikif
Summary: l'histoire habituelle, Edward quitte Bella, Jasper quitte Alice mais pour des raisons bien différentes que d'habitude:  traduction
1. Chapter 1

1:** Three Years**

**Pov Jasper**

Vous connaissez le dicton "le temps guérit toutes les blessures" et bien celui qui a dit çà, n'a jamais rencontré Isabella Swan et n'a aucune putain idée de quoi il parle !

Trois années se sont écoulés. Trois ans,que cette horrible foutu fête d'anniversaire a tout changé. Trois années durant lesquels la famille Cullen a commencé à se déchirer. Trois ans jour pour jour, où j'avais essayé de tuer Bella !

Je repensais à ce jour et ces trois années passées lorsque je regardais Bella par la fenêtre de la librairie où elle travaille maintenant.

Nous avions tous été si excités. Alice avait rebondi sur l'occasion pour que tout soit parfait. Carlisle et Esme avaient regardé tout cela avec des visages souriant. Rose n'avait pas été plus heureuse, mais bon c'est Rose et personne ne s'attendait à plus de sa part. Emmett était pressé que la fête commence. Il avait même pris la décision de manger un peu de gâteau même si je savais qu'il devrait le recracher plus tard. J'étais en retrait dans la salle. J'avais pourtant prévenu Alice de mes inquiétudes car il s'était passé quelques jours depuis ma dernière chasse et j'avais planifié de partir plus tôt, mais Alice m'avait supplié mon aide et j'ai mis de côté mes craintes. Au moment où j'ai eu la chance de partir,et pour moi tout aurait été fini. J'aurais encore disparu, mais Alice m' avait promis que tout se passerait bien. J'étais loin de penser et toute autre personne de la famille , qu'elle aurait eu tord.

Lorsque Bella et Edward sont enfin apparus, je sentais qu'elle ne voulait pas être là, mais elle aussi ne voulait pas blesser les sentiments d'Alice. Au début tout s'est bien passé , Alice lui a donné notre cadeau commun que Emmett et Rosalie avait choisi pour elle. Puis ce fut au tour d'Alice puis Edward et le niveau d'excitation était monté d'un cran et je dérivais à ce sentiment, plus proche d'elle. Et puis c'est arrivé. La seule chose que j'avais toujours redouté se produisit, tout en étant si proche de Bella.

C'était juste une goutte et peut-être que si Alice avait tenté de me convaincre de me calmer, j'aurais pu me contrôler assez pour sortir , mais Edward l'avait de nouveau jeter sur la table en verre et plus de sang s'est déversé, ce fût ma fin. J'en avais besoin et j'en avais besoin à ce moment-là. J'ai été au-delà de toute aide ,l'appel du sang à tout pris. Emmett et Rose se sont battus avec moi pour me pousser à l'extérieur vers la forêt. Il m'a fallu une seconde pour respirer l'air frais avant que je réalise ce que j'avais presque fais. Dès que le poids de la culpabilité s'est écroulé sur moi j'ai couru. Je suis allé directement , cette nuit là,en Alaska sachant que les autres suivraient bientôt. Edward n'allait pas laisser passer çà. C'est ce qu'il devait se passer ,un jour , a t-il dit, et il a toujours eu l'intention de la quitter si l'un de nous perdait le contrôle avec Bella.

Tout le monde devaient venir plus tard, mais Edward est arrivé à Denali, le jour suivant . Je ressentais les émotions de tous, ce même sentiment :la déception, mais il y avait aussi toutes les autres émotions qui passaient. Carlisle et Esme étaient « compréhension et amour » et çà m'a tué qu'ils aient eu encore cette impression, mais c'était quelque chose auquel je m' attendais. Ils m' ont aimé inconditionnellement, peu importe qui j'étais. Rose a été suffisante et je savais qu'elle avait juste envie de dire: «Je vous l' avais bien dit ! ». Emmet a été détruit. Il aimait Bella comme une sœur et il voulait que je reste, mais il savait aussi qu'avec ma tentative j'étais devenu une menace et le mieux probablement était que je parte.

Alice a été la plus surprenante. Elle portait la déception, mais aussi la culpabilité et puis quand Edward est arrivé deux jours plus tard il se sentait de la même manière. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils se sentaient tout les deux aussi coupable,après tout, j'étais le seul qui avait essayé de la bouffer merde . J'ai pourtant demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi ils pensaient de cette manière et j'ai reçu la même réponse à chaque fois. Ils avaient été les plus catégoriques à mettre Bella dans nos vies. Bien que je pouvais sentir la vérité dans leurs paroles. J'ai toujours senti quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'ils ne me disaient pas, mais ils n'ont pas choisi de confirmer ou de nier alors j'ai laissé tomber.

Nous sommes restés en Alaska pendant deux mois, puis j' ai pris la décision de partir au Montana j'ai pensé qu'un changement de décor me ferais du bien. Mais non.

Le quatrième mois après notre déménagement, nous avons tous eu des divergences. Nous savions que çà devait arriver, et peu importe la manière dont Carlisle et Esme ont essayé de nous maintenir ensemble, nous ne pouvions plus. Si quelqu'un se mettait à rire soudainement, personne ne riait en retour et des disputes ont commencé à éclater, de plus en plus de disputes. Nous savions tous pourtant que nous avions une maison, si nous voulions revenir.

Edward est parti le premier pour retourner en Alaska. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'espace et de temps pour faire face à tout çà, mais avant je nomme çà un mensonge, il était parti.

Après Edward, Emmett et Rose ont suivi rapidement pour faire la millionième fois un tour du monde..

Alice et moi sommes partis le même jour, mais pas ensemble. Nous étions depuis le déménagement en séjour dans des chambres séparées ,de sorte que çà n'a pas été une grande surprise, çà faisait mal mais il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire à cela. Nous voulions tous les deux des choses différentes. Je voulais juste voir d'autres gens et elle voulait aller au collège.

J'ai beaucoup bouger après mon départ, ne restant jamais au même endroit et après quelques mois, j'ai décidé de rendre visite à Peter et Charlotte et j'ai fini par y rester deux mois. Bien qu'ils se nourrissaient d'humain. J'ai gardé mon style de vie végétarien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi car il aurait été tellement plus facile de céder à ce que j'étais, mais quelque chose me retenait, toujours et sur ma vie je ne pouvais pas vous dire ce que c'était !. Peter a suggéré que c'était dû à la famille mais vu que je n'avais plus de lien avec eux depuis que j'étais parti, je savais que ce n'était pas juste çà.

À la fin des deux mois, je me suis familiarisé avec ma nouvelle vie. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai reçu l'appel téléphonique qui m'a ramené vers la maison.

J'étais parti chasser lorsque Carlisle a appelé. Edward avait rencontré quelqu'un. C' était un vampire et il voulait que nous l'a rencontrions. Carlisle et Esme ne voulaient pas la voir. Ils s'étaient épris de Bella et selon Carlisle, ce le sera pour toujours, de sorte ,que c'était difficile de voir Edward avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais ils sentaient qu'ils devaient y aller tout de même car il était leur fils.

J'étais en colère contre Edward, mais j'ai décidé d'aller en Alaska aussi principalement parce que je voulais des réponses aux questions qui sévissaient dans mon esprit.

Pourquoi nous nous étions précipités pour la sauver de James? Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé de la fourgonnette? Pourquoi l'avoir amener dans nos vies à tous, s'il allait simplement l'oublier quand quelqu'un de moins fragile viendrait? Pourquoi lui et Alice se sentaient si coupable? Et pourquoi, merde a t-il menti pour qu'elle quitte la famille?

J'avais toujours pensé que Edward craquerait et reviendrait à Forks , que çà durerait peut-être un mois, deux tout au plus et qu'il reviendrait vers Bella. J'avais toujours pensé qu' un jour je serais capable de lui présenter mes excuses de ce que j'avais presque fait, de l'avoir effrayer et lui avoir enlever tout espoir. Je suppose maintenant que je n'aurais jamais cette chance.

Comme je faisais mon chemin vers le Canada, je pensais davantage à Bella et je suis parvenu à la décision que je ne voulais pas aller en Alaska, je n'ai pas besoin des réponses d'Edward. Il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que je devais faire, je pourrais m'assurer qu'elle se porte bien puisque personne d'autre ne voulait savoir.

Je me suis dit en moi-même que si Bella allait bien, alors je lui enverrais simplement un mot et repartirais à mon errance. Bon ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de présenter ses excuses, en attendant de voir tout le monde.

J'ai donc regagné Forks le jour de son putain d'anniversaire . Quel ironie, merde!

Après un an sans la voir, j'ai été choqué et si elle n'était pas sortir de sa maison, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu. Elle était plus mince qu'Alice n'a jamais été, elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi depuis des mois, elle voûtait ses épaules en permanence, et ses émotions m'ont mit à genoux. Il y avait tant de tristesse et de solitude que je me suis demandé comment elle avait pu géré tout cela. Actuellement, je me posais qu'une question dans quel enfer nous l'avions enfermé? Et comme cela tournait en boucle dans ma tête, ma décision d'avant a rapidement changé.

Ce jour là, j'ai commencé à observé Bella et durant ces deux dernières années, je l'ai observé. Tant de fois pendant ces deux années, j'ai pensé à lui faire comprendre que j'étais là, mais à chaque fois que j'ai décidé que je le voulais je recevais un sms. Ce n'était ni un nom ou un numéro que je pouvais reconnaitre, mais toujours ces deux mêmes mots et je savais de qui c'était. **PAS ENCORE**.

Quelquefois, lorsque je m'ennuyais debout seul dans les bois, il m'était pas difficile d'écouter Alice, mais d'autres fois çà m'énervait de ne pas aller voir Bella.

Comme lorsque j'ai compris qu'elle avait abandonné de refaire son année de terminal après que nous sommes partis ou quand je l'entendais crier après Charlie qu'elle n'irait pas en Floride.

Ce fût difficile, mais le plus dur fut le jour où Charlie décéda d'une crise cardiaque. J'étais à mi-chemin dans la cour avant de recevoir le même sms et il n'y avait aucun moyen que je le laisse passer sans un coup de téléphone.

Alice me pria de lui faire confiance. Qu'elle expliquerait tout en son temps. Qu'il y avait tellement que je ne savais pas et ne pouvais pas savoir pour le moment. Que tout cela se passait pour une raison et que je le comprendrais plus tard.

Autant, je ne voulais pas croire tout ce que Alice me disait que je savais. Elle ne m'avait jamais menti auparavant et je devais avoir confiance en elle.

Je suis donc resté caché et j'ai senti la douleur que Bella éprouvée face à la mort de Charlie . Je suis resté caché et je sentais sa colère lorsque Renée vint la prendre pour la Floride.

Et je suis resté caché et chaque jour je sentais sa détresse, parce qu'elle pense qu'elle est seule. Ma seule consolation est qu'elle n'est pas seule et que je suis ici pour la protéger et veiller . Peut-être qu'un jour prochain, je peux enfin me montrer et lui laisser savoir que je suis ici depuis tout ce temps.

**Pov Bella **

C'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. J'ai 21 ans et je m'en fou . La plupart des gens aiment le fait qu'ils soient enfin majeur. Ils vont enfin pouvoir sortir avec leurs amis et s'enivrer pour célébrer çà , mais moi je n'ai pas eu d' amis durant trois ans et je n'ai pas l'intention de célébrer ce jour de merde.

La première année après que les Cullen soient partis, je n'ai même pas quitter la maison. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'école et j' ai dû refaire ma dernière année. Je n'ai même pas pu utiliser une tragédie ou une maladie comme excuse. Non, j'ai du y aller avec mon cœur brisé et tout le monde a su combien j'étais faible et pathétique.

La seule personne que j'ai eu était papa. Il a été la raison de mon non-suicide. Car au final, je savais que çà l'aurait tuer ,mais de tout mon être, je ne pensais pas à la façon dont je l'ai tué quand même.

Et puis il y avait maman. Je ne lui avais plus parlé depuis qu'elle avait essayé de m'emmener en Floride après la mort de papa. Elle avait fait l'impasse de tout ce merdier et que çà serait bien pour moi et que je serais heureuse, bla bla bla. Elle a dit que je ne serais pas en mesure de prendre soin de moi, mais je lui ai montré le contraire. J'ai obtenu un emploi ,même si je n'en avais pas besoin avec la police d'assurance-vie de papa dont je profites , mais j'aime bien la librairie. Cela me fait sortir de la maison, pas comme si je ne faisais rien d'autre.

Parfois je me demande pourquoi je continue à rester. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient déjà revenir, mais quelque chose au fond de moi me dit de rester.

C'est marrant comment le sens de ma vie maladive avait de l'humour. Lorsque j'ai emménagé ici, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de retourner au soleil, maintenant je ne pouvais pas quitter la pluie. J'avais vécu à Phoenix pendant 17 ans et Forks durant 4 ans. Forks c'était chez moi. De tous mes souvenirs les bons et les mauvais. Forks les détenait. Et même s'ils m'ont brisé je devais être là où ils avaient vécu.

La plupart des pensées de ces jours refirent surface comme çà dans ma tête et j'essayais de les sortir le plus rapidement possible. Ces pensées sont toujours les mêmes et je me demande ce qu'ils font ou s'ils sont heureux. Je me demande si je leur manque. Aujourd'hui, c'est bien le jour ou je me laisse consciemment envahir par leurs visages.

Comme je rangeais des livres sur une étagère je laisse mon esprit à la dérive, me rappelant chacun d'eux.

Carlisle, le chef de la famille. Celui à qui je pouvais faire appel si jamais j'avais besoin.

Esme, ma seconde mère , qui pourrait me faire sentir à l'aise avec son sourire et toujours prête à me faire un câlin.

Alice, ma sœur et ma meilleure amie, mon petit lutin qui éclairait ma vie avec son énergie.

Jasper, le plus calme. Même si il a essayé de me tuer et que nous n'avons jamais été proche, il me manque.

Emmett, mon nigaud de grand frère. Je m'ennuie de ses étreintes et ses fous rires.

Rosalie, qui ne m'a jamais rien ouvert, mais elle fait partie de la famille et je l'aimais quand même.

Et puis, il y avait lui. Le seul dont je pensais qu'il m'aimait, mais m'a laissé seul et a tout pris. Dois-je le haïr? Non, je ne pense pas que je pourrais, mais je ne l'aime plus comme je le faisais trop non plus.

Ce qui est triste et sans doute la raison pour laquelle je suis comme je suis, c'est que même si je n'ai pas vu ni entendu personne d'entre eux en trois années, si un seul venait à ma porte demain j'y retournerais sans hésiter. Pas en tant que petite amie d'Edward, mais comme une sœur parce que peu importe qu'ils me considèrent comme de la famille ou pas, ils penseraient encore à moi.

Soupirant j'ai poussé les pensées de ma tête. J'avais assez réfléchi sur eux aujourd'hui et je devais faire mon travail pour que je puisse rentrer à la maison.

J'ai terminé mes huit heures de travail quelques heures plus tard ,et j'ai ensuite conduis les 45 minutes de route pour Forks. J'ai décidé sur le chemin du retour que je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner alors je me suis arrêté à un snack, en ignorant les regards de pitié et les murmures habituelles que je recevais à chaque fois que je montrais mon visage en ville.

Une fois que je suis rentrée et vérifié mon répondeur sans message, ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi je vérifiais, je mangeais et monta pour prendre un bain avant de ramper dans mon lit.

Jetant un regard sur mon horloge, j'ai soupiré... Je ne sais pas si je pouvais me sentir plus pitoyable. J'avais 21 ans , j'étais au lit à neuf heure ,un vendredi soir.. Pendant que je dérivais doucement vers le sommeil, j'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais pathétique et vraiment seule et je me suis haïe.


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages appartiennent à S Meyer et « **abbymickey24** « joue merveilleusement bien avec bonne lecture:)

2: **The Meadow**

**Pov Bella **

Lorsque j'ai senti la lumière du soleil en continue sur mon visage qui filtrait à travers les persiennes de la fenêtre , j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai senti un petit sourire se poindre sur mon visage. Aujourd'hui , je sortais et comme la météo paraissait clémente je pouvais aller à l'endroit où j'étais toujours en mesure de trouver la paix depuis que mon monde s'est écroulé, en m'accordant bien sûr un certain temps pour arriver à ce point.

En glissant sous les couvertures, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour une douche. Une fois que je fus habillée, je saisis mon sac à dos dont l'essentiel pour ce voyage reste toujours à l'intérieur. Après avoir trouvé mon iPod et l'avoir fourré dans ma poche avant , j'ai fais mon chemin.

Pendant que je prenais vite fait un encas, je rassemblais le reste des choses dont j'avais besoin, une bouteille d'eau, une pomme, et deux barres de » granola. «

Après avoir vérifié et m'assuré que j'avais tout , je mis mes bottes, je me rendis à mon camion et conduis les vingt minutes qu'il fallait pour arriver au début du sentier.

Coupant l'allumage, je fais exactement la même chose à chaque fois que je viens ici, je prends cinq grandes respirations et je me dis encore et toujours que je peux le faire.

Une simple routine a commencé . Les premières fois, quand j'y allais je pouvais à peine marcher après l'avoir trouvé et ne pouvais y rester que quelques minutes. Une fois que j'ai commencé les profondes respirations, j'ai pu rester un peu plus, mais pas beaucoup et quand j'y ajoutais les mots d'un temps révolu...

Oh ! j'ai encore pleuré à chaque fois, durant un certain temps, mais j'ai senti que j'avais besoin de le faire pour m'aider à aller de l'avant. C' est arrivé au point que maintenant je ne doute même pas de ce besoin de routine, si tout va bien, je le ferais encore.

Une fois que j'avais tout , je suis sortie jetant mon sac à dos sur mon épaule et j'ai verrouillé la porte avant de faire mon chemin vers la piste que j'avais fini par connaitre parcoeur. La première et la deuxième fois que je suis venue ici, il m' avait fallu près de cinq heures pour la trouver et encore plus de temps pour trouver mon chemin du retour.

Sur le chemin, j'avais été assez intelligente pour y mettre des rubans de couleur vive pour le marquer . Depuis lors, certains rubans sont tombés, mais je n'en ai plus besoin. J'aurais probablement pu trouver le chemin en fermant les yeux maintenant.  
Juste avant que je grimpe à travers les arbres, je met mon ipod et cherche dans la playlist »the Meadow » Si quelqu'un me regardait, il aurait sans doute penser qu'il contenait de la musique relaxente ou des sons de la nature ou un truc du style, mais rien ne pouvait être plus éloigné de la vérité.

Comme « Rage Against the Machine » hurla à travers mes écouteurs, j'ai commencé mon périple. Deux heures plus tard, je poussais mon chemin à travers la dernière fougère en me tapotant le dos. J'avais battu mon record de vingt minutes aujourd'hui et je me sentais très bien .

En me rendant au milieu de la prairie, je posais mon sac, tira le petit plaid, et l'étala.

Assise, j'inclinai ma tête en arrière et leva les yeux vers les nuages dans le ciel et mon esprit se détendit.

Au début, je ne pensais qu'à eux, mais finalement j'ai appris à tout bloquer dans ma tête et j'ai pu me sentir en paix sans jamais me laisser envahir par les pensées interdites qui se ressassent, à chaque instant,à mon réveil.

Aujourd'hui, je les laisse venir librement, mais contrairement à hier, je ne pense pas aucun sujet en particulier, mais plutôt je pense à qui je serais si ils étaient restés.

Serais-je un vampire maintenant? Probablement. Si Edward ne m'aurait pas changé, Carlisle ou Alice l'aurait fait.

Serais-je marié? Peut-être. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment répondre à cette question. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont j'avais jamais eu à penser avant.

Je sais que j'aurais terminé l'école secondaire à temps et peut-être même tenté de rentrer à l'université. Et mon père aurait été fier.

Lorsque mon père flottait dans ma tête j'ai eu une autre pensée qui n'a pas été des plus agréables. Serait-il encore en vie aujourd'hui? Je n'ai pas eu de réponse à cette question. Je pouvais me sentir bien, si je pensais que c'était juste son moment et qu'il avait eu une bonne vie, mais il y avait toujours cette petite partie qui croyait que c'était ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été si triste et si il n'avait pas eu à se soucier constamment de moi alors qu'il était si stressé peut-être qu'il serait encore là.

Soufflant bruyamment j'essuyais mes larmes et bascula sur le ventre pendant que je me grondais. Il n'y avait aucune raison de vivre dans le passé et de se questionner avec des si. Papa était parti, çà faisait un an maintenant, ils étaient partis, la vie que je voulais était partie et cette habituelle Bella avait disparu. J'étais une coquille de mon ancien moi et j'avais déjà appris à vivre avec cela. La partie qui s'est brisé il y a trois ans était enfermée et si j'ai une chance de garder le reste de moi même sans me briser j'avais besoin de me rappeler que le passé est le passé et rien que je ne pouvais faire fera la différence.

Avec un autre soupir,j'ai attrapé mon sac et en sortit mon livre, mon eau, et ma pomme. Pendant que je croquais mon déjeuner, je lisais les mots d'Edgar Allen Poe. Ouais, c'est un peu sombre, mais sérieusement vous avez regardé ma vie !

Je lisais « _The Tell Tale Heart « _et « _Le Corbeau_ « avant que je sente mes paupières s'alourdir. Jetant mon livre sur le côté j'ai reposé ma tête sur mes bras et j'ai fermé les yeux, dérivant rapidement dans le sommeil.

**Pov Jasper  
**  
Elle venait toujours ici quand il faisait beau. La première fois et les fois suivantes ont été quelques-uns de ces moments difficiles où j'ai fini par recevoir un sms d'Alice. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle continuait à venir alors que çà lui faisait si mal et croyez-moi, elle avait très mal, mais finalement elle se sentit mieux dès qu'elle trouva ce pourquoi elle était venu chercher ici. Maintenant, c'est vraiment le seul moment où je ne ressens que sa solitude. C'est presque comme si elle vient pour continuer ,c'est son refuge par rapport à toutes les mauvaises choses qui se sont passés.

Après la première fois ici quand j'ai appris où elle allait,en sortant avec ce sac à dos j'ai commencé mon côté protecteur et à veiller sur elle. Dès qu'elle sortait de sa maison, je courais ici. Restant caché je la suivais à travers les bois. Parfois j'avais réellement espérer qu'elle se perdre ou se fasse mal, sans effusion de sang bien sûr, juste pour que je puisse l' aider, mais à ma grande surprise, elle n'a jamais rien eu.

Quand elle a finalement marqué son parcours,je mis suis souvent arrêté pour commencer à faire des balayages de la zone environnante afin que rien ne vienne sur elle et une fois qu'elle se trouvait à la prairie Je trouvais un arbre, y montais, en attendant le moment où elle allait finalement rentrer chez elle,et faire la même chose avant de m'exécuter à prendre ma place dans le bois en face de sa maison.

Bien que je l'attends aujourd'hui je me suis demandé ce qu'elle pensait quand sa soudaine vague de tristesse m'a frappé. Lorsque ses pleurs ont commencé j'ai saisis une branche du dessus pour me maintenir en place. Cela devient putain tellement ridicule. J'aurais pu mieux l'aider si elle savait que j'étais à proximité. Quand elle s'essuya les yeux, je souffla, sans me rendre compte que j'avais moi aussi arrêté de respirer.

Lorsqu' elle s' endormie, après avoir mangé et lu un peu, je fermais les yeux.

J'ai essayé de penser à ce qu'elle ferait si j'envoie chier les messages cryptiques d'Alice et me montre. J'ai toujours mis un point à repousser ces pensées car il y a non seulement le fait que j'ai essayé de la tuer il y a quelques temps, mais aussi le «je te regarde secrètement comme un voyeur depuis deux ans ». Quelque part, il y avait quelque chose de malsain.

Il me semblait d'après ce que je peux rassembler des sms d' Alice qu' elle finira par savoir que je suis ici, alors peut-être que ce n'est pas si mauvais de penser qu' elle me pardonnera.

Bien sûr, une fois que j'ai commencé à réfléchir sur les sms , ma tête s'enflammait d'une tergiversation sur la mystérieuse culpabilité d' Alice et Edward et leurs mensonges et je me demandais une fois de plus ce que diable tout cela signifiait .

J'ai essayé de réfléchir sur certaines choses du passé qu'ils ont fait, qui pourraient me donner un indice, mais soit il n'y avait rien ou comme un grande image , je ne pouvais pas tout regarder. Peut-être que lorsque j'aurai besoin de ressentir toute cette merde alors je comprendrais, mais jusque-là je me retrouvais à me demander combien de putain temps je vais rester à me cacher.

Me laissant bercer par cette dernière question que je murmure , j' entends la vibration que j'espère, et je ne suis pas déçu.

Sortant le téléphone de ma poche, je vois les mots** bientôt** et **tu devrais la réveiller**.

Eh bien l' enfer çà c'est de l'aide!. Qu'est-ce que cette réponse à avoir avec la question que je viens de me poser? Je veux dire la meilleur aurait été de dire le mois prochain ou la semaine prochaine, mais non, je devine que ce serait trop demander alors elle me jette que des putains prise de tête!

Et que veut-elle dire par tu devrais la réveiller. Bella arrive à le faire tout seul. En me les répétant, je me suis aperçu que je regardais vers le ciel et que je dois la réveiller. Des nuages arrivaient ,çà allait bientôt craqué.

Soupirant, glissant mon téléphone dans ma poche ,j'ai réfléchi à la façon dont j'allais gérer cela sans qu'elle me voit. Jetant un regard vers la branche du bas où je suis actuellement assis , puis à deux autres sous moi j'ai eu une idée. Elle allait avoir très peur, mais il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre .

Debout, je saisis les deux branches me levant à peine de celle où je me suis installé. Jetant un dernier regard sur Bella, je me baisse à une vitesse vampirique pour arracher la large branche et rapidement me relève. Retour à mon point de vue.

Le bruit fit écho dans la prairie comme un coup de feu et j'aperçus Bella se levant prestement, son rythme cardiaque partit en flèche et l'émotion que je ressens en premier plan est la peur. Ses yeux dardent la lisière dans un cercle complet jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent sur la branche étendu sur le sol et la confusion remplace la peur.

Elle reste là pendant quelques minutes se mordant les lèvres, je pense qu'elle essaye de comprendre comment cette branche est tombée. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui mon téléphone vibre. Roulant mes yeux je le tire , le libère et regarde le message. **Bouge**

Bouge, putain qu'est ce que cela signifie?. Jetant un regard en arrière vers Bella, je vois ce que cela signifie, bordel elle se dirige vers l'arbre. Merde..

Je saute sur la branche du dessus , et je saute sur l'arbre d'à côté et monte plus haut, plus vite, pour me cacher de sa vue.

Cela aurait été intéressant. Je peux m'imaginer la conversation d' aujourd'hui.

«Que fais-tu ici Jasper?"

«Eh bien tu sais j'embrasse juste un arbre.

Ouais c'est vrai que je suis un putain de connard parfois.

Je secouais la tête et retourna mon attention vers Bella. Elle regardait de l'arbre à la branche plusieurs fois, un petit pli entre les sourcils. Elle a finalement haussait les épaules et regarda vers le ciel.

Je regardais et vu aussi que les nuages étaient là en masse. Comme elle réalisait la même chose, elle courut vers ses affaires , les emballa rapidement . J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans les fougères de l'autre côté avant de tomber silencieusement sur le sol.

Courant à travers la prairie, je pris le chemin le plus loin de son camion et j' ai trouvé un lieu pour la regarder . Quelques heures plus tard, elle a franchi les arbres au moment où la pluie tomba et elle était toute trempée avant qu'elle arrive à son camion.

Avant qu'elle démarre j'étais de retour à sa maison ce qui fait 10 minutes avant qu' elle le soit. Quand elle a finalement marché dans l'allée, je la voyais grelottant de froid. j'espérais qu'elle ne tomberait pas malade.

J'ai vu les lumières s'allumaient dans le salon, puis celle de sa chambre à coucher. Le bruit de l'eau du bain est arrivé et une fois de plus je me suis tourné vers la forêt cette fois pour la chasse.

Je suis revenu à la maison après m'être repus de quelques daims . Bella se trouvait dans la cuisine à faire son dîner. Une fois qu'elle l' a mangé, elle passa le reste de la nuit à regarder la télévision.

Après cette nuit Bella n'a eu qu' un petit rhume, rien de trop sérieux qui disparu plus tard dans la semaine. Le mois de Septembre et d' Octobre passa rapidement en grande partie de la même manière que tous les autres mois . Bella va au travail et rentre chez elle. Je suivais en retrait et veillait.

Le premier samedi de Novembre est venu et je l'ai écouté se déplacer dans sa maison. Ses émotions étaient déjà sur le point de me faire chavirer et je savais qu'ils seraient pire ce soir. J'avais déjà ressenti la même chose quatre fois avant, mais je savais que ce serait aujourd'hui un peu plus difficile que les dernières fois.

Comme elle sortait de la maison avec les fleurs on pouvait toujours voir ses yeux bouffies et rougies par ses larmes de la nuit dernière . Elle sécha les dernières qui coulaient en marchant dans l'allée avant de monter dans sa camionnette . J'ai regardé jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue et j'ai envoyé une prière silencieuse pour qu'elle soit bien lorsqu'elle reviendrait.  
Je ne l'ai pas suivi ce jour-là, elle et Charlie ont besoin d'intimité. Au lieu de cela j'ai coutume de m'asseoir et d'attendre son retour, mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de faire autre chose.

Faire mon chemin dans la direction opposée de Bella , j'ai commencé à l'endroit où je n'avais pas mis les pieds depuis mon retour à Forks. Ce ne fut jamais un choix difficile de ne pas y retourner, mais pour quelques raisons que ce soit aujourd'hui j'avais besoin d'y aller, même si c'était seulement pour dire adieu à la vie que je connaissais. Le dernier endroit où ma famille a été la plus heureuse et ensemble.

J'étais à Forks depuis deux ans et il était enfin temps de rentrer à la maison.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre:)


	3. Chapter 3

Pour info, la fic est terminée et se compose de 23 chapitres:) et tout s'emboîte au fil de la lecture...

Petit coucou à mes premières lectrices:)

Pour ce qui est des quelques fautes d'accords , veuillez m'excuser par avance de ses deux premiers chapitres que je ne remanierais pas tout de suite , vous gratterons peut-être les yeux:p:)

dans le jargon purement frenchy , la traduction des deux chapitres m'a pris » comme une envie de pisser « et je l'ai commencé en fin de soirée jusqu'à tôt ce matin!donc ma relecture n'a pas été au top! j'ai bien repéré certaines erreurs le lendemain :)

Cela ne devrait plus arriver pour les prochains chapitres...

Pourtant je ne pense pas vouloir vraiment m'éloigner de la fic originel car elle est vraiment bien détaillé et décrie fortement bien les sentiments des personnages!

**"abbymickey24** « a fait un travail merveilleux et je ne veux pas trop m'en éloigner ...

Bonne lecture...

**3 A promise and a letter**

**Pov Bella  
**  
Pendant que je conduisais vers le cimetière,il a commencé à pleuvoir. Comme d'habitude, bien qu'aujourd'hui cela correspondait parfaitement à mes sentiments . Un an c'était écoulé depuis la mort de mon père , me laissant complètement seule. Il m' était encore difficile de penser qu'il ne rentrerait pas à la maison ce soir, après sa longue journée au poste ou de pêche, ce qui explique aussi pourquoi je suis venu ici que « quatre fois » et ne continue à venir que ce jour, aujourd'hui, Noël, la Fête des Pères , et à son anniversaire.

En arrivant au cimetière, quelques minutes plus tard, je prenais quelques respirations profondes, puis saisit les fleurs à côté de moi avant de sortir de mon camion.

Je fis mon chemin lentement jusqu'à sa pierre tombale ,je sentais déjà coulaient mes larmes. Une fois arrivé, je me suis agenouillée et enlevée les fleurs desséchées que j'avais apporté en août dernier,avant d'y mettre les nouvelles. Après les avoir disposées. Je me suis assise en arrière et tira mes genoux jusqu'à la poitrine , les larmes redoublaient sur mon visage, alors, je lui ai réellement parlé pour la première fois depuis un an.

"Hé papa. Tu me manques. Vivre à Forks , c'est toujours pareil et ils ne vont pas revenir. Je sais que tu es probablement inquiet pour moi où que tu sois, mais je ne sais pas comment être heureuse?. Je te promets que je ne ferai rien de stupide parce que tu n'aurais pas voulu cela.

"Je n'ai toujours pas parlé à maman depuis ce jour . Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne viens pas en Floride et pourquoi je ne peux pas partir d'ici. J'ai essayé d'expliquer, mais tu connais maman, elle n'a tout simplement pas écouter et nous finirions par nous disputer.

"Je suis pourtant désolé . Je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais je veux juste que tu le saches. Je suis si désolé de ne pas être la fille que tu voulais. Je suis désolé de les avoir laissé me briser . Je suis désolé que tu es eu à te soucier de moi et pour t'avoir imposé le stress de ma vie . Je suis désolé de ne jamais t'avoir dit combien je t' aimais, et combien tu comptais pour moi. Et je suis tellement désolé d'être la raison pour laquelle tu n'es plus ici. Tu aurais dû être à la pêche aujourd'hui avec Billy ou Harry et tu n'y es pas à cause de moi ... "

J'ai vainement tenté de refouler mes sanglots . Abandonnant mes jambes, je couchais ma tête sur le côté de la pierre tombale et laissais mes doigts traînés sur son nom, les dates, et les mots « bien-aimé Père », encore et encore pendant que je pleurais.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resta là. Cela aurait pu être des minutes ou quelques heures ou quelques jours, mais j'ai finalement été tiré de mes sanglots par un doux raclement de gorge . Glissant mes yeux, d'où mes doigts étaient toujours à la traîne. J'ai alors regardé dans les yeux tristes du meilleur ami de mon père.

Rassemblant un petit sourire je me suis assise et j'ai dis: "Hey Billy ».

«Bella," répondit il avec un signe de la tête vers la pierre tombale.

"Je te laisse la place." dis-je en prêtant attention à son fauteuil roulant.

Avant que je n'ai pu faire ce que je disais , j'ai juste croisé mes mains sur mes bras et d'en bas, ,comme çà , j'observais Billy me dire: "Il t' aimait et parlait de toi tout le temps. Il était si heureux quand tu es venu vivre avec lui." Il soupira une fois, avant de continuer. «Je sais que nous n'avons pas parlé depuis les funérailles et ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de te dire ces choses , mais il voulait que tu sois heureuse. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait après que les Cullen soient partis. Je sais sans nul doute que ce n'est pas facile, mais essaye de trouver un peu de bonheur, même si c'est pas pour toi, fais- le pour Charlie. "

Je fermais les yeux quand il fini de parler et me laissa aller dans ses bras. Je restais là durant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir mes yeux . Je n'ai rien dit, mais avant que je commence à marcher je lui serra une épaule.

Lorsque je me suis approché de mon camion ,j'ai regardé une dernière fois en arrière vers la tombe de papa. Touchant les fleurs que j'avais déposé ,Billy était assis dans son fauteuil parlant à papa et je murmurais, "je vais essayer."

Rentrant à la maison quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis immédiatement déshabillée pour monter prendre une douche bien chaude. Une fois fait, j'ai mis mon pyjama favori en flanelle et me glissa dans mon lit. Je n'avais pas fais grand chose cette après-midi, mais j'étais déjà épuisé. Comme je fermais les yeux et me blottissais dans mon oreiller Je me suis vite glissée dans l'inconscience et un rêve ...

_C'était une belle journée, aucune de celle que j'ai jamais vu à Forks. Le soleil brillait, le ciel était d'un bleu parfait, sans un nuage en vue. En regardant aux alentours, j'ai remarqué que je me tenais dans la prairie et elle était remplie de fleurs sauvages violette et jaune. Souriante je me suis baissée pour en choisir une quand j'ai entendu une voix appeler mon prénom._

_Reprenant mon souffle rapidement , mon père se dirigeait vers moi plus beau que je ne pourrais jamais me souvenir de lui . Ses yeux riaient, comme je ne l''avais pas vu depuis si longtemps._

_Secouant la tête, je doutais, "Papa?"_

_"Hé bébé." dit il en souriant._

_"Quoi?"_

_"J'avais besoin de te parler et c'est le seul moyen."  
__  
«Je suis tellement dés ..." _

_"Shhh... Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses, car il n'y a rien dont tu as besoin de t'excuser . Tu n'es en aucunement la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas avec toi et je sais que tu m'aimes. Je sais que je ne le dirai jamais assez, mais Je t' aime beaucoup trop. Tu es la fille que j'ai toujours voulu. Tu as pris soin de moi quand tu es arrivé et quand j'ai eu cette chance j'ai pris soin de toi. Je voudrais être encore là, mais ce n'est plus possible. J'ai besoin de t' assurer que je vais bien. Tu dois te faire des amis, t'amuser et profiter de la vie. "_

_"Mais c'est si difficile."  
_  
_"Je sais, mais si tu essayes, tu trouveras quelqu'un avec qui tu peux être et ce sera plus facile. Il te suffit de t' ouvrir à ce qui s'est passé. Il y a tellement à découvrir ici-bas pour te faire de l'expérience."_

_«Je ne peux rien promettre."_

_"Je ne te demande rien de trop." dit il en souriant une fois de plus._

_Prenant une profonde inspiration je levais les yeux dans ses yeux et demanda: «Es-tu heureux?"_

_«Je le suis . Où je suis, c'est beau, mais je ne serai jamais vraiment heureux si tu reste comme çà. Donc pas de pression ou quoi que ce soit."_

_Je ris doucement. "Tu me manques."_

_Papa leva les mains et les posa sur mes joues avant d'embrasser mon front. "Tu me manques trop Bells et Je t'aime. Rappelle toi toujours de çà." _

"_Je t'aime aussi." Dès que je l'ai dis j'ai senti une larme glissée sur ma joue qu'il essuya rapidement avec son pouce._

_"Plus de larmes. Tu en a versé que trop." _

_J'ai hoché la tête et les ai rejeté. "Vais-je te voir ou être en mesure de te parler à nouveau?"_

_"Si tu as besoin de moi il suffit de fermer les yeux et je serai là. Je ne peux pas toujours être en mesure de répondre et tu ne me verras pas toujours, mais tu sais que je suis à ton écoute et t' aime chaque minute."_

_J'ai hoché la tête à nouveau et encerclé mes bras autour de sa taille. Il m'a pris les__ épaules et m'a serrée pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se détache. «Je dois y aller maintenant, mais rappelle -toi ce que j'ai dit."_

_"Je le ferai. Je t'aime."  
_  
_"Je t' aime trop Bells." a t'il dit en marchant à reculons. Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse à travers les arbres, il avait un sourire._

_Quand il a totalement disparu Je fermai les yeux ... _

Mes paupières papillonnaient pour s'ouvrir et j'étais de retour dans mon lit. Roulant sur mon dos, je regardai par-dessus ma table de chevet.

Pouvant l'atteindre j'ai couru mon doigt sur le verre lisse du cadre photo, je m' assis et dit les deux mots que je ne pouvais pas dire avant "je promets."

En les sortant de ma bouche je me suis sentie soudain plus légère et je savais qu'il m'avait entendu.

**Pov ****Jasper**

Pendant que je courrais vers la vieille maison Cullen, mes pensées revenait toujours vers Bella en me demandant si elle allait bien. J'étais tellement prêt à lui montré que j'étais là et ,que les autres étaient partis pour ne plus revenir, ou, à me faire pardonner et lui montrer que j'avais été capable de rester pour elle ! J'avais vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose en attendant que cela prenne du sens. Quelque chose dont Alice savait et qu'elle ne me conduisait pas vers une mauvaise voie à perdre tout ce temps.

Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi proche que, lorsque, j'atteins la petite rivière qui bordait l'arrière de la propriété et d'un bond rapide je sautais de l'autre côté.

En sortant de la limite des arbres dans la cour, je ralenti à vitesse humaine et me dirigea vers le porche. Je me suis arrêté avec ma main sur la porte arrière, avec de l'espoir. Prenant une profonde inspiration inutile j'ai tourné la poignée et poussa immédiatement la porte en étant frappé par des centaines de souvenirs.

Pas à pas du début jusqu'à la fin, j'ai marché dans la cuisine puis la salle à manger à ma droite et vers le salon à ma gauche. Tout était encore là, tous les tableaux et le mobilier,même le piano d'Edward. La plupart des gens se demandaient sans doute pourquoi nous n'avons rien pris avec nous, mais parce que nous n'en avons pas besoin . Lorsque nous achetons une nouvelle maison, nous achetons de nouvelles choses.

Comme je me tenais là, j'ai réalisé que quelque chose était différent et durant quelques minutes, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que c'était, mais comme un gros camion, çà m'a frappé. Cela semblait normal, comme çà le faisait toujours, mais le dernier souvenir où j'étais ici c'était lorsqu'on a décoré cette salle pour la fête de Bella. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus trace de sa chute et pour une raison qui me dérangeait plus que cela ne devrait être, non pas que je voulais que son sang soit encore ici, mais je voulais quelque chose.

Soupirant,je me suis retourné en sachant que peu importe combien de temps je restais là, çà n'allait pas apparaître par » magie « et je n'étais pas venu ici pour cela de toute manière.

En marchant ,j'ai contourné la table de la salle à manger vers le lieu où se tient habituellement le fauteuil ,je me suis assis et m'y suis installé. Esme aimait cette table, si bien qu'elle était le seul élément qui a toujours été le même dans toute les maisons. Elle l'avait trouvé lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Forks, cette dernière fois ,et a finit par en commander une pour chacune des maisons que nous possédions, en une putain de grande quantité. Celles qui ne sont pas utilisées sont stockées à Port Angeles. Lorsque nous avons déménagé dans le Montana, elle en a envoyé une là-bas.

Elle avait l'habitude de rester ici pendant des heures, parfois pour faire ses estampes bleus, ses aménagements paysagers, ou ses échantillons de peinture. Je pouvais la voir se promener là et nous donner ce si beau sourire qu'elle était si prompt à distribuer. C'était un sourire qui pouvait vous faire sentir comme la personne la plus importante dans ce monde.

Souriant doucement je me relevais et laissais la trace de ma main sur l'accoudoir avant de passer au piano d' Edward et de m'y asseoir. L'utilisant , j'ai joué _«Mary had a Little Lamb »._ Je n'étais pas aussi bon que Edward seul, lui arrivé à sortir les sons les plus beaux avec cet instrument. Chacun de nous avait nos morceaux préférés et tout ce que nous avions à faire était de lui demander et il les jouait.

Tournant la tête j'ai regardé vers le divan, le lieu de prédilection d'Emmett. Je le revoyais rire devant un film stupide , ou criais après n'importe quel match sportif, ou en jetant la manette quand il se mettait en colère après un nouveau jeu vidéo. Il a toujours essayé de nous parler tout en jouant, mais en général, nous disions non car il finissait par tricher.

Du piano, je suis sorti au garage, lieu de prédilection de Rose dans ce monde. Il était toujours plein de toutes nos voitures , mais maintenant il ne restait que la Ducati et le Vanquish d' Edward. C'était là que Rose venait se réfugier et vous pouviez habituellement la trouver en plein travail sur la jeep d' Emmett car il l' avait abîmé au cours de la semaine. Je pense qu' il la cassait exprès, mais même si Rose le pensait aussi tout en ne lui montrant pas,elle fixait juste la jeep avec un sourire sur son visage.

Pour revenir dans la partie principale de la maison, je me dirigeais lentement vers l'escalier. En passant devant la chambre d' Emmett et de Rose, puis à celle de Carlisle et Esme, je me suis arrêté à la dernière porte dans le couloir, le bureau de Carlisle. Je regardais les photos posés sur son bureau à côté d' un grand volume poussiéreux d'un très vieil auteur. S'il n'était pas à l'hôpital ou avec Esme c'est là que vous pouviez le trouver. Ce qu'il faisait à ce moment là n'avait pas d'importance , si nous avions besoin de parler, il le repoussait. Il était l'incarnation de la douceur dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Notre leader tranquille qui forçait le respect et dont on était fier.

Tournant le dos à la porte sans même l'ouvrir j'ai regardé vers l'escalier qui mènent à ces deux dernières pièces de la maison. Je ne savais pas comment je me sentais quand je m'y suis rendu , mais quand je suis arrivé à la porte qui conduit à la mienne et la chambre d' Alice, j'ai trouvé quelque chose dont je ne m'attendais pas.

Il m'a fallu tout au moins une demi-seconde pour que je me rende compte que je regardais un morceau de papier pliée avec mon nom , scotché à la porte. Appuyé contre le mur Je l'ai ouvert et lu ...

_Jazz,_

_Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose que tu recherche, mais j'espère que ça t' aideras._

Riant de moi, je pliais les genoux et glissa sur le sol avant de continuer ...  
_  
J'ai laissé cette lettre quand nous sommes partis pour venir en Alaska. __Je sais que tu te demandes probablement comment je pouvais déjà voir ce que la première phrase dit, mais tant que tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu ou pas , rien ne change. __Si tu as écouté tous mes sms ou non, continues la lecture. Si tu n'as donc pas fais ce chemin cela ne fera aucune différence si tu l'as lis ou pas._

_Je sais que tu te poses un million de questions et je déteste ce que je m'apprête à écrire, mais je ne peux pas tout te dire . Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre cela et je sais que tu es énervé, mais il y a tellement de choses qui peuvent encore aller mal si tu savais . J'ai essayé avec un peu d'aide de __faire en sorte que l'avenir que j'ai vu se produise et jusqu'à présent, tout est où il est censé être, mais il y a encore certaines choses qui peuvent changer si nous ne faisons pas attention et je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire parce que ce serait tout gâcher._

_Ce que je peux te dire, je l'espère contribuera à fournir le dernier petit truc pour te tenir en haleine parce que tu n'as plus à attendre même un petit peu pour que Bella sache que tu es là. Tu le saura de toi même quand le moment sera venu. Tu le sentiras quand tu devras le faire, et ce sera bien plus fort encore._

_Ce que je suis sur le point de te dire va te confondre et te poser encore plus d' autres questions, mais une_ _fois de plus je t' expliquerais tout le reste. A partir du moment que tu es entré pour la fête tu comprendras tous les choix que j'ai fais et chaque mot que j'ai dis , a été dit pour en arriver à ce point, nous serons tous réunis, bientôt. Je sais que cela est cryptique et j'en suis désolé.  
_  
_La dernière chose est sur un point » l'anniversaire de Bella ». Tu n'aurai pas pu lui faire du mal, même si tu avais réussi à passer outre Rose et Emmett. __Dès que tu aurais mis ta main sur Bella, elle t' aurait parlé et tu aurai mis fin à ta soif de sang. __Je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi je n'ai rien dit et que tout le monde aurait pu le voir par eux-même, mais il aurait eu le plus grand effet sur l'avenir et je n'aurai pas pu te mettre sur la voie comme maintenant. __La seule raison pour laquelle je te dis cela maintenant, c'est qu'il est temps pour toi de laisser aller cette culpabilité que tu portes toujours en toi, de plus ,tu as besoin de cette information pour plus tard._

_C'est tout ce que je peux te donner maintenant. __Rappelles -toi tout ce que j'ai dit et suis ton instinct à partir de maintenant et si tu écoutes je vais t' envoyais un sms de plus pour t' aider à te décider à ce moment-là, si tu ne fais rien, je vais essayer avec mes damnées visions de te __ remettre sur la bonne voie, mais je ne sais pas si jusque-là je vais pouvoir le faire. Alors s'il te plaît fais-moi confiance et tu ne sera pas déçu._

_Aussi avant que je parte. Pour l'amour de Dieu s'il te plaît commence par prendre une douche arrête la baignade dans ce lac que tu utilises une fois que tu as fini de chasser. __Jettes tous ces vêtements dans un sac de ce pas, surtout la tenue que tu portes actuellement. Tu as des jeans,des chemises, des chaussures encore dans notre dressing et du shampooing et du savon dans la douche. __S'il te plaît utilises- les parce que je suis sûr que tu sens comme un animal mort et Bella ne va pas apprécier cela._

_Je m'ennuie de toi et une fois que toi et Bella serait en face à face, dis- lui ceci, qu'un jour je vous verrais tous les deux et prochainement._

_Love Alice_

Je fermais la lettre qui glissée de mes mains. Laissant ma tête en repos contre le mur, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser de ce que je venais de lire, mais je ferais tout ce qu'elle me dira . Elle en avait évidemment pas trop dit, même sans expliquer toute cette vie merdique c'était toujours mieux que rien et j'allais l''écouter.

Elle avait raison, bien sûr, j'ai eu une surabondance de question et elle en avait seulement rajouté d'autres mais je ne pouvais qu' attendre puisque je savais maintenant que j'obtiendrais les réponses en temps voulu.

J'ai ressenti de la colère lorsque j'ai lu la partie sur l'anniversaire de Bella, mais il a eu l'effet souhaité et dès que j'ai vu ces mots je me suis senti comme un moins que rien.

J'étais confus comme un diable, mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire à ce sujet. Si je continuais à insister sur la confusion que je ressentais ,c'était pire et je ne voulais rien faire qui pourrait compromettre ce que Alice mettait en place.

Je suis resté là un peu plus longtemps en relisant la lettre, mais finalement je me suis levé et fais la dernière chose qu'elle me demandait aussi. En entrant dans la chambre que nous avions partagé j'ai tiré les vêtements du dressing et alla dans la salle de bain.

En regardant dans le miroir, j'ai réalisé que j'avais effectivement besoin de jeter ces vêtements . Ils étaient tachés de sang et très sales ,ma chemise et mon jeans étaient déchirés par ci par là, il me manquait même un bouton. Secouant la tête, je me suis déshabillé et fit couler l'eau de la douche.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté sous la douche, mais bon sang la chaleur sur ma peau froide me faisait un bien fou et je ne voulais pas en sortir.

Je me suis senti mieux et après m'être habillé, j'ai pris mes vieux vêtements et les ai jeté le plus loin possible dans les bois. Je m'y étais habitué que trop.  
Dès que je les ai entendus toucher le sol, je me suis retourné et prit la lettre sur le plancher où je l'avais laissé et l'ai glissé dans ma poche. Une fois que Bella sera que j'étais là, je lui permettrais de la lire. Elle avait toujours été si perspicace, peut-être qu'elle serait en mesure d'arriver à y comprendre quelque chose.

J'ai quitté la maison, en m'assurant de bien fermer la porte arrière . J'ai commencé à marcher vers le bois. Un dernier regard sur la maison me fit sourire, car c'était ma maison, et se sera toujours ma maison, et elle redeviendra ma maison. Une fois arrivé à la lisière des arbres,j'ai commencé à courir vers la maison de Bella.

Quand je m'y suis approché ,afin de sentir ses émotion, je stoppa ma course. Je me suis senti confus et plutôt désorienté. Je ne ressentais plus toute la tristesse de sa solitude comme hier et j'avais pris l'habitude de la ressentir comme une infime partie de moi-même. Je ne pouvais que secouer la tête, car pour la première fois depuis que j'étais de retour à Forks. Ce qui émanée de Bella était de l'espoir. Et la question que j'eus automatiquement en tête, fut, mais que diable s'est t' il passé quand je n'étais pas là?


	4. Chapter 4

Et oui, en remaniant mon troisième chapitre, j'ai effacé toute l'histoire:(

non je ne l'abandonne pas ,je vais la traduire jusqu'au bout:)

avec beaucoup de plaisir :)

bonne lecture...

**4 Feeling the pull**

**Pov Bella **

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent cette promesse . Je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de très social, mais maintenant, j'étais tellement inadapté à parler aux gens que je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'allais me faire des amis.

J'essayais de penser à certaines options qui font que je me sente comme une parfaite étrangère, et les seules que j'ai trouvé et que je ne connaissais personne dans cette ville ou au travail.

De tous les adolescents avec qui je suis allée au lycée , je n'avais parlé qu'à une des trois dont je me souvienne actuellement ,et elle était partie à l'université .Trainée avec Mike, Jessica, ou Lauren n'avait jamais été ma tasse de thé. Si seulement Angela était toujours là , aujourd'hui, j'aurai tout fait pour raviver notre amitié en un claquement de doigt , mais elle vivait désormais avec Ben à San Diego. Soudain, la ville m'apparut comme une fin en soi plutôt qu'à un commencement de...

Je pensais qu'au travail çà serait plus facile, car ils avaient tous été vraiment agréable quand j'ai commencé, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me demander de les rejoindre à déjeuner et on m'avait même proposé quelques soirées entre filles, mais après tous mes refus ,ils avaient tous fini par arrêter de me parler maintenant, si je repensais aux quelques fois où ils avaient tenter de me parler ,je me taisais toujours , ouvrant et fermant ma bouche quelques fois avant de tourner mes talons illico presto à mon travail, tout en leur jetant des regards noirs.  
Je savais que je devais faire une sorte de geste pour montrer que même si j'avais refusé toute tentative d'amitié dès le début je voulais changer cela et puis peut-être que quelqu'un s'approchera de moi . Peut-être? Je pouvais au moins essayer .

Balayant d' un regard la cuisine, je pensais à quelque chose que je pouvais sûrement faire quand j'ai remarqué que le pot de café était presque vide, l'idée commença à germer. Alors que mes yeux se posaient sur le calendrier placardé sur le frigo , je réalisa que aujourd'hui c'était la journée parfaite pour cette tentative.

Demain c'était Thanksgiving et comme ce week-end serait très chargé en festivité, nous avons une réunion ce matin. Toutes les personnes qui travaillent à la librairie serait présentes.

J'avais encore vingt minutes avant de décoller, mais si je partais maintenant, je pourrais m' arrêter prendre des cafés, des beignets, des croissants etc. Je sourie en pensant que c'était vraiment un bon plan,je renversais au passage le pot de café , attrapa mes affaires, et me dirigea vers mon camion.

En démarrant, je comptais mentalement . Il y avait Alexis la directrice ,Nathan l'assistant manager, Sarah, Samantha, Jamie, Leslie, Allison, Tom, Josh, Frank, Bobby, le Tchad, et moi. Nous sommes treize, bien.

Une fois arrivé à Port Angeles, j'achetais une douzaine d'assortiments de beignets dans un magasin de Doughnuts.

Puis au » Starbucks »du coin, dans la fil d'attente j'ai soudain réalisé que tout le monde ne buvait peut être pas du café. Merde, maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais?Me pausant à l'avant du comptoir pour mieux regarder les menus. Pendant qu' un client passait sa commande, mes yeux sont tombés sur un truc, une sensation comme quand tu ne vas pas bien ou que tu ne sens pas bien les choses . Mais une fois que le gars a fait son speech sur les promotions du mois,j'ai commandé 13 croissants simples pure beurre et 13 chocolats chauds.

Après quelques minutes à la fenêtre , j'ai payé, j'ai tout fait pour ne rien renverser et en cinq minutes , j'arrivais à la librairie. Je regardais tout le monde, dans le parking, Alexis et Nathan m' ont jeté un vague coup d'oeil pendant que je garais mon camion mais sont vite retournés vers leur conversation en cours.

Stoppant mon véhicule à sa place de parking ,je me glissais de la place conducteur tout en plissant mon front. Mes problèmes d'équilibres se sont légèrement améliorées au cours des dernières années, mais pas au point de tout porter en même temps avec les chocolats chauds.

Levant les yeux j'ai appelé la première personne que je voyais. "Josh".

Je dois dire que ça m'a fait vite réaliser à quel point je devais être avant car il m' a regardé en disant «moi».

J'ai hoché la tête en me sentant piteuse.

Il marchait très lentement, je crois qu'il se demandait si le monstre n' allait pas le tuer.

S'arrêtant devant moi, il dit: «Euh ... Salut?"

J'ai souri tristement et dit: «Je me demandais si tu voulais m'aider. J' ai acheté tous ces chocolats chauds et ces beignets et ces croissants pour la réunion."

"Oh, Merci. Tu n'étais pas obligée."

«Je sais, mais je le voulais ." J'ai gagné un sourire en retour. «Alors, ça ne te déranges pas de m'aider?"

"Pas du tout." a t 'il dit rapidement.

Je suis retournée à mon siège pour sortir les gobelets, et les lui remis.

«Je peux en prendre d' autres. Il suffit de les poser au -dessus."

J'ai hoché la tête et fait comme il a dit. Il m'a donné un autre sourire avant d'aborder les autres et distribuer les gobelets, tout le monde m'a remercié.

Alexis et Nathan les buvaient déjà pendant que Josh finissait la distribution .Il revint m'aider avec le reste et Alexis retenait la porte.

Après que chacun a saisi quelque chose à manger tout en murmurant _Merci_ , nous nous sommes installés dans nos sièges.

Le début de la réunion s'est déroulée comme je pensais ,Alexis et Nathan expliquait ce qui devait prévoir par rapport à ce week-end. Une fois que tout à été mis en place, Alexis parla des autres nouvelles qu'elle voulait partager avec nous.

Comme nous l'écoutions, elle nous informa qu'elle était promu chef de district et qu'elle ne travaillerait plus dans le magasin. Nathan serait en charge du poste et Samantha, qui travaillait ici depuis longtemps, deviendrait assistante manager.

Après les félicitations , Alexis nous a également prévenu que vendredi serait son dernier jour et qu'on ne la reverrait qu'à la « Christmas party »organisé par le magasin qui se tiendrait au « Bella Italia » à 19 heures. Puis nous avons ensuite inscrits des prénoms pour le Père Noël et j'ai choisi Sarah.

La réunion s'est terminée puis Alexis, Nathan, et Samantha sont partis dans leurs bureaus avant l'ouverture des portes pendant que résidaient de çà et là quelques discussions.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées d'achat pour Sarah quand j'ai entendu la directrice qui s'approchait de moi pas à pas.. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil, j'ai vu qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de moi.

Elle m'a donné un petit sourire. "Merci pour le cacao et les croissants ce matin."

"De rien." ai-je répondu tout en souriant.

Elle baissa les yeux brièvement à mes mains qui jouaient avec une feuille de papier pliée. «Vas tu venir cette année?"

Il y a deux semaines, j'aurais dit non ,et attendrais le vendredi comme un jour béni par les dieux comme l'année dernière , mais cette fois- ci je n'allais pas passer cette chance alors j'ai fais oui en hochant tête.

Elle me donna un autre sourire, mais avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, Alexis était sortie et il était temps de se mettre au travail. Sarah et la moitié des autres sont parties car ils travaillent à mi-temps.

J'ai travaillé mon quart de travail, puis je me suis arrêtée à l'épicerie sur le chemin du retour, en m'achetant un plateau repas à déguster devant la télévision pour Thanksgiving. Pathétique je sais, mais je n'avais pas envie de me préparer un grand repas .

Thanksgiving passa avec moi tout en regardant les Parades toute la matinée .J'ai mangé mon dîner de « solitaire « peu avant de glisser dans mon lit assez tôt, je devais avoir suffisamment de sommeil avant de partir au travail , le lendemain matin pour 5h00.

Le week-end a été très chargé, mais passa vite, grâce à Dieu.

Le lundi fut à peine terminé que je franchissais déjà le parking pour le mardi matin, Sarah m'a rejoins.

«Bonjour». M'a t' elle dit.

"Matin".

Le silence s'installa pendant que nous marchions vers la porte de la librairie. La cloche sonna pour ouvrir aux premiers clients et nous reprenions tous notre travail.

Au moment où nous allions nous remettre au travail , elle a commencé à parler. «Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que ces deux dernières semaines tu as tenté bien assez mal je dois l'admettre de parler aux gens et je voulais juste te dire que si tu veux me parler, il n'y aura pas de problème. "

J'ai souri en hochant la tête au moment où Nathan ouvrit la porte et la poussa.

Nous l'avons suivi à l'arrière de la boutique ,dans la réserve, Sarah attrapa son tiroir-caisse et j'ai commencé à charger des livres sur un chariot et me mit à l'écart.

Au moment où elle quittait la réserve, j'ai demandé, «Aimerez- tu déjeuner avec moi aujourd'hui?"

»Elle se tourna avec un sourire et un hochement de tête avant de disparaître dans la librairie.

Ce matin, j'ai travaillé avec un sourire sur les lèvres, çà m'a fait du bien d'avoir un plan pour midi.

Déjeuner avec Sarah fut merveilleux . Elle me rappelait tellement Angela que ce n'était même pas drôle. Nous avons parlé, j'ai découvert alors qu'elle était un peu plus vieille que moi et mariée. Qu'elle avait vécu à Port Angeles toute sa vie, mais voulait vivre à Seattle par la suite. Elle m' a demandé ce qui avait changé chez moi et pourquoi je ne voulais plus être l'ermite de ces dernières années , bon elle n'a pas utilisé ces mots exactement mais j'avais bien saisi le sous- entendu.  
Je me suis trouvé à lui raconter à peu près tout sur ma saga Cullen, bien entendu j'ai omis de dire qu'ils étaient des vampires. En racontant mon histoire du début jusqu'à la fin de leur départ de Forks, je me suis sentie plus légère et cette pensée me plaisait . Cela n'avait pas été aussi dure que je le pensais , j'allais bien.

Lorsque nous sommes retournés au travail, non seulement j'ai eu un bon déjeuner, mais j'ai également pu me faire une idée du cadeau pour Noël.

Le reste de la semaine passait entre le travail, les pauses déjeuners avec Sarah qu'il était déjà jeudi quand nous discutions de notre sortie shopping du vendredi soir pour m' acheter une robe pour la fête .  
Samedi matin, j'ai fais la lessive et nettoyais la maison de fond en comble , non pas qu'elle en avait besoin mais plutôt pour passer mes nerfs. Car cela faisait si longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie en groupe comme çà juste pour le plaisir et j'avais peur de me sentir gênée.

Vers 15H00 je renonçais à me tenir occupée et décida d'un bon bain pour me détendre. Après une heure à me relaxer, je laissa l'eau coulé et pris une douche rapide.

M' enveloppant d'une serviette je sortie de la douche et sécha mes cheveux raides avant de les tirer vers le haut en un chignon plus ou moins élaboré d'où je laissais quelques mèches s'échapper vers la base mon cou. Sortant la trousse de maquillage même pas ouverte que Alice m'avait acheté il y a si longtemps, j'ai essayé de me rappeler ce qu'elle m'avait dit à l'époque.

Une fois maquillée, je suis allé dans ma chambre et pris la robe que j'avais acheté pour ce soir. Je l'avais aimé dès que je l'avais vu accroché dans le magasin. Elle était noire avec un bustier rose, mais à un détail près, un large ruban se serrer sous la poitrine. La robe tombée au dessus de mes genoux et avait un air ébouriffé sous plusieurs couches de tissus avec du rose dans le bas de chaque couche. Je m'étais aussi achetée une paire de talons d'un centimètre et demie noir et un trench-coat noir à mettre pour l'extérieur.

Je me suis surprise à jeter un coup d'oeil dans le miroir et pour une fois je me sentais vraiment bien. Vérifiant l'heure sur l'horloge j'ai pris mon sac et mis ma veste avant de descendre les quelques marches. Saisissant le cadeau pour Sarah posé sur la table en bas près de l'escalier je me dirigeais vers la porte.

**Pov Jasper **

J'ai vu et ressenti le changement de Bella dès qu'elle est revenu du cimetière. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait déclenché ce changement mais j'appréciais. Je pouvais toujours sentir sa solitude, mais un autre sentiment l'emportait et c'était de l'espoir.  
Pendant deux semaines, j'ai attendu que quelque chose se passe, même si je ne savais pas ce que ce quelque chose pouvait bien être .Puis tout d'un coup çà m'a frappé en l'écoutant donner son accord d'aller à cette « Christmas party ». Elle voulait aller de l'avant, aller mieux, être heureuse. J'étais ravie.

La semaine suivante, elle est partie déjeuner plusieurs fois avec une fille et à chaque fois elle est revenue avec un sourire. C'était la plus belle chose chose que je voyais depuis si peu de temps.

Ce soir, c'était la soirée de la fête et j'espérais qu'elle y prendrait du plaisir. Comme d'habitude je la suivrais comme une ombre, mais au lieu de de la suivre pour m'assurer seulement qu'elle est sans danger , je voulais aussi sentir son plaisir.

Aujourd'hui, elle a passé la majeure partie de sa journée à nettoyer, alors je suis partie chasser puis j'ai couru vers la maison des Cullen pour une prendre douche et changer de vêtement.

Je retournais à ma place dans les bois en face de sa maison lorsque j'ai entendu l'arrêt de la douche signe qu' elle allait se préparer alors je m'assis sur mon arbre préféré et attendit.

Un peu avant six heures , quand elle se montra dans l'embrasure de la porte, je fus éblouis. Bella avait toujours été une jolie fille , mais en ce moment, elle était carrément belle et même si sa veste ne me laissait pas entrevoir ce qu'elle portait en dessous. Son maquillage était juste assez pour l' améliorer et avec ses cheveux tirés en arrière de son visage elle était plus que cela.  
Elle est montée dans son camion et je me suis réjouis à courir vers le restaurant, une fois arrivée, j'ai trouvé un endroit dans la rue. Je pouvais tout entendre et voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, Merci à mes capacités vampiriques car je savais que Bella ne serait pas en mesure de me voir.

Elle se gara sur le parking ,environ vingt-cinq minutes plus tard et a fait son chemin à l'intérieur où tout le monde était debout, en attendant leur table. Quand elle a retiré sa veste , mes poings se sont légèrement serrés lorsque j'ai senti de la convoitise et du désir provenant d'un gars qui de ses yeux erraient librement sur son corps. Je souriais tout en la regardant complètement inconsciente et ignorant les œillades flagrantes tout en se tournant vers la jeune fille debout à côté d'elle.

Ils étaient tous assis maintenant et durant tout le dîner je me suis trouvé souriant à chaque fois que son rire retentit. Une fois qu'ils ont fini de manger, que les cadeaux ont été échangés , un gâteau est arrivé pour les trois qui avaient été promus.

Lorsque ce fut fini et le repas payé , ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le trottoir. Tout le monde a fait un câlin à la jeune femme qui quittait la librairie en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Une moitié du groupe s'éloigna alors que l'autre moitié qui comprenait Bella continuait à parler entre eux. Mes oreilles étaient à l'écoute de leur conversation soudain je fus envahi par un sentiment d'effroi.

Certains avaient décider de terminer la soirée par quelques boissons dans un bar au coin de la rue et avaient proposer à Bella de venir. Je pouvais sentir son indécision à les accompagner ou tout simplement rentrer chez elle.

Dans ma tête,je me disais en boucle rentre à la maison, rentre à la maison, encore et encore, lorsqu 'elle n'a pas choisi cette option, j'ai gémi. Je les regardais tous se disperser pour poser leurs cadeaux dans leurs voitures respectives avant de se rassembler et marchaient vers le bar.

J'ai marché de l'autre côté de la rue, craintif quand ils sont rentrés dans le bar qui bien sûr n'avait même pas une fenêtre pour que l'on puisse voir l'intérieur mais ce soir, comme toutes les nuits j'avais besoin de garder un œil sur Bella.

Me résignant au fait que je devais bien rentrer à l'intérieur, quelques minutes plus tard, je traversa la rue et ouvrit la porte, en jetant un coup d'œil pour m'assurer qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir entrer.

Voyant le groupe au fond de la pièce , je me suis glissé à l'intérieur. Elle était de dos à moi et parlait à une autre fille quand j'ai entendu: «Regarde ses succulentes boissons qui viennent d' arriver »

Me faufilant rapidement entres des groupes de gens, je me dirigeais vers le bar et me suis installé sur un tabouret.

Heureusement, l'endroit était bondé et j'espérais que cela me gardait hors de ligne de sa vue.

Au début, la nuit s'est passé sans encombre. Bella ne dansait pas, donc pas de catastrophe de ce côté là. J'étais content parce que durant les deux heures où nous étions là, je l'avais vu avec deux petits verres et de plus de la bière légère. Elle était juste un peu éméchée , mais si elle n' arrêtait pas de boire, elle ne serait pas en mesure de conduire vers sa maison? .

Encore une heure s'écoula et à mon grand soulagement, elle n'a rien bu d'autre que de l'eau. Bien sûr, l'heure de rentrée à la maison arrivait à grand pas.

Je sentais sa colère monter quand deux personnes différentes se sont installés à leur table , je détachais mes yeux de Bella durant une seconde pour y revenir. Les deux gars ont commencé à se disputer pour une jeune fille qui se tenait entre eux. Apparemment, elle était la petite amie d'un des deux et l'autre l'avait fait danser ,çà rendait fou le petit ami . Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le petit ami lui colla un coup de poing et déclencha une bagarre.

Tout le monde dans le bar était rivé sur la bagarre et se pressait autour de ses deux têtes de cul, ce qui rendait le boulot des videurs pour les séparer d'autant plus difficile. Le groupe de Bella s'était réfugié de l'autre côté de la table et je me suis assuré de la garder bien en vue.

Bien sûr, d' autres idiots qui avaient trop bu, poussaient pour mieux voir, et déclenchèrent une autre bagarre de l'autre côté du bar. Ce qui avait commencé par une petite baston ou une bagarre sans prétention fini de la même façon . Le groupe de Bella a commencé à se déplacer vers la porte, ne voulant pas être encore là lorsque inévitablement, la police arriveraient.  
Je l'ai perdu de vue pendant une minute quand tout le monde a commencé à paniquer, mais quand mes yeux l'ont retrouvé, j'ai réalisé qu'elle était seule, des autres, personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retirer sa veste de la chaise.

Je l'ai senti alors. Ce que Alice m'avait écrie dans sa lettre. Rapidement debout, je me suis frayé un chemin parmi la foule coincé à la porte, souhaitant, si j'avais de la chance me rendre à elle, avant que les événements arrivent.

J'ai essayé de ne pas balancer les gens hors de mon chemin en regardant la scène avec horreur un des gars à l'origine de ce merdier a bousculé la table, la percutant par la même occasion , provoquant sa chute contre le mur.

Merde...

Je me suis finalement frayé un chemin à travers la foule et la trouva les yeux fermés en difficulté pour reprendre son souffle.

Saisissant sa veste et son sac à main je me glissais dans une position accroupie et la souleva dans mes bras. Ses yeux restés fermés , elle murmura un tranquille "merci" avant de placer ses mains autour de mon cou. Je su immédiatement qu'elle avait reconnu ma peau froide, ses yeux décidèrent de s'ouvrir d'un coup.

Elle a soutenu mon regard pendant environ une seconde, lâchant le mot «merde», avant de s'évanouir.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, j'ai trouvé çà plus facile tout en me dirigeant vers la porte . C'était encore un peu bouché , mais il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour sortir et être sur le trottoir.

Ses collègues étaient tous là, debout à côté , dès qu'ils m'ont vu la soutenant dans mes bras, une se précipita. Je l'ai reconnue , c'était Sarah, Bella déjeunait souvent avec elle.

«Elle va bien ?" demanda t' elle avant même d'arriver jusqu'à nous.

J'ai hoché la tête. «Elle s'est cogné contre une table."

«Est - elle assommée?

"Non, elle s'est évanouie quand elle m'a vu." J'ai répondu honnêtement.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

J'avais entendu Bella lui parler de nous, pour une fois j'ai dis la vérité. "Un Cullen."

Sa bouche a formé un petit «o» avant qu'elle ne se ressaisit à nouveau. «Edward?"

"Jasper ."

Elle hocha la tête. "Allez-vous la ramener à la maison?"

"Oui." lui ai-je dis en marchant sur le trottoir. Sarah suivait derrière moi, tout en fouillant dans son sac.

Arrivé devant le camion de Bella, je lui tendis le sac. "Pouvez-vous me trouver ses clefs ?"

Sarah fouilla le sac,lorsqu'elle les a eu en main,elle ouvrit la porte . Je déposais Bella bien au milieu de son siège avant de me retourner vers Sarah. "Merci."

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau et me tendit un bout de papier. «Qu'elle m'appelle demain, dans la journée pour que je sache si elle va bien ?"

Elle était inquiète alors je dis , "Dès qu'elle se lève."

«Merci, elle me donna un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers sa voiture. J' attendais qu'elle s'éloigne et je pris le volant en direction de Forks. Bella ne s'est jamais réveillé. Cela m'aurait inquiété plus que cela si je n'avais pas senti en moins de cinq minutes que l'alcool resté dans son système, la gardait dans un profond sommeil et faisait un super travail , comme par magie.

Une fois rentrait chez elle, je l'ai portée à sa chambre. Enlevé ses chaussures, et la mit au lit, je redescendais m'installer sur le canapé à attendre le matin et les questions qui ne manqueraient pas de venir.

Voilà , j'aime bien l'entrée en matière de cette fic et nous allons aller de surprise en surprise:)

A++:)


	5. Chapter 5

Petit coucou à mes lectrices et merci pour ses reviews:)

voilà un chapitre qui va vous plaire:)

pour info, encore...la fic existe en anglais, l'auteur est américaine mais c'est assez limpide mais si des fois oh God damnit shit! c'est un peu plus difficile à traduire en français mais bon:)

j'espère faire plaisir aux fans du couple « Jella » car il y en a peu en français :(

Vous ne comprendrez toujours pas plus Alice mais Bella et Jasper vont enfin se parler...

Sur ceux, bonne lecture...et merci de la lire:)

**5 a lot of talking**

**Pov Bella **

En gémissant, je me suis retournée et enterra ma tête sous l'oreiller. Je ne boirais plus jamais . Non seulement j'avais un léger mal de tête, mais j'avais même eu une hallucination, merde! je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié.

Quand ils sont tous partis, les deux premiers mois, j'avais souvent rêvé d'Edward, puis de toute la famille. Heureusement, tout cela avait cesser au bout d'un an et demie et j'avais juste une vague impression du rêve quand je me réveillais. Cette fois-ci, l'alcool n'avait pas empêché mes délires... .  
Secouant la tête pour me focaliser sur le visage de Jasper me tenant dans ses bras, je me suis déplacée , loin de l'oreiller et regardais le réveil près du lit. Il était bien tôt dix heures, j'ai traîné des pieds et me suis dirigée à la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude en espérant que çà m'aiderais à me vider la tête.

Une fois prise, je me suis sentie mieux, je m' habillais vite fait d'un shorty et d'un débardeur avant de descendre pour me faire un petit déjeuner.

Lorsque je me suis dirigée dans la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur,je ne faisais attention à rien en particulier . Hum,j'ai sérieusement besoin de faire des courses aujourd'hui. Sortant la bouteille de lait , je me suis tournée en lâchant la bouteille d' un cri dès que j'ai vu la personne ,debout , dans l'encadrement de la porte.

«Merde, désolé ... désolé. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal." dit il , très vite en levant les mains.

Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur battait la chamade , je fermais les yeux hermétiquement avant de les ouvrir le voyant toujours, debout, dans la même position.

Faisant un pas en avant je murmurais , «Es-tu réel ?

«Oui, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il resta figé quand j'ai fais les derniers pas vers lui. J' approchais une main tremblante pour le toucher, il ne bougea pas.

Sentant la peau de marbre sous mes doigts, je me suis jetée sur lui en encerclant mes bras autour de sa taille , le serrant , priant avec force qu'il ne disparaisse pas.

«Je croyais que c'était juste un rêve."

«Je suis là," dit il en me prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

Après quelques secondes, je me détachais et commençais à le bombarder de questions. "Comment? Quand? Pourquoi? Où est tout le monde? Sont-ils revenus? Vous vous êtes installés dans votre ancienne maison? Où est Alice? T' a t-elle envoyé? Pourquoi étais-tu au bar la nuit dernière?Vous étiez tous au bar la nuit dernière? "

«Bella, il me coupa dans mon élan.

"Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions , mais avant mange quelque chose et appelle ton amie."

"Je n'ai pas faim. »dis-je. "Et quel ami?"

Mon estomac grogna à ce moment là, le faisant sourire. «Ton estomac ne pense pas comme toi et l'une de tes collègues de travail,était inquiète la nuit dernière, elle m'a donné son numéro de téléphone pour toi."

"Sarah". Dis je, plus pour moi-même. Son clin d'œil confirma"Très bien. Je vais l'appeler d'abord, puis tu pourras parler pendant que je mange."

"D'accord". Convenu t' il en tirant un morceau de papier de sa poche.

Passant à côté de lui, j'ai couru dans les escaliers pour récupérer mon téléphone. Il ne traînait pas sur mon bureau, je cherchais, alors mon sac à main. Balayant ma chambre d'un regard, je sursautais trouvant Jasper juste, derrière moi.

"Merde. Arrête çà tout de suite, s'il te plaît . »  
"Désolé. Ton sac était toujours en bas."

"Merci." lui prenant mon sac des mains et sortis mon téléphone.

Jasper disparu en bas pendant que je composais le numéro. Il m'a fallu cinq bonne minute pour convaincre Sarah que j'allais bien. Une fois qu'elle m' a cru, je lui ai dis que je la verrais demain au boulot. J'ai raccrochais et me suis dirigée vers la cuisine.

Jasper était assis à la table, le lait coulait encore en face de lui. Saisissant un bol, une cuillère, et les céréales, je me suis assise en face de lui.

"Tu es le seul qui est revenu? Je fixais mon petit-déjeuner et évitais le contact visuel en posant cette question.

"Oui."

«Pourquoi t'es venu?

«Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien et te présenter mes excuses."

«T'excuser mais pourquoi?" Demandai-je.

"Bella".

"Sérieusement, Jasper. Tu n'as rien fais. Ouais, tu t'es un peu emporté, mais tu ne m'as pas blessé."

"Un peu emporté. Bella j'ai essayé de te bouffer"

«Le voulais-tu vraiment? Si tu l'avais vraiment voulu tu n'avais qu'à juste planter tes crocs et me boire?"

"Je n'ai pas de crocs."

«Sémantique». Dis-je en agitant ma cuillère. "Réponds à la question?"

»Alice dit que je ne l'aurais pas fait." Cela m'a pris comme çà..

«Que veux-tu dire?"

«Mon Dieu, Bella tu ne sais par quel merdier nous sommes passés après notre départ .Toutes les choses que je ne comprends pas et Alice est si vague en disant que tout ce qui est arrivé n'a qu'un but."

"Quel but?"

« Merde, j'en sais rien. L'avenir je pense. Elle ne me dit rien. Tout ce que je sais, depuis ces deux ans où je suis ici ...».

J' écoutais tout ce qu'il disait quand mon cerveau enregistra une information,il était ici depuis deux ans. Il n'a même pas remarqué que je n'écoutais plus,sa bouche remuait encore.

J'ai fermé les yeux,il parlait toujours lorsque je les ai réouvert pour le regarder.

«Stop». Finalement je l'ai dis pour qu'il la ferme. "Deux ans?"

Je pouvais sentir les larmes venir, mais je les ai retenu jusqu'à ce que je soit sûre que j'avais toute son attention.

"Quoi?"

"Tu es ici depuis deux ans?"

"Oui," a t 'il dit en détournant les yeux.

"Donc, tu étais ici ..." Raclant ma gorge, je l'ai répété. "Tu étais là quand mon père est mort?."

"Oui, et je ..."

Brandissant ma main pour l'empêcher de continuer, je me levais de la chaise et me dirigeais vers l'évier, posa mon bol et mis mes mains à plat sur le comptoir. Je savais qu'il sentait que je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes.

Pendant un long moment ni l'un ni l'autre avons brisé le silence, mais il est finalement venu et posa une main sur mon épaule, me tournant vers lui.

«Je voulais me montrer ce jour-là Bella. J'étais à mi-chemin dans la cour quand Alice m'a envoyé un sms. Je l'ai rappelée pour lui dire mais elle m'a répondu que ce n'était pas le bon moment."

"Pas le bon moment? J'avais besoin de quelqu'un: personne. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui m'aime comme je l'aime et à un moment cette seule pensé m'aidait , ou du moins , me satisfaisait. Ce jour-là et les jours suivants ont été si dur et si tout le monde avait été ici avec moi, je n'en sais rien, je ne voulais pas jeter au feu notre amitié après que vous êtes tous partis. "

«Je suis désolé, mais Alice semblait penser que cela aurait empirer les choses."

"Ok , elle sait tout avant tout le monde après tout." «Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas voir le poids de ma douleur ou elle l' a tout simplement ignorée." dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme.

«Bella, je ne pense pas que c'est le cas. Quelque chose de plus gros va se passer ."

« Plus gros " mon cul Jasper. Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir. Aucun de vous, ne s'est soucié de moi. J'étais juste un petit animal de compagnie, un divertissement aux yeux de tous et quand j'ai vieilli , chacun de vous m'a laissé sans un adieu ou un regard en arrière . Et peut-être que je devrais juste dire c'est rien!, c'est la vie! les gens partent c'est comme çà!, mais peu importe ce que tu penses , de moi, vous étiez comme ma famille et je ne pouvais pas vous laisser tomber. As-tu une idée à quel point çà était dur pour moi ? Oh ouais, tu dois savoir après tout, tu es un » empathe « et tu étais ici pendant ses deux putains d'années. "

"Bella ,s'il te plaît laisse-moi t' expliquer et puis si tu veux que je partes je m'en irais."

"Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'attendre que je te le dises? Tu ne l'a pas fais la dernière fois !."

J'avais frappé là où çà faisait mal et il le savait, alors il ferma les yeux, mais je pense qu'il méritait cette petite piqûre de rappel, maintenant que je lâchais tout ,enfin, j'étais comme folle et ne pouvait m'arrêter.

"Pourquoi es-tu vraiment revenu? C'était juste pour voir la douleur ou pour m'en infliger un peu plus pour bien regarder jusqu'où je peux tenir avant de me briser complètement? Laisse -toi bien te prétendre que tu prends soin d'un membre « inhabituel » de la famille et que tu veille sur la pauvre petite Bella sans défense et de voir si tu peux repartir encore une fois avant de la laisser en lambeaux ou, mieux encore voir si elle peut tomber amoureuse à nouveau et te prouver que les humains sont tous aussi stupide que tu penses.

"Tu sais je m'attendais çà de la part de Rose et même d' Edward maintenant, mais pour le reste de la famille jamais j'aurais pensé que vous étiez sans cœur. Je suppose que le fait que je me suis sentie tellement heureuse, et je n'avais plus ressentie çà depuis cette fête quand j'ai réalisé que tu étais réel prouve amèrement que je suis stupide. "

**STOP BELLA **"." Il cria finalement , fatigué de m'entendre parler. "D'abord, tu n'es pas stupide et deuxièmement je suis revenu sans un plan détaillé , je ne sais pas en fait . Je voulais vraiment m' assurer que tu allais bien et m'excuser. En étant tout à fait honnête, je voulais juste m'excuser et partir, mais quand je t'ai vu si mal , je me devais de rester. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. "

"Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es resté cacher?. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montré plus tôt ou me faire savoir que je n'étais pas complètement seule?"

"La seule excuse que j'ai , c'est que j'ai écouté Alice et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre, mais c'est la seule excuse que j'ai. Chaque fois que j'ai décidé de venir te voir, elle m'envoyait un sms qui me disait **pas encore**. Je l'ai écouté car elle m'a toujours dirigé et ses visions pour la famille n'ont jamais été mauvaise ,avant , mais c'était dur. Maintenant, je crains de m'être montrer un peu tard.

«Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Que je ne veux rien entendre de toi et que tu partes. Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant deux ans. Elle et ta famille te manque sûrement alors rentres chez toi."

"Bella la famille n'est plus ensemble depuis presque trois ans."

"Quoi?"

"Il y a tellement de choses à expliquer. Allons dans le salon et je vais te le dire. Le veux-tu?"

J'ai hoché la tête. «J'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bain d'abord."

«Je t'attends sur le canapé."

J'ai hoché la tête à nouveau et me rendis à l'étage.

**Pov Jasper**

Putain, merde, merde.

Je savais que cela n'allait pas être facile. Sa colère je pouvais la gérer et croyez-moi, il y a une minute, la colère emplissait la pièce mais la douleur qui va poindre deviendra un handicap et je voulais lui parler d' Edward et le reste va la rendre encore plus mal. Merde.

Quoi que Alice croit sur ce qui va se passer ce sera plus étonnant que tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Je pouvais entendre Bella marchait à l'étage quand je me suis assis sur le canapé. La tête entre mes mains j'essayais de rassembler tout ce que j'avais à lui dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu Bella descendre l'escalier. Je l'ai finalement regardé quand elle s'est assise à l'autre bout du canapé à côté moi.

"Alors, par où on commence?" m'a t 'elle demandé en plaçant ses genoux à sa poitrine.

"Le début."

"Très bien. Tu parles et j' écoute."

J'ai hoché la tête en me tournant vers son visage. J'ouvris la bouche,j'expulsais tout . "La nuit de ton anniversaire, je me suis détesté. Lorsque Rose et Emmett m' on laissé à l'extérieur j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fais , ensuite je suis parti en courant vers l'Alaska. Je savais que c'était là où tout le monde viendrait. Si quelque chose devait arriver, nous devions nous rendre là-bas, çà toujours été le plan en cas où. Tout le monde, mais Edward n'est arrivé que le lendemain, puis il est parti quelques jours plus tard. Nous sommes restés là- bas deux mois et c'était l'enfer. Personne ne riait ou souriait. Ils se sentaient tous si coupable, si déçus et plus je comprenais, plus je les haïssais. Les choses avaient changé et çà ne sentait pas bon.

"Quand nous avons quitté l'Alaska, nous sommes partis dans le Montana, mais çà n'a pas aidé, les problèmes ont suivi. Nous nous disputions de plus en plus. Rose et Emmett faisaient la gueule, Alice et moi çà ne fonctionnait plus, que diable, je pense avoir même entendu Carlisle et Esme pensaient la même chose. Tout le monde allait mal. Edward retourna en Alaska, Rose et Emmett sont parties ensemble de leur côté. Alice est partie à l'école, mais je ne sais pas où elle est . J'ai commencé à rôder et finalement je suis parti vivre chez Peter et Charlotte. "

"Qui sont-ils?"

"Des amis que j'avais avant de rencontrer Alice ,c' est une toute autre histoire."

Elle hocha la tête et demanda: «Alors, où tout le monde est maintenant?"

"Je ne sais pas. La seule avec qui j'ai parlé depuis que je suis ici, c'est Alice et la seule fois où je l'ai eu au téléphone, c'est le jour de la mort de Charlie. Les autres contacts ne se sont fait que par sms et la lettre qu'elle m'a laissé dans notre ancienne maison. La seule fois où j'ai parlé avec Carliste c'est quand je vivais chez Peter et Charlotte, il me demandait de revenir en Alaska.

« Pourquoi? »

Merde, j'aurais dû savoir qu'elle demanderait çà hé bien je crois que je vais cassé l'ambiance plus tôt que prévu.

"Pour voir Edward et rencontrer ..."

«Sa nouvelle petite amie." Elle le dit en fermant les yeux.

« "Ouais , mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Tu leur manques, ils t'aiment. »

"Est-il heureux?"

"Je ne sais pas et ne m'en soucie pas. J'avais la ferme intention au départ de trouver des réponses à mes millions de questions sur toi et lui, mais j'ai changé d'avis en cours de voyage vers le Canada. »

« Qu 'est-ce qui a changé, »

« J'ai finis par comprendre que les réponses ne changeraient pas la donne et que çà n'améliorait rien. Tu faisais déjà partie de la famille, peut importe si nous étions avec toi ou pas. Ensuite, je suis devenu fou de constater qu'il ne revenait pas vers toi. Et je ne voulais pas voir passer ma chance de m'excuser. C' est devenu la chose la plus importante , si je devais passé mon éternité à te demander pardon, je le ferais. »

« Quand es-tu venu ici? » je sais bien que cela fait deux ans mais quand exactement ?. »

« Le jour de ton anniversaire , en fait . Un an jour pour jour où je suis parti , je suis revenu. »

« Vous êtes toujours ensemble avec Alice ? »

« Non, pas depuis notre arrivée en Alaska. Les choses ont changé. Je ne sais pas ,si c'est ses émotions ou quoi que ce soit , mais quelque chose s'est passé. Est-ce que je l'aime encore ? Oui , nous avons été ensemble depuis si longtemps. Suis-je encore amoureux d'elle ? Non , et je me demande parfois si je l'ai été un jour. »

"Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes mariés. »

« Nous l'avons déjà été, mais un an avant notre arrivée à Forks, nous ne l'étions plus. »

« Hein ? Mais tout le monde disait que vous étiez marié. »

« Tout le monde pensait que nous l'étions encore. Nous n'avions jamais dit à personne que nous avons divorcé. Je pense que seul Edward était au courant mais il n'en a jamais parlé. »

« Comment n'ont ils pas été au courant? Je veux dire ce n''est pas comme si ils ne pouvaient pas vous entendre vous disputer ? »

« Cela s'est passé quand tout le monde est partis chasser. Alice et moi nous ne nous disputions peu mais quand cela se produisait çà se passait toujours très mal. Nous étions bien , une minute avant et en clin d'oeil ,nous nous sautions à la gorge. Ce ne fut pas différent ce weekend là! Nous étions à la chasse , nous nous étions séparés pour trouver notre repas , en revenant elle a commencé à hurler parce que ma chemise était déchiré. Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'était elle qui m'avait donné cette chemise, mais bon c'était toujours elle qui me sapait , alors je lui ai dit qu'elle me faisait chier, je l'ai laissé se calmer comme d'habitude mais là elle avait l'air comme possédée. C'était encore une dispute plus que stupide mais nous étions encore à nous déchirer lorsqu'elle a murmuré qu'elle ne voulait plus être ma femme, nous étions trop différent et que cela ne marchait plus entre nous. »

« Et tu l'as laissé filer comme çà? »

« Oui, à l'époque je pensais qu'on se marierait plus tard. Qu'elle voulait se sentir libre alors j'ai accepté et me suis dit qu'on se marierait lorsqu'elle changerait d'avis. »

« Mais elle ne la jamais fait. »

« Oui. » dis-je , même si elle ne l'avait pas formulé comme une question.

« Tu as raison. » dit elle d'un coup.

« A propos de quoi? »

« A propos de toute la merde que cela a engendré à partir du jour où vous êtes partis. Tout s'est effondré par ma faute. »

« Non, Bella tu ne vas te blâmer de tout ce qui s'est passé .Nous avons fait nos choix et chacun de nous t'avons amené dans notre vie. Nous connaissions les risques et nous étions prêts à faire attention pour toi, mais aucun de nous a prit la peine de faire plus, ni pensait que tu étais dans le même état, donc nous nous sommes laissé affecté chacun à notre manière et pas dans le bons sens. Nous aurions dû peut-être nous asseoir et en parler au lieu de nous échapper, c'est de notre faute, Mais nous n'avons pas fait çà. Est-ce que nous aurions pu gardé la famille réuni si nous étions resté? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que nous avions fait semblant d'être une famille pendant tout ce temps et tôt ou tard çà se serait passé , mais cela n'a rien avoir avec toi. Tu nous a apporté une petite quantité de lumière et un peu de bonheur quand tu étais avec nous. »

« Merci. »

« Je ne dis que la vérité. » dis je avec un petit sourire. Elle m'en offert un, plus petit . »Puis-je à mon tour te poser une question, plus petite? »

"Oui."

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après que je suis parti ?"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit: «Les jours suivant mon anniversaire, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je savais que Edward était bouleversé et, quand il disait que nous l'étions tous, je pensais sérieusement qu'il parlait de lui et moi et qu'il était bouleversé parce qu'un de vous était partis. Comme tu le sais ce n'était pas le cas. "

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

"Je ne peux pas." Elle le dit en secouant la tête quand sa douleur m'a frappé.

«Bon, dis-je rapidement. "Après t' avoir quitté qu'est- ce qui s'est passé?"

"Je me suis perdue dans les bois, j'essayais de le suivre. Papa a envoyé un groupe de recherche. Une fois qu'ils m'ont trouvé et m'a emmené chez nous , je suis devenu catatonique. J'ai à peine mangé, à peine dormi parce qu'il y avait tous ses rêves, et je n'ai parlé à personne ».

«Combien de temps?" Demandai-je.

"Quatre mois. Papa a souvent essayé de me réveiller, on peut dire çà , mais rien de ce qu'il faisait changer mon état . Il a même demandé à ma mère de venir et ils m' ont menacé de voir un psychologue pour parler ou elle me ramenait chez elle. Je ne pouvais pas partir, alors je prétendais que j'allais mieux et je suis retournée à l'école, mais ce fut inutile j'avais déjà tellement manqué de cours. "

"Mais tu y es retournée?

"J'y suis retournée. Je crois que papa a vite compris que j'étais perdue avant l'été et ne m'a plus mis de pression sur rien, mais je savais qu'il voulait que je finisse l'école et c'était la seule chose que je pouvais lui donner."

«Pourquoi n'es tu pas aller à l'université?"

«J'aurais dû quitter Forks. C'était chez moi, où j'avais tous mes souvenirs de vous . Je ne pouvais pas partir." Nous sommes rester assis silencieux, quelques minutes avant qu' elle parle de nouveau. «Ai-je répondu à toutes tes questions?

Je secouai la tête. Il m'en restait une, mais elle avait du mal à sortir.

Elle a finalement dit: «Il suffit de demander. Cela ne peut pas être pire de tout de manière."

Je n'étais pas si sûr, mais j'ai quand même demandé . «Es-tu toujours amoureuse d' Edward?

À ma grande surprise, elle sourit avant de répondre. "Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu parais si troublé de me poser cette question, mais je te réponds non. Au début, je l'étais , et çà m'a fait mal. J'ai cru que j'allais tomber en morceaux, d'où les quatre mois à ressembler à un zombie, mais j'ai finalement réalisé que je ne l'étais plus , et tous ces merveilleux sentiments que j'avais pour lui sont loin. Je l'aimerai toujours quelque part , mais plus jamais de cette façon à nouveau."

"Ne le prend pas mal, mais une fois que tu as réalisé pourquoi as-tu continuer à être malheureuse."

"Parce que dès que j'ai compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas ,çà m'a abattu, personne d'autre n'était au courant, c'est ce qui a été le plus difficile à gérer . Il aurait été si facile de revenir à la façon dont j'étais avant, mais je savais que je ne voulais pas encore une fois laisser mon père choisir pour moi alors j'ai continué à faire semblant, mais à l'intérieur çà m'a tué tous les jours. "

J'ai hoché la tête et dit: «Penser que les deux dernières années ont été la cause de la famille et pas seulement d' Edward. J'aurais pu être plus déterminé peut-être, si je n'avais pas écouté Alice."

"Nous ne pouvons pas changer çà." dit elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

«Je suis désolé."

"Ne le sois pas . Tu as fais ce que tu pensais bien."

"Non, je ne l'ai pas fais . Si je l'avais fais , j'aurais frappé à la porte quelques jours après mon arrivée en ville."

«Comme je l'ai dit nous ne pouvons pas le changer."

«Je sais. Çà vient juste de me tomber dessus".

"Puis-je poser ma question maintenant?"

"Oui." J'ai remarqué qu'elle voulait changer de sujet.

"Quand nous étions dans la cuisine avant que je réalise combien de temps tu es ici, tu as dis que Alice te l'avais dit, tu ne pourrais pas en dire plus. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"

«Lis ceci." Je l'ai dit en tirant la lettre de ma poche et la lui remise . "Je l'ai trouvée lorsque je suis rentré à la maison l'autre jour."

Elle hocha la tête et j'attendais pendant qu'elle lisait. Je savais quand elle est arrivé à la partie de son anniversaire car sa colère me frappa à nouveau.

"A quoi elle joue putain? Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu m'avais touché."

«Je sais, mais apparemment, si on avait choisis cette voie quelque chose de mal serait arrivé."

"Quelque chose de mal est arrivé de toute manière."

"La seule chose que je peux imaginer à propos de çà c'est que quelque chose de bien pire serait venu. »  
"Qu'est ce que c'est? . Quel est ce futur qu' elle dit voir?"

"Encore une fois je ne sais pas. Elle ne me dit rien, sauf qu'elle expliquera ,un jour, une fois que tout sera bien solidifié et ne peut pas être changé."

«Pour quelqu'un qui sait toujours tout, elle ne donne pas beaucoup d'informations."

Je ris doucement. "C'est Alice et il y a toujours eu une certaine méthode dans sa folie."

Une soudaine vague de compréhension m'a frappé quand elle relie la lettre et elle secoua la tête en me regardant . "Tu as dit que tu l'as trouvé l'autre jour quand tu es rentré à la maison, mais Alice dit qu'elle l' a laissé le lendemain de mon anniversaire . Pourquoi tu ne la pas trouver avant? »

«Parce que c'était la première fois j'y allé. »

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je pouvais arrêter de t'observer et j'étais sûr que tu allais bien à ce moment là."

"Donc, tu étais où pendant tout ce temps?"

"Dans les bois à côté de la rue."

"Jasper?

"Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai besoin d'une cuisine ou une salle de bain ou de dormir sur le sol."

«Ce n'est pas le sujet."

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Tu étais dehors pendant deux ans. Ce n'est pas juste."

"Je le mérite pour ce que j'ai fait."

«Non, tu ne le mérite pas et si tu le pense encore c'est que tu as besoin de relire la lettre à nouveau car apparemment tu ne fais pas ce qu'elle dit." Elle a dit de m'envoyer cette lettre ».

Reprenant la lettre, je l'ai de nouveau analysé, même si je savais déjà ce qui y étais écris, mais bordel , Bella avait raison . J'avais pensé que la culpabilité était parti, mais lui parler, avait juste fait remonter à la surface , inconsciemment, le sentiment d'être encore fautif .

En levant les yeux je l'ai surprise en souriant. «Tu as raison."

«Je sais." Tout en le disant son sourire s'agrandit.

«Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant?" Demandai-je.

"Eh bien, je suppose que cela dépend."

«De quoi?"

"De quand vas- tu encore partir ?."

«Quand m'as tu dis de partir?."

"Que feras tu si je ne te le dis pas?"

«Alors je suppose que tu es coincé avec moi."

"Promis? Elle le murmura avec regard suppliant.

"Promis".

Elle sourit doucement et en même temps qu'elle baillait ,son estomac grondai.

En riant, je regardais l'horloge choqué de voir qu'il était presque 17 h00. "Tu as besoin de manger."

dis je en regardant en arrière Bella.

"Ouais. Il n'y a rien à manger ici. Je vais aller au supermarché aujourd'hui."

"Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher quelque chose?"

«Non, je vais commander une pizza et demain, je m'arrêterais à l'épicerie sur le chemin du retour." dit elle, debout.

Marchant vers moi, elle posa une main sur mon épaule. Quand j'ai levé les yeux vers elle, elle dit: «Je suis contente que tu sois de retour."

J'ai hoché la tête et elle est partie dans la cuisine pour appeler et commander.

Nous nous sommes assis tranquillement en attendant son dîner. Quand c'est arrivé, nous étions dans la cuisine, elle m'a demandé: «Veux-tu rester ici?"

"Je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord, je resterais."

«Non, pas à Forks, mais ici dans ma maison."

«Avec toi ? Demandai-je. Elle hocha la tête et j'ai continué. "Je ne sais pas."

"Pourquoi pas?"

«Que se passerait-il si tu te coupes ou autre chose?"

«La lettre d'Alice dit de te souvenir de mon anniversaire, tu auras besoin des informations plus tard. Peut-être que c'est de çà qu'elle parle et tu n'auras pas à t' inquiéter."

"Ce n'a rien avoir avec de la chance, je ne suis pas prêt à le tenter."

"Mais je ne peux pas faire çà avec toi dans les bois et tu pourras te sentir encore comme çà."

"Oui, mais ..."

"S'il te plaît." coupa t 'elle .

"Pourquoi est-ce important où j'habite?"

«Parce que je peux te voir si tu es ici."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Si tu décides que çà te fatigue d'être dans le coin et part , je le ne serais pas jusqu'à ce qu'un jour tu ne te présentes plus. "

"Je ne vais nulle part et tu serais la première à le savoir."

«Tu as raison. C'est stupide de demander." Elle se leva et j'ai ressenti immédiatement le poids de sa solitude dans ses émotions.

Comme elle avançait vers moi j'ai levé ma main pour l'arrêter. «Je vais rester ici avec toi, mais s'il arrive quelque chose ou si tu te sens mal à l'aise , je retourne dehors."

«D'accord."

J'ai hoché la tête, baissant ma main.

"Je pense que je vais me coucher. Ce fut une longue journée et je dois travailler demain."

"Très bien. Je vais aller chasser et prendre des vêtements dans l'ancienne maison."

«Tu reviendras?"

"Oui Bella. Je serai là quand tu te réveilles.

"Merci."

Je lui donnais un petit sourire et la regardais, elle sortit du salon et monta les escaliers. En entendant la porte de salle de bain se fermait je me dirigeais dehors, quand j 'atteins le bois, j'ai couru .

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour me trouver quelque chose à manger. Une fois rassasié d'un cerf et un puma, je me dirigeai vers l'ancienne maison, je pris le peu de vêtement que j'avais et quelques livres que j'aimais lire.

En revenant à la maison de Bella, je réfléchis longuement à tout ce que nous avions discuté aujourd'hui. Les émotions de Bella m'avait incité à accepter de vivre avec elle, c'était la seule raison . Je ne pouvais pas changer d'avis maintenant , ce serait lui faire bien plus mal qu' autre chose.

J 'espérai seulement que je ne faisais pas la plus grosse erreur de mon existence.


	6. Chapter 6

Petit coucou à mes lectrices:)

Pour celles qui l'ont déjà lu en anglais Shuttt! pas un mot, aucune piste, rien, nothing, nada Okay?

Merci de me suivre... sur ceux..

Bonne lecture...et prenez du plaisir!

**6 The list**

**Février  
**  
** Pov ****Jasper  
**  
Un mois s'était écoulé , depuis que j'ai emménagé chez Bella ,nous passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. En fait, les seuls moments où nous ne sommes pas ensemble, c'est quand elle est au travail ou que je suis à la chasse. J'ai aussi arrêté de la suivre au travail car quand elle l'a appris ,elle m' a incendié. J'ai du promettre , mais comme je sais combien de temps il lui faut pour rentrer du travail à la maison si elle n'est pas dans l'allée à ce moment là, je l'appelle.

Il a fallu environ deux semaines pour qu'on tombe dans une certaine routine, nous avions dû nous arranger pour la salle de bain ou le reste , car comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient vécu avec quelqu'un durant un certain temps, nous avons dû retravailler un peu nos habitudes.

Comme frapper, à la porte de la salle de bain , avant d'y rentrer pour prendre une douche, après la chasse . J'ai appris çà une nuit où Bella ne pouvait pas dormir et avait décidé de prendre un bain, après mon départ à la chasse. Je ne lui ai rien dit car elle pense que je n'ai rien vu, mais elle a un très jolie corps.

Les jours où elle travaille, je lui prépare son petit déjeuner en attentant qu'elle se lève. Çà à commencé par des simples tartines, mais après qu' elle me montra un certain nombre de choses dans la cuisine, je lui fais assez souvent des oeufs, du bacon, avec quelques toasts maintenant. Quand elle rentre à la maison c'est elle qui fait son propre repas, avant qu'on prenne du temps ensemble.

Nous faisons beaucoup de promenade, nous parlons un peu près de tout. Je ne lui ai pas encore parler de mon passé, avant de rejoindre la famille. Je sais que je le ferais un jour, mais pour le moment elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre cela. Elle ne parvient toujours pas me dire, ce que lui à dit Edward dans les bois ce jour-là , à quelques reprises,je lui ai demandé mais le sentiment de douleur qui vient avec ses pensées c'est encore trop.  
Sur un coup de tête, nous sommes aussi sortis voir quelques films au cinéma et nous avons erré lentement, dans le magasin de vidéo du coin pour trouver des films. Nous en avons effectivement trouvé quelques-uns que je n'avais pas déjà vu.

J'ai aussi appris ces derniers mois que Bella est très drôle aussi. Pas tout à fait autant que Emmett , son humour est plus subtil, mais je crois que je l'aime parce qu'il est plus proche de mon propre sens de l'humour que quiconque que j'ai connu.

Toujours pas d'autres sms venant d'Alice, mais çà ne me manque pas , je considère que c'est une bonne chose et fait comme ci.

Il manque quelque chose, cependant. J'ai passé un peu de temps à réfléchir sur ce point et çà a commencé à prendre son sens, finalement courant Janvier.

Bella a besoin de prendre du plaisir.

Je veux dire ses émotions sont d'autant plus facile à gérer maintenant, elle est heureuse et sourie tout le temps et sa solitude a presque disparu, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a besoin de sortir plus.

La nuit où elle a m'a vu la première fois , elle était rigolote et je veux la rendre encore une fois comme çà. Elle est devenue ma meilleure amie et si je peux faire çà pour elle je le ferai.

Quand j'ai réalisé tout cela, j'ai pris une feuille de papier et j'ai commencé à faire une liste. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir sur les choses que nous pourrions faire et je les ajoutais. Parfois, j'en effaçais quelques unes de la liste, mais finalement j'en ai écris une centaine.

Maintenant, je me devais de la réduire.

C'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je n'avais aucune idée sur ce qu'elle avait ou n'avait pas fait auparavant, et si elle ne l'avait fait , je ne sais pas si elle aimait la nouveauté.

Soupirant,je jetai un regard à la pendule. Bella serait à la maison dans un peu plus de quatre heures et je voulais bien tout ficeler afin que nous puissions commencer la liste bientôt.

Tapotant le stylo de la table contre la tasse à café. Je pensais à qui je pourrais bien demander, la réponse est venu quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

Souriant ,c'était la première fois que je voulais lui parler depuis que je vivais ici, j'ai ouvert mon téléphone .

"Voilà la personne dont j'ai besoin." ai-je dis et j'ai entendu son rire tinté.

_«Je sais. J'ai pensé qu'un appel serait mieux que d'envoyer un long texte."  
_  
"Je te remercie."

_"De rien." _

"Alors, que dois-je faire?"

_«Okay, entoure chacun des numéros que je te donne. Commence aussi par le premier numéro à côté du premier cercle et va jusqu'à dix à côté de tous les autres, et fais çà dans cet ordre."  
_  
"Très bien c'est quoi le premier?"

_"Numéro 12". _

"Vraiment? C'est celui que je sais qu'elle va faire."

_"Oui, mais elle ne s'amusera pas franchement avec celui-là." _

"Et elle le fera quand même?"

_"Oui, si tu fais passé çà comme s' il s'agissait d'un jeu». _

«D'accord." J'ai entouré le nombre et mis le numéro: 1 à côté de lui. «Et maintenant?"

_"Numéro 37". _

"Ce sera intéressant."

_"Ouais, mais elle va adoré çà. Le suivant est le numéro 89." _

"Cool". Ai-je dis en encerclant le chiffre.

_«Je pense que tu sera très content mais pas autant qu'avec le suivant. Numéro 102." _

"L'enfer oui. Ensuite?"

_"Numéro 98".  
_  
"Alice, je pense réellement que c'est n'est pas une bonne idée et je ne peux même pas comprendre pourquoi je l'ai même mis sur la liste en premier."

_«Fais-moi confiance. Cherches le site web et tu comprendras."  
_  
"Si tu le dis . Quoi d'autre?"

_"Nombre 75 et 76."  
_  
«Mon dieu!».

_"Numéro 4." _

«Okay."

_»Et les deux derniers numéros le 14 et le numéro 107." _

"Très bien et elle va tous les adorer ?

_"Affirmatif, dès qu'elle en commencera un, çà sera de mieux en mieux. Tu devras la câliner pour le second et elle va être indécise de commencer le huitième, mais à la fin elle les fera tous. Il y a quelques petites choses dont tu auras besoin. "  
_  
"Comme quoi?"

_«L'argent». _

"J'ai encore ma carte de crédit."  
_  
"Elle a expiré le premier. La nouvelle est dans le coffre de Carlisle dans son bureau, tu devras l'activer, en plus il y a des tonnes de cash et les clés."  
_  
"Bon et le code est toujours le 326459 ."

_"Ouais." _

"Alice merci."

_"Mais de rien Jasper et emmène- la faire le numéro 41 quand tu lui diras." _

"Pourquoi?"

_ «C'est une autre chose qu'elle n'a jamais faite,de plus ça va l'aider à se décider à faire la liste »  
_  
"Très bien. Rien d'autre que je devrais savoir?"

_«Non. Tout est bon. Rappelles- toi tout ce que je t'ai dis et çà veut tout dire." _

"Ahh! je savais que ton merdier cryptique reviendrait quelque part."

_"Désolé." _

"C'est rien . J'ai accepté de ne pas savoir jusqu'au moment venu."

_"Bon garçon. Maintenant, va tout régler avant qu'elle ne rentre à la maison même si elle sera un peu en retard et oublie d'appeler donc flippes pas."  
_  
"Que fait-elle?"

_"Elle n'a pas envie de cuisiner, alors elle va s'arrêter pour dîner." _

"Est-ce quelque chose de mal?"

_«Non, c'était une journée bien remplie et elle est fatiguée. J'allais te dire de lui dire que tu vas lui couler un bain en l'attendant, mais çà va augmenter ses soupçons lorsque tu vas lui dire que j'ai appelé et tu finiras par laisser échapper la liste vers elle ». _

"Bon à savoir. Merci encore."

_"Mais de rien. Je ne vais pas rappeler , la prochaine fois que je te parle se sera face à face."  
_  
"Et quand ce sera?"

_"Bien essayé. Rendez-vous plus tard." _

Alice Bye "."

_«Bye». _

J'ai fermé le téléphone après avoir raccroché et le posa à côté de moi. Saisissant un autre morceau de papier , j'ai commencé à écrire un titre « les besoins de Bella pour se faire du putain plaisir »sur la liste, j'ai vite raccourci pour mettre juste « Bella's Fun » , puisque l'autre titre était juste trop long à dire . C'est drôle, mais çà voulait dire la même chose , en mieux.

Une fois que je l'avais écris . J'ai quitté la maison et couru vers l'ancienne.

Tout comme Alice l'a dit, ma nouvelle carte de crédit qui était valide pour mes deux prochaines années était dans le coffre avec 30.000 dollars, et deux jeux de clés. J'ai couru jusqu'à ma vieille chambre et saisi un sac de sport pour tout mettre dedans et facilement tout cacher.

Une fois que je suis rentré à la maison j'ai attrapé l'ordinateur portable de Bella et j'ai passé une heure à la mise en place d'une adresse électronique, je connaissais tout à ce sujet donc je pouvais le faire, je pouvais même supprimer l'historique si elle ne voulait pas me croire sur tout ce que j'avais mis en place ou si elle décidait de fouiner. Il y avait aussi quelques petites choses que j'avais à faire en personne, mais je les ferai demain quand Bella sera au travail, de plus j'avais besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque pour imprimer tous mes emails de confirmation.

Au moment où Bella est arrivée à la maison, je pouvais ajouter, avec vingt minutes de retard, j'étais si excité d'avoir tout à faire , soudain canalisé sur l'excentricité du lutin nommé Alice et remonté comme un putain d' idiot, mais c'est mort instantanément quand j'ai entendu la porte du camion claqué et senti ses émotions , son rythme cardiaque était irrégulier et l'inquiétude et la peur étaient extrêmement élevés.  
Ouvrant la porte de devant, je me ruais seulement pour avoir Bella se jetant sur moi lorsque j'étais assez près.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" ai-je demandé, comme elle s'accrochait à moi.

"J'ai pensé que tu étais parti."

"Pourquoi?"

"J'étais en retard et je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir appelé avant que je sois en route et puis j'ai réalisé que tu ne m'avais pas appeler comme d'habitude. J'ai pensé que tu étais parti."

«Dieu Bella! je suis désolé. J'ai couru dans l'autre maison pour prendre un livre, et un arrêt pour chasser sur le chemin du retour. Je n'avais pas pensé." ai-je dit avec un rapide mensonge.

"Oh. Je suis désolé j'ai paniqué. Çà m'a fait peur."

«C'est okay . Je ne peux pas voir comment tu penses, mais tu dois me faire confiance quand je te dis que je ne vais pas partir. Je ne pense même pas que je pourrais."

Elle hocha la tête, me serrant encore une fois avant de me lâcher.

"Alors, pourquoi es-tu en retard?" ai-je demandé en plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules, tout en nous tournant vers la maison.

"Aujourd'hui, c'était une grosse journée, et deux personnes m'ont appelé pour faire encore plus de choses, je suis fatiguée. Je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner alors je me suis arrêté chez le chinois."

"As-tu mangé là-bas?

«Non, dit-elle puis elle baissa les yeux. "Oh, c'est encore dans le camion."

«Je vais les chercher"

«D'accord. Jasper ? merci."

J'ai hoché la tête et la poussa vers le perron. Attendis que la porte soit fermée pour pousser un souffle et me tourna vers le camion, pris la nourriture de Bella et son sac sur le siège. Sachant que j'avais eu peur que la liste ne prenne que trop d' importance. Çà aller nous rapprocher, à la fin, et je souhaitais que non seulement elle prenne du plaisir, mais qu'elle est confiance sur le fait que je ne partirais pas.

** Pov ****Bella **

Jasper a eu peur que je ressorte hors de moi mes mauvaises pulsions, même si je savais , au fond de moi qu'il a juste à se lever et partir, il y a toujours cette infime petite partie qui me revient de plein fouet à cause du passé.

Ces derniers mois ont été les meilleurs que j'avais jamais eu. Jasper et moi n'avions jamais été aussi proche avant, mais maintenant, je ne l'imaginais pas être ailleurs. J'avais appris beaucoup de choses sur lui, mais pas encore assez. Il était devenu mon meilleur ami et j'étais tellement heureuse grâce à lui.

"Hé," m'appela t' il, me tirant de ma rêverie silencieuse et de toutes les discussions que nous avions eu à ce jour.

"Quoi?" J'ai demandé en levant les yeux de ma nourriture pour le trouver avec un sourire.

"Demain, je vais te chercher au boulot quand tu as finis."

"Pourquoi?"

«Nous allons faire un truc et je ne veux pas que tu conduises jusqu'à la maison pour faire demi-tour et retourner à Port- Angeles."

"Que faisons-nous?"

"Impossible de te le dire."

"Je n'aime pas les surprises."

Eh bien tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas si difficile que çà. Tu le surmonteras assez rapidement. "

"Jasper? J'ai gémi.

«Regardes, tu as trois choix. Tu peux, soit le faire de ton plein grès et me faire confiance que c'est que dans ton intérêt , ou je peux commencer à user de mon petit don, te faire sentir heureuse à ce sujet et te le donner, ou tu peux me donner du fil à retordre et crier et j'utilise mon don et tu le fais de toute façon. Alors tu décides quoi? »

"Stupide, arrogant,vampire manipulateur." soufflais-je.

«Ce n'est pas une réponse."

«Alors, mes choix sont de céder, ou céder?"

«À peu près. La seule différence est la manière dont tu vas me le donner " dit- il en souriant.

"Très bien. Je vais simuler tout le long."

«Bonne fille. Maintenant termines ton repas."

J'ai mangé quelques bouchées de plus avant de lui demander: «Voudrais-tu me raconter une histoire un peu plus tard?

"Comme une histoire pour s'endormir?

"Non, je n'ai plus cinq ans."

"Désolé,c'est la manière dont tu me la demandais."

Levant les yeux au ciel , j'ai continué. «Non je voudrais que tu me racontes un souvenir quand tu étais petit. Tu m'as plus ou moins tout dit après ta rencontre avec Alice et le reste des Cullen et toutes les choses que tu as fais avec Emmett , mais rien avant que tu ne sois avec eux. Je sais que tu crois que je ne suis pas encore prête à t' écouter sur certains sujets, mais ton enfance c' était bien, n'est-ce pas?"

« çà l'était, mais un seul souvenir se démarque de ma mémoire."

«Veux-tu me le dire?"

"Oui, mais seulement si tu m'en dis un."

«D'accord."

J'ai fini de manger rapidement et j'essayais de penser à quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore dit, enfin, une est apparu à ma dernière bouchée. Une fois que j'ai tout nettoyé et eu une tasse de chocolat bien chaud dans mes mains, nous sommes allés dans la salle de séjour, s'assoir sur le canapé.

Me tournant vers lui, j'ai mis mes pieds sous moi.

"Toi d'abord?" a t' il dit.

Je savais que je ne gagnerais pas si j'essayais de le narguer alors j'ai commencé.

"Tu sais que la plupart du temps, je suis maladroite , je me blesse assez régulièrement,et au moins une fois par semaine." ai-je dis et il m'a un signe qu'il était assez d'accord avec moi,alors j'ai continué. «Eh bien quand j'avais huit ans il y a eu une semaine où j'étais bien déterminée à me faire mal tous les jours et ma mère a fini par me conduire à l'hôpital, tous les jours il y avait quelque chose."

«Qu'as-tu eu ?"

"Le lundi je me suis retrouvée avec le nez en sang. Lorsque je suis allé à l'école pendant la récréation, la cours se située entre deux petites collines et il était courant pour les enfants de jouer à un face à face. Chacun d'entre nous se postait sur le sommet d'une des collines et commençaient la course l'un vers l'autre. Et bien quand ce fut à mon tour et que j'ai couru vers le garçon en face de moi, nous étions si proche et ni l'un ni l'autre était décidé à dévier de la course. Mon nez a percuté son front. Heureusement, il n'a pas été brisé, mais j''ai dû aller à l'hôpital parce que nous ne parvenions pas à arrêter l' hémorragie. "

Jasper souriait à ce moment et je savais qu'il allait se marrer quand je continuerais cette semaine.

«Le mardi je me suis retrouvée, avec huit points de suture sous la plante des pieds car j'avais marché sur du verre brisé durant la récréation. Mercredi, je finis avec six points de suture au genou, en courant après un ami dans la cours j'ai fais un petit écart près d'un banc et je mes suis ouverte le genou avec une vis qui dépassait. Le jeudi je suis tombée de la corde en gym et me suis cassée le bras et le vendredi je me suis retrouvé avec quatre points de suture au sourcil quand je suis retombée en gym ».

Jasper était mort de rire à ce moment là quand j'ai terminé mes péripéties, j'ai fini par rire avec lui.

Quand enfin il se calma, il dit: «Tu es vraiment trop maladroite."

"Oui, mais j'ai fais des progrès depuis et je n'ai plus jamais eu une semaine comme ça."

Il secoua la tête et demanda: «Alors, combien de fractures as-tu eu?"

"Sept. Je me suis cassé le bras gauche deux fois, mon bras droit une fois, ma cheville gauche deux fois, et aussi mes deux gros orteils ."

Il souriait toujours, mais je savais qu'il ne le faisait pas pour se moquer de moi, et çà ne me dérangeait pas.

"A ton tour maintenant." ai-je dis plus à l'aise et voulant un petit peu rire de lui.

«Bon bien quand j'étais petit, nous n'avions pas de télévision ou des voitures et toutes ces choses que nous avons maintenant pour nous divertir. Nous nous contentions de ce qu'on pouvait trouver. J'avais des amis à l'école, mais durant les vacances d''été , je ne voyais pas grand monde car il y avait tant de kilomètres entre nos maisons qu'il fallait faire une demi-journée de marche ou quelques heures à cheval pour voir quelqu'un. J'avais deux sœurs plus jeunes, mais bien sûr, comme c'étaient des filles et j'étais un garçon de dix ans, je ne pouvais pas jouer avec des filles, en particulier mes sœurs .

"Quoi qu'il en soit nous avions ce magnolia dans la cour devant notre maison et j'aimais y grimper. Ma mère détestait çà bien sûr parce qu'elle avait toujours peur que je tombe et me tue, mais papa lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire . Cet été là , je m' ennuyais bien pire que d'habitude et j'ai eu l'idée brillante de me construire une cabane dans cet arbre. J'ai passé tout le mois de Juin et Juillet à transporter des planches en bois jusqu'à cet arbre et les clouer .

"Quand ce fut finis , j'étais tellement excité que je l'ai montré fièrement à ma maman et mon papa. Il s'est passé peut-être deux semaines, lorsque l'une des planches que j'avais cloué tomba. Il n'y aurait rien eu de mal si celle ci n'avait pas entraîner dans sa chute la seconde et ainsi de suite et si bien sûr je n'étais pas dessus à ce moment là. Inutile de te dire que lorsque j'ai chuté, je suis tombé sur mon bras et il s'est cassé. Ma mère est resté à côté de moi tenant mon bras tordu pendant que mon père allait chercher le médecin. Elle m' a disputé en me disant qu'elle savait bien depuis le début que c'était dangereux et que j'avais beaucoup de chance de ne pas m'être tué J'avais toujours le bras dans les bandages quand elle me dit un jour qu'elle espérait que je m'étais bien amusé car dès que mon père rentrerait, il couperait l'arbre .

«C'était la seule chose que j'ai entendu. J'ai bien essayer de faire valoir que c'était mon arbre préféré et que ce n'était qu'un accident, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre, et quand mon père rentra,il coupa l'arbre. Je criais de plus en plus quand il est tombé, mais ma mère vint dire que de toute manière je n'était plus en mesure d'y grimper avec mon bras dans l'attelle. J'étais tellement en colère, surtout quand un mois plus tard ,on me retira l'attelle et mon bras était de nouveau droit comme avant. "

Je riais parce que je l'imaginais, debout, les yeux brillants et les mains sur ses hanches dans ses dix ans.

Me reprenant, j'ai demandé, «De quelle couleur était tes yeux?"

"Bleu, mais ma mère m'a dit un jour que lorsque je me mettais en colère, ils viraient vers un gris orageux."

«Tes soeurs étaient plus jeunes de combien?

«Trois ans».

"Ainsi, elles étaient jumelles."

"Ouais » dit il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Malgré l'écart, elles agissaient comme si elles étaient plus vieilles que moi » puis il a continué à me raconter d'autres histoires.

C'était comme si d'avoir raconter ce premier souvenir, ouvrait les portes à d'autres. Je l'écoutais encore raconter la première fois qu'il les a traîné à la pêche puis quand ils l'ont trouvé à grimper sur un autre arbre , et puis plus rien.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée dans mon lit. Çà ne me dérangeait pas de ne pas me souvenir comment j' avais atterri là car avant ce jour, je m'étais endormi à plusieurs reprises sur le canapé et Jasper m' avait toujours porter jusqu'à mon lit.

Après une douche rapide je suis descendue à la cuisine, choquée de trouver des crêpes qui m'attendaient.

Elles étaient si délicieuses que je lui demanda: «Où as-tu appris à faire cela?"

Jasper se tourna de l'évier et sourit, "Food Network."

Secouant la tête en riant, j'ai fini de manger.

«Tu quittes à 17H00 c'est çà ?" Jasper demanda quand je mis mon assiette dans l'évier.

"Oui."

«D'accord, je serai à ta camionnette."

"Très bien. Ai-je besoin de récupérer des vêtements de rechange?"

"Non, sauf si tu veux faire autre chose , mais tu auras besoin d'une veste."

J'ai acquiescé et me dirigea vers l'escalier pour récupérer une chemise à manches longues avec ma veste et mon sac.

Je m'arrêtais sur le seuil de la cuisine pour lui faire un petit signe d'au revoir, avant de faire mon chemin vers mon camion.

La journée se passa affreusement lentement. J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma journée et mon déjeuner avec Sarah à essayer de trouver ce que nous allions faire, mais je n'en avais toujours aucune idée.  
Enfin 17:00 arriva et j'ai pointé. Je me suis arrêtée dans les toilettes, j'ai enlevé ma chemise de travail avant de sortir pour trouver Jasper appuyé contre le dossier de mon camion.

"Hé, dis-je en me rapprochant .

Il sourit . «Comment s'est passée ta journée?"

"Long".

«Alors, tu as besoin de t'amuser."

«Je suppose."

«Bien». A t' il dit en tendant la main. «Je vais conduire."

Avec un air confus, j'ai fouillais dans mon sac pour sortir mes clefs, les lui remise et me suis installée à la place du côté passager.

Nous avons roulé quelques minutes avant de nous garer dans un parking près d'un mini-golf et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de sourire .

" Golf ! Jasper?

"Oui." a t' il dit tout en garant la voiture et m'ouvrant la portière.

Je suis sortie et nous marchions plus rapidement vers le bâtiment.

Une fois que nous étions à l'intérieur, il me regarda et demanda: «As-tu envie de manger avant de jouer?"

J'ai hoché la tête et nous sommes allés vers le snack-bar, commander un cheesburger et des frites.

Quand je les ai eu en main nous avons trouvé une table pour que je puisse manger.

J'ai pris quelques bouchées avant de demander «Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné envie de venir jouer au mini golf?

"Eh bien, je pensais que çà serait fun ."

"Oh, dis-je aussitôt en me sentant mal.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"demanda t' il.

«Je suis désolé, je suis tellement ennuyeuse."

«Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis." dit il en secouant la tête. «J'aime regarder des films et discuter avec toi et tout ce que nous avons fait avant était très bien, mais depuis trois ans tu n'as rien fait d'autre. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais sortir pour faire d'autres choses."

"Oh. Okay. Désolé."

"Ne t'excuses pas. C'est juste que lorsque tu étais avec tes collègues de travail, j'ai bien senti que tu t'amusais et je veux que tu ressentes çà à nouveau."

J'ai hoché la tête pour comprendre et me souvenir de cette nuit.

Il sourit et dit: «Bon, puisque tu as l'air bien avec çà je veux te parler; des autres choses que j'ai planifié."

"D'accord".

"Eh bien, je suis venu avec une liste."

«Une liste? Quel genre de liste?

»La liste qui se nomme « Bella's Fun ». Ce sont des choses que je pense que tu aimeras faire."

"Quel genre de choses?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire précisément."

"Pourquoi pas?" çà m'inquiétais.

«Parce qu'il n'y aurait plus de plaisir après ." dit il en souriant.

"Ai-je le choix?"

"Tu as toujours le choix Bella."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas toi qui a dit ce que tu me ferais , si je choisissais différemment?"

«Euh ... euh ..."

En riant, j'ai dis , "Tu restes sans voix sur le coup là!."

"Oui c'est vrai, mais je vais te dire quelques petites choses qui t'aideront à prendre ta décision si tu veux."

Comprendre que je pourrais toujours dire non si je n'aimais pas ce que j' entendais, j'ai alors fait signe pour passer à autre chose.

«D'accord, premièrement , il y a dix choses sur la liste. Deuxièmement , je crois que tu n'as fais que l'un d'eux avant. Troisièmement , nous n'en ferons pas deux en même temps. Quatrièmement, tu ne seras pas ce que nous allons faire jusqu'au jour où nous le ferons . Cinquièmement, je ne veux pas entendre, » je ne peux pas » sortir de ta bouche sur tout ce que nous faisons, parce que tu peux les faire. Sixièmement, rien sur cette liste n'est trop dangereux. Et le dernier point qui n'est pas le moindre .Une fois que tu t'engages à faire la liste tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Tu le fais jusqu'à la fin. "

Il finit de parler et se cala dans son siège, attendant ma réponse.

Après avoir bien fermé ma bouche, j'ai demandé, "Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je ne vais pas aimer cette liste?

"Toi, tu as juste à me faire confiance. Peux tu faire cela?"

«Oui, répondis-je sans avoir à y penser.

«Bon. Alors engage toi à faire ce qui est sur la liste?"

"Quand tu dis que ce n'est pas trop dangereux, c'est en rapport avec des normes humaines ou vampires?

Il sourit de nouveau et dit: «En fait, juste humaine , alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

J'y ai pensé quelques minutes de plus. "Oui." ai-je finalement répondu. Comment pouvais-je faire autrement ?, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux,en le regardant qu' il était excité à ce sujet et je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas me blesser.

"Cela va être très amusant." a t'il dit en se frottant les mains d'une façon qui me rappelait d'Alice.

Secouant la tête, je finis mes frites, je n'y pensais plus quand il a commencé à parler, puis nous avons fais notre chemin vers le mini golf et pris nos balles et nos putters. Je voulais jouer avec la couleur verte et quand il a saisi quelques balles vertes, en les mettant dans sa poche, je lui ai donné un regard interrogateur.

«C'est à toi ," a t 'il dit avant de choisir une boule rouge pour lui-même. Il n'y avait pas à discuter avec cette logique.

Quand nous sommes sortis par la porte, il me tendit la carte de pointage et dit: «Tu comptes les points, je vais avoir besoin de mes mains libres pour te rattraper sur le parcours."

"Hey. J'ai fais des progrès." dis-je avant de me tourner rapidement et de trébucher sur un rocher.

En me rattrapant , il se mit à rire, "Qu'est ce que tu disais Bella ?."

S'en tenir ma langue, j'ai demandé, "Quel parcours veux tu essayer?"

"Ton choix."

Après avoir regardé sur les cartes les trois parcours , j'ai choisi le parcours de l'éléphant.

Je dois admettre que c'était amusant, même si je perdis ma première balle sur le deuxième trou et la deuxième balle sur le sixième trou. J'avais la poisse parce que je trébuchais sur le neuvième trou et le dixième, et j'ai presque failli tombé dans le bassin de poissons rouges sur le treizième trou.

Lorsque nous sommes finalement arrivés au dernier trou sans balles perdus, Jasper me battait de 20 coups, alors je me concentrais sur mon club, et je ne suis toujours pas sûr de savoir comment c'est arrivé, mais j'ai réussi en un seul coup à mettre la balle dans le trou.

Alors qu'il frappait sa balle, je sautillais comme une gamine dans un magasin de bonbons. Comme sa balle est passé dans le trou, je me jetai sur lui et lui demanda: «As- tu vu ce que j'ai fais?"

"Oui Bella, j'étais ici." dit il en riant.

Nous avons ramener nos cannes et tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le parking.

«Je me suis bien amusée. Je te remercie." ai-je dis, en glissant mon bras sous le sien.

«Je sais et je te le souhaite tout autant avec tout le reste,« a t' il dit en riant à nouveau.

Quand nous sommes arrivés chez moi, j'étais encore un peu surexcité alors nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé pour regarder un film, un peu plus tard, je fus réveillé quand il me transporta dans l'escalier de ma chambre.

Plaçant un baiser sur mon front, il murmura: «Fais de beaux rêves", avant de repartir en bas.

Je me suis retournée et, enfin, ne doutais plus que je ne voulais pas profiter de chaque chose et de tout ce que Jasper ferait avec moi.


	7. Chapter 7

Petit coucou à mes lectrices et merci pour les reviews , même si j'en suis que la traductrice, et ben çà fait plaisir:)

Clin d'oeil à **Crys063 **pour ce chapitre!

Et puis merci de me suivre dans cette « Crack ass » traduction!

Bonne Lecture...

**7 Follow the Envelopes**

**Début Mars**

Pov Jasper

Je savais que Bella allait devenir folle,mais j'ai adoré chaque minute. Ses émotions sont tout à fait drôle. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis que je lui avais parlé de la liste et nous avions encore à faire le numéro 1. Chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche pour dire quelque chose , sa confusion et l'inquiétude pointait son nez , mais il y avait aussi une pointe d'excitation mêlée à tout çà. Çà disparaissait assez vite ,remplacée par la déception quand je lui posais une question ou disait quelque chose de complètement différent.

Elle ne savait pas que demain soir je mettrais fin à son calvaire. Je venais de tout peaufiner et c'est ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Bella partie au travail. Quand son camion disparut au coin j'ai couru dans sa chambre, vérifié certaines choses, je me suis haï d'envahir sa vie privée comme çà, mais j'avais besoin de savoir puis j'ai pris ma veste et tout le reste dont j'avais besoin pour la journée avant d'aller à l'ancienne maison. Il faisait nuageux, mais il ne pleuvait pas , alors j'ai décidé de prendre ma moto pour Port Angeles.

Une fois que j'étais à la maison j'ai vite pris mon casque de l'étagère, le mit et glissa dans la poche intérieure de ma veste tout ce dont j'avais besoin avant de chevaucher ma moto. J'ai vérifié qu'il avait de l'essence , je l'ai démarré et sorti du garage.

J'ai ralenti pour suivre les limitations de vitesse en ville. Il m' a seulement fallu 30 minutes et je n'avais pas dépassé la limite de vitesse la plupart du temps . J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais rouler. Je me suis rendu au premier point, je devais y aller à moto .Je me suis donc garer un peu avant sur le parking. Ma moto resterait là, puisque je pouvais me rendre sur les autres points à pied avant de la reprendre.

J'ai continué mon parcours en ville pour faire tout ce que j'avais à faire et payer un certain nombre de choses qui était nécessaire pour le numéro 1, çà m'a pris la plus grande partie du temps d' ailleurs.

Au moment où j' eu fini avec tout çà il est presque entre -midi et je priais pour que Bella prenne encore son déjeuner dans les mêmes temps que lorsque je la suivais.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, je soupirais de soulagement quand elle est sortie par la porte avec Sarah. J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la rue avant d'entrer dans la librairie et de trouver rapidement le gestionnaire.

Lorsque je l'ai trouvé je me suis rapidement expliqué sur ce que ce que j'avais besoin et il a promis qu'il ferait en sorte que Bella soit sur la bonne voie le jour suivant.

Une fois tout ficelé, je suis retourné au parking et posa un de mes achats, derrière le siège du camion de Bella pour le cacher. C'était le seul endroit où il y avait de la place, en quelque sorte avant de rentrer à la maison . Je le sortirais pendant qu' elle dort. Après tout çà, je suis retourné à ma moto et j'ai fais un tour. Maintenant tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'attendre.

Le lendemain matin, Bella s'est installé sur son siège en face de la table pendant que je finissais ses œufs. Pendant que je la servais, je lui dit » je t'emmène au travail aujourd'hui et je ramènes ton camion à la maison. "

"Pourquoi?" a t' elle demandé en levant les yeux, la confusion dans sa voix.

"Le numéro un est ce soir." Je l'ai dit d'un ton neutre et en me tournant de la table. Je souris car je sentais son excitation prendre le pas sur la confusion.

"Que faisons-nous?"

«Tu devras attendre et voir."

Elle n'a pas rien dit d'autre , mais je ris quand je sentis son agacement.

Le trajet vers Port Angeles se fit dans le silence. Quand je lui ai ouvert la portière j'ai finalement pris la parole.

"Lorsque tu finis ce soir, pense à aller voir Nathan.

"Hein?"

"Trouves Nathan avant de partir."

"Pourquoi?"

"Fais le c'est tout' et avant que l'idée ne vienne dans ta petite tête, non, il n' pas la moindre idée de quoi que ce soit, donc pas la peine de lui demander."

Elle roula des yeux et souffla une bouffée d'air de ses narines avant de se jeter de la porte ouverte, sur la chaussée.

Quand elle ferma la porte je lui ai dit, "Promets-moi une chose."

"Quoi Jasper?

"Que tu apprécieras toute ton après-midi, tu le mérites."

Elle a fouillé mon visage pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête avec un petit sourire.

"Je te le promets."

"Merci. Maintenant, je vais te voir plus tard. Passes une bonne journée au travail."

"Ouais, ouais."dit elle avec un geste de la main.

Je suis rentré à la maison et a passé la plupart de la journée à regarder la chaîne d' Histoire . A 19H00 environ, j'ai attrapé mon sac avec mes habits et me suis dirigé vers l'autre maison. Je pouvais faire semblant et m'habiller pour Bella, mais je m'inquiétais sur ce que je pouvais avoir sur mes vêtements en courant à travers les bois.

Quand je suis arrivé à la maison j'ai vite pris soin de tout et mis la tenue d' hier. Une fois que j'étais prêt à partir, je suis sorti vers le garage. Il aurait probablement été préférable de simplement louer une voiture, mais la Vanquish d' Edward était juste là, attendant d'être conduit. J'espérais juste que Bella ne paniquerait pas à ce sujet.

Conduisant vers Port Angeles, j'ai dû admettre que Edward avait bon goût en matière de voitures, la conduite était fluide. Me garant sur le parking de notre première activité, j'étais effectivement nerveux. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je pouvais faire maintenant , puisque Bella serait là bientôt. Allant vers l'intérieur Je me suis penché contre le mur près de la porte et attendit.

**Pov Bella**

Pourquoi ai-je donné mon accord avec cette liste? Je déteste les surprises. D'un côté, je voulais le faire car j'avais dis que je le ferais et d'un autre côté j'avais bien le sentiment que Jasper ne me laisserait pas reculer maintenant, mais si je le suppliais.

La journée se passa rapidement et avant que je n'y pense, il était 15H00 sur l' horloge . Me tournant vers l'avant de la boutique ,je suis partie à la recherche de Nathan, le trouvant derrière l'une des caisses enregistreuses.

Quand il termina avec son client je lui ai demandé, "on m'a dit de te retrouver avant mon départ." Il sourit et fit signe pour moi de le suivre dans son bureau, où il me remit une enveloppe .

Roulant des yeux, je me demandais ce que Jasper avait bien prévu quand j'ai déchiré la lettre et tira une carte blanche de l'intérieur.

_Va devant la boutique. Il y aune voiture qui t'attend._  
_Donne au conducteur l'adresse ci-dessous et il t' y emmène._  
_Lorsque tu arrives à la réception et donnes leur ton nom._

_ Tu recevras alors la prochaine étape.  
_  
Secouant la tête, je brandie un au revoir à Nathan et marchait vers le trottoir. Effectivement un homme se tenait debout près une voiture noire.

En marchant vers lui, il a demandé, «Miss Swan? « À mon hochement de tête il a poursuivi «Mon nom est Joe et je vais vous conduire pour la soirée."

«Bien, dis-je, avant de lui donner l'adresse et me glisser dans le siège arrière.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que nous nous arrêtions dans le parking d'un hôtel.

«Je vous attends ici», dit Joe, quand il m' a ouvert la porte .

J'ai hoché la tête et fais mon chemin vers l'intérieur, secouant encore la tête au plan de Jasper.

Je fis un arrêt à la réception où la dame derrière le comptoir leva les yeux. "Puis-je vous aider?"

"Oui, mon nom est Bella Swan."

"Miss Swan ? Ah oui. Il y a ceci pour vous." dit t' elle en me tendant une clé pour une chambre et une autre enveloppe.

"Je vous remercie." dis-je en m''éloignant. J'ouvris l'enveloppe, je trouvais une autre note.

_Chambre 402._

_Prends - un bon bain et détends-toi. Tout ce dont tu as besoin est dans la salle de bain._

_Des __ vêtements t' attentent sur le lit quand tu as fini ._  
_Laisses tes autres vêtements dans la chambre et gardes bien la clef ._

_ S'il te plaît plaît soit de retour à la voiture pour 17H00 et donnes lui l'adresse ci- dessous._

_Demandes Shelley._

Tout en cheminant vers l'ascenseur, j'ai vite appuyé sur le bouton pour le quatrième étage et trouvé ma chambre. Glissant la clef dans la porte , je la poussai et entra. En entrant dans la chambre, j'ai vu tout de suite que les vêtements ne m'appartenaient pas du tout. J'ai vérifié la taille. Je secouai la tête. Aurais-je dû savoir que toute manière ce serait la bonne taille. Bien sûr, cette pensée partit et je sentais la chaleur monter à mes joues, je piquais un fard quand j'ai constaté que la panoplie était complète. J'allais le tuer pour avoir fouiller dans mon tiroir de sous-vêtements.

Entrant dans la salle de bain, toutes les pensées de le tuer moururent. Quand il a dit tout ce que j'avais besoin je ne m'imaginais pas ce que cela voulait dire. Il y avait un bain moussant et des sels de bain avec mon ipod et un livre.

Durant la prochaine heure et 15 minutes plus tard, j'ai lu et écouté de la musique en appréciant l'eau chaude avant de prendre une douche rapide pour me laver les cheveux et enlever les bulles de savon restées sur moi. En sortant, je me séchais rapidement et vêtu un soutien-gorge sans bretelles de couleur peau avec la culotte, le jogging noir, boutonnais le chemise blanche et enfila les chaussures de sport. En revenant à la salle de bain, je regardais si il n'y avait pas de maquillage, mais ne trouvais pas, j'ai décidé de ne pas m'inquiéter à ce sujet. Coiffant mes cheveux d'une queue de cheval je fis mon chemin de retour vers la voiture, donnant l'adresse à Joe entre temps.

Une fois de plus, la voiture s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard. Quand je suis sortie de la voiture, l'envie de le tuer m'est revenue. Durant quelques minutes, je pris une profonde inspiration, je suis rentrée à l'intérieur du salon de coiffure et j'ai demandé Shelley.

Elle me conduisit à sa chaise avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-salle pour quelques minutes et revient avec trois images différentes.

Comme elle les mettait en place contre le miroir elle me dit , "Jasper m'a parlé de vos cheveux et j'ai choisis des styles qui je pense vous irez bien. Vous n'avez plus qu'à en choisir maintenant."

J'ai hoché la tête et les regarda . Le premier était un énorme chignon et ce n'était pas moi du tout, alors j'ai décidé de regarder les deux autres. Les deux prochaines étaient sensiblement les mêmes avec des grosses boucles partout, mais la différence était qu'une mettait mes cheveux vers le bas et l'autre les tirait vers le haut.

J'ai choisi celui qui les posait vers le bas et Shelley a commencé à travailler à partir de çà . A la moitié du travail de bouclage , la porte s'ouvrit et brièvement je vis se dessiner un homme qui est entré ,avant de revenir à la revue posé sur mes genoux. Entendant mon nom je regardais en arrière rapidement et trouva le même homme qui avait déposé un sac à mes pieds ,je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant. Je le remerciais calmement et reçus un signe de tête en retour, avant son départ.

J'ouvris le sac, j'y trouvais des couverts et une Salade César au poulet, des serviettes de table, et une bouteille d'eau. Je sourie et en silence remercier Jasper de ne pas avoir oublier. J'ai tout mangé quand Shelley finit mes cheveux.

Quand elle me tourna vers le miroir, j'ai dû admettre qu'elle avait fait un excellent travail. "çà me ressemble beaucoup, dis-je en souriant à mon reflet derrière moi.

"Je vous remercie. Et ceci est pour vous." dit-elle en me tendant une autre enveloppe.

Debout, je jetais mon repas dans une poubelle et pris mon sac pour payer.

"Tout est réglé. Amusez-vous bien."

"Merci ." ai-je dis avant de retourner sur le trottoir et d'ouvrir la prochaine note.

_Pas rose ou du claire._

_Demandes Marion.  
_  
À bout, j'ai donné l'adresse à Joe. Il se prend pour un génie de savoir où j'allais prochainement et je n'ai pas aimé le fait que Jasper a enlevé les couleurs que j' aurais normalement choisi.

Ma randonnée pédestre vers le spa, j'ai demandé Marion et une femme plus âgée que moi est arrivée . Elle m'a aidé à choisir mon vernis à ongles, des conseils à la française pour mon maquillage et du rouge sur mes orteils, avant de m'installer dans un fauteuil de pédicure et de commencer à travailler sur mes pieds, tandis qu'une autre jeune fille s'occuper de ma manucure. Quand elles ont terminé, Marion m'a conduit à une chaise et tandis que mes ongles séchés, elle a commencé mon maquillage.

Au moment où elle a fini, je voulais de ne pas sourire, mais j'ai dû admettre qu'on me regardait beaucoup déjà , même avec les vêtements que je portais . Quand elle me tendit l'enveloppe suivante, je la remerciais et rapidement la déchira pendant que je marchais à l'extérieur.

_Demandes Jennifer. _

_Choisis selon tes goûts._

Joe m' arrêta devant la boutique de vêtements quelques minutes plus tard.

Je n'ai même pas eu à demander quelqu'un. Quand je suis rentrée dans la boutique, une femme sortit derrière le comptoir et me conduisit à un dressing où les trois robes de couleurs et de styles différents m'attendaient. J'ai essayé d'abord la bleue mais je n'aimais pas vraiment le tissu ,sorte de feutrine. La suivante était une robe bustier rouge avec une bande noire sous la poitrine. Le dessous était fait de cinq rangées en couches et frappait mi-cuisse. Çà allait être fortement inconfortable, mais je l'aimais bien et n'ai pas arrêté de décision. Puis j'ai vite compris que je devais abandonné mon jogging et le reste sans m'en soucier. J'essayais la robe de couleur violet foncé qui me ressemblait assez et qui moulait assez bien mon corps.

En sortant du vestiaire, je trouvais Jennifer qui attendait avec un grand sourire sur son visage quand elle secoua la tête en accord avec mon choix.

Après m'avoir fait tournoyais pour que je me regardes, elle me conduit au coin chaussure et j'ai choisi une simple paire de talons noirs avec un petit talon carré. J'espérais que je ne ma casserais pas le cou.

Nous avons ensuite choisis une paire de boucles d'oreilles noires pendantes. C'étaient les seuls bijoux que je porterais , mais c'était suffisant. Une fois que j'étais prête, Jennifer mit mes vêtements dans un sac et me les tendit avec soit dis en passant , ma dernière enveloppe.

_C'est la dernière._

_J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée.  
Laisses le sac dans la voiture, Joe va le ramener à l'hôtel.  
Je vais te voir dans quelques minutes.  
_  
Quand Joe me demanda pour la dernière adresse, je ne pouvais pas arrêter le gémissement qui sortait de ma bouche. Secouant la tête, je mis un sourire sur mon visage quand même et laissais Joe m'aider à sortir de la voiture.

Marchant vers la porte Je me rendis vers la conciergerie et je sourie avant que la porte s''ouvre. Faisant les premiers pas, mes yeux ont été immédiatement attirée par Jasper et mon dieu il était sur son trente et un. Pendant qu'il s'éloignait du mur, je le détailla de ses chaussures noires, au pantalon jusqu'à sa veste. La veste était déboutonnée montrant en dessous une chemise blanche où les deux boutons du haut était également déboutonnés.

"Tu es fantastique."dit il en s'arrêtant en face de moi, laissant ses yeux erraient sur mon corps provoquant certainement quelques rougeurs . .

"Tu n'es pas si mal toi non plus."

«Merci madame. As-tu profiter de ta journée?

«Oui, merci. Bien qu'il y ait quelque chose dont nous devons discuter plus tard."

»Sous-vêtements." dit il en souriant.

Scrutant mon nez J'ai hoché la tête avec un air choqué.

"Très bien nous en parlerons plus tard. À l'heure actuelle nous avons notre numéro 1 à faire, sachant que je vais vivre un moment difficile avec toi."

"Autant je ne peux pas regretter qu' en tu dis çà et je ne le veux pas. Et aussi longtemps que tu t 'engages à ne pas me laisser tomber."

«Je te le promets," m'a t' il dit tout en glissant mon bras sous le sien.

Nous marchions dans le couloir vers la zone du club et il m'emmena immédiatement à la piste de danse.

Un de ses bras glissa autour de ma taille et l'autre prit ma main quand il s'approcha.

Avant que je n'ai pu le pousser, il dit: «Tu me suis."

J'ai hoché la tête et regardait mes pieds au moment où il fit les premiers pas, mais il souleva mon menton avec ses mains pour que mes yeux se bloquent sur les siens.

Nous nous déplacions lentement sur une chanson rapide, il me fit un sourire et hocha la tête quand mes deux pieds gauches ont décidé de jouer le jeu correctement, bien.

Heureusement, la chanson s'est terminait rapidement et a été remplacé par une autre qui correspondait plus à notre rythme. Ce fut effectivement beaucoup plus facile que je ne le pensais et je me suis retrouvé en plus à sourire .

Nous avons dansé sur quelques chansons tout en gardant notre rythme lent,comme elles continuaient à être d'un rythme rapide , Jasper suggéra une pause pour me faire boire quelque chose.

Comme nous étions au bar en attentant que le barman vienne, Jasper dit: «Je savais que tu serais Okay."

«Je ne suis pas assez bonne pourtant"

«Est ce que tu t' amuses?"

«Actuellement oui. Ne pensais-tu que cela soit possible?"

"C'était juste une simple question, rien d'autre." dit il en souriant et me commanda de l'eau.

Quand je pris une gorgée, il rajouta: «Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de passer à un peu plus ."

«Je ne le crois pas."

«Viens. Ma promesse tient toujours et tu n'as qu'à me suivre, mais on va aller juste un peu plus vite. Je vais te faire une nouvelle promesse ."

"Qui seras?"

"J'irais tranquillement pour le petit numéro 2."

«D'accord." ai-je dit en secouant la tête.

En ce moment « _**Come on Get Higher**_ « sortaient des haut-parleurs.

"Parfait, pas trop rapide pour ton premier essai, mais suffisamment pour que tu es besoin de te déplacer avec lui." Jasper dit en me prenant la main.

En revenant sur la piste de danse, il mit mon dos contre sa poitrine. En plaçant ses mains sur mes hanches il a commencé à me pousser d'un côté puis de l'autre côté au rythme de la musique. C'était beaucoup plus facile que je pensais et c'était bien aussi. Je me suis trouvé à rire à chaque fois que »_**swing of your hips**_ « était chanté, de plus Jasper ressentait le besoin d' exagérer le mouvement.

Le reste de la nuit nous avons dansé, en faisant des pauses occasionnelles pour que je me repose. Le temps passait, mais Jasper a tenu sa promesse et ne ma laisser tomber.

Lorsque le dernier appel teinta, Jasper se pencha et murmura: «Encore une danse et on y va."

J'ai hoché la tête et sourit quand la chanson » **Miracle »** commença.

La chanson terminait, Jasper prit ma main et il l' a glissa dans le creux de son bras. Il s'arrêta dans le petit couloir et traîna assez longtemps pour prendre sa veste et m'aida à la mettre.

«Quel homme!."ai- je dis.

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'en ai besoin."

"Donc, tu n'en a pas besoin ?"

«Oh, tu ne l'auras pas ! dit il d'un sourire et de me donna un clin d'oeil quand il poussa la porte.

Secouant la tête, je sourie en lui donnant une claque sur son bras quand je passais à coté de lui sur le trottoir.

Il rit en me tendant à nouveau son bras que je pris et nous avons commencé à marcher à côté du bâtiment.

"Puis-je te demander quelque chose?" ai je dis pendant que nous marchions.

«Bien sûr."

«Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce thème?"

"En fait j'ai eu un peu d'aide. J'ai commencé par une très longue liste de choses et puis je l'ai raccourci, mais j'ai eu un moment difficile en essayant de récupérer des activités."

"Alice a appelé?"

"Oui."

«Et qu'a t-elle dit?"

«Oui, que tu l'avais déjà fais avant mais çà ne t'avais pas fait vraiment plaisir. Et si j'en faisais une sorte de jeu, cette fois ci se serait mieux."

"D'où le sens des enveloppes ?" Demandai-je.

«Exactement, çà t'as aidé à te détendre." dit il , avant de me demander. "C'était plus facile?"

«Oui."

«Bien». Dit il quand il appuya sur un bouton de son jeu de clés.

C'est alors seulement, que je remarquais que nous étions debout devant une voiture et pas n'importe quelle voiture, mais la Vanquish d' Edward et à ma grande surprise, elle ne me dérangeait pas. Un regard en arrière vers Jasper , je l'ai trouvé qui me regardait d'un œil méfiant.

«Je vais bien." ai je dis en laissant échapper un souffle inutile.

Penché devant , il ouvrit la porte, attendant que je me glisse à l'intérieur avant de fermer et d'aller vers le côté du conducteur.

Il nous a ramené à l'hôtel, s'arrêtant brièvement à la réception pour saisir le sac que Joe avait déposé. Tandis que nous marchions vers l'ascenseur, je sortie mon bras libre et le mit autour de sa taille, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule.

"Merci pour ce soir, murmurai-je pendant que nous attendions l'ascenseur.

«A chaque fois Bella. À chaque fois ».

Vingt minutes plus tard, après une douche rapide , je me débarrassais du maquillage et des produits capillaires et j'ai glissé dans le lit. J'ai donné un vague bonne nuit rapide à Jasper par la porte ouverte et j'ai fermé les yeux. Ce soir avait été la plus amusante soirée que j'avais eu, non seulement depuis beaucoup de temps, mais jamais vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas attendre avant le numéro deux. 


	8. Chapter 8

Petit coucou à mes lectrices :)

Merci Joannie01, Galswinthe, oliveronica_cullen_massen, choukchouquette, nini88, Elunea pour vos reviews et les autres :)

Bon déménagement Crys063:)

Bonne lecture...

**8 Floating the ground**

**Mi-Mars **

** Pov Bella **

Ce matin, Jasper me réveilla avec la tête dans le cul avant l'aube, en cognant la porte, effrayée par tout ce bordel et me sentant mal ,je tombais du le lit.

Entendant des « oomph et moan « quand je cognais le sol, il ouvra la porte en grand..

"Pourquoi es-tu tomber du lit?" a t' il demandé un sourire sur son visage blanc..

«Peut-être parce que quelqu'un a décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de venir tambouriner à ma porte », je m'arrêtai pour un coup d'œil vite fait sur le réveil ," 6:00 un samedi matin. C'est quoi ce bordel Jasper? "

"Désolé, mais tu as besoin de te lever et te préparer."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pas de questions. Relèves toi juste de ce plancher, prends une douche, et descends manger afin que nous puissions mettre la tête dehors."

"Où allons-nous?"

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu as besoin de te préoccuper en ce moment."

«Et si je ne veux pas bouger? ." Je l'ai dit en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Réduisant ses yeux, il se dirigea vers moi et s' accroupie devant moi. Levant un de mes sourcils j'ai continué à rester assise.

"Je ne peux pas te dire où nous allons, mais je pourrais être en mesure de te donner un indice."

"Et c'est quoi?"

Je regardais le passage de sa main à droite en face de mon visage avant de la baisser lentement en gardant juste deux doigts. Armant ma tête sur le côté j'ai regardé entre ses mains et ses yeux à quelques reprises avant de comprendre comme frappé.

«Ça y est." a t' il dit en souriant. «Maintenant, vas te préparer?"

J'ai hoché la tête quand il se leva du sol, me précipitant dans mon placard pour les vêtements alors qu'il se mettait à rire et sorti de ma chambre.

Saisissant une paire de jeans, un t-shirt et mon linge j'ai sauté dans la salle de bain.

Il s'était presque deux semaines quand nous avions fait le numéro un de la liste » Bella's fun » et après avoir pris tellement de plaisir avec le numéro 1, j' étais anxieuse pour le numéro deux, me demandant quand il allait arriver. Maintenant que c'est aujourd'hui, j'étais déjà très excité.

Ouvrant le robinet de la douche j'ai attendu que l'eau soit bien chaude avant d'y aller. Alors que je me lavais les cheveux j' essayais d'imaginer ce que nous allions faire, mais je n'ai rien trouver. D'après ce que Jasper avait dit la nuit de mon numéro 1, il m'avait dit que je l'avais déjà fais, et ce qui allait venir après serait de nouvelle expérience. J'ai souri à cette pensée, me rappelant mon rêve au sujet de papa et son besoin pour moi que je vive de nouvelles expériences.

Bien sûr, ce fameux Numéro un restait dans ma tête et quand je finis de me nettoyer, je pensais encore à cette nuit-là et je l'avais fait bien souvent depuis lors.

Je n'avais jamais pensé il y a un million d'années que je serais ravi de tellement danser . Je veux dire le temps où je l'avais fait ,c'était à ce bal. Il est difficile d'avoir du plaisir quand tu te sens plumée, frisée, peinte en place, et contraint à une robe et des chaussures, que tu n'avais jamais porter sans avoir eu le choix, et puis sans rien dire, ne te demandant pas où tu vas. Ajoutez le fait que j'avais une jambe cassée et j'étais juste sorti une semaine ou deux avant de l'hôpital ,un bon moment, et n'était pas dans mon meilleur état pour cette nuit.

Mais avec Jasper, c'était différent. Ouais, il ne m'avait pas dit que nous allions danser mais il me donne des options et me laisse choisir les choses pour moi. De plus le bain à l'avance n'a pas nui non plus.

Arrêtant l'eau , je me suis vite séchée et habillée, attachant mes cheveux en queue de cheval, avant de descendre pour voir ce qu'il avait fait pour le petit déjeuner. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la chaîne « Food Network », il essayait de nouvelles recettes pour moi. Je ne peux pas vous dire comment il réussi à tout faire avec un putain de bon goût sans les manger, mais il le fait tout de même. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais eu droit à des oeufs façon bénedicte, des omelettes, des pommes de terre rissolées, des biscuits et du jus de viande, et ce qu'on appelle des gruau de maïs qui n'étaient pas trop mauvais. Mon préféré, de loin, étaient les toasts français qu'il faisait. Deux énormes morceaux de pain avec des fraises et du chocolat à l'intérieur. Il le trempait dans une dorure à l'œuf avant les faire revenir à l'extérieur avec des flocons de maïs écrasés et les faire frire. Il en a même fait encore des plus savoureux quand il a mis plus de fraises, du chocolat et de la crème fouettée.

Ma bouche avait l'eau à la bouche au moment où j'ai touché la première marche. Prenant le virage un grand sourire apparut quand j'ai vu qu'il avait fait mon préféré.

J'ai glissé sur une chaise devant la table sur laquelle il me la mis dans une assiette avec une tasse de café en face de moi. «Manges tout."

«Pas de problème." ai-je répondu en plantant mes dents.

Il souriait et commençait à nettoyer. Il a fallu environ trois morsures avant qu'il ne glisse dans le siège en face de moi.

"Tu auras besoin de porter autre chose que tes baskets." a t' il dit , après quelques minutes.

«D'accord." ai je dit en continuant à manger.

Comme il ne disait pas grand chose j'ai levé les yeux vers lui pour le trouver me regardait avec une expression bizarre. "Quoi?"

"Je pensais que tu voudrais mettre au clair certaines questions."

«Désolé de te décevoir, mais non."

"Pourquoi pas?"

«Parce que çà n'a pas d'importance."

"Pourquoi çà?"

«Parce que je l'ai promis."

«Que veux tu dire par tu as promis ? A qui?"

Posant ma fourchette, je dit simplement: «Mon père».

Il hocha la tête et je savais qu'il n'irait pas plus loin, mais j'ai ressenti le besoin d'expliquer.

"Après que je suis rentrée du cimetière le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de papa, je suis allée au lit. J'ai fait un rêve et il était là. Il a dit beaucoup de choses, mais il m'expliqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire ici-bas pour moi et de vivre de nouvelles expériences. Je lui ai dit dans le rêve que je ne pouvais pas lui promettre quoi que ce soit. Et il a dit qu'il ne demandait çà que pour mon bien, mais je savais qu'il voulait me faire essayer. Lorsque je me suis réveillé j'ai regardé son portrait à côté du lit et j'ai promis. C'était si facile de dire les mots à ce moment là. Donc, alors que j'étais sous la douche j'ai repensé à cela et je me suis dit que peu importe ce qui arrivait sur la liste, c'est quelque chose de nouveau que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant, bien. J'ai donc décidé que je ne vais pas poser plus de question sur ce qui va venir, juste en profiter. De plus je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas me blesser. "

"Tu as raison je ne te laisserai pas , pas si je peux aider."

J'ai souri et repris ma fourchette pour terminer rapidement mon petit déjeuner. Quand j'ai eu fini j'ai pris mes bottes de randonnée et les mis.

"Tu es prête?" me demanda Jasper quand je me suis levée du canapé.

«Ouais. Juste besoin de récupérer ma veste et le sac."

«Je serai à l'extérieur."

«Okay». Ai je crié en courant dans l'escalier.

Quand je suis sortie dehors , Jasper était appuyé contre la Vanquish qui était devenue un élément permanent dans mon allée aujourd'hui.

«Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous prendre mon camion?" ai je demandé au moment où il ouvrait la porte passager.

"Parce que nous allons à Seattle et je ne sais pas si elle tiendra."

«Hé, mon camion est génial."

Il haussa les épaules et jura quand il ferma la porte, j'ai tout de même entendu ", et vieux comme l'enfer."

Je laissais dire mais avec un hochement de tête.

La route vers Seattle n'a pas pris aussi longtemps que cela aurait paru si j'avais été avec quelqu'un d'autre. Nous avons écouté mon iPod pour combler les petits moments où ne parlions pas.

Deux heures et 45 minutes après avoir quitté la maison, nous nous garions dans le parking d'un petit aéroport.

"Euh ... Que faisons-nous ici?"

«Tu verras." a t' il dit garant la voiture et ouvrant sa porte.

Je suis sortie tellement bien. C'est une autre chose que j'aimais . Jasper ouvrait ma porte, s'il se trouvait sur le côté où je me trouvais, mais il ne se mettait pas en colère si j'en sortais seule et il me disait d' attendre dedans pour venir l'ouvrir.

Quand je l'ai rejoins à l'avant de la voiture, il partit vers le bâtiment quand j'ai trouvé ce que c'était, un hangar.

M'arrêtant en face de l'ouverture des portes à l'arrière, j'ai demandé, «Vas tu m' expliquer pourquoi nous sommes ici maintenant?"

«Regardes," a t' il dit en pointant vers le ciel.

J'ai regardé et j' aperçu quelque chose de couleur vive dans le ciel. Quand il s'est approché, j'ai pu voir que c'était une personne attaché d'un parachute et j'ai paniqué.

«Non, non, non, non." ai-je dis en secouant la tête pour refouler.

Il passa derrière moi, posa ses mains sur mes épaules. "Qu'est ce qui se passe pour essayer de nouvelles choses?"

«C'était avant que je sache que tu attendais pour me jette dans un putain d'avion. Jasper je ne peux pas ..."

"Hey. Tu n'es pas autorisé à dire que tu ne peux pas, souviens-tu?" Il m' interrompit.

"Oui, mais ..."

"Bella tu l'as dis toi -même. Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas te blesser."

"Je me souviens aussi que tu as dit si tu peux aider, mais qu'est ce qui arrive si mon parachute ne s'ouvre pas. Tu ne peux pas venir me saisir,en plus l'impact de l'atterrissage, si tu n'es pas là va probablement me tuer."

"Tout d'abord, je n'aurais pas à venir te saisir, car je serai déjà attaché à toi ..."

"Quoi?" ai je demandé rapidement, en me retournant vers lui.

"Nous allons sauter ensemble."

"Comment?"

«Je suis certifié pour faire des sauts en tandem."

"Bien sûr que tu l'es." ai je dis en roulant des yeux.

"Et en second lieu, poursuit-il ignorant mon commentaire," L'impact ne te tuera probablement pas mais qu'elle enfer pour expliquer la grande ouverture que j'ai mis dans le sol et la façon dont nous sommes tous les deux encore en vie. "

"çà n'aide pas."

"Désolé." ne cherches ce que cela signifie.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et la laissant sortir lentement j 'ai dit, «Très bien, nous allons finir avec ça."

Il hocha la tête en regardant derrière moi. Et là j'ai vu le gars qui venait de faire un atterrissage tout en douceur, marchait vers nous.

Quand il s'arrêta devant nous, il dit: «Vous devez être Jasper et Bella."

Je sentais à nouveau le signe de tête Jasper.

«Bon. Je suis Josh. J'irai avec vous, mais je ne peux pas sauter à nouveau. Jasper, je vais avoir besoin de vérifier votre certification, puis Bella devra visionner une courte vidéo, aprèsvous irez vous équiper et nous nous dirigerons dans l'avion. "

Je n'ai rien dit de peur que je finirais par vomir et regrettais le petit déjeuner que j' avais mangé ce matin.

Passant derrière eux, j'ai suivi dans la file.

**Pov Jasper **

Bella était terrifiée quand elle a d'abord vu ce que nous allions faire et pour une seconde, j'ai presque abandonné l'idée, mais je me suis souvenu de ce que Alice a dit et j'ai commencé la partie câline. Finalement, après avoir parlé et en expliquant ,elle a finalement eu un petit sourire.

Maintenant, elle était assise dans ce petit local à regarder une vidéo en 8x8 sur les choses à faire et ne pas faire. Non pas que cela si grave si elle n'y connaissait rien, mais nous ne pouvions pas très bien le dire à Josh. Pendant qu' elle gardait les yeux collés à l'écran Josh regarda par-dessus tous mes papiers d'homogation.

Quand il était convaincu il m'a montré où était les combinaisons et a dit qu'il nous attendait à l'extérieur dès nous serions prêts.

La vidéo a duré environ dix minutes et j'ai conduis Bella pour qu'elle s'équipe.

Je pouvais sentir son début d'anxiété qui grimper à nouveau et en regardant ses mains tremblantes ce n'était pas difficile à manquer. Je ne voulais pas affecter ses émotions, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen, elle ne pouvait pas sauter comme ça. Je lui ai envoyé une onde de calme assez longtemps pendant que je lui fermais se fermeture éclair et j'ai reçu un sourire et un Merci.

Quand elle étais prête. Je me suis approché et lui prit les mains. "Tu es la plus brave des personnes que je connaisse."

Je me suis arrêté avec un deuxième sentiment d' incrédulité, avant de poursuivre. «Tu es , Bella. Mon dieu non seulement tu traînes avec un vampire, mais je vis dans ta maison et pendant un certain temps tu étais assez proche de sept d'entre nous sans hésiter. Il ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit que lorsque tu seras là-haut "çà se passera bien, mais si tu ne veux pas alors je ne t'obliges pas à le faire. Je sais que je l'ai dis qu'une fois que tu dis oui à la liste, tu ne peux pas retourner en arrière , mais j'ai menti. Tu as toujours le choix avec moi . Si tu dis non nous rentrons à la maison maintenant. "

Elle leva les yeux vers moi pendant quelques secondes avant que je sente sa détermination et elle demanda: «Tu seras attaché à moi tout le temps."

"Une fois que nous sommes dans l'avion, je vais être coincé à toi comme de la colle."

Elle craqua un sourire et hocha la tête. «D'accord. Allons- y."

Je lui ai donné un grand sourire et j'ai saisi son harnais en l'aidant à faire vite avant de mettre le mien tant que bien et nous menant à l'avion.

Une fois que j'étais à l'intérieur et me suis installé. Je mis Bella entre mes jambes et j'ai commencé à nous attacher ensemble. Quand l'avion décolla Josh m' aida avec le parachute. Je pouvais entendre et sentir les respirations de Bella, mais elle gardait son calme. Quelques minutes plus tard, je lui ai mis ses lunettes pendant que je mettais bien en place les miennes.

Bougent vers le passage à la porte, j'ai demandé, "Tu es prête?"

Elle secoua la tête pour dire oui et je pouvais sentir ses nerfs revenir.

«Détends-toi et profites de la liberté."

Elle secoua la tête pour dire oui à nouveau, me faisant rire doucement.

Josh ouvrit la porte et j'ai aidé Bella à caler ses jambes hors de l'avion avec les miennes. Assis dans la porte j' ai dit: «Bon, sur trois. 1 ... 2 ... 3 ..."

Nous éjectons de l'avion, nous avons commencé à tomber.

Je ne l'avais fait qu 'une fois et ce fut suffisant pour obtenir mon agrément et j'aime çà chaque fois, mais rien comparé à sauter avec Bella. Son admiration complète , totale et la joie a été quelque chose que je ne pouvais même pas commencer à décrire. Sa crainte était inexistante et je ne pouvais jamais imaginer qu' elle n'avait pas fait cela avant.

Quand il était temps de tirer la poignée d'ouverture J'ai attrapé sa main et la laisser faire avec moi, notre chute s'arrêta immédiatement et nous ralentit.

Quand nous avons atterri sur le sol, elle se mit à parler, et je remarquais que quand Bella était heureuse du coup elle jurait beaucoup.

"Saint-merde de dieu Jasper c'était incroyable putain. Je suis putain tellement heureux que tu m'en ai parlé à l'intérieur. Je ne peux pas croire mon putain cul voulait faire marche arrière. C'était si bon putain jusqu'à ici . Dieu. Peut-on le faire encore? S'il te plaît dis-moi, nous pouvons le faire encore. Merde. "

Je remercie Dieu d'être un vampire parce ce que sérieusement je n'aurais pas été en mesure de bien me diriger sur le bon chemin c'était si dur tellement que je riais. "Oui ... s'ils ont le temps, nous pouvons le faire encore. Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre."

"Tu le feras. Merci, merci, merci beaucoup putain."

«De rien chérie."

Elle poussa un profond soupir et je n'ai pas eu à voir son visage pour savoir qu'il était toujours souriant.

Nous touchions la piste avec un légère secousse quelques secondes plus tard et Josh est venu pour nous aider à décrocher.

«Comment était-ce?" a t' il demandé en souriant connaissant déjà la réponse sur le visage animé de Bella.

«Elle veut y retourner."

«Aujourd'hui?"

Bella hocha la tête frénétiquement.

Il rit et dit: «Permettez-moi de voir quand le prochain groupe arrive et si nous avons le temps nous vous emmènerons ressauter. Si vous voulez, je peux sauter aussi et faire une vidéo de vous."

"Ce serait génial." Bella dit en frappant sa main sur sa bouche. "Désolé."

"çà arrive tout le temps." dit il avec un sourire avant de se lancer rapidement vers l'intérieur l.

Alors qu'il était parti je me tournai vers Bella et lui dit: "Tu es drôle quand tu es excité."

"Pourquoi?"

«Tu es sérieux n'est ce pas ?"

"Non, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?"

"Tu jures beaucoup."

"c'est pas vrai . Je n'en ai dit qu'un."

« Bella ma douce , tu as dit 5 fois putain , deux fois merde, mon cul, tu as le nombre réel."

"Vraiment? Je ne me souviens même pas les avoir dis. Désolé."

"Ne t'excuses pas. C'est bon de voir que tu te laisses aller comme ça."

«D'accord." dit elle et son espoir remonta en flèche quand ses yeux regardaient derrière moi. Tournant la tête, j'ai vu Josh marché vers nous, caméra au poing.

Il avait de bonnes nouvelles et une fois de plus, nous prenions l'avion et décollions. Une fois que nous sommes arrivés à notre altitude Josh a sauté en premier, puis Bella a compté vers le bas et nous étions de nouveau voler.

Bella était tout aussi hilarante cette fois, mais seulement laissa sortir juste trois putain. Quand on a touché le sol Je nous décrochais et nous commencions à marcher vers le hangar, avec un arrêt dans une salle pour retirer le harnais et l'équipement avant d'aller retrouver Josh.

Il nous a fait un DVD du saut et après avoir payer les deux sauts, nous lui avons serré la main avant de revenir à la voiture. Bella parla une minute sut tous les kilomètres pour prendre son dîner. Le chemin du retour à Forks était calme , depuis, elle s'endormit que nous n'étions pas sortis de la ville.

Jetant un regard de plus quand je traversais Port Angeles je ne pouvais pas l'aider mais penser à la manière plus que surprenante qu'elle était en ce moment. Elle était d'autant plus heureuse et je me sentais bien de savoir que j'avais aider quelques part pour cela.

Je peux seulement commencer à imaginer ce qu'elle sera une fois qu'on aura fait la liste complète, d'après la manière dont elle est maintenant, après seulement deux, mais une chose est sûr , çà sent fantastiquement bon putain.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou à mes lectrices:)

Voici un nouveau chapitre...

Bonne lecture...

**9 Rev it up**

**Pov Jasper **

Bella se déplaçait à l'étage, se préparait pour sa journée pendant que je lui faisais le recette que j'avais trouvé pour elle « mes toasts façon gâteau à la fraise ». Qui aurait cru qu'un vampire pouvait faire un putain de petit-déjeuner? Diable,sûrement pas moi, mais je le faisais chaque matin.

Alors que je retournais les crêpes, je me demandais ce que nous ferions aujourd'hui. Le soleil essayait de faire son apparition, L'idée de sortir en publique ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je demanderais probablement à Bella de passer chercher quelques vidéos sur le retour et de regarder encore la vidéo de parachutisme que nous avions eu hier. Je suis sûr qu'elle la regardera, même si nous l'avons regarder deux fois la nuit dernière après être rentrer à la maison.

Riant , je pensais une fois de plus à tous ses jurons,j'ai tourné le réchaud et posa ses crêpes sur la table avec sa tasse de café. J'ai levé les yeux à temps pour entendre un cri et voir Bella râtait la dernière marche et tombait au sol.

Me précipitant pour l' atteindre , elle se tourna en gémissant.

"Merde, Bella çà va ?"

"Oui. Mon stupide pied s'est coincé sur la marche."

«Rien de cassé si?"

«Juste mon orgueil." dit t' elle en souriant .

Secouant la tête, je la remis sur pied et je l'accrochais à mon bras jusqu'à la table .

"Que fais-tu?"

«Je m'assure que ta tête ne va rencontrer la table et gâcher ce délicieux petit-déjeuner que je t'ai préparé."

"N'importe quoi !." Elle faisait la moue car je ne la laissais pas marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise sur la chaise.

Me tournant vers le four ,j'ai fais un pas avant de trébucher._ C'était quoi çà? _

En me retournant,, je vis Bella retirer sa jambe de sous la table tout en se tenant la bouche essayant de couvrir son fou rire..

"Est-ce que je viens de trébucher?"

«Je ... Je ... J'en ... ne ... pas ... ... Je ne pensais que ... pouvais." Elle haletait pendant que son corps était tout secoué de son rire.

J'aurais pu l'arrêter par différents moyens , mais le bruit qu'elle faisait était comme de la musique pour moi et je ne voulais pas la stopper.

Quand elle finit par se remettre de son fou rire je nettoyais déjà la cuisine et m' asseyais en face d'elle.

«Je suis désolé." me dit elle en essuyant ses larmes. «Je ne me serais jamais imaginer que tu puisses trébucher."

"Toi et moi l'un après l'autre." dis je en lui donnant un sourire.

Elle rit à nouveau tranquillement avant de reprendre sa fourchette pour manger son petit déjeuner maintenant froid.

"Alors, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui?"a t' elle demandé, après quelques minutes.

"Je pensais à des Films. Le soleil va faire son apparition durant un moment aujourd'hui."

Bella jeta un regard rapide vers la fenêtre et puis de nouveau à moi et puis de nouveau à la fenêtre, puis de nouveau à moi.

"Que fais-tu?" ai je finalement demandé.

«Pouvons-nous aller quelque part?"

"Hum, je viens de te parler au sujet du soleil et que tu veux qu'on sorte?" l' ai je interrogé.

"Nous ne serons pas dans un endroit où quelqu'un peut nous voir."

Dès que les mots ont quitté sa bouche, je savais où elle voulait qu'on aille et j'ai approuvé d' un signe de tête. Elle sourit et a rapidement fini son petit déjeuner avant de se précipiter à l'étage pour récupérer son sac à dos.

Nous avons quitté la maison quelques minutes plus tard et nous nous sommes rendus au début du sentier.

Quand nous faisions quelques pas entre les arbres Bella s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi. «Je sais que je peux le faire en deux heures environ , mais je me demandais si tu voulais le faire."

Souriant, je lui saisit les bras et la jeta sur mon dos. Ses bras et ses jambes se sont immédiatement enroulés autour de moi.

"Prête?" ai je demandé quand son menton s'est posé sur mon épaule.

Je sentais son hochement de tête et je décolla. Courir avec Bella était un sentiment complètement différent de celui ou je cours seul, ses cris de joie me poussait à aller plus vite toujours plus vite que je suis jamais allé et j'ai adoré chaque minute.

En arrivant à la prairie un peu plus de vingt minutes plus tard je l' ai détaché doucement ,elle souriait.

"C'était incroyable Jasper. Çà ne m'a pas rendu malade ou étourdi, comme çà le faisait chaque fois quand je courais avec Edward. J'ai toujours fermé les yeux."

"Je ne suis pas aussi rapide que lui alors c'est probablement çà." ai je dit en tirant la couverture qu'elle gardait dans son sac.

"Tu ne l'es pas beaucoup moins en réalité. C' est juste différent. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer."

Levant les yeux vers elle, pendant que j' étendais la couverture j'ai accrochais son regard lorsqu'elle se mordait les lèvres. Elle me regardait comme si elle essayait de comprendre et je pouvais sentir sa confusion qui l' attestait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se prenne trop la tête alors avec mes yeux ,je lui ai proposé de changer de sujet.

Quand ils ont atterri sur la branche que j'avais cassé la dernière fois , j'ai souri et a dit: «Je vois que ma branche est encore là."

Sa confusion est monté d'un cran et elle a regardé par dessus son épaule. «C'était toi?"

«Oui, répondis-je quand nous nous sommes installés côte à côte sur la couverture. «J'ai dû te réveiller en quelque sorte avant que la pluie n'arrive."

"Par l'enfer, cela m'a effrayé ."

«Je sais, mais c'était ça ou à venir te réveiller en personne."

«J'aurais été okay avec çà tu le sais?"

"Ouais, je suis désolé Bella." Je me suis excusé pas juste pour l'avoir effrayer avec la branche, mais aussi pour ne pas m'être montrer plus tôt et elle le savait.

"C'est okay Jasper. Nous en avons déjà parlé et je suis contente que tu sois ici maintenant."

«Moi aussi." ai je dis à son coup d'œil rapide avant de tourner mes yeux vers le ciel nuageux.

Nous nous sommes couchés tranquillement l'un à coté de l'autre perdus dans nos pensées. J'ai finalement décidé de briser le silence en posant une question que je me suis toujours demandé à ce propos.

«Je sais que tu as trouvé cet endroit en raison d'Edward, comment peux tu être bien et revenir ici?"

«Crois-moi ce n'était pas facile au début. Quand j'y suis retournée après ces quatre premiers mois, il m'a fallu près de cinq heures pour la trouver et puis je ne pouvais pas y rester plus de quelques secondes. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenu une seconde fois et une troisième, quatrième ou même cinquième fois parce que je m'y sentais toujours aussi mal, mais finalement çà était moins difficile. J'ai pu finalement juste tout lâcher ce que je pensais. Je n'ai pas eu à prétendre ici que j'étais bien. Si je voulais je pleurais tout ce que je pouvais, j'ai pu crier toute ma frustration si je le voulais. Je n'ai pas eu à craindre que quelqu'un puisse m'entendre, surtout si c'était papa. Çà rendait plus facile mon retour à la maison et mettre un sourire sur mon visage pour lui. Après sa mort, c'est devenu un havre de paix, je crois qu'on peut dire çà comme çà. Dans la maison, il était partout et ici, c'était un endroit où il n'avait jamais été et je pouvais laisser mon esprit vagabonder et je pouvais oublier le merdier que j'avais fais de ma vie. C est le seul endroit où je suis en accord avec ma solitude. Admettant maintenant que je sais que ce n'était pas le cas. "

Elle n'était pas folle quand j'étais ici pour l'observer pas moins que lorsque je la sentais me sourire en ce moment.

J'ai souri en retour et nous avons de nouveau sombré dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise cette fois- ci.

«Que faisais tu pendant que j'étais ici?

«Rien. Je savais où tu allais quand tu sortais de ta maison avec ce sac à dos , j'y allais toujours en avance pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien pour te déranger, mais pendant que tu étais ici, je m'asseyais dans un arbre et attendais. "

"Cela semble vraiment ennuyeux. Pas étonnant que la liste pour se faire plaisir t'es venu, tu en as besoin tout autant que moi."

"Je pense que tu as peut-être raison."

«Nous changeons le nom alors . Désormais nous la nommerons « la liste fun pour Jasper et Bella ."

«J'aime ça." ai je dis en lui donnant un sourire. Elle sourit en retour et a atteint son sac pour retirer son iPod.

Elle me tendit un des écouteurs et pour le reste de la journée nous nous sommes mis l'un à coté de l' autre en écoutant de la musique. Parfois, l'un de nous disait quelque chose sans importance, mais à part ça nous étions content de la tranquillité. Le soleil n'a jamais vraiment apparu pendant que nous étions là, mais je n'aurais pas plus apprécié autre chose si nous avions pu aller ailleurs.

Quand il était temps de rentrer à la maison j'ai couru avec elle sur mon dos à nouveau et trouvé les même cris de joie comme à l'allée.

Au cours de la semaine , je pensais beaucoup à notre séjour à la prairie. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi elle allait là-bas et pas seulement par rapport à ce qu'elle m'avait dit, mais aussi je ressentais la paix pour moi-même. J'ai aussi pensé à ce qui allait arriver sur la liste et avec elle,l'amitié qui était en train de se crée alors j'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant et de préparer le numéro 3.

Vendredi tandis que Bella était au travail, j'ai couru vers la vieille maison et fait en sorte que tout soit prêt. J'ai également du me rendre à Port Angeles pour acheter un certain nombre de choses pour elle.

Une fois qu'elle rentrait à la maison ce soir là et partie se coucher. J'allais à la chasse, puis courut à l'ancienne maison pour tout ramener vers la sienne.

Samedi matin je lui ai fais une omelette avant de la mener dans la cour de devant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est Jasper? demanda Bella en pointant la bâche qui couvrait la moto.

«C'est le numéro 3." Répondis-je.

"Cela ne répond pas à ma question, mais je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. Que faisons-nous?" a t' elle demandé en grimaçant.

«Aujourd'hui, il te suffira juste de rouler, mais demain je vais t' apprendre à conduire." ai-je dis tout en tirant la bâche au loin.

Son cri était assez fort pour briser une vitre,quand elle descendit les marches du perron. Enfer, je ne pensais pas que ses pieds toucheraient le putain de sol quand elle s'est mise à courir.

"Où as- tu eu cela? Demanda t' elle en posant ses mains sur la selle et le guidon.

"J'en ai fais pendant un moment . Parfois, j'adorais juste faire un tour et m'en aller."

"Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que je ne l'ai jamais su ou même remarqué. Si je j'avais su tu aurais pu me faire faire une grande promenade avant aujourd'hui."

"Donc je considère que c'est bon."

"Oh mon dieu oui. J'ai toujours voulu une moto, mais papa et maman auraient paniqué si je l'avais même dit, de plus il ne m'aurait jamais laisser en faire même avec quelqu'un d'autre."

"C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je l'avais mis sur la liste en premier. Je suis juste content que Alice m' a aidé à choisir et qu'elle ne l'a pas placé en dernier."

«Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant?"

«Oui, tu as juste besoin de mettre un jean et une chemise à manches longues."

«D'accord. De retour dans une seconde." a t' elle dit en haussant les épaules alors qu'elle courait vers la maison.

Riant, Je me dirigeais vers son camion pour saisir sa nouvelle veste son casque et le mien.

Elle sortit par la porte quelques minutes plus tard et je terminais de lui régler son casque quand je lui tendis la veste.

"L'as tu acheté pour moi?"

"Je l'ai fais. J'espère qu' elle te convient."

«Je suis sûr que oui." Elle l'a dit en le saisissant et en le regardant . "Parfait."

En lui tendant mon casque, elle gémissait , mais n'a pas essayé de se battre à ce sujet. Une fois que nous étions tous les deux prêts, je chevauchais la moto et l' aidais à monter derrière mon dos.

«Accroche-toi et appuies toi à moi." dis je .

Elle hocha la tête et j'ai démarré.

La journée entière a été consacrée à monter et à descendre sur la route. Nous avons pris la 101 à Pacific Bay avant de faire des allers et retours à travers Forks, Port Angeles, Sequim, et Port Townsend. Nous nous sommes arrêtés une fois pour l'essence à Port Angeles et pour faire un rapide repas pour Bella , mais le reste du temps, nous roulions.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots pour exprimer comment Bella se sentait, l'allégresse d'être derrière. Elle n'a jamais une seule fois resserré son emprise sur mes côtés, peu importe à quelle vitesse j' allais. La peur ne s'est jamais montré sur son visage. Je savais qu'à partir de maintenant, si nous allions quelque part nous irions à moto. Due diable, nous irions rouler même sous la pluie un de c'est quatre car c'est un sentiment totalement différent .

Lorsque nous avons finalement repris le chemin vers la maison . Bella a sauté de la moto avant d'ouvrir la porte de derrière pour que je puisse conduire la moto dans la cour. Elle serait pratique là,pour demain jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'elle soit prête pour la rouler.

Une fois que je l'ai stationné dans la cour, j'arrêtais la moto .

«A mon tour maintenant." a t' elle dit en battant des mains.

«Demain. Tu vas encore sentir les vibrations tout le long de la journée . Donc, tu as besoin de te reposer ."

«Bien». Elle souffla. "Mais en tout début de la matinée."

«Je vais être ici." ai je dis en riant, pendant qu' elle dansait dans la maison.

Le lendemain matin, Bella se leva à 6H00 fin prête à partir. Après avoir avalé un bol de céréale nous nous sommes dirigés à l'extérieur.

J'ai passé toute la matinée sur toutes les parties de la moto dont elle avait besoin de connaître et lui faire tout répéter de nouveau devant moi. Nous avons pris une pause rapide pour qu'elle déjeune autour de midi et nous étions de retour à l'extérieur.

J'étais inquiet au début, tenant le guidon, pendant qu' elle chevauchait la moto et lui donnait son casque, car elle n'était pas en mesure de tenir la moto, mais soit par pure volonté de vouloir faire ceci ou cela elle n'était pas aussi lourde que je pensais qu'elle serait pour elle, elle était bien. Je l'aidais aussi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en mesure de garder les deux pieds sur le sol et d'avoir régler le siège .

«Très bien, Je vais te laisser y aller car je sais que tu peux la tenir debout, mais ne fais rien jusqu'à ce que je te le dise aussi."

"D'accord".

En reculant j'ai dit, " démarres la."

Le sourire qui est apparu quand le moteur a grondé était le plus grand que j'avais jamais vu.

J'ai dû parler un peu plus fort quand je donnais les autres instructions . "Très bien Bella. Rappelles-toi où sont les pétales et quand tu dois faire les changements. Tu n'en auras pas à en faire beaucoup pour le moment puisque tu es dans la cour. Ne frappes pas durement les freins, il suffit de presser légèrement pour que tu ralentisses avant de t'arrêter. S'il te plaît sois prudente. Si c'est comme ça commence à t'éloigner un peu et dis moi, je suis capable de t'entendre et de t'apprendre . Il suffit de ne pas paniquer. "

Elle hocha la tête pour me faire savoir qu'elle entendait en même temps que son impatience pointée.

«Très bien, mais va doucement au début. Nous n' avons pas qu'aujourd'hui pour t'apprendre à aller plus vite."

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau.

«Amuses-toi." Je l'ai dit plus loin en reculant au milieu de la cour.

J'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas rire quand elle n' a pas démarré la première fois et la deuxième. La troisième fois j'ai senti que sa colère était là et je ne cherchais pas plus, certains que çà m'aurait retomber dessus. Elle n'a pas abandonné , même si je pensais qu'elle le ferait et la cinquième fois elle a démarré la moto, elle a pu la mettre en mouvement.

J'ai été très fière d'elle quand elle a fait le tour de la cour autour des extrémités . Elle allait juste assez vite pour tenir debout sans l'usage de ses pieds et n'avait pas encore lâcher Pendant environ une heure et demie elle a gardé ce rythme avant de laisser la vitesse s' engrangeait un peu.

Je me suis déplacé du milieu de la cour pour qu'elle puisse rouler dans toute la cour. Assis sur les marches, je savais que nous devions aller sur la route principale, elle aurait besoin d'essayer un plus tout de suite et faire plus encore peut-être .Dans quelques jours je l'emmènerai à la vieille maison et elle pourrait améliorer sa pratique sur l' allée.

Je la regardais pendant les prochaines heures en voiture d'avant en arrière. Elle était vraiment bonne et apprenais vite. Je l'entendais rire de temps en temps et je voulais rire avec elle.

Vers 17H00, elle était proche de la cour, quand la moto a commencé à ralentir. Au début, je pensais qu'elle l'avait arrêtée , mais ensuite j'ai senti sa frustration et j'ai réalisé ce qui s'est passé.

ôtant le casque de sa tête, elle demanda: «Qu'ai-je fais?"

«Rien. Tu manques d'essence."

"Oh!. Eh bien peut-on aller en chercher ?"

«Demain. Il fera nuit bientôt."

Elle hocha la tête et posa le casque en face d'elle quand la béquille surgit et la moto commençait à tomber.

Je ne peux pas vous dire comment cette merde est arrivé. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour trébucher, mais pendant une minute, elle se dirigeait vers moi et l'autre minute toute pensée rationnelle était sortie de ma tête.

** Pov Bella **

Dieu que je pouvais être maladroite. Le côté positif est que je n'ai pas pris l' épave de la moto sur moi, me jetant avec mes mains au sol , je sentais un pincement puis la douleur. Avant que je puisse regarder où j'étais blessée, j'ai entendu un grognement dans ma tête qui provenait de Jasper.

Je connaissais ce regard sur son visage. C'était le même qu'à ma fête d'anniversaire. Il était à quelques pas de moi, mais accroupi et je me suis concentré sur lui, il a commencé à avancer.

Pendant une seconde j'ai eu peur. Je ne connaissais personne qui était là pour l'arrêter dans ce qu'il allait faire et qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de faire le jour de mon anniversaire. Comme la pensée me traversait l'esprit je me suis souvenue de ce que Alice a dit dans sa lettre et je savais que ce qu'elle avait vu. C'est que nous avions besoin de nous connaitre. Si çà ne marchait pas, j'allais juste mourir plus tôt que prévu , mais je devais essayer.

Arrivant à mes pieds rapidement. Un bras entoura ma taille et il me pressait contre lui tandis que l'autre lui-même m'enroulait en tirant mes cheveux vers l' arrière afin que mon cou soit exposé.

J'ai oublié ce que j'avais besoin de faire d'abord quand sa tête est descendu vers moi avec ses dents découvertes et lèvres retroussées , mais du tac au tac quand ses cheveux ont effleuré ma joue.

J 'ai placé mes mains de chaque côté de son visage quand je l'ai dit à haute voix, "Jasper!"

Il fit une pause et j'ai été en mesure de redire son nom de nouveau. C'est tout ce qu'il a fallu avant que lui-même s' arrache à moi et traverse la cour avant que je puisse atterrir sur mon cul quand il est parti, après m' avoir renversé.

Je pouvais voir qu'il ne respirait plus et qu'il ne voulait pas me regarder.

«Jas ..."

«Je ... J'ai besoin de chasser." Sur ce, il était hors de portée et a disparu.

Je suis restée là pendant quelques minutes en clignotant mes yeux de suite pleins de larmes. Nous devons parler à ce sujet et je savais qu'il allait se jeter la faute. Sachant qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant quelques heures, je me hissa du sol et trouva l'endroit où je saignais , il fallait que je me soigne et arrête l'écoulement du sang avant qu'il ne revienne.

Entrant dans la salle de bain, je me suis déshabillais, trouvant la coupure sur ma jambe. J'ai dû tombé sur un caillou ou un morceau de verre. Heureusement,ce n'était pas profond, mais le sang coulait encore sur mes jambes un peu. Allumant, l'eau dans la douche, je la laissais chauffer avant d'y rentrer, sifflant lorsque l'eau atteint ma jambe. J'ai rapidement nettoyé mes cheveux et le corps.

Sortie de la douche, je m'enveloppais d'une serviette avant de trouver la trousse de premiers soins sous l'évier. La réglant sur le lavabo, je me suis assise sur le siège en soutenant ma jambe et me suis mise au travail. Une fois que j'étais sûr que l'hémorragie avait cessé, je versa un bouchon de peroxyde sur elle, en caressant le séchage après quelques minutes, puis mis une crème antibiotique suivie d'un grand pansement.

Après avoir pris soin de tout cela j'ai pris mes vêtements et courut à la chambre m'habillant de mon pyjama avant de descendre. J'ai jeté ma chemise et mon jeans dans la machine à laver avec l'eau de la javel. Çà abimerait mon pantalon, mais je devais me débarrasser d'eux de toute façon avec la déchirure et le sang, mais au moins une fois qu' ils auraient fait un cycle je pourrais les jeter à la poubelle sans soucis.

Lorsque j'ai eu fini je suis allée à la cuisine pour me faire un sandwich pour le dîner. Je n'avais pas très faim, mais j'avais besoin de manger quelque chose.

Après avoir mangé, j'ai commencé à marcher de long en large . Je bougeais en permanence, je ne pouvais pas rester immobile pendant plus d'une minute pendant que j'attendais Jasper revenir. Environ vers 20H00, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. A 21H00 à avoir peur. Où était -il?

A 22H00, j'étais paniquée et décidais d'aller au lit. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il attendait et ne voulais pas à avoir cette conversation ce soir.

Couchée dans mon lit je regardais l'ombre de la lune se reflétait sur mon mur, le changement des nuages qui passaient à travers elle et le temps sur mon réveil. Je ne pouvais pas écouter la musique de peur de ne pas entendre la porte s' ouvrir en bas. J'ai forcé mes yeux à rester ouverts aussi longtemps que je le pouvais, mais finalement le sommeil me surprit.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin je me suis précipité en bas et comme je fouillais la maison vide j'ai finalement dû m'avouer que Jasper n'était pas rentré.


	10. Chapter 10

Petit coucou à mes lectrices:)

Perso , cette Bella me plait de plus en plus...

Bonne lecture...

**10 Fighting for our friendship**

**Pov Bella **

Dès que j'ai réalisé que Jasper n'était pas rentré je tombais sur le sol. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire à nouveau. Il m'avait promis qu'il ne laisserait pas jusqu'à ce que je lui dise de partir et je ne lui avais pas dit de s'en aller.

Assise en bas de l'escalier ma tête dans mes mains, je sentais la première larme s'échapper de mes yeux. Je sentais sa chaleur lors qu' elle glissait sur ma joue et dégoulinait de mon menton ,ma tête se remonta d'un coup. Va chier. Çà n'allait pas être si facile. J'avais déjà eu à négocier sur mon dégoût de moi avec un vampire, je ne négocierais pas avec un autre. Je n'ai pas combattu avec eux la dernière fois, mais que je sois damné si je le laisse partir sans me battre cette fois.

Me dégageant des escaliers. J'ai couru vers le téléphone pour appeler le boulot et dire que j'étais malade. C'était la première fois que je le faisais, mais je n'aurai probablement pas besoin de toute la journée pour faire face à ce merdier. Une fois que j'ai raccroché avec Nathan j'ai couru à l'étage pour m'habiller.

Après avoir mis un jeans et une chemise à manche longue j'ai pris ma veste et mes rubans de couleur vifs. En revenant en bas, j'ai pris mes clefs sur la table près de la grande porte et sortit sur le perron.

S'il n'avait pas quitté la ville , il était sûrement dans l'un des deux endroits. Le premier étant près de la rue dans les bois. Je savais que si il était là , il ne me laisserait pas aller trop loin alors j'ai juste besoin de m'y promener un peu.

En traversant la rue, je n'ai pas dit un mot. Il ne viendrait pas si j'appelais et j'en étais sûr. Vérification de ma montre je lui donnais une heure pour me retenir. Si il ne le fait pas je serais qu'il n'était pas là.

Je partis donc en prenant soin de marquer mon parcours avec les rubans , je ne voulais pas me perdre cette fois. J'ai passé une heure seulement à errer. Prenant des directions différentes à fois.

Lorsque l'heure fut fini et qu'il ne s'était pas montrait, je repartais vers la route. En revenant, je savais que je devais aller à l'autre endroit. Je n'avais pas été là-bas depuis ma fête et je ne voulais pas trop y aller. Bien sûr, quand je vais le trouver ,je vais lui botter le cul de m'obliger à y aller aussi.

Avant mon départ je saisi deux sacs à polochons. Dans le premier, j'ai jeté tous ses vêtements et dans l'autre, j'ai jeté quelques uns des miens.

Une fois que j'étais prête, je sortis pour prendre mon camion et rouler vers la maison des Cullen.

Dix minutes plus tard ,je roulais dans l'allée et je pouvais sentir la colère se renforcer. M'arrêtant devant la maison, j'ai dû prendre quelques bonnes respirations avant que je puisse sortir enfin de mon camion , en saisissant les deux sacs j'y suis allée.

En remontant les marches du perron je me suis arrêtée au sommet et jetais mes deux sacs à la porte, avant de sonner. Je me sourie quand la porte s'est ouverte après ma seconde sonnerie et qu'il était de l'autre côté, choqué.

Il a commencé à ouvrir la bouche, mais je l'ai arrêté avec un "**non**." fermant sa bouche, j'ai continué. «Je vais te parler et tu écoutes. Tu n'as rien à me dire maintenant qui fera que je me sentes mieux de toute façon. Comprends tu?

Il hocha la tête lentement le regard choqué de retour sur son visage.

«Je croyais que tu étais mieux que cela. Dans les mois où tu étais de retour dans ma vie, tu m'as dis que tu ne voudrais pas aller nulle part jusqu'à ce que je te le demande . Eh bien, devine quoi je pense que c'était des putains de parole en l'air. Je refuse de revenir à ma solitude. Je refuse de me la recoller et de reprendre quelqu'un qui s'amène dans ma putain de vie de nouveau et à qui cela ne veut rien dire. Je refuse de revenir la putain de petite jeune fille pleurnicheuse qui comme la dernière fois se recroqueville dans une boule dès que tu me laisseras . Si tu souhaites quitter la ville c'est bien, mais il vaut mieux que tu ailles chercher une putain de cave quelque part et que je n'arrive pas à savoir où c'est ,car moi,je te dis çà, parce que je vais putain te retrouver. Peut être dans une semaine ou un mois ou même une année putain, mais un jour, tu te retourneras et je serai là et tu peux déjà parier que quand je le ferais, je trouverais un moyen pour te botter le cul d'un côté et de l'autre.

"Je sais que tu es là impatient de me faire connaître ton opinion sur ce qui s'est passé. Eh bien devines quoi tu n'auras pas le temps de dire un mot pour le moment. Tu n'as pas à t''excuser et de me dire comment tu savais ce qui allait se passer. Tu ne vas pas obtenir mon pardon parce que, tout comme la dernière fois il n'y a rien à pardonner putain.

"Je ne vais pas te lâcher aussi facilement que je l'ai fais la dernière fois. Je ne me suis pas battu et j'ai fini par me perdre. J'ai perdu qui j'étais et je ne l'ai jamais retrouver, mais c'est normal parce que maintenant je sais qui je suis et c'est mieux. Tu peux parier ton joli petit cul. Je me battrai pour ton amitié. Je ne vais pas te laisser aller à revenir à ce dénigrement de toi-même, odieux, à broyer du noir que tu étais avant. Tu as besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi si ce n'est pas plus et si cela signifie que chaque mois, nous avons un épisode où tu essayes de me tuer jusqu'à ce que tu découvres que tu n'es pas le monstre que je sais que tu as du t' appeler toi même depuis la nuit dernière alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

"Je serai là après chaque tentative putain à te raconter que çà va et je n'irais pas n'importe où. Je serai comme tu le dis,« collé à toi comme de la colle. Si tu veux sortir de ma maison et retourner en forêt alors je dois aller faire des courses parce que je vais avoir besoin d'une tente et je serais la chienne que tu laisseras dormir sur le sol avec toi tous les matins. Si tu souhaites rester ici autant que je n 'en ai pas envie je le ferai si je le dois . Je vais être ton chien à chaque étape jusqu'à ce que tu retires la tête de ton cul et reviens là où tu appartiens.

"Tu ne peux pas me promettre merde et me montrer comment prendre mon pied dans ce monde ou la personne que je sais que tu es , puis tout me reprendre quand la vie devient difficile. La vie n'est pas équitable pour toi ou pour toutes les personnes Il faut savoir que ce soit elle nous pousse vers le bas ou nous rends plus forts et dans notre cas, elle a fait les deux. Je refuse de la laisser nous enfoncer à nouveau.

"Il n'y a rien dans ce monde de plus important pour moi que toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne te laisserai pas détruire ça. Nous pouvons en débattre jusqu'à ta tristesse sur ton visage disparaisse que cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, tu pourrais aussi et arrêtes moi avant même de commencer, car tu ne pourras rien dire qui me fera changer d'avis. Donc enfonces toi çà bien, négocie avec quoi que ce soit, merde tu à besoin de faire face avec ce qui il y dans ta tête tout de suite, et putain bouges le ailleurs parce que je serais damnée si je te laisse partir une heure encore loin de moi. "

J'étais à bout de souffle maintenant, à dire tout ce que je devais dire , et la seule réponse qui ma gardait de ne pas me casser le bras quand je l'ai poussé en voulant ramasser nos sacs et dire Rentrons à la maison.

Nous sommes restés là à nous regarder chacun pour ce qui semblait être une putain d'éternité. Jamais il ne soupira. Tendue, j'ai attendu tout ce qui était à venir. Mes yeux le suivaient quand il se baissa et ramassa nos sacs.

«Alors, puisqu'il paraît que tu as ta journée veux tu t' arrêter prendre de l'essence pour la moto?" a t' il demandé en souriant un peu.  
Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était un signe de tête, maintenant que je savais que çà n'allait pas être difficile. Je suis retournée sur les marches, mais quand je suis arrivé à la dernière , je sentais sa main sur mon coude et me tourna avant que je ne sois enveloppée dans une accolade.

"Je te remercie." a t' il dit.

J'ai hoché la tête contre sa poitrine et murmura sachant qu'il m'entendait . "De rien, mais ne t'avises plus jamais putain de me faire çà à nouveau."

"Je ne voudrais pas. Tu es effrayante comme l'enfer quand tu m'as craché tout çà. C'était pire que lorsque je suis venue la première fois ."

J'ai ri de çà alors que je sentais son corps tremblé, lui aussi s'était mit à rire.

Nous étions à sec ,tout seul, quelques secondes plus tard il jeta son bras autour de mes épaules et nous marchions vers le camion.

«Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu sais çà au moins?"

"Bien sûr que je le suis. Je ne viendrais pas m'opposer avec ton merdier si je ne l'étais pas." ai je dis pendant que je tirais ma porte pour l'ouvrir.

Il secoua la tête jetant nos sacs à l'arrière avant de fermer ma porte et s'installer du côté passager.

S'installant, il dit, "Tu ne t'es pas techniquement opposer avec mon merdier. Si tu l'avais fais, il n'y aurait pas deux sacs assis à l'arrière et je ne serais pas rentrer à la maison."

"Exact". ai je dis en démarrant le moteur et tourna mon camion de l'allée

Nous sommes revenus à la maison, s'arrêtant pour l'essence le long du chemin. Une fois que nous sommes rentrés, nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi sur la moto à nouveau. Heureusement nous n'avons pas eu un épisode comme la veille, et à 17H00 Jasper m'a préparé le petit déjeuner car il n'avait pas été là ce matin.

Bien sûr, il a fait mon favori et pendant que je mangeais mon pain français, il demanda: «Qu'est-ce qui a fini par être blessé hier?

"Ma jambe. Çà allait mieux quand j'ai pris une douche et mis un pansement."

«Je suis de ..." je lui ai fais des grands yeux et il a rapidement changé ce qu'il allait dire. «Je suis sirupeux, je vais prendre une douche."

"Bien joué." Je l'ai hurlé car il était déjà à mi-chemin dans l'escalier. J'ai entendu son rire quand il fermait la porte des toilettes.

Une fois que j'ai fini de manger, j'ai lavé mon assiette et entra dans le salon. Lorsque Jasper descendit pas plus sirupeux, nous avons regardé notre vidéo de parachutisme et de Casablanca avant de me décider à me mettre la tête au lit.

Après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à Jasper et de lui donner un regard qui disait t'as intérêt putain à être ici le matin, j'ai pris une douche rapide et me glissa sous les couvertures, m'endormant presque instantanément.

** Pov Jasper **

Sainte putain de merde. Bella m'a mis sur le cul et je n'avais jamais été aussi fier de quelqu'un dans ma vie et ça faisait une putain de longue vie.

Tout le choses qu'elle m'avait dite et m'avait sorti aujourd'hui était bien placé. Çà me tuer de savoir que si elle n'avait pas parlé elle ne dormirait pas là-haut maintenant, mais je savais que si je l' exprimais elle trouverait un moyen de me botter le cul, tout comme elle a dit qu'elle le ferait .

Lorsque j'avais quitté la cour, hier j'avais couru presque au Canada en tuant un puma et un ours sur mon chemin avant que je tombe à terre. J'étais couché en boule pendant des heures, ne voulant pas me déplacer ou penser à ce qui s'était passé. Bien sûr, mon cerveau ne s'éteint pas et je restai là en me disant à plusieurs reprises qu'elle ne voudrait plus de moi avec elle quand je me suis finalement relevé, je suis retourné à ma Chambre des Cullen.

J'aurais pu aller dans les bois comme avant, mais je n'aurai pas été capable d'entendre ses pleurs, si çà s'était passait comme çà, sans faire quelque chose et il n' aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Ou alors je n'avais rien pensé du tout.

Rien ne pouvait être plus éloigné de la vérité et chaque mot de sa bouche avait été en contradiction avec ce que je m'étais convaincu qu'elle ressentait.

Tout ce qu'elle avait dit m'avait fait voir que Bella avait fait du chemin depuis que je suis revenu . Le fait qu'elle se tenait là, à lutter pour moi et notre amitié a tout prouvé .

Çà m'a montré que la jeune fille timide qui était venu la première fois à la maison toute innocente et douce était morte. Elle était morte non pas seulement quand Edward l'a laissé, mais quand nous étions tous partis. En elle grandissait quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand qu'on ne pouvait jamais imaginer. Le feu intensif d'une femme qui avait eu le cœur brisé en mille morceaux et qui après les avoir remis ensemble a décidé que peu importe. Elle ne voulait plus que cela se reproduise.

Elle était quelqu'un qui allait se battre bec et ongles pour ce qu'elle croyait désormais et c'était moi. Je savais, sans l'ombre d'un doute que cette croyance serait ce que me ferait finalement être la personne qu'elle a vu quand elle me regarda, l'être humain, celui dont j'ai l'habitude d'être et non pas le monstre que je suis devenu toutes ces années.

J'allais faire en sorte que rien de ce qui s'est passé hier ne se reproduise plus jamais, je voulais utiliser tout ce que j'avais à trouver à partir de maintenant,la commande qui est quelque part au fond de moi . C'était là, avait toujours été là et Bella était la seule qui pouvait me la faire voir .

Elle me faisait entièrement confiance et j'étais sacrément sûr que je ferais tout pour garder cette confiance. C'était le meilleur sentiment au monde sachant qu'elle me donnera son amitié, peu importe les erreurs que je pourrais faire à l'avenir. Comme elle m'avait dit je ne pourrais jamais dire ou la faire changer d'avis et de ce fait je me battrais comme elle le ferait.

Lutter pour conserver l'amitié vraie, cela signifie plus pour moi que toute autre chose dans ce monde. Il n'y a personne là-haut plus importante qu''elle. Il n'y a personne là-bas qui a un cœur aussi grand qu'elle. Et il n'y a personne qui peut même se rapprocher de la personne en étant ce qu'elle est.

Elle s'est intégrée à ma vie quand je suis revenue, même si elle ne le savait pas à ce moment où çà n'avait pas vraiment d'importance parce que je l'ai fais. Certes je ne réalisais pas à quel point elle était jusqu'à aujourd'hui où elle s'est présentée à la maison.

Quand elle était restée là à me cracher tout ce feu , je ressentais toute sa douleur et nous avons été blessé par tout ce qui s'était passé,çà a valu la peine parce que là où nous étions était tellement mieux que si nous n' avions pas été. Nous étions tous les deux des gens plus fort maintenant et rien ne changera jamais cela.

L'épisode d'hier seraient oubliées et jamais soulevée à nouveau. Nous allions poursuivre notre liste et prendre notre pied et prendre la vie que nous avons tous les deux mérités. Et quand le jour viendra n'importe lequel sa mort ou son changement pour moi, je serai le plus grand salaud égoïste qu'on peut trouver et mordre sans hésitation.

"Hé," Une voix groggy parlait derrière moi. Je n'avais même pas entendu sa descente.

"Hey". Ai je dis en me tournant pour la regarder par dessus mon épaule. "Que fais-tu réveillée? J'ai demandé après avoir regardé l'horloge et en notant les deux heures et demie de temps.

"Je ne sais pas."

Elle se retourna et se dirigea alors vers la cuisine. J'ai entendu le réfrigérateur s'ouvrir et se fermer, mais elle ne revint pas à la salle de séjour.

Laissant mon esprit vagabondé à ses émotions ,je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai trouvé. Elle était inquiète, triste, et j'avais peur.

Debout je suis entré dans la cuisine pour la trouver à regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine dans la cour.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" J'ai demandé en me stoppant derrière elle.

"Rien."

"Ne me mens pas Bella."

«C'est stupide."

"Non çà ne l''est pas."

"Je viens d'avoir un rêve, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas important."

«c'est ce qui te fais sentir comme tu es . Qu'y a t' il?"

Elle n'a rien dit au début, juste continué à regarder par la fenêtre. Je pouvais voir son visage dans le reflet du verre et même si je ne pouvais pas sentir la tristesse se détacher d' elle, je savais qu'il y avait des larmes qui commençait à tomber en silence.

Quand elle a finalement commencé à parler çà m'a frappé ,le malaise que j'avais causé en ne venant pas à la maison était beaucoup plus grand que je pensait qu'il serait. Sa colère s'était éclipsé, mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là ,la tristesse était plus qu' évidente.

«C'est un rêve que j'ai commencé à avoir après que j'ai réalisé qu'aucun de vous ne reviendrez. C'est toujours le même. Je rentrais, tellement excitée de passer la journée à la maison avec vous tous. Çà ne me dérangeais pas de savoir ce que Alice avait en magasin ou quoi que ce soit, que Emmett s'en prendrait à moi, Edward m'embrassait encore une fois, toi et Rose m'ignoreraient à peu près, et Carlisle et Esme me posaient des tonnes de questions souhaitant savoir si je prenais soin de moi. Rien de tout cela importait , parce que je voulais être avec les gens que j'aimais.

"Et comme toujours dès que je suis sortie de mon camion quelque chose sentait différemment. C'était comme si quelque chose n'était pas là, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. Ce n'est pas ce sentiment que tu as lorsque tu penses que tu as oublié quelque chose, mais tu sais que quelque chose va se passer et tu es impuissant à l'arrêter.

«Au lieu de me remettre dans mon camion et rentrer à la maison je continue à marcher jusqu'à la maison, la peur rampe sur moi ,de plus en plus. Quand j'arrive à la véranda, je peux vous voir à travers la grande fenêtre de la porte et vous êtes tous là.

«Aucun de vous, ne fait de geste que vous savez que je suis là même si je sais que vous le savez et je sourie toujours. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, car tous vous faites ce que vous aimez le plus. Edward est au piano, Emmett joue à un jeu vidéo, Alice est à la recherche dans un magasine de mode, Rose bricole une partie d'une voiture, Carlisle nettoie sa trousse de médecin, Esme se penche sur les plans, et tu lis un livre. Je me tiens juste là regardant et aimant chacun de vous tellement.

"Alors la crainte revient de plein fouet et un par un vous levez les yeux vers moi enfin. Aucun de vous ne souris ni ne manifeste aucun signe que vous êtes heureux, et je suis là.

"Et puis, un par un, vous vous tenez debout, me tournant le dos et à pied vous disparaissez de ma vue. Edward toujours en premier, suivi par Rose, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, et toi. Tu es toujours le dernier.

«Dès que tu es parti, je me réveille dévastée et seule. J'ai fais ce rêve de temps en temps. Je ne pourrais même pas te dire quand il a vraiment stoppé et quand j'étais sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas maintenant en raison de ce qui s'est passé, mais Jasper je ne l'aime pas. Je ne veux pas que ce rêve revienne. Il me détruirait encore une fois et j'ai été assez brisée . "

Je ne savais pas quoi dire quand elle s'arrêta. Je ne pense pas qu'il y avait des mots qui pouvaient vraiment faire mieux pour elle. La seule chose que je pouvais penser à faire à ce moment-là que j'ai fais d'ailleurs. J'ai mis mes bras autour de ses épaules, je l'ai tiré vers ma ma poitrine et la tenait. Ses mains étaient étalées le long de son corps au premier abord, pendant qu'elle criait pour faire sortir tout çà , puis elles se retenaient à mes bras pour pleurer.

Après environ trente ou quarante cinq minutes là debout, je pouvais sentir son épuisement et elle ne montrait encore aucun signe qu'elle allait arrêter ses larmes. J'ai tiré vers l'arrière, juste assez pour la porter comme on porte une mariée , avant de marcher vers la salle de séjour et m' assoir sur le canapé. Une heure s'écoula avant que le sommeil finisse par la réclamer et j'ai continué à la tenir pour le coup.

Quand le ciel s'éclaircit je regardais Bella dormir . Son visage était calme maintenant, mais on voyait encore bien les traces séchées par ses larmes. Je savais qu'elle en avait versé quelques heures auparavant et que c'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait dû traversé la dernière fois, mais çà suffisait, c'était assez mauvais. J'espérais que ses larmes ne la ramenait pas en arrière, mais si c'était quelque part différents. Cette fois, elle n'aurait pas à passer par là tout seule . J'étais ici aujourd'hui et je n'allais nulle part. 


	11. Chapter 11

Je me suis permise un léger changement, dans la fic originel elle nomme Jasper « Hale » perso je préfère « Whitlock » veuillez me pardonner de la tentation...

Bonne Lecture...çà devient très intéressant:)

**11 Finish line**

**Mi-avril **

**Pov ****Bella **

«Bella, il est temps de se réveiller." Jasper roucoulait dans mon oreille.

Gémissant ,j'ai roulé pour tirer l'oreiller sur ma tête. "Pas encore."

«Allons petite tête endormie. Tu dors la journée continuellement."

Gémissant encore, je me retournais et regardais par la fenêtre pour trouver l'extérieur encore sombre. Mes yeux regardait l'horloge, puis Jasper quand je lui ai jeté mon oreiller en pleine tête. Bien sûr, il la esquivé.

"Enfonce toi çà dans le cul,4 heures du matin n'est pas dormir toute la journée ."

Il rit doucement. «C'est qu'il faut te réveiller cependant n'est -ce - pas?"

«Non, parce que j'ai l'intention de me rendormir."

"Tu ne peux pas. Il faut que tu te prépares pour que nous puissions y aller."

"Numéro 4? J'ai demandé en grognant.

«Je croyais que tu aimais la liste."

"J'aime, quand je n'ai pas à être debout à 4 heures du matin."

«Viens. Il faut près de 4 heures de route pour y arriver et nous devons y être à 9. Tu peux dormir dans la voiture."

«Très bien, j'ai soufflé en jetant les couvertures . «Le meilleur n'a pas de prix."

Je l'ai entendu rire pendant que je continuais à murmurer mon agacement d'être levé si tôt.

Pendant que je prenais ma douche, je repensais à ses deux semaines qui ont suivi, depuis je me remémorais les attitudes d' handicapé moteur que ce débile de Jasper pouvait avoir. Nous n'avions pas parlé de mon discours de colère, ou de mon rêve. J''étais heureuse seulement parce que çà avait été une dure journée et je ne voulais pas plus m'y attarder, surtout quand mon rêve a fini par faire une seule apparition.

Même si nous n'en avons pas reparler j''y pensé encore. Comment j'aurai pu penser que depuis çà nous avait rapproché tous les deux. Nous avons en quelque sorte trouvé plus de temps tout simplement pour nous amuser avant de faire les trucs de la liste. Nous avons fini par jouer au mini golf à nouveau et même acheté une Wii,avec tous les accessoires, et des petits jeux calmes. Nous avons passé beaucoup de soirées à jouer au bowling, tennis, la boxe, ou jouer à des jeux de carnaval et de rire comme des ânes quand je voulais finir certaine que je ne pouvais pas le battre.

Les deux week-ends que nous avions eu, nous les avons passé sur la moto. Les Samedis juste à rouler autour de la maison et les dimanches avec moi pour m'apprendre à conduire et à obtenir le meilleur en m'entraînant. Je n'avais pas roulé sur la route principale encore, mais Jasper dit que j'étais près d'y parvenir.

Quand j'ai finis ma douche quelques minutes plus tard en pensant à la pratique de la moto dans ma tête j'ai eu une idée. Me dépêchant de m'habiller je tressais mes cheveux rapidement et courut dans les escaliers. Jasper était dans la cuisine à me griller un croissant.

Je me suis versé une tasse de café, et j'ai demandé, «Pouvons-nous prendre la moto?"

"Si tu veux , mais j'ai pensé que tu voulais dormir."

«Non, si nous pouvons la prendre."

«D'accord." dit il en souriant plus.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous quittions la maison. Le trajet a été incroyable, comme toujours. Presque aucun trafic sur la route et Jasper ne sentait pas la nécessité de pousser la moto aussi vite que cela comme il le faisait normalement.

Nous étions sur la route un certain temps quand Jasper finalement sorti. Je n'avais aucune idée où nous allions car il avait déjà passé le croisement où nous sortions normalement pour éteindre Seattle.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Jasper se rangeait sur le bord de la route. Je l'ai regardé avec prudence à travers la visière de mon casque quand il a glissé hors de la moto et a retiré son propre casque.

"Que fais-tu?"

«J'ai besoin que tu enlèves ton casque." Il a dit en tirant quelque chose de sa poche de la veste.

Quand je l'ai retiré de ma tête Jasper passa derrière moi et tout de suite ma vision est devenu noir.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" ai je demandé en paniquant un peu.

"Je te bandes les yeux. Nous sommes presque à notre destination et tu sauras ce que nous faisons dès que nous entrons dans le parking."

"Jasper comment je suis censé rouler sans être capable de voir?"

"Tu ne conduis pas alors ne t' inquiètes pas." Il l' a dit dès qu'il a pris mon casque de mes mains et me le remis.

Je détestais être aveugle, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je pouvais faire à ce sujet. Je ne pouvais pas tirer sur le large bandeau avec mon casque.

Je sentais Jasper se remettre sur la moto et mes mains alla droit à sa taille. "Je n'aime pas cela. Je sens déjà que je vais tomber et nous n'avons même pas encore bougé."

J'ai entendu son rire, quand il a pris mes mains et les verrouilla atours de lui. "Il suffit de les tenir serré. Je te promets que nous serons là bas bientôt."

Je soufflais mais ne dit pas autre chose quand il démarrait la moto. C' était un putain de sentiment étrange dans le monde. Tant que je ne pourrais même pas vous dire ce que c'était vraiment.

Jasper avait raison et en peu de temps nous nous étions arrêtés à nouveau. Je l'ai senti descendre avant de m'aider. Il a rapidement enlevé mon casque, mais doucement à claquer des doigts quand je voulais enlever le bandeau.

"Pas touche jusqu'à ce que je dis."

«Chiottte».

Il n'a pas dit un mot, quand il me prit la main et me conduisit.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés après quelques pas et j'ai entendu un murmure et Jasper dire: «Nous avons un rendez-vous à 9H00."

Une autre voix retentit, "Votre Nom?"

". Withlock «

"S'il vous plaît attendez, il y aura quelqu'un qui va venir pour vous emmener."

"Je vous remercie."

"Tu vas aimer cela." Sa voix se fit entendre à côté de moi. Je pense.

"Que faisons-nous?"

«Tu verras."

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu une porte s'ouvrir et un type grogna, "Suivez-moi."

Nous avons commencé à marcher et j'ai entendu une autre porte s'ouvrir.

"Vos costumes sont là. Lorsque vous êtes habillés, suivez le couloir jusqu'à la fin. Votre instructeur vous attend." a t' il dit avant de quitter la salle.

J'étais très confus. «Instructeur de quoi?" Demandai-je.

«Tu verras. On va prendre nos costumes." a t' il répondu.

Jasper m'a conduit quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter. «D'accord c'est peut-être un peu difficile, mais fais tout ce que je dis."

"Ai-je le choix?"

"Oui. N'as tu pas pensé que tu l 'avais encore?" a t 'il demandé.

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de sourire . "Que dois-je faire?"

Il leva les mains pour les reposer sur ses épaules avant qu'il s'accroupit. Je sentais un robinet sur ma cheville, "Soulèves-la."

J'ai gardé mon équilibre avec mes mains et mes pieds pour la soulever. Il a glissé quelque chose sur elle, puis fait la même chose avec l'autre jambe.

Quand il se leva, je laissais tomber mes mains, mais il en ramassa une à la fois, les glissant dans des manches et ferma la fermeture éclair.

"Très bien je mets le mien et puis nous serons prêts.

J' hochais la tête et quelques instants plus tard je sentais glisser sa main dans la mienne. me tirant à côté de lui nous avons quitté la salle et marchaient quelques instants quand une porte s'est ouverte.

Une fois que nous nous sommes arrêtés Jasper dit: «Je sais que tu as l'habitude d'avoir un problème avec la conduite rapide. J'espère que tu n'en auras pas avec çà."

Il me retira le bandeau des yeux et mes yeux sont tout de suite tombé sur la piste ovale en face de moi avant d'aller vers les deux mustangs garés sur le côté, une rouge avec des rayures blanches et l'autre jaune avec des bandes noires de course.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, à regarder, mais Jasper me mis un doigt sur mon menton, fermant ma bouche et cassant mon attention.

J'entendais rire alors je regardais à ma gauche et j'ai trouvé deux gars debout. Mon dieu, je ne les avais même pas remarqué avant maintenant.

"Nous monterons dans l'une des d'eux?" J'ai demandé en arrachant mon regard des deux hommes et cherchant Jasper.

«Tu vas en conduire une ." a t' il dit.

"Sérieusement?

"Si tu es d'accord avec çà et que tu écoutes tout ce qu'ils te disent de faire pendant qu'ils sont au volant."

J'ai commencé en battant des mains et sautant partout comme une putain de jouvencelle.

L'instructeur, ou qui je suppose être l'instructeur, se mit à rire de nouveau et dit: «C'est agréable de voir ce niveau d'enthousiasme."

«C'est vraiment une surprise. Elle se contrarie généralement si quelqu'un dépasse la limite de vitesse." Jasper dit.

«Nouvelle expérience." ai je dis en souriant à Jasper qui me le rendit et hocha la tête.

«Eh bien, commençons donc." L'instructeur dit. «Je suis Bobby et c'est Jesse. Jasper, tu seras avec lui et Bella va venir avec moi. Le matin sera consacré à vous conduire. Nous dirons tout ce que vous devez savoir. Les deux premiers tours de piste se feront à vitesse normale . Après nous ralentirons et passerons quelques heures à expliquer tout ce que vous devez savoir, tout ce qui est utile pour des choses comme celle ci. Lorsque nous aurons terminé, nous allons prendre une pause toilette rapide et puis vous deux prendraient le siège conducteur. Une fois de plus pour quelques heures, çà se fera lentement , vous permettant d'adhérer au sens de la piste et de voir comment çà gère. Après que Jesse et moi sortirons , vous deux vous aurez droit à un peu moins vingt tours de course, le gagnant recevra un trophée. Des questions? "

Jasper et moi secouaient la tête et Jesse marchait avec nos casques demandant: «Quelle voiture se sera?"

"Jasper, quelle voiture tu veux ?" J'ai demandé en le regarder.

"Celle que tu ne choisis pas."a t' il dit.

J'ai regardé les deux voitures et réfléchis une minute, «Rouge».

«J'aurais dû le savoir." dit-il, en mettant son casque.

Je sourie quand je l'ai regardé au pied de la voiture jaune.

"Tu es prête?" Bobby demandait..

«Définitivement, lui dis-je.

Bobby m'a aidé pour installer sur le côté passager de la voiture et m'a bouclée, puis a glissé dans le siège du conducteur. Lorsqu'il a démarré le moteur j'ai presque sauté de mon siège. C'était beaucoup plus fort que ce que j'attendais qu'il soit.

Nous avons roulé lentement hors de la zone des stands, l'ouvrant plus quand on était sur la piste. C'était passionnant, tout comme la moto. Tu pouvais simplement sentir la vibration puissante à travers ton corps. Peut-être que j'aurais eu un peu peur dès lors que Bobby n'avait pas les réflexes que Jasper et le reste de la famille avait, mais je n'ai pas pu trouver de peur en moi .

Après quelques tours, il a ralenti et a commencé à parler. Il s'approcha de chacune des jauges en m'expliquant leur utilité, quand tu ralentis dans les virages,quand tu l'ouvres pour sortir, quand débrailler , et tout ce que je devais savoir et qu'il fallait que je sache

Après ce qui me semblait être une éternité, il sorti finalement vers l'arrière sur la piste , est venu m'aider à en sortir quand il a tout débouclé.

Jasper et Jesse sortaient aussi de leur voiture.

«D'accord», a déclaré Bobby quand ils sont arrivés vers nous. «Courez à la salle de bain et buvez un verre d'eau. Ensuite, ce sera votre tour." Nous hochions la tête et faisons notre chemin vers le bâtiment.

"Toi tu t'amuses? M'a t' il demandé, pendant qu'il m'ouvrait la porte.

«Je m'amuses Jasper. Merci beaucoup pour cela."

"De rien. Je suis autant excité que toi."

«Bien». J'ai dit quand je disparue dans les toilettes. J'étais heureuse que nous faisions quelque chose aussi pour lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous avons regagné l'extérieur du bâtiment pour trouver Bobby sous le capot de ma voiture et Jesse qui remplissait le réservoir d'essence.

J'avais peur que quelque chose n'allait pas et que je ne serais pas capable de la conduire jusqu'à ce que Jasper murmure: «Jesse a dit que puisque nous étions des « débutants », ils pourraient ne pas nous laisser aller aussi vite qu'eux. Il vient de me dire çà."

"Oh bien."

Lorsque nous étions de retour sur le RAC Bobby et Jesse finirent ce qu'ils devaient faire et puis encore une fois nous avons glissé dans la voiture, mais nous étions sur le siège du conducteur pour le moment.

_Ne pas te moquer de toi-même, et ne tombe pas en panne._ Je me suis dis, avant d'entendre Bobby me dire que je pouvais démarrer le moteur.

"Vas y doucement pendant un certain temps. Sens la façon dont çà tourne et tout. Je te dis ses choses que tu as besoin faire si çà ne vas pas .Autre que simplement prend ton pied." a t' il dit , sa voix raisonnait à travers mon casque.

J'ai hoché la tête. Et sorti de la fosse.

J'ai pensé que c'était amusant assis dans le siège passager, mais çà ne me préparait pas à la façon étonnante qui venait de se ruer à conduire. Prendre en charge toute cette puissance c'était encore plus génial.

Après avoir roulé quelques tours calmement et lentement Bobby a commencé à me laisser prendre de la vitesse jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le maximum. J'étais tellement fière de moi .

Un peu plus tard j'ai entendu Bobby dire «Stoppe toi à la ligne de départ."

Je me suis garée le long à côté de la voiture de Jasper, à l'arrêt et Bobby et Jesse sont sortis

Bobby s'est rangé à côté de la place du conducteur. Penché à la fenêtre il a vérifié ma ceinture de nouveau.

«C'est à toi maintenant. Rappelles-toi ce que je t' ai dit et tout ira bien." a t' il dit .

"Je le ferai." Je l'ai dit avec un signe de tête en prenant une profonde respiration.

Pendant que j' attendais que Bobby et Jesse descendent de la piste, j'ai entendu la voix de Jasper, "Tu es prête, ma petite?"

«Oui, et toi.?

"Tout à fait. S'il te plaît sois prudente quand même, d'accord?"

"Je le serai."

J'ai regardé et j'ai vu qu'il me donnait un coup de pouce.

Bobby est venu au haut-parleur dans mon casque de nouveau et a dit, «Vous deux, vous êtes prêt?

J'ai entendu dire le oui de Jasper comme je le disais.

«D'accord. Vingt tours. Je vous ferais savoir quand vous êtes sur le dernier. Une fois que vous franchirez la ligne d'arrivée commencez à ralentir et mettre la tête vers les stands."

Nous avons tous les deux dit okay et puis il nous a dit d'aller et nous étions en route.

J'ai essayé de suivre ce tour où j'étais, mais le troisième je n'étais plus inquiète à ce sujet. Jasper a toujours essayé de rester autour de moi. Je pensais qu'il faisait seulement semblant de ne pas me laissait gagner, comme Edward aurait fait si il m'avait laissé près d'une voiture aussi rapide, mais encore une fois Jasper m'a prouvé que je me trompais. Il s'est faufilé de moi au treizième tour de piste, resta bien en avant, je n'ai pas pu le doubler. Je m'en foutais . C'était plus amusant que le parachutisme.

Quand nous sommes revenus à la zone des stands et nous nous sommes arrêté. J'ai commencé à essayer de détacher ma ceinture quand tout d'un coup Jasper était là, à m'aider. Il avait déjà enlevé son casque, alors pendant qu'il me détachait j'ai enlevé le mien.

Quand il m'a sorti de la voiture, je jetai mes bras autour de son cou et avant même que je pensais à ce que je faisais, je l'embrassa à pleine bouche sur ses lèvres. Mon cerveau a compris environ une seconde plus tard, et je reculais rapidement.

"Je suis désolé, dis-je, en regardant vers le bas.

«C'est rien."

Putain pourquoi, merde qu'est ce que je viens de faire. Dieu, j'étais si embarrassé. Je pouvais sentir les yeux de Jasper sur moi, mais je ne pouvais pas lever les yeux.

Heureusement, Bobby a choisit ce moment pour venir. "Bon travail, dit-il, me tapant sur le dos. «tu l'avais presque battu."

Pour des raisons qui me mettait de nouveau dans l' embarras, je savais que je devais être rouge vif.

Nous avons fait notre chemin de retour à l'endroit où nous avions mis les costumes et Bobby remis le trophée de Jasper. Je pouvais sentir qu'il me regardait un peu plus pendant que nous prenions nos fringues et quitter le bâtiment, mais je ne pouvais pas répondre à ses yeux.

Heureusement nous étions en moto et je n'avais pas à me soucier de lui dire quelque chose.

Une fois que nous sommes arriver chez moi, je voulais tout simplement disparaître à l'étage, mais lorsque j'ai voulu, j'ai sentis la main de Jasper sur mon bras.

Le regardant dans les yeux yeux il me demanda: «Pourquoi as-tu fais cela?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je me suis allée dans le moment. Je suis désolé."

"Ne t' inquiètes pas. Je me demandais simplement."

J'ai hoché la tête quand il me laissa partir. Quand je suis arrivé en haut , il dit: «Je vais aller chasser."

«D'accord."

Je suis allé dans ma chambre, j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. M'écroulant sur le lit, je pensais savoir pourquoi je l'avais embrassé. Oui j'ai été pris dans l'instant, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur n'arrêtait pas de se demander si c'était bien la seule raison.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je pourrais même y penser si. J'avais besoin de le mettre hors de ma tête et ne le laissais jamais se reproduire. Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose qui rendrait Jasper inconfortable et l'effrayer.

Debout j'ai pris quelques vêtements et alla prendre un bain, et pris mon ipod avec moi. Je me laissais me tremper dans le bain tourbillon, je laissais ma musique dans ma tête bousculant toutes mes pensées sur la journée. Je ne laisserais pas mon idiot de moment ruiner notre amitié et pour faire çà,il fallait que j'oublie vite que j'avais franchi cette ligne, non intentionnellement ou non.

Quelques heures plus tard je me tournais et me retournais dans le lit ne pouvant pas trouver le sommeil. J'étais inquiète et ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi. M'agitant plus pour la millionième fois, j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir en bas, avant que le sommeil enfin me prenne.

La suite sera le point de vue de Jasper:)... 


	12. Chapter 12

Petit coucou à mes lectrices:)

Le fameux point de vue de Jasper...

Bonne lecture...

**12 It's A Small World After All**

**Régalez-vous ...**

Pov Jasper

Lorsque Bella m'embrassa d'abord j'avais été choqué. Je n'avais eu aucune chance de réagir avant que je sente son embarras sur moi et qu'elle recule. Je savais que si je n'avais rien dit à ce moment là c'était pour ne pas empirer les choses. Son embarras était le plus grand que je n'avais jamais ressenti de personne et il n'y avait rien à ajouter même si je voulais faire quelque chose. Au moment où nous sommes rentrés à la maison,elle était assez calme pour que je lui demande pourquoi elle m'avait embrassé. Sa réponse était celle que j'avais prévu et je savais qu'en testant ses émotions, il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Même si il était bien innocent, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser et assez souvent. Diable si je suis honnête, il s'est passé une semaine et tout ce que je faisais , c'était d'y penser. Je n'arrivais pas à le sortir de ma tête. J'ai essayé de me répéter qu'il n' y avait pas à en dire quoi que ce soit et qu'elle était simplement heureuse.

J'avais été le seul à l'aider à sortir de la voiture. _Elle aurait probablement embrassé Bobby ou Jesse_ _si ils l' avaient aider à sortit_. Okay ! je n' aime pas ses putains de pensés du tout. Merde qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec moi? çà ne voulait rien dire.

Bon peut-être que si je me dis que çà va commencer à être vrai. _Çà ne signifie rien du tout__._ Merde, je ne pense pas que ça fonctionne avec moi.

Secouant la tête, j' essayais d' effacer l'image de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles ont été si chaleureuse et douce et elles m'ont fait sentir si bien que... Putain, j'allais devenir fou. Un vampire peut il devenir fou? Apparemment, il pouvait et je vais mettre fin à ce putain de sourire niais collé à mon visage..

Je n'ai pas besoin de garder cette insistance sur le baiser qui allait me damner çà c'est sûr. Çà allait seulement réussir à me transformer en complet et parfait idiot. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me posais d'autres pensées de merde, je n'avais pas le temps de travailler sur toute ses pensées qui venaient.

Merde, Merde, merde. J'étais en difficulté putain grave parce que ... .je crois ... très probablement ... je pouvais juste être ... commence à me sentir ... pour Bella ... en plus d'un ... purement platonique façon ... merde Oui? NON? Très probablement putain. Merde. J'étais empathique pour l'amour nom de Dieu. Comment diable ai je laissé faufilé cette merde sur moi à mon insu putain? Merde.

Elle ne sentait pas la même chose quoi que je savais qu' une chose était certaine . Elle ne devait jamais savoir tout ce que je ressentais. Elle avait été amoureuse d'un vampire, mon propre frère, et nous avons tous déjà vu comment cette merde s'est avéré être . Il n'y avait aucun moyen que diable qu'elle pourrait m'aimer comme ça. Putain Que diable suis-je en train de parler ?D'AMOUR. Merde je suis foutu.

«Jasper», _bien maintenant ma voix intérieure s'est transformée en fille._ _Une fille qui sonne_ _exactement comme Bella. __Je vais le répéter. JE SUIS foutu. _

"Jasper!" _Merde, ce n'est pas ma voix intérieure. _

"Hein?" Je l'ai interrogé en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

"Je pense que mes crêpes sont foutues."

"Quoi?"

«Mes crêpes. Je ne pense pas qu'elles devraient fumer comme ça."

Jetant un regard rapidement à la poêle, j'ai vu ce dont elle parlait. Merde, je prenais le chemin du parfait crétin pour servir des trucs carbonisés pour le petit déjeuner.

«Merde." ai je dis en jetant les damnés crêpes de la poêle dans l'évier et y mettant de l'eau. "Désolé."

»çà va, je peux manger des céréales, mais peux tu m' expliquer ce qui se passait dans ta tête."

"Oh ce n'est rien."

"çà n'a pas l'air d'être rien. Tu as brûlé le petit déjeuner et j'ai dû appeler ton nom deux fois. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Juste des pensées."

»A propos de ?

"Euh ... le numéro 5?

_Ouais pas très clair çà ,en la posant comme une question. Cela ne va pas la faire arrêter de se poser des questions sur tout çà. Idiot.  
_  
"Numéro 5?

"Euh ... ouais. J'ai oublié de mentionner que tu devrais prendre un jour ou deux de congé la semaine prochaine." _Çà a l'air bien. _

"As tu oublié? Elle me regardait en levant un sourcil.

_Pourquoi elle demande çà comme ça? Ah oui, parce que nous n'oublions rien. Merde__ Je suis foutu.  
_  
"Ouais, désolé. Serait-ce un problème pour toi de les poser?"

«Je ne le crois pas. Je n'ai pas pris de vacances cette année et j'ai juste besoin du mercredi, jeudi et vendredi de congé."

J'ai hoché la tête distraitement quand j'ai commencé à laver la casserole brûlée.

"Es tu sûr que tu vas bien"

"Ouais. Je vais bien." ai je dit en lui donnant un sourire.

"Oookay. Je vais au boulot alors.

«Bye».

J'ai entendu Bella se levait de la table et je savais qu'elle me regardait intensivement derrière mon dos, mais je ne pouvais pas me retourner jusqu'à ce que j' entende la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. J'avais besoin la tout de suite ,de faire le point avant:

a)qu' elle en ai marre et l' amène vers une autre diarrhée verbale après quoi elle me dira de partir,

b) dans l'embarras, au point qu'elle me dise de partir,

ou c) à la fin par l'embrasser et putain lui faire peur et elle me dira de partir. Nous devons rester exactement comment nous sommes actuellement des meilleurs amis.

Quand le bruit de son camion a disparu j'ai couru à mon téléphone et ai appelé Disney et les compagnies aériennes. Depuis que j'étais un idiot et ne parvenais pas à penser correctement, j'ai dû changer nos réservations à la semaine prochaine au lieu de trois semaines à partir de maintenant. Heureusement, les deux avaient des ouvertures et avec un putain de gros pourboire, j'ai pu travaillé la dessus.  
Le reste de la journée je me suis assis et j'ai pensais. Au moment où Bella est rentrée à la maison, je m'étais convaincu que mes sentiments étaient tous dans ma tête à la suite de ce baiser. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça avec Alice alors je savais que je ne me sentais pas pour Bella d'une autre manière que comme un ami et le baiser même s'il était innocent de sa part m'avait bouleversé strictement parce que çà faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un contact intime. Oui, çà sonne bien.

Le reste de la semaine est passé très vite. Bella a passé la plupart de son temps à préparer sa valise pour ce week-end depuis que je lui avais dis qu'elle avait besoin de vêtements pour durer jusqu'à dimanche, alors que je jouais à la Wii et répondais à ses questions .

"Ai-je besoin d' un pantalon long ou un short?"

"Un peu des deux. Il peut faire froid les nuits."

Un peu plus fouillé.

"Ai-je besoin de vêtements habillés?

«Peut-être."

«çà ne m'aide pas."

"C'est tout le but."

Je l'ai entendue rire doucement, puis s'est remise à fouiller. Quand elle a terminé, nous avons passé le reste du week-end à jouer à des jeux vidéo.

Bella a travaillé le lundi et le mardi, mais je l'ai cherché au travail mardi, pour nous conduire à Seattle. Notre vol a décollé vers neuf heures, comme ça, on arriverait en Californie quand le soleil serait bas et je n'aurais pas à m'en soucier. Nous serions de retour à la maison samedi soir autour de 23H00 pour la même raison.

Comme nous roulions sur l'autoroute elle a demandé, «Vas tu me dire où nous allons?

«A l'aéroport."

«Nous voyageons quelque part?"

"Oui."

"Où?"

«Disneyland». Ai je dis sans réfléchir.

Son visage s'éclaira et tomba, «Comment serais-ce amusant? Tu ne seras pas en mesure de sortir pendant la journée."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Disneyland célèbre son 50e anniversaire. Le parc ferme à neuf heures pour le grand publique, mais si tu séjournes à l'un des hôtels Disney ,les parcs sont ouverts jusqu'à 1H00 du matin."

"Cool. Donc, pas de stress."

«Oui».

"Cela va être très amusant."

"Je l'espère. Où nous logeons, il y a un spa de sorte que tu pourras y aller pendant la journée."

"Je te remercie."

"De rien Bella." Je l'ai dit en lui donnant un sourire.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport quelques heures plus tard et avions assez de temps pour lui trouver quelque chose à manger pendant que nous attendions au bord de l'avion.

Comme je la regardais manger, je me suis trouvé à repenser à ce baiser encore. _Dieu, peu importe ce que je me dis , je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser sans cesse? Je ne la pense pas de cette façon. Elle ne pense pas à moi de cette manière. J'ai besoin de reprendre le dessus. Merde. Pourquoi est ce que çà s'avère beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire? _

Sentant quelque chose me frapper le front Je jetais un oeil à la table avant de regarder Bella.

«As-tu simplement jeter une frite sur moi?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu étais ailleurs putain genre « La La Land » au point que tes yeux étaient vitreux. Qu'est-ce que tu as dernièrement?"

"Je pense à certaines choses."

"Comme quoi?"

«Ce n'est pas important."

Elle n'a rien dit, mais elle a ramassé ses aliments et les à jeter. Une fois debout elle a dit: «Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas me dire , c'est bien, mais tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir et dire que ce n'est rien quand je vois clairement le contraire."

J'ai ouvert ma bouche, mais elle me coupa les mots qui allait sortir en me tournant le dos pour aller à la poubelle. Quand elle revint à la table, elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers les toilettes, ne disant pas un mot.

Merde, il me fallait résoudre ce problème. Je savais que si je continuais à penser çà finirait par être un problème. Elle n'était pas en colère contre moi, mais je blessais ses sentiments. Nous étions devenu si proche et nous nous disions tout se qui traversait notre esprit,depuis mon retour , ici je gardais quelque chose loin d'elle. Je ne voulais pas la blesser alors que nous étions supposé nous amuser, mais je ne veux pas avoir à lui dire ce que j'avais pensé. J'aurais besoin de trouver autre chose à lui dire et travailler plus dur à garder la tête claire.

Quand elle revint des toilettes ,elle se tenait près de la table ne répondant pas à mes yeux. «Es-tu prêt à aller à la porte d'embarcation?"

"Oui." Répondis-je debout et à la suite d' elle.

Elle n'a rien dit pendant que nous marchions, mais dès que nous nous sommes assis, elle demanda: «Vas tu partir?"

"Qu'est-ce? Non Pourquoi penses-tu çà?"

Elle haussa les épaules en regardant partout, mais pas moi.

"Hé, dis-je en attrapant son menton et tournant sa tête vers moi . «Je ne pars pas. Je te le jure."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu as Jasper?

Dès que les mots ont quitté sa bouche, je fus frapper par ce que je devais faire. Que j'avais tenu loin d'elle depuis le début et la seule chose que je n'avais pas dit.

"Mon passé."ai je répondu quelques minutes plus tard, sentant son désarroi immédiatement.

"Je ne comprends pas."

«Tu ne connais pas le mien . J'ai réfléchi sur la façon de te le dire car ce n'est pas très joli. Connaître nos vies ce n'était rien, mais la mienne est spéciale. Bella j'ai commis tellement d'atrocités et je suis inquiet ,cela va changer comment tu me vois. "

"Pourquoi serait-il ainsi? D'après ce que tout le monde m'a dit sur ton contrôle et par rapport à mon anniversaire, j'ai à peu près compris que tu n'as pas toujours été végétarien. J'ai vu les cicatrices sur le cou aussi et rien de tout cela m'a empêché de passer du temps avec toi. "

Pour dire que j'ai été choqué par ses paroles auraient été le putain d'euphémisme du siècle. En fait, je n'avais rien à dire pendant quelques minutes. Les cicatrices sont la chose la plus importante pour les yeux humains, elles ne sont pas visibles, sauf si tu les recherche, mais ce n'était que Bella, après tout.

"Comment?" ai je demandé , faisant courir ma main sur celles présentes sur mon cou.

«Je sais que je les recherchais." Elle m'a répondu et j'ai remarqué qu'elle frottait sa propre cicatrice . Bien sûr qu'elle l' a fait.

"Tu ne cesses de me surprendre. Tu le sais ?"

"C'est une bonne chose cependant. N'est ce pas ?" a t' elle demandé en me donnant un grand sourire à la sienne.

"La plupart du temps."

Elle rit quand ils ont appelé notre vol .

Durant que nous marchions vers l'avion je lui ai dit, "Quand nous arrivons à l'hôtel, je te raconterai tout."

Elle hocha la tête et dit: «Merci."

Notre vol c'est bien passé, nous avons parlé de ce que nous allions faire chaque soir et des cures thermales qu' elle pourrait essayer. Nous avons finalement décidé d'y réfléchir demain avant d'aller au premier parc et élaborer un plan pour chaque nuit. Notre vol au départ était le samedi à 11h15 ce qui signifiait que nous ne ferions rien, donc nous avions à couvrir seulement mercredi, jeudi et vendredi soir.

Deux heures et demie après le décollage de Seattle nous avons atterri à l'aéroport du Comté d'Orange. Attendant nos bagages nous avons pris nos sacs et partis chercher la voiture de location. Nous aurions pu prendre la navette vers l'hôtel et la navette de l'hôtel vers les parcs, mais je voulais m'assurer que nous avions quelque chose en cas où Bella voulait sortir quelque part pendant la journée.

Une heure après l'atterrissage nous étions dans la chambre de l'hôtel. Bella était sous la douche et je voulais rassembler mes pensées. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais pensé à tout, quand elle m'avait rappelé mon inattention, mais il fallait que je l''apaise.

Lorsque Bella est sorti de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un pantalon de flanelle et un débardeur, elle s'installa sur le canapé et se tourna vers moi en tirant ses jambes sur le siège à l'indienne.

Prenant une grande respiration je l' ai imité avant de commencer à parler. Je lui ai dit tout; à partir du moment où je me suis enfui pour rejoindre l'armée à la journée où j'ai trouvé Alice. Je n'ai rien laissé. Je lui ai parlé de Maria, mon changement, les guerres et tout une partie de ma vie où j'avais tué. Quand je suis arrivé aux nouveau-nés, je me trouvais à être obligé de lui dire comment je les détruisais, ôtant ma chemise et en lui montrant l'étendue de mes cicatrices. Un petit soupir s'est échappé de sa bouche et les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

Remettant ma chemise , je lui ai parlé de la rencontre avec Peter, ma dépression qui s'en suivie, Charlotte, et leur retour pour m'aider. Quand j'ai enfin fini les larmes couler sur son visage et je me sentais horrible de la faire pleurer. Prenant ma tête entre mes mains, j' attendais ce qui allait venir.

"Jasper, regardes-moi, s'il te plaît." plaida t 'elle.

Je levai la tête légèrement. Le regard sur son visage jusqu'à ma tête à fait le même trajet. Sentant ses émotions j'étais perplexe car je ne ressentais pas la normal pitié comme avec la famille Cullen , à la place il y avait tellement de fierté que cela semblait irréel.

"Pourquoi es tu fière de moi?" ai je interrogé.

"Parce que tu es tellement plus fort que moi ou quelqu'un d'autre qui ne m'a jamais donné autant de crédit que toi."

"Quoi?"

"Jasper tu avais raison et j'avais tort. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ? çà modifierait la façon dont je te verrais, mais pas la façon dont tu l'aurais cru. Ta vie après être devenu un vampire était horrible et la salope de Maria était une putain de tarée. A l'époque,c'était tuer ou être tué, et si j'étais en accord avec moi même sur le choix que tu as fais , çà fait de moi une mauvaise personne alors que si je ne l' étais pas, je suis complètement heureuse que tu es fait ce choix parce que tu es ici maintenant. Mais tu savais que tu détestais cette vie et quand on t' as donné la possibilité de la changer tu l'as fait. Tu pouvais avoir encore à tuer des gens, mais tu ne l'as fait que pour survivre et aussi peu que possible jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'autre est venu et quand elle est venue tu n'as pas hésité. Ouais peut-être que tu as un peu glissé depuis lors, mais pour Emmett et Edward ils n'ont pas l'excuse de ce que tu as fais dans leur passé, mais regardes la couleur dans tes yeux. Une fois que tu as quitté la famille tu aurais pu revenir à la façon dont tu avais été et tu as même dormi avec Peter et Charlotte et encore choisi le mode de vie végétarien parce que tu sais ce que tu es. Tu n'es pas ce monstre que tu as l'habitude d'être et tu ne l'as pas été depuis ton départ de Maria. Cela te rend plus fort encore que Carlisle. "

"Je te remercie." C'était la seule chose que je pouvais dire pour le moment.

Elle sourit et baissa la tête, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient encore.

Comme elle me regardait avec un drôle d'air je sentais sa résolution juste avant qu'elle murmure: «Puis-je te dire quelque chose?"

«Bien sûr. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ."

Elle hocha la tête, mais n'a pas continué et j'ai réalisé ce qui allait arriver.

"tu n'as pas à le faire. Cela n'a aucune importance sur ce qui s'est passé."

"C'est çà " dit elle avec un petit sourire, puis elle a laissé tombé. Les trois jours ont été les plus importantes, nous avons parlé de la rupture, la promenade dans les bois, et la conversation de Edward en lui disant qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Quand elle parlait une nouvelle vague de larmes avaient commencé et je me surpris à les atteindre pour les essuyer. Quand elle eut fini, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains et marmonna quelque chose.

J'ai tiré sa tête en arrière et demanda, "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"

"J'ai dit que je l'aurais attendu. J'ai toujours su que je ne le méritais pas , il était si parfait et si ..."

Je ne la laissa pas achever. J'étais fou. «**Je ne veux jamais t'entendre dire ça**." Elle sursauta à la force de mes paroles, mais je l'ai ignoré et continué . "Il était le seul qui ne te mérite pas. Tu es si brave et si bienveillante et belle et tu mérites d'être traitée de cette manière. Tu ne méritais pas d'être brisé comme ça par n'importe qui. Edward a choisi de te quitter, ce qui prouve qu' il n'était pas assez bien, pas l'inverse. "

"Mais ..."

"Mais rien Bella. C'est la vérité, et tu dois simplement traiter avec çà." Je l'ai dit en souriant.

Elle souffla mais sourit légèrement quand même.

Penché en avant, je lui saisis les bras en la tirant plus étroitement et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte. "Je te remercie de me le dire."

"Il était temps." a t' elle dit en se ré-asseyant . Quand elle était de retour sur le côté du lit, elle a demandé: «Penses-tu que je pourrais jamais avoir la chance de rencontrer Peter et Charlotte un jour?"

"Veux tu?"

"Ouais. Ils t' ont aidé et ce sont tes amis. Penses-tu qu'ils m'aimeraient , et pas seulement pour le dîner?"

J'ai ri. «Je sais qu'ils t' aimeront , Charlotte en particulier et tu n'auras pas à te soucier qu'ils te fasse du mal."

"Pourquoi?"

"Disons que tu n'es pas leur type. Tu ne vas pas mourir et tu n' as pas commis un crime odieux contre quelqu'un d'autre."

"Ainsi, ceux ..."

"Depuis qu'ils ont quitté Maria. Ils ne se nourrissent que de cela."

"Bien." Elle a dit et puis, «Ça fait de moi une personne vraiment mauvaise non?"

«Non, çà en fait une honnête."

Elle me fit un sourire et attrapa la télécommande sur la table, zappant sur la chaîne « Food Network. »

Nous nous sommes assis tranquillement en regardant Paula Deen pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle se penche et mette sa tête sur mes genoux.

En levant les yeux, elle demanda: «Est-ce possible?"

"Pas de problème, dis-je.

"Merci."

Une heure plus tard Bella dormait. J'aurais pu la mettre au lit, mais honnêtement, je ne le voulais pas. J'aimais la regarder comme ça, son visage était si paisible. Soupirant j'ai éteint la télé et j'ai reposé ma tête sur le dos du canapé, fermant les yeux. Ma main s'est distraitement posé dans ses cheveux et j'ai attendu le matin à venir.

Je n'ai toujours pas bougé lorsque des heures plus tard après que le soleil se soit levé depuis un certain temps.

Entendant son estomac qui grondait , je secouais ses épaules doucement et murmura: «Réveilles-toi petite tête endormie."

Elle sourit avant d'ouvrir les yeux en demandant: «Quelle heure est-il?"

" 9H00."

Elle se redressa rapidement et dit: «Je suis désolé. Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveiller plus tôt?"

«Je ne voulais pas."

Son ventre grognait de nouveau et l'arrêta dans ses questions. Riant, je lui ai dit, "Pourquoi ne pas aller dans le hall pour le petit déjeuner et regarder quelques brochures pendant que je prends une douche et puis nous ferons le plan pour les prochains jours."

Elle hocha la tête et a grimpé sur le divan pour saisir une paire de chaussures.

Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions tous les deux assis à la table regardant les deux cartes du parc et la brochure » Downtown » Disney. Nous avons décidé de faire le Parc Disneyland, ce soir, suivie par Disneyland » Adventure Park » demain soir et vendredi soir nous ferions un tour au centre-ville.

Sur chacune des cartes du parc Bella encerclait les choses qu'elle voulait faire le plus sérieusement et je souhaitais que nous avions assez de temps chaque soir pour tout faire. Au centre-ville, nous allions la jouer à tâtons.

Nous sommes restés dans la suite toute la journée à regarder la télévision et parler. Autour de 21h45 nous nous sommes dirigés vers le parc.

Nous avons passé quatre heures à faire l'ensemble du parc. L'excitation de Bella était si différente, par rapport aux quatre premières choses sur la liste. Elle était comme un petit enfant. Son rire est devenu contagieux et je dirais même que les autres personnes qui capturaient son sourire ,riaient avec elle,quand elle balbutiait encore et encore sur le manège que nous venions de faire ou le spectacle que nous venions de quitter. Son favori était le » Mad Tea Party » et » It's a Small World » . Elle se taisait à l'intérieur. J'ai bien sûr préféré l' Indiana Jones et Pirates des Caraïbes, mais je suis un gars.

Quand 1H00 heure du matin arriva, nous avions fait le tour de tout ce que Bella avait voulu faire , et même nos coups de coeur à quelques reprises.

Quand nous sommes retournés à la suite , Bella alla droit au lit. Elle dormait déjà quand je suis partie chasser à quelques kilomètres de là..

Jeudi, quand elle s'est réveillée, elle demanda, "As tu déjà payer pour le spa?

«Non, pourquoi?"

Eh bien parce que je ne veux pas faire cela et te laisser seul. "

«Je m'en fou."

«Je sais que tu t'en fou , mais pas moi. Alors, je vais chercher quelque chose qu'on puisse faire ensemble. Je serai de retour un peu plus tard."

J'ai hoché la tête, quand elle a quitté la suite sans dire un mot.

Deux heures plus tard, elle revint avec trois sacs de Wal-Mart et un du McDonalds.

Je la regardais prudemment lorsqu' elle a posé les sacs à terre et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire. "Bon, nous avons des cartes normales et un Uno, un Scrabble, Monopoly, Scattergories, Yatzee et Backgammon. Alors, par quoi commençons nous d'abord?"

"Es tu sérieuse?"

"Oui." Elle répondit en levant un sourcil.

"Monopoly alors?"

"Bon choix."

Nous avons passé toute la journée en riant et en achetant les hôtels et les maisons de chacun. A chaque fois maintenant et dès que je la consultais ,je trouvais Bella qui me regardait avec un sourire, que j'y revenais souvent.

Cette nuit-là, nous sommes redevenus des enfants, nous avons joués à l'être. Le plus fort manège que nous avons essayé était la Tour de la Terreur, Bella ne l'aimait pas . Si je n'avais pas été capable de ressentir la terreur, sans jeu de mots, j'ai bien senti ses griffes quand elle a essayé d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau de pierre de mon bras, c' était une assez bonne réponse.

Le reste du temps, nous avons passé en « A Bugs Landri riding » pour chaque sortie comme des enfant que nous étions. C'était très fun !.

Le vendredi se consacra à la même façon que la veille, mais nous nous sommes aventurer dans le jeu de backgammon et le Scrabble.

Cette nuit-là lorsque nous marchions dans les rues de Downtown Disney, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux deux derniers jours et combien je les avais aimé. J'ai été réellement triste de les voir se finir demain soir, mais aussi je savais que nous avions encore cinq points sur la liste à jouir ensemble et que j'allais tirer le meilleur parti d'eux.

Nous sommes allés dans les magasins où Bella voulait acheter quelques souvenirs avant de faire notre chemin vers le club de jazz. La musique n'était pas vraiment le genre que nous avons l'habitude d' entendre, mais nous l'avons aimé de toute façon. Une fois qu'il ne restait plus que nous, nous avons fait notre chemin de retour à la voiture et appuyait sur le champignon. Je me stationnais spécifiquement sur le niveau haut du garage de Mickey et ses amis . J'avais lu que c'était la meilleure vue pour voir le feu d'artifice de tous les parcs . Les deux dernières nuits, nous les avons passé sur la rue ou dans un spectacle quand ils avaient commencé alors nous n'avions pas eu la chance de vraiment y prêter attention.

Une fois qu'ils ont commencé un peu plus tard, je jetais un regard sur Bella et encore une fois pensais à ces derniers jours et comme elle me regardait par-dessus l'épaule,en me donnant ce sourire que je connaissais. Le baiser m'est revenu, mais elle me disait que j'étais la personne la plus forte qu'elle connaissait et tout le plaisir qu'on avait eu à être ensemble avait changé les choses pour moi. Je tombais pour Bella Swan et j'étais tellement épris .


	13. Chapter 13

Petit coucou à mes lectrices:)

Nous arrivons enfin à un tournant dans cette histoire:)

Au début de cette aventure de traduction, je m'étais poser une question, vais je attendre des reviews pour poster des chapitres comme plein d'auteur ou traducteur?

Et puis je me suis dis « oh diable! »je poste...avec ou sans reviews:) je déteste attendre et puis cette fic ne m'appartient pas alors à quoi bon faire patienter...j'ai bientôt fini en totalité:)

Ha, traduction quand tu nous tiens!

Bonne lecture...

**13 Don't Shoot**

**Pov Bella **

«Tu fais des sons comme si tu allais à une fanfare »  
"C'est çà . Je n'ai même pas assez de mots pour te décrire combien c'était amusant. Les feux d'artifice étaient magnifiques et nous avons parlé et ri. C'était tellement incroyable."

Sarah sourit et dit: "Je suis contente qu'il soit revenu."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu es différente. Tu sourie tout le temps maintenant, on rit sans cesse, et tu es mon amie. Quand tu as commencé à travailler à la librairie, je pensais que tu pourrais être mon amie, mais tu ne parlais à personne et même si je ne te connaissais pas je m'inquiétais pour toi . C'était comme si tu te promenais avec le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas."

«C'est grâce à lui ."

"D'où le« je suis heureuse de son retour. "

Je secouai la tête avec un sourire et pris la dernière bouchée de ma pizza. Nous avions passé la plupart de notre déjeuner à parler de tous les manèges et de tout Disney. J'avais laissé quelques choses de coté bien entendu dans notre conversation , le fait que nous devions sortir que le soir. Cependant il y avait encore une chose que je voulais lui parler et je ne savais pas vraiment comment l'amener , mais je n'ai pas eu besoin, elle a ouvert la porte pour moi.

«Alors, rien d'autre n'est arrivé alors que vous étiez parti?

«Eh bien ... Je ne sais pas."

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? L'as- tu embrasser à nouveau?"

«Non, l'ai je dis avec le sentiment que j'allais rougir . "Mais je voulais à quelques reprises."

"Vraiment? Quand?"

«Presque tous les jours." Murmurai-je.

"Bella. Qu'est ce qui t' arrives ?"

"Je ne sais pas Sarah. Quelque chose est différent. Nous avons parlé de certaines choses que nous nous étions pas encore dite , et c'était comme si quelque chose a changé. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais à partir de ce moment, quand nous avons joué à des jeux ou fait quelque chose d'autre , je le regardais plus et il faisait en sorte de me prendre par surprise. "

"A t-il un avis?

«Non, Dieu merci, mais il en aurait eu , s'il avait vraiment fait attention donc j'ai besoin de savoir comment arrêter ça».

"Est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose?"

"Oui. Il ne doit jamais savoir que je pense à des choses comme ça. Il aura peur et j'ai peur qu'il prenne congé."

Eh bien peut-être qu'il ne sera pas de cet avis, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. "

«Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, Jasper est très perspicace sur la façon dont les gens se sentent, il l'a toujours été et si il sent que je pourrais sentir quelque chose pour lui , çà causera juste des problèmes."

"Pourquoi?"

«Parce que Jasper et moi ... compliqué."

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"

"Cela signifie que mon ex est son frère et son ex était ma meilleure amie. Même si je voulais que quelque chose se passe je ne peux pas rivaliser avec Alice. Elle était belle et parfaite et ils étaient ensemble depuis très longtemps."

Elle soupira et me donna un petit sourire. "La première partie de ce que je m'apprête à dire n'est pas dit pour te rendre triste. Okay?" J'ai hoché la tête et elle a continué. "Edward t'as quitté et il t'a brisé. Il a choisi de se retirer et çà a été la plus grosse erreur qu'il a faite. Et oui, il ne s'attend probablement pas à ce que la personne avec qui tu vas te remettre soit son frère, mais c'est ce qui sera et il va devoir faire face à ceci si le temps vient encore où tu le rencontreras de nouveau . Or, comme pour Alice, elle n'est pas là et si Jasper voulait son retour, il serait tenté de le faire et ne passerait pas son temps avec toi en t'assurant de vivre la vie que tu mérites. J'ai, bien sûr, jamais vu Alice, mais Bella tu ne te vois pas clairement parce que tu es belle, douce et bienveillante et Jasper serait stupide de ne pas le voir. "

J'ai ouvert et fermé ma bouche quelques fois parce que vraiment je n'avais rien à dire à ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

Elle rit un peu sans doute parce que je ressemblais à un poisson en essayant de respirer hors de l'eau. J'ai enfin trouvé un peu de ma voix et balbutia. «Je ... Je ... ne sais pas ... Que dire à cela."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quelque chose, mais j'ai une question."

J'ai soulevé un sourcil.

«Est ce que Jasper peut rivaliser avec Edward?

Une fois de plus ma voix m'avait quitté et je n'ai rien dis quand je me suis levé de la table trop occupé à penser à des choses. Sarah me regardait lorsque nous avons jeté nos restes au loin et s'est dirigé vers le travail. A mi-chemin j'ai finalement répondu.

"Non, il ne peut pas ..."

«D'accord ce n'est pas la réponse que je pensais que tu allais me donner."

"Parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé finir."ai je dis avec un sourire.

«Oh, pardon, s'il te plaît continue la suite ."

"Avec Edward je n'ai jamais eu de choix à donner . Il était toujours à faire les choses qu'il pense bien pour ma sécurité et mon opinion n'avait pas d'importance. Je me sentais toujours insuffisante avec lui et comme si je n'étais pas assez bien . Jasper, d'autre part me traite à un pied d'égalité, il ne me donne que des choix et respecte mes décisions. Je n'ai pas à craindre que si je fais une bêtise, il va me juger parce qu'il aurait sans doute, là à côté de moi ,fait exactement la même chose. " Je l'ai dit plus comme une recherche espérant qu'elle comprendrait.

"Donc, en d'autres termes Jasper n'a pas à s'inquiéter de la concurrence avec Edward parce qu'il est tellement mieux pour toi que Edward n'a jamais été."

"Exactement". Je l'ai dis sans réfléchir et, presque aussitôt essayé de le reprendre. "C'est ... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Sarah a fait semblant de ne pas voir tout cela, bien que. "T'as vu ta tête Bella !. Tu tombes pour cet homme. Le plus tôt tu te l'avoueras à toi-même le mieux ce sera."

Pour la troisième fois en une heure, je n'avais rien à dire. Avait-elle raison? Pourrais-je être tombé pour Jasper et de ne pas le voir ? Non, il l'aurait senti si j'avais et çà aurait déjà passé. D'autre part, si je ne peux même pas me l'avouer alors il ne l'aurait pas senti. Comme je me tenais en face du travail en sachant que je dois aller dans la librairie, je laissais mon esprit revenir à Jasper et je l'ai fais et dis. J'ai pensé à ce que ma vie serait si Jasper n'était pas revenu. Comme tout cela courait dans ma tête, j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de lui. Ouais j'aurais peut-être changé sur le parcours et je me serais fait des amis, mais je n'aurais pas eu le courage de faire quelque chose comme ce que nous avions fait ensemble. Il était devenu à ce point une partie de moi et si je suis honnête avec moi-même si il n'était plus là, çà me nuirait beaucoup plus que lorsque Edward est parti. Je ne survivrais pas à la perte de Jasper. Je lui ai dis que j'irais le trouver si il s'en allait, mais çà n'était rien de plus que de le trouver parce que je serais totalement détruite. Mon coeur aurait littéralement tomber de ma poitrine et il n'y aurait aucun espoir de réparation. Avec cette dernière pensée, je me disais que Sarah avait eu tort. Je n'étais pas tomber; j'avais déjà fait ce voyage et Jasper avait volé mon cœur à mon insu.

"Bella. Bella. Sarah a crié en me secouant et je tournai mes yeux vers son visage largement inquiet. "Qu'est-ce que t'as?"

«Je ... je l'aime. Je suis amoureuse de lui."

Un grand sourire sur son visage apparu à mes paroles. «Je le savais. Maintenant, tu n'as qu'à le lui dire."

«NON», m'écriai-je. "Il ne peut pas savoir. Il ne doit jamais savoir."

"Bella tu n'as cas lui dire."

"Je ne peux pas Sarah. Çà serait tout perdre."

"Tu as dit qu'il peut détecter des trucs comme ça. Penses-tu que tu seras en mesure de lui cacher?"

"Putain non je. ... Je ..." J'ai été interrompu par Nathan poussant la porte pour l'ouvrir.

«Vous deux,c'est okay ? Vous avez loupé l'horaire depuis cinq minutes. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes à toutes les deux."

"Ouais Bella vient d'avoir une révélation, et elle panique un peu."

"Quoi? A t-elle enfin compris qu'elle était amoureuse de ce gars Jasper? A t' il demandé en riant avant de regarder nos visages choqués. «Je plaisantais, mais apparemment, je n'étais pas loin de la vérité."

"Dieu, il va savoir maintenant qu'est ce que je fais."

"Hey, çà ira. Tu as juste besoin de lui parler." Sarah a attiré mon regard en arrière au sien.

"Peux tu me garantir çà parce que je ne veux pas prendre la chance de le faire fuir."

Elle soupira. «Non je ne peux pas, mais tu devrais y penser au moins."

J'ai laissé tomber ma tête dans mes mains, en l' agitant d'un côté à l'autre.

"Elle a raison Bella."

En tournant légèrement la tête, je dévisageais Nathan.

"Quoi? C'est vrai. Pourquoi ne pas prendre le reste de la journée et d'y penser."

"Très bien. Très bien. Je suppose que je peux le faire, mais tu es sûr?"

"Ouais. Nous ne sommes pas trop occupé, alors vas y et réfléchis y."

J'ai acquiesçais car je ne serais pas en mesure de me concentrer sur le travail de toute façon. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de retourner à l'intérieur, j'ai juste ajouter. "Nathan Merci."

«A chaque fois . J'espère que tu vas bien le travailler."

"Toi et moi en même temps."

Passant à Sarah, elle m'a entraîné dans une étreinte et a dit: «Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te guider dans ce merdier je suis là."

«Bon, si tu as un coup de fil incohérent et que j' appelle plus tard ne raccroches pas,çà sera moi essayant de travailler à travers les choses , tiens juste le temps... jusqu'à ce que je peux en parler."

"Je vais garder cela à l'esprit." dit elle en riant.

J'ai fait un signe à tous les deux et me dirigea vers mon camion. Une fois que j'étais derrière le volant je me suis aperçue que j'étais à côté de la plaque , je ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison pour le moment. Démarrant le moteur je conduisais autour de Port Angeles pendant un certain temps avant de me garer sur la parking du mini golf. Ce fut le début de notre plaisir ensemble et pourrait ainsi mon premier, quel merdier qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant.

Allant à l'intérieur j'ai acheté une canette de soda au snack et m'installa sur une table. Comme je ne regardais rien en particulier avec mes yeux vitreux, je laissais aller mon esprit. Tout sur Jasper et je disséquais çà dans les moindres détails, ainsi que tout ce que nous avions jamais dit à l'autre, avant ma fête le 18e anniversaire, ce qui n'était pas grand-chose, maintenant.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps je restai là jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne. Jetant un regard sur l'identification de l'appel, tremblante, quand j'ai vu que c' était Jasper, j'ai frappé pour ignorer. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler encore. Il serait en cet instant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas entrer en contact, car il serait venu me trouver. Mon téléphone m'a alerté d'un nouveau message vocal et j'ai décidé de l'écouter avant de lui envoyer un texto. Composant la boite vocale. J'ai attendu pour écouter sa douce voix. Merde douce voix vraiment Bella? Je suis tellement grave.

_"Hey Bella. J' appelle juste pour vérifier, car tu devrais être à la maison il y a une dizaine de minutes maintenant et tu n'as pas mentionné que tu irais quelque part . Appelles moi et laisses-moi savoir si çà va que je ne m' inquiètes pas. Bye. __" _

Dieu, çà ressemblait comme si il était déjà inquiet. Putain qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Envoies-lui un premier texto, puis, après çà tu le sauras putain, , pas moi apparemment..

**Je vais bien. Je serai bientôt à la maison.** Pas grand chose , mais c'est la seule chose que je pouvais penser en cet instant . Frappant envoyer, j'ai laissé tomber mon téléphone sur la table et enterré mes mains dans mes cheveux, les yeux fermés.

Je suis resté dans le parking du mini-golf une trentaine de minutes de plus avant que je sache que je devais rentrer à la maison. Jasper va probablement péter un câble et il ne méritait pas cela.

La maison était entière, j'ai prié, suppliant Dieu que Jasper ne saches pas ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais finalement décidé que je n'allais pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Je me suis convaincu qu'il ne partirait pas, mais je ne voulais pas passer du temps avec lui et voir la pitié qui en sortirait pour sûr parce que j'avais fais l'erreur de tomber amoureuse d' un autre vampire à nouveau, alors j'espérais en quelque sorte que je pouvais le cacher.

Passant dans l'allée, je n'ai même pas eu temps d'éteindre le camion avant que Jasper ouvrait la porte .

"Où étais tu ? As tu une idée de comment j'étais inquiet?

«Je suis désolé, mais je vais bien."

"çà n'aide pas Bella. Putain c'est quoi la question?"

"Rien."

"Ne me dis pas que ce n'est rien. Je vois dans tes yeux que c'est un mensonge Je peux aussi ...» Il s'arrêta, un pas en arrière.

_Putain, __ il sait_. Je sentais mes yeux devenir énorme et j'ai commencé à le nier, sachant que çà ne me ferais aucun bien, mais j'ai été choqué par les paroles suivantes qui sont sortis de sa bouche.

"Je ne peux pas te ressentir."

"Quoi?"

"Je ne peux pas sentir tes émotions. Il n'y a rien. C'est quoi çà Bella cette merde?" Il l'a demandé avec colère.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je fais donc ne sois pas en colère contre moi." _Je remerciais Dieu. _

"Qu'est-ce et comment tu fais pour me les cacher?"

"Je ne cache rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas me sentir tout à coup."

Il n'a rien dit, mais a sorti son téléphone cellulaire, faisant défiler les numéros avant de frapper un bouton en le maintenant à son oreille. Il grognait quelques secondes plus tard, qu'est ce que j'avais à dire maintenant que je savais que mes vrais sentiments pour lui était joliment sexy putain.

"Bien sûr, elle n'est pas foutu de répondre."

"Qui?"

«Alice». Il l' a dit reposant son téléphone dans sa poche.

"Pourquoi appelles tu Alice?"

«Parce que peut-être qu'elle pourrait me dire ce qui se passe merde."

"Jasper c'est rien de mal, j'en suis sûr. Çà vient de se passer. Edward ne pouvait pas entendre mes pensées."

"Mais j'ai toujours été capable de ressentir tes émotions."

«Je suis désolé."

"C'est rien Bella. Je n'aime pas ne pas être capable aussi."

"Je peux parler."

"Alors, où étais-tu?"

"Nulle part sans importance." Je lui ai répondu en allant pour la maison.

«Pourquoi ne pas me le dire alors ? Il a demandé et j'ai réalisé qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me suivre.

_Merde, il ne peut pas me laisser juste aller, mais ce serait tout simplement trop facile putain.  
_  
«Pas maintenant, dis-je, mais j'ai pensée, _ne jamais se produire._

Il n'a rien dit alors j'ai tourné la tête pour le trouver à me regarder. «Je vais à la chasse."

J'ai hoché la tête et regardais jusqu'à ce qu'il est disparu dans les arbres à travers la rue.

Putain pourquoi j'ai dû tomber amoureuse de lui? C'était déjà très bien, merde, entre nous et çà ne ferait que s'aggraver si je n' oubliais pas mes sentiments. J'avais besoin de veiller à ce que je lui donne aucune raison de commencer à penser à ses choses. Bien sûr, maintenant que, par miracle, il ne sentais plus mes émotions je pourrais tout au moins faire semblant, c'était correct. J'avais bien fait semblant avec mon père, alors peut-être je pourrais faire la même chose avec Jasper.

Entrant dans la maison, je me prépara un simple sandwich pour le dîner avant de remonter pour prendre une douche. Au moins c'était lundi et je travaillerais tous les jours cette semaine. Çà donnerait du temps hors de la maison et je n'aurais pas à me soucier de dire ou de faire quelque chose que je finirais par regretter.

Je n'étais pas capable de dormir jusqu'à ce que j'entende Jasper revenir, jusqu'à ce que je réalise ses événements.

Le reste de la semaine se passa assez bien. J'ai été capable de garder un sourire sur mon visage toute la semaine pour Jasper et tout semblait bien se passer. Il n'était pas encore capable de sentir quoi que ce soit venant de moi, mais j'ai été vraiment d'accord avec cela. Sarah n'était pas trop heureuse que j'avais choisi de garder mes sentiments pour moi, mais elle ferait avec , car elle n'avait pas tout compris.

Samedi matin Jasper m'a réveillé tôt. Nous nous dirigions pour le numéro 6 sur la liste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous allions si vite après le numéro 5, mais je n'ai pas demandé, en pensant qu'il voulait seulement sortir de la maison.

"Alors, où allons-nous?" ai je demandé en m'asseyant dans mon lit.

"Une ville appelée Graham. Tu auras besoin de porter des jeans, chaussures de tennis, et quelques couches de fringues pour le dessus."

"Que faisons-nous?"

"Tu vas voir. Nous allons également prendre la moto alors prends ta veste avant de descendre."

"Allons y." Je l'ai dit en souriant.

Une fois qu'il a quitté ma chambre, je fouillais dans mon placard tirant un long t-shirt à manche longue et un vieux pantalon flanelle de mon père.

Après une douche rapide je me suis dirigé vers le bas et pris mon petit déjeuner avant d'arriver sur la route. Il a plu un peu sur la route, mais à part çà tout s'est déroulé sans incident.

Quand nous sommes arrivés sur le parking j'ai gloussé en voyant le signe sur le bâtiment.

"Paintball Jasper, impressionnant."

«Je suis content que tu sois heureuse et de l'exprimer, car ..."

«S'il te plaît non."

"Désolé."

"C'est bon. Maintenant, allons prendre notre pied et putain shooter tout ce qui bouge." J'ai ri en sautant en arrière, vers la porte gagnant un de ses sourires .

À l'intérieur il y avait environ dix autres personnes faisant la queue. Jasper a parlé à un des gars qui y travaillent et après avoir payé, nous avons reçu une salopette et un pistolet avant qu'il nous dise de choisir nos couleurs. Alors que nous parcourions la vitrine , la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte. Je n'ai pas fais demi-tour jusqu'à ce que j' entende à la fois mon nom et ressenti raidir Jasper à côté de moi.

Tournant lentement, j'ai vu Tyler Crowley là avec environ six autres gars, dont aucun que je connaissais.

"Um ... hey".

"Hé," Il a dit avant de regarder vers Jasper, puis de nouveau à moi. "Tu es super."

«Merci. Çà fait longtemps."

"Ouais. Désolé je n'ai pas pu descendre pour les funérailles,les partiels."

"Ouais ta maman m'a dit. Je comprends." Je l'ai dit avec un petit sourire. «Comment va l'université?" J'ai demandé pour changer de sujet.

«Bien , un peu plus d''un an à tirer. Je serai heureux quand ce sera fini. Qu'en penses-tu aller à l'école ou autre chose?"

«Non, justement en train de... PAS maintenant. J'ai raté ... tu le sais bien."

"Ouais ..." Il a dit une fois de plus en regardant Jasper.

"Tu te souviens de Jasper?

"Uh huh. Copain d'Alice."

"Son ex." Jasper a dit et j'ai remarqué son poing fermé.

Roulant mes yeux, je me retournai vers Tyler quand les autres garçons marchaient sur un étale de combinaison et de pistolet. «Ici, Tyler." dirent ils , en les lui remettant et regardant Jasper et moi.

«Merci. C'est Bella et le gars c'est Jasper . Je suis allé à l'école secondaire avec eux." Il a dit avant de se tourner vers moi. «Ce sont mes frères de la fraternité. Daniel, Simon, Jason, Alex, Brian, et Rex." Il nous les présenta chacun et tous nous hocha la tête, sauf Daniel.

«Est-ce que c'est elle que tu as presque tué?"

Leur a t' il raconté cette histoire? _Évidemment tête d'idiote ou ils ne seraient pas au courant._

«Oui, c'était un accident comme je vous l'ai dit ."

«Et c'est lui qui l'a sauvée?

"Non, c'était son frère."

"Ah oui." Il l' a dit en ricanant et j'ai eu le sentiment que l'accident n'était pas la seule chose qu'il leur avais dit. Putain de connard. Je vais le shooter dans le cul ,lui.

Avant que je ne puisse rien dire d'autre, un mec qui bosse à l'installation de paintball a attiré notre attention vers lui. Il a commencé à expliquer les règles qui n'en comptait que deux. Aucune personne ne tire dans la tête et pas de tir sur sa propre équipe. Je n'ai pas vraiment aimél'un d'eux depuis que j'avais sérieusement l'intention de tirer sur Tyler et tous ses connards d' amis , mais parce que le seul groupe se composait de 10 et qu'on a voulu être ensemble avec Jasper , j'ai fini par être de leur équipe.

Quand le type fini de parler nous avons chargé nos fusils et nous nous sommes dirigés à l'extérieur. Il s'est ensuite rendu sur chaque champ et tout le monde était un peu près d'accord sur le milieu urbain. C'était comme la propriété d'autrui, avec une maison de deux étages où tu pouvais y aller,des voitures, camions, une antenne parabolique, et des tonnes d'autres choses que tu pouvais trouver dans une cour.

Une fois que nous avons pris la décision que tout le monde se mettaient en quête d'un endroit pour commencer à se shooter, Jasper et moi-même nous nous sommes mis derrière l'un des camions. Heureusement il s'était calmé à l'approche de Tyler, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas encore satisfait de l'avoir ici, bien entendu, moi non plus.

Nous avons entendu un coup de sifflet et le jeu a commencé. Jasper et moi nous sommes séparés après avoir quitté les côtés opposés du camion.

Dix minutes pus tard, j'avais été shooté, cinq fois putain de merde et j'étais piquée comme une chienne. Voyant Jasper gérait, çà ma énervé de voir qu'il n'avait pas de peinture sur lui où que ce soit. Stupide vampire qui peut entendre les balles venir et les esquiver.

Je l'ai finalement faite dans le dernier étage de la maison me faisant frapper deux fois de plus sur le chemin avant d'être planqué dans une pièce et derrière une commode où je trouvais trois des membres de mon équipe. Aucun d'un d'eux que je tenais à voir en ce moment.

"Bordel Bella tu es censée tirer sur des gens pas te faire tirer dessus."

"Ha ha Tyler Je vais garder cela à l'esprit la prochaine fois." _Enculé,__, un coup de feu ne te ferait pas de mal, le ferait -il? _

Avant qu'il ne puisse rien dire, nous avons entendu quelqu'un entrer dans la salle. Ils ont tous regardé autour du côté de la commode et ouvert le feu sur quiconque était là.

J'ai fini par shooter le plafond. Dieu j'ai réellement aimer ça.

"Donc toi et Jasper Hale hein?" Tyler a demandé,quand il retombait à côté de moi.

«Ce n'est pas ça." Je l'ai dit avec un ton renfrogné.

"Vraiment? Où est le reste d'entre eux alors?

"Je ne sais pas et ce n'est pas tes affaires de toute façon."

"Quoi que , mais j'ai vu ce que leur départ a fait sur toi. Qu'est-ce que çà aurait fait à Charlie?"

"Vas te faire enculé. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'est l'enfer dont tu parles."

"Très bien Bella, mais il va probablement te mettre de côté tout comme a fait Edward et tu seras exactement de la même manière que tu étais avant."

Déposant mon fusil, je lui mis un crochet du droit sur la joue. "Ne parle pas de la merde que tu ne comprendras jamais. Merde pour qui te prends tu pour dire çà"

"Quelqu'un qui est ton ami." en se tenant le côté de son visage.

"Tu n'as jamais été mon ami." Je l'ai dit bouillonnante de colère.

Nous avons entendu quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans la salle quelques secondes plus tard et nous avons tous les deux trouver une personne debout très énervé à la porte.

** Pov Jasper **

Ce petit salaud de bâtard . C'était déjà assez difficile avec son désir de lui faire l'amour quand il l' a vu d'abord , mais maintenant cette merde n' était même plus drôle. J'avais entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit à Bella et était prêt à tout foutre en l'air pour le tuer. Même si j'étais contrarié avec elle, au sujet de toute la semaine dernière je n'étais pas prêt à laisser parler quelqu'un comme ça. Aujourd'hui était censé être notre liste de plaisir et aurait été s'il avait pas montré son visage de petit con. Enculé.

Les yeux de Bella s' élargissait en regardant mon visage , je suis sûr que mes yeux étaient devenu noirs.

"Merde, dit-elle avant de bouger de derrière la commode et se précipitait vers moi. "Jasper on se casse."

"Non, je veux savoir pourquoi il a dit que de la merde."

"Jasper laisse tomber . S'il te plaît?" Elle l' a plaidé en me poussant contre sa poitrine.

« Désolé mais , je ne sais pas ce que cela signifier." Tyler l' a dit en levant ses mains. Ouais tu as pas besoin d'avoir peur.

"Connard. Tu n'as pas putain à dire quelque chose comme ça et pas ça." Je l'ai dit en faisant un pas en avant à laquelle il a soutenu.

«Je ... Je ..."

«Tu n'as pas à te foutre de nous. Tu as juste besoin de fermer ta gueule, putain."

"Jasper s'il te plaît. Rentrons à la maison." Bella le disait encore quand ses autres amis sont venus dans la pièce et que j'ai senti du mouvement autour de nous. La peur de Tyler avait disparu avec les renforts, pas comme si ils seraient en mesure d'aider.

«Il vit avec toi maintenant?Bien Bella je ne savais pas qu'il était avec toi , pourtant Alice était chaude mec ,bien plus que Bella."

Oui, il voulait vraiment mourir aujourd'hui et je voulais que cela se produise. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas encore, c'était parce que Bella bloquait le chemin. J'ai fais un autre pas en avant.

"Tyler Ferme ta gueule." Bella se hissait furieuse dessus son épaule.

«Pourquoi? Il ne te regardera jamais de la même manière tu sais."

Bella m' a attiré dans un violent souffle et j'ai finalement mis mes yeux sur elle. Résignation et espérance regardait vers moi. Ma colère s'est stoppé dans son élan quand ils arrivèrent jusqu'à moi et j'ai réalisé que je pouvais sentir ses émotions à nouveau, mais elles n'étaient pas les seuls là dedans. La colère était manifeste, mais l'amour était ce qui me retenait .

"Bella, tu m'aimes?" Murmurai-je.

"Merde, murmura t' elle avant de se précipitait sur moi et courir à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Tyler était oublié quand je me suis précipité à sa suite. J'aurai dû l'entendre se le dire, même si je pouvais sentir la pleine force de celui ci et c'était stupéfiant.

Le faisant à l'extérieur de la maison, je l'ai suivie au bureau principal. Juste au moment où j'allais à l'intérieur, elle se ruait vers la porte d'entrée. Rapidement, dépouillant ma combinaison je suis allé dehors la trouvant penché sur la moto, j'ai immédiatement senti ses larmes.

"Bella". Ai je dis haïssant de la sentir aussi bouleversé .

"Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'aimer comme ça. Je ... je ..."

"Bella". Ai je dis à nouveau.

"S'il te plaît ne dis rien."

Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire un autre mot. Elle avait dit tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour faire ce qui aller se passer ensuite . Saisissant sa hanche je l'ai fait pivoté et écrasé mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou à mes lectrices:)

clin d'oeil à Nini 88 pour son enthousiasme à ce que les choses entre Jasper et Bella deviennent sérieuse:)

veux tu parler de sexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxe!

Je ne dirais rien!

Bonne lecture:)

**14 A Full Galop**

**Pov Bella **

Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce réellement en train de se passer? Est-ce vraiment Jasper qui m'embrasse ou suis-je en train de rêver?

_Eh bien, tu ne dors pas stupide idiote ce qui signifie que çà se passe réellement, alors tu te le_ _retourne le mot idiote_, ma voix intérieure me grondait .

Ramenant mes mains j'ai saisi le col de la chemise de Jasper laissant ma bouche bougeait avec la sienne, immédiatement il enveloppa ses bras autour de ma taille tirant pour me rapprocher de son corps.

Lorsque j'ai dû arrêter pour respirer, Jasper appuyait son front contre le mien et scrutait dans mes yeux au large. "Bella Swan, je pense que nous devons rentrer chez nous et parler." a t 'il dit après quelques secondes.

J'ai automatiquement commencé à craindre que j'avais fais quelque chose de mal, mais il arrêta cette émotion jusqu'à , "Ni penses même pas , a t-il dit en secouant la tête. «Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation au milieu d'un parking."

"Très bien, murmurai-je, en prenant du recul et lui donnant un petit sourire.

Il arriva derrière moi pour attraper mon casque et il s'est installé à sa place avant de se retourner en disant, "J'ai oublié quelque chose."

"Quoi?" ai je interrogé.

"Je t'aime aussi." répondit il à voix basse avant de porter ses lèvres de nouveau sur les miennes.

OH MY GOD.

Jasper se retourna lorsque la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit, mais ce n'était pas assez rapide pour la première personne sortante et pour ne pas voir ce que nous faisions et bien sûr c'était Tyler.

"Awww ... Regardez les gars, je croyais que j'avais tort. Bien sûr, il peut juste faire semblant."

Assise aussi près de Jasper j'ai senti et entendu son grondement feutré.

«Quand es tu devenu un putain de trou du cul Tyler? J'ai demandé en le regardant par dessus l'épaule de Jasper.

«Depuis que la famille prodigue de Forks peut apparemment rien faire de mal. Bella tu étais une coquille,une putain de coquille de ce qui tu étais avant quand tu es arrivé à cause d'eux et quand ils sont partis. Tu avais toute une ligne de mecs prêts à attendre pour prendre soin de toi par la suite, merde Nous faisions tous partie de la battue pour te rechercher lorsque tu t'es êtes perdu, mais tu ne pouvais pas nous donner le temps d'une journée. Edward t'as bien baisé , l'enfer toute la famille l' a fait et encore, quand il y en un qui revient et te débite toutes ses conneries tu lui pardonnes comme si rien ne s'est passé. Je pense être riche et bien de sa personne peut faire tout oublier à quelqu'un, tout le mal accumulés par eux. "

"Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt que tu ne sembles ne pas avoir entendu dire , tu ne sais par quel merdier nous sommes passés ou sur ce que nous avons vécu."

"Certes ..."a t' il continué même pas en m'écoutant . "Tu pourrais simplement utiliser Jasper pour faire revenir Edward. Espères-tu , s'il te voit de nouveau, qu'il voudrait revenir? Si tu es toujours aussi pathétique que tout le monde disait à l'école secondaire."

Jasper détacha son casque alors et se retourna, faisant un pas vers Tyler qui ricanait . J'ai remarqué derrière Tyler le gars qui avait fait des commentaires au sujet de Tyler et a failli me tuer, leva le bras pour stopper le mouvement des autres, quelque chose que Tyler ne pouvait pas voir.

Jasper n'a pas dit un mot quand il a balancé son poing en arrière et le laissant aller en avant avec une force moindre de l'ensemble dont il était capable, ce qui a été une bonne chose puisque la tête de Tyler s'envolant aurait été difficile à expliquer. Il est tombé sur le sol en tenant son nez, le sang qui coulait déjà à travers ses doigts, et je n'avais jamais été aussi fier de Jasper en ce moment parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il respirait encore et à eu un contrôle complet. Il n'était pas parti loin,, mais avant que j'ai même pensé , j'ai assisté à ses prochaines actions.

Jasper s'est accroupi, saisissant Tyler par le col de sa chemise et grogna: «Tu la vois encore, tu te tournes dans l'autre sens et sans dire un mot putain parce que si tu ne le fais pas je vais te casser en deux. C'est compris ?

Tyler hocha la tête quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvra à nouveau.

Un des travailleurs fit un pas en avant roulant des yeux entre moi avec un petit sourire sournois, Jasper était encore accroupi sur Tyler qui commençait à avoir des bleus sur les yeux, et les cinq amis encore debout derrière celui qui les avait arrêtés, le bras toujours levé.

"Tout va bien ici?"

À ma grande surprise le seul mec, dont je ne me souvenais pas de son nom répondit: «Ouais. Il vient de trébucher. Il va bien. Jasper était juste là pour l'aider à se remettre en place."

Ma bouche ouverte a chuté et je le regardais. Sentant qu'il me regardait , il jeta un regard de plus pour me donner un petit sourire et un hochement de tête avec sa tête. Je lui souris parce que vraiment qu'est-ce que je devais faire?.

Jasper remonta Tyler sur ses pieds avant de le pousser vers ses amis.

"Je pense que vous devriez partir maintenant." a dit le gars du paintball.

"C'est une bonne idée." Jasper a déclaré en se déplaçant vers moi et me saisissant le casque, le faisant glisser en place sur sa tête. À cheval sur la moto, il prit ma main et m'a aidé à grimper avant de mettre son propre casque en place et démarrais la moto. Nous regardions encore une fois au niveau du groupe, où le gars qui a gardé tout le monde sur le trottoir tenait les épaules de Tyler en murmurant à son oreille. Je dois demander à Jasper plus tard ce qu'il disait, car tout ce qu'il a dit n'a pas faire paraitre Tyler heureux du tout.

Avec un mental en hausse car je ne me sentais pas comme une merde je me déplaçais plus en avant sur le siège , emballant mes bras serrés autour de la taille de Jasper quand il s'est éloigné du groupe.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions sur la route avant que je parle, sachant qu'il serait en mesure de m'entendre.

«Je suis tellement fière de toi pour rester dans la bagarre comme çà avec le sang de Tyler. Je savais que tu étais fort et je ne pense pas que j'ai vraiment dit les mots, mais je pense que c'est maintenant un bon moment. Je suis tellement amoureuse de toi Jasper . "

Il me répondit avec le seul moyen qu'il pouvait pour le moment. Tenant d'une main le guidon, avec l'autre il me pris les mains et les a pressé mais il me fit faire la grimace et j'ai finalement remarqué que ma main droite était lancinante.

Immédiatement il se gara sur le côté de la route et enleva son casque d'une main tout en me tenant la main vers ses yeux.

"Merde Bella que diable ,qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Tes jointures sont meurtris et un peu gonflées."

« Tu n'étais pas le seul à frapper Tyler aujourd'hui." ai je dis avec un sourire.

Il snifa, puis mis ma main à ses lèvres embrassant chaque doigt. Si je n'avais pas été assise sur la moto, j'aurais fondu sur le sol dans une flaque de bonheur.

Une fois qu'il a fait çà , il a placé ma main autour de sa taille et et remis son casque, retournant sur l'autoroute. Il a gardé la main sur la mienne et avec le temps que nous rentrions , la fraîcheur de sa main avait cessé les élancements.

Nous n'avons pas parlé quand nous sommes descendus de la moto et entrés dans la maison les bras autour de la taille de l'autre. Quand nous étions à l'intérieur il s' assis sur le canapé en me mettant sur ses genoux et s'enveloppa autour de moi.

«Combien de temps?" me murmura t' il en me regardant dans les yeux.

«Je l'ai réalisé lundi, mais je pense que ça fait plus longtemps mais je ne me l'étais jamais avoué à moi-même."

"Pourquoi as tu caché tes émotions de moi et comment as tu fais?"

"Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée en ce comment. Le trajet entier vers la maison je priais que tu ne sentes pas venir çà de moi et je l'ai fait en quelque sorte , çà s'est produit parce que je ne voulais pas perdre quoi que ce soit. Je me suis dis que tu ne pourrais jamais avoir le même sentiment que moi, alors que çà pourrait être le point de gâcher notre amitié. J'ai pensé que si je pouvais oublier mes sentiments alors tout irait bien et que nous resterions amis. "

«Je pensais à peu près la même chose. Que tu ne me voulais pas à cause de ce que Edward t'avait fait..

"Tu n'es pas lui, je ne me sens pas enfermée comme avec lui. Tu es mieux pour moi que ce qu'il a jamais été, mais mon problème était de penser que je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec Alice."

"Il n'y a pas de concurrence Bella. Quand j'ai quitté la famille, j'étais intact. Çà a fait mal, mais çà ne m'a pas paralysé comme il aurait dû être si je l'aimais encore. Je n'ai jamais ressenti avec Alice comme je me sens avec toi. J'ai jamais été aussi confus de perdre le contrôle où j 'étais comme je le faisais en pensant à toi. Elle m'a donné mon cœur en retour le jour où elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait divorcer et je suis reconnaissant pour cela parce que maintenant je peux me donner à toi dans mon intégralité. "

«Depuis combien de temps?" ai je demandé à travers les larmes qui avaient surgi avec ses mots.

"Je l'ai finalement admis à Disney, mais avant que tu m'embrasses ce jour-là j'avais pensé à ce sujet. Je me suis convaincu que je continuais à y penser parce que c'était le premier contact intime que j'avais eu depuis pas mal de temps et qu'il ne signifiait rien pour l'un de nous, mais je ne pouvais pas le sortir de ma tête. Le jour où je t'ai dit que je pensais sur le numéro 5, c'était cela. J'ai dû changer nos réservations pour notre voyage car nous n'étions prévue que pour dans trois semaines, mais je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. La nuit où nous avons regardé les feux d'artifice, j'ai réalisé que je tombais pour toi. Maintenant je sais que j' 'ai toujours eu de la chance. Je t'aime Bella plus que je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un. "

«Je t'aime, mon dieu Jasper tellement. Tu mets mon cœur à nouveau ensemble et c'est à toi maintenant."

Il me fit un sourire et mis ses mains sur mes joues utilisant les touches de son pouce pour faire glisser l'humidité vers le bas.

«Je vais te protéger sur ma vie." murmura il juste avant que ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miens.

Quand j'ai senti sa langue ouvrir ma lèvre inférieure çà m'a effrayé, m'arrachant à son baiser..

«Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas ..." Il a commencé à dire, mais je l'ai coupé.

"Non, je ... je ne croyais pas qu'on puisse m'embrasser comme ça."

«Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ?" a t 'il demandé levant un sourcil.

"Parce qu'il n'a jamais essayé une fois ainsi."

«Eh bien ..." a t' il dit avant de sourire , "Edward était un putain de connard parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen par l'enfer que je ne puisse pas t' embrasser de cette façon.

Il tira mon visage vers lui, je ne pouvais pas arrêter le rire qui est sorti juste avant que ses lèvres se pressent contre les miennes. Quand la langue est sorti cette fois, elle a atteint la mienne et il m'a laissé explorer sa bouche un peu avant de pousser vers l'avant et explorer la mienne. Dieu il avait si bon goût et je ne pense pas que je veux un jour cesser de l'embrasser, mais bien sûr, le besoin de respirer s'est fait connaître et j'ai dû tirer en arrière.

Il me fit un sourire et se serra plus à moi aussi . J'ai reposé ma tête sur son épaule et ma main traçait des cercles sur sa poitrine.

J'étais contente de rester là toute la nuit, mais je me rappelai alors que je voulais lui poser une question. "Hey, lorsque nous avons quitter le lieu de paintball qui était ce gars-là et qu'est ce qui disait à Tyler?

Jasper ri et dit: «Tyler a dit quelques conneries à propos d'appeler la police ou quelque chose comme ça, mais Daniel lui disait qu'il méritait tout ce qu'il a reçu."

Bien sûr, Jasper se souvenait de chacun de leurs noms. Eh bien il avait raison. " ai je dis.

«Je ne peux pas croire qu'il parlait de toi comme ça. Je voulais lui casser la tête plus d'une fois."

"Ouais, mais il y a un bon côté à çà."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu tout le courage de dire quoi que ce soit, s'il n'avait rien dit ,çà ne l'aurait pas provoqué car je faisais tout pour te garder loin de ma tête."

«Eh bien fichtre , je ne peux pas vraiment être en colère contre lui, alors ." Jasper le dit avec soupir exagéré .

"Peu importe. Je suis encore un peu énervé de cet enculé."

Il rit et me serrant tout en cachant son visage dans mon cou. «Dieu Je t'aime."

"Je t' aime trop Jasper.

Nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé se tenant l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que j'ai dû avoir un moment humain et quelque chose à manger. Une fois que j'ai eu fini nous nous sommes installés en arrière sur le divan, matant un film enfin des morceaux de ce que nous avons vu à certains moments où nous nous embrassions pas à nouveau. Cette nuit-là quand mes yeux lourds de sommeil se sont fermés et, les bras de Jasper s' enveloppait autour de moi je savais que j'étais exactement là où je voulais être.

**Pov ****Daniel **

Mes frères ont été plus que très énervé par mon attitude, mais je n'en ai vraiment rien à foutre. Je ne pouvais pas supporter leurs conneries de toute façon et j'espère que je ne serais pas dans cette maison beaucoup plus longtemps. J'avais fais ce que je devais et je pouvais peut-être rentrer à la maison chez ma copine. Merde elle me manquait. Mon téléphone sonnait pendant que je faisais mon chemin dans l'escalier Beta Theta Pi. Regardant vers le bas comme je le tirai de ma poche j'ai souri,le renversant pour l'ouvrir.

"Hey ma belle."

_"Je te remercie beaucoup, beaucoup." _

"tu n'as pas à me remercier, je suis content si je pouvais l'aider. Tu avais raison sur ce Tyler à l'endroit du paintball j'ai juste eu un peu de pitié pour lui d'être le connard que tu as dis qu'il était."

_«Je savais qu'il y avait çà en lui. Bon travail de ne pas lui avoir casser la gueule toi même . Je t'ai vu hésité un petit peu."  
_  
"Je sais que je voulais, en particulier de la façon dont il parlait de mon frère et ma sœur à venir, même si ils ne le savent pas encore."

_"çà va faire un sacré phénomène quand ils te verront, on va tellement s'amuser." _

"Ouais. Espérons que Jasper ne me cognera pas ou Bella. Elle fait un peu peur quand elle est énervé."

_"C'est tout Jasper. Elle est beaucoup plus forte avec lui, plus que probablement elle ne se rend pas compte. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça avant." _

"Impossible de me tromper, mais je suppose que l'amour le fera. En parlant de çà est-ce que je peux rentrer à la maison maintenant?"

_"Oui. Départ de ton vol demain 15H00 l' après-midi . Je serai à l'aéroport pour t''attendre. Nous n'avons pas à nous en soucier d plus. La clef était dans la petite Bella, elle la jetait maintenant et ne lui permettant pas de sentir son amour était la dernière chose. __Ils sont là où ils sont censés être maintenant et tout ce que nous avons à faire est d'attendre qu'ils aient fini leur liste. "  
_  
«Bon, tu m'as manqué."  
_  
«Tu m'as manqué aussi, tellement, mais cette fois tu n'auras pas à retourner à cette horrible école et en un rien de temps toute la famille sera de retour ensemble et tout sera parfait."  
_  
"Je t' aime Ally.

_"Je t'aime aussi. Je te verrai demain." _

"Je serai là. Je vais maintenant faire mon package.

_«D'accord. T'aime. _

"Je t' aime plus."

Fermant mon téléphone j'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour répondre officiellement de Jasper et Bella. Du peu que j'ai vu d'eux aujourd'hui, je les aimais déjà. Souriant comme un idiot j'ai pris ma valise et a commencé à mettre ma merde dedans. Je rentre à la maison.

**Pov Jasper **

Mai

Les deux dernières semaines ont été géniales . Rien n'a changé avec moi et la routine des journées

de Bella , sauf que je peux l'embrasser maintenant et je le fais aussi souvent que je le peux,merde la moitié du temps elle est près de moi Je ne peux pas garder mes mains ou mes lèvres hors d'elle. Elle a si bon goût putain que je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce que nous faisons d'autres choses. Je n'ai pas encore parlé de l'autre partie de la relation encore, juste parce que je sais qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait, mais parfois, je veux juste la jeter par dessus mon épaule et la prendre là-haut et ne jamais la laisser partir. Parfois, je ne sais pas si c'est ce ce qu'elle a l'esprit aussi, puisque son désir et sa convoitise ont commencé à faire des pics souvent, mais je veux que çà soit parfait pour sa première fois.

En soupirant. Je finis d'emballer le panier sur la table. Numéro 7 est ce soir et je suis vraiment excité à ce sujet. J'ai adoré le faire quand j'étais encore humain et maintenant je peux le partager avec la fille que j'aime . La vie ne peut pas faire mieux que ça.

Une fois que j'ai fini ma tâche j'ai couru jusqu'à la chambre de Bella, en saisissant le reste des choses dont j'avais besoin avant d'aller m'asseoir sur les marches du perron. Elle serait à la maison dans cinq minutes .Le temps de se changer et nous pourrons partir. Juste à temps pour voir son camion tournait au coin , je me suis levé, pour la rencontrer à sa porte quand elle se gara dans l'allée.

"Hey ma belle."ai je dis en lui donnant un baiser rapide.

"Hey". A t' elle dit quand je me retira et qu'elle me donnait ce sourire que j'aimais.

«Comment s'est passée ta journée?"

«Très bien, c'était long donc c'était un peu ennuyeux."

«Bien». Je l'ai dit en riant quand elle me jeta un air renfrogné. "Alors ce que j'ai prévu devrait te remonter le moral."

«Qu'as- tu préparé?" demanda t 'elle pendant que nous nous dirigions vers la maison.

«Rien, mais la suite de la liste."

«nous faisons le numéro 7 ce soir?"

«Ouais. Tu as donc besoin de te changer si tu veux et prendre une veste légère."

"Très bien. Je serai de retour dans une minute."

Elle monta les marches du perron et dans la maison. Alors qu'elle avait disparu. Je mis toutes les choses dans la voiture et attendais qu'elle revienne vers le bas.

Quand nous nous sommes installés dans la Vanquish , je me suis tourné vers notre destination. Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre à Rialto Beach. Me garant sur le parking, je regardai par-dessus pour trouver Bella avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Penchée sur elle je l'ai embrassée rapidement avant de sortir et attraper les choses dont j'avais besoin dans le coffre.

"Un pique-nique? S'est elle interrogée en venant à l'arrière de la voiture.

"Ouais, mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel. J'ai pensé aussi à que nous ferons après le numéro 7 et que tu as mangé nous pourrions danser aussi." Je l'ai dit en tenant le lecteur de CD portable.

Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et a pris la couverture de mes mains, départ pour le sable.

Tandis que nous marchions sur la plage J'étais heureux que personne d'autre n' était là. Bella s'arrêta à quelques mètres du sable mouillé et déposa la couverture . Une fois qu' elle s'est assis j'ai mis le panier à côté avec le lecteur de CD.

«D'accord il y a quelques verres dans le panier, si tu le souhaites. Tu peux aussi manger maintenant ou attendre. Je dois aller à travers ce bois pour obtenir ce que nous avons besoin. Il faudra environ 20 minutes, tu seras bien ici? »

« Ouais, je vais voir ce que tu as emballé pour moi. "

"D'accord". Je l'ai dit en lui donnant un baiser rapide et courus vers les bois. "Et ne pas écouter la radio pour le moment."

Elle sourit et me fit signe au large avec un hochement de tête.

Tournant,je marchais vite à la lisière de la forêt avant l'exécution. Cela m'a pris deux minutes pour me rendre de l'autre côté à la vitesse vampirique. En sortant dans la cour, je marchais vers les trois bâtiments assis là. L'un était petit et semblait être un hangar ou quelque chose; les deux autres étaient la maison et une grange. Voyant un homme sortir de la grange Je me dirigeai vers lui.

"M. Foust?

"Oui, vous êtes Jasper?

"Oui, monsieur."

«Bon, eh bien j'ai tout préparé pour vous. La location est de deux heures et juste me les ramener lorsque vous avez terminé."

"çà sera fait , Merci."

Il me ramena à la grange et nous nous sommes arrêtés devant deux des boxes. «C'est Tulip et c'est Western." Il l' a dit en pointant les deux boxes. "Tulip est extrêmement douce et sera bien pour votre fille pour trotter un peu le long de la plage , mais si elle veut faire du galop vous devrez la laisser monter Western. Ils aiment tous les deux aller dans l'eau aussi. En dehors de cela tout simplement vous s'amuser. "

«Merci, nous le ferons." Je l'ai dit en secouant la main et en tenant les rênes qu'il me tendit.

Leur permettant de sortir de la grange , j'ai commencé par prendre le sentier que je n'avais pas pris la peine de commencer. C' était environ dix minutes de marche et quand je suis arrivé à la fin j'ai dû m' arrêter et je souriais . Bella était toujours assis sur la couverture, ses genoux contre sa poitrine avec ses bras enveloppés autour d'eux et le menton appuyé sur ses genoux. Elle était si belle assise là en regardant l'eau avec ses cheveux soufflant derrière elle. Je me suis demandé comment j'avais eu autant de chance qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de moi.

Un des chevaux reniflant me fit sortir de mon silence et je reluquais la tête de Bella qui se retourna quand elle a sauté sur ses pieds. La crainte des prochaines secondes claqua en moi. En ligaturant les chevaux j'ai couru à côté d'elle.

"Quelle est le problème Bella?

«Je ... Je n'aime pas les chevaux." Elle répondit en les regardant par dessus mon épaule.

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais. Quand j'avais neuf ans je suis allée avec mon école et maman et j'étais très effrayée de monter. Je suis tombée et ne pouvais pas sortir de la façon la plus rapide. C'est le pied qui se posa sur mon bras et la casser."

"Oh Dieu Bella. Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'aurais pas mis cela sur la liste."

«C'est rien tu ne savais pas."

"Néanmoins, permets-moi de les reprendre et nous allons juste faire autres choses."

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure regardant en arrière et vient entre moi et les chevaux. «Non, te tracasses pas ."

"Tu ne vas pas monter sur ce cheval ,effrayée comme tu l'es. Ce serait vraiment contre-productif et tu t' effrayeras davantage."

Mais Alice a vu. "

"Quoi?" ai je demandé avec confusion.

"tu as dit qu'elle t' a aidé à faire la liste. Cela veut dire qu'elle me voit sur un cheval, elle a dû le voir ."

"Oui, mais elle ne connaissait pas ta peur, de sorte que ce ne serait pas venu dans une vision." Elle était encore en se mordant les lèvres alors je suis arrivé près d'elle jusqu'à ce que mon pouce lisse ses lèvres. . "Permets-moi de les ramener."

Elle était en secouant la tête avant même que j'exécute le verdict. «Attends, tu avais des chevaux quand tu étais encore humain , n'est ce pas?"

"Oui, mais ..."

«As-tu aimé chevaucher?

«J'ai aimé, mais ..."

"Ensuite, nous allons monter à cheval."

«Bella ...»

«Pas de Bella, Jasper, c'est ce qui est important pour toi et je veux être en mesure de partager avec toi. C'est notre liste aussi. "

«Tu es la plus importante et je ne veux pas que tu es peur."

«Je serai bien, si ..."

Elle s'éteignit et je me demandais ce qu'elle allait demander. "Si quoi?

"Puis-je voyager avec toi?"

Un grand sourire glissait sur mon visage. «Je pense que cela me ferait encore plus plaisir , mais seulement si tu êtes sûr."

"Je suis sûr. Je peux le faire si je suis avec toi."

«D'accord. Permets-moi ensuite d'en essayer un."

Elle hocha la tête et se retourna en se mordant les lèvres. Penché en avant, j'ai utilisé ma bouche cette fois ci pour la faire arrêter avant de m'éloigner et monter à cheval.

Une fois que je l'ai fait revenir vers eux , je déliais Tulip. Rapidement m'installait sur la selle Je faisais trotter le cheval lentement vers Bella. Sa peur était toujours là, mais ce n'était plus autant qu'avant.

Je me suis arrêté à environ à un mètre et dit: «Dès que tu es prête."

Il lui a fallu environ cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne soit en mesure de faire un pas, mais je sentais sa volonté et elle est venue lentement. Elle s'arrêta sur une longueur de bras de moi et a levé sa main. J'ai remarqué qu'il tremblait légèrement e t l' entraîner à continuer vers la tête. Quand son bras est venu en contact avec le cou de Tulip nous avons tous les deux laissé échapper un souffle. Heureusement, le cheval semblait sentir que ce fut quelque chose d'important et n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Après que Bella passa la main une ou deux fois elle a finalement acquiescé.

Enveloppement les rênes autour de la corne de la selle je suis arrivé vers elle et la leva de côté réglé en face de moi, son cul posé sur une de mes jambes tandis que ses jambes étaient-dessus les autres. Mettant mes bras de chaque côté d'elle, je déroulais les rênes et a demandé, "Tu es prête?"

Elle hocha la tête et s'est accroché bien à moi.

En cliquant sur ma langue, je commençais à nous déplacer.

Pendant quarante-cinq minutes nous nous sommes promenés sur la plage . De temps en temps je sentais Bella serrer son étreinte et je penchais ma tête pour lui baiser le front. Nous n'avons pas parlé nous nous sommes juste promener . J'ai été content le calme et la crainte de Bella avait finalement disparu au point que je pouvais sentir ses émotions, l'amour et le contentement d'être celle que je portais sur le cheval. Après avoir traversé l'eau une dernière fois j'ai arrêté Tulip par les rênes et a décollé Bella pour la reposer au sol.

"Veux -tu voir comment je chevauche? J'ai demandé, quand elle regardait vers moi.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

"Très bien installes toi et laisse-moi aller chercher l'autre."

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau et s'assit sur la couverture, le dos appuyé sur ses mains.

Pour en revenir à Western je l'ai rapidement dénoué et renoué Tulip. Une fois que j'étais assis sur la selle j'ai lancé mes jambes un peu pour obtenir le déplacement et dirigé tout droit vers le bord de l'eau. Me retrouvant , je jetais un regard sur Bella qui souriait doucement vers moi et je le lui ai donné un en retour avant de cliquer sur ma langue. J'ai commencé lentement, mais alors pris de la vitesse jusqu'à ce que je sois dans un grand galop. Je ne pouvais croire à quel point çà ma manqué de faire du cheval . La vitesse et le vent étaient incroyable, plus l'eau battant jusqu'à que je la fracture par le biais était grand. Çà ne faisait pas de mal non plus de sentir la convoitise de Bella et le niveau de désir qui rampait jusqu'à moi. J'ai dû me mordre en retour avec un sourire quand je me tournai vers son visage à nouveau.

Je suis allé en arrière à quelques reprises avant de ralentir et faire la marche western. Retour à la couverture.

«Eh bien? J'ai interrogé.

"Oh mon dieu Jasper. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse être plus chaud, merde."

Riant . J'ai jeté ma jambe de la selle et ai glissé sur le sol, m'écrasant dans ses bras et plantant un gros baiser sur ses lèvres douces.

Me relevant je lui ai dit, "Je voudrais pouvoir te le faire, mais j'ai peur que je ne serais pas capable de me contrôler à la façon dont je suis sûr que tu vas me regarder et je dois rendre les chevaux maintenant. "

"Oui, c'est bon alors, car tu ne voudrais pas le faire n'importe comment."

J'ai souri en l'embrassant encore une fois avant d'empoigner la main sur les cordes . «Je serai bientôt de retour."

"Puis-je aller avec toi?"

«Bien sûr. Allons y . Je l'ai dit en tendant la main qu'elle m'a prise.

Nous retournâmes prendre Tulip et je l'ai rapidement détachée. Nous partons le long du sentier la main dans la main pendant que mon autre main tenait les cordes. Les seuls sons qu'on entendaient était la respiration des chevaux et tout ce qui était dans les bois avec nous.

Nous sommes sortis des arbres et retourna les chevaux à M. Foust qui nous a remercié pour prendre soin d'eux et nous invité à revenir. Je ne savais pas si cela se produirait de sitôt, mais hocha la tête en réponse.

Quand nous étions hors de vue de la maison à nouveau J'ai tiré Bella sur mon dos et me mit à courir. Cette fois-ci était bien meilleure que la dernière fois que nous avons couru ensemble depuis elle plaçait des petits baisers sur mon cou à quelques reprises. Je n'aurais pas pu disparaître le sourire de mon visage si je voulais. Cette fille était tout pour moi et je la voulais toujours avec moi. Maintenant que je savais ce qu'était le sentiment de l'aimer, je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais gaspillé beaucoup de temps à simplement regarder. Alice va avoir beaucoup d'explications à me donner sur le pourquoi j'avais attendu que... trop. Ce serait l'une des premières choses que je demanderais , mais nous avions besoin de terminer notre liste avant de contacter la famille.

Une fois que Bella et moi sommes retournés à la couverture, elle mangeait son dîner et puis j'ai frappé sur le lecteur de CD. J'avais gravé des chansons sur le CD qui me rappelait elle et les sensations que j'avais pour elle..

Comme » **Tangled Up in You** « par **Staind** est venu flotter dans les haut-parleurs, je tendis la main. "Danse avec moi ma belle?

"tu n'auras jamais à demander." Elle dit en souriant quand je l'ai attiré dans mes bras.

Nous avons dansé sur le CD ensemble, avec nos bras enlacés et nos fronts de repos ainsi , les yeux dans les yeux quand la dernière chanson se finissait je savais que c'était exactement là où j'aurais toujours dû être.


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou à mes lectrices:)

Ha, Galswinthe, tu as tout juste :) notre petit lutin est vraiment diabolique mais shuttt, je n'en dirais pas plus...

Continuons notre parcours avec la liste...

Bonne lecture...

15 A Date, Promises And Only One Word

**Pov Bella **

Je pense que l'équitation sur la plage peut-être une de mes choses préférées à nouveau. Certes, çà l'est même si je n'ai pas à le faire car je peux m'asseoir et regarder Jasper, pendant qu'il le fait . Il était si sexy putain à califourchon sur le cheval que je ne pouvais même pas vraiment être bien. Si il avait même tenté d'enlever sa chemise ou quelque chose, j'aurais été faite et l'aurait attaqué sur place. En fait, je n'aurais probablement pas, mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais rêver.

Au cours des dernières semaines que nous avons admis nos sentiments l' un pour l' autre, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur les aspects physiques de notre relation. Quand je dis que je les pense c'est généralement tout le chemin pour aller au travail ou pendant que je suis au travail. Je voulais dire. Les autres moment c'est quand j'essaie de les jeter hors de ma tête, car ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que je veux que Jasper me le vole car il n'en a pas fait mention non plus. Ce n'est pas vraiment une conversation que j'ai hâte d'avoir. Ne vous méprenez pas, je voudrais vraiment le faire c'est juste que je ne veux pas avoir à l'entendre dire non. Le rejet de Edward m'a blessé et souvent fini par me frustrer au-delà de la croyance, mais de Jasper çà me broierais.

"Bella. Allo la terre à Bella." Je secouais mes pensées silencieuses pour trouver Sarah claquant des doigts devant mon visage.

"Désolé."

«C'est bon. Où es tu aller?"

" Suffit de penser au numéro 7."

"Oh, qu'est-ce que c'était?

"Équitation sur la plage."

"Et bien jeune fille , cet homme le faisait mieux que tous les autres hommes là-bas."

"Ce n'est pas çà. Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre."

«Je sais." Elle a dit en me donnant un sourire.

Sarah avait été si heureuse quand je suis revenue au travail et lui ai parlé de Jasper et moi après le numéro 6. Elle avait crier si fort que Nathan avait couru pour nous trouver sautiller comme deux filles de treize ans et non de vingt-ans et quelque mois. Il avait secouer la tête avec un sourire et s'éloigna en nous laissant à notre conversation rigolote.

"As tu une idée quand est le prochain numéro?" a t 'elle demandé.

"Non, il ne m'a jamais dit, mais il se passe généralement une semaine ou deux, entre les deux."

«Je me demande ce que c'est le prochain."

«Moi aussi. Je veux dire ce que nous n'avons pas fait déjà. Que peut-il faire d'autre?"

"C' est impossible de dire avec lui. Il est déjà venu avec des choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé."

"C'est tellement vrai."

Nous avons parlé pendant quelques minutes en se faisant des idées sur ce qui pourrait venir la prochaine fois avant de se remettre au travail aider les clients comme nous aurions dû faire au lieu de juste faire çà.

J'ai terminé les deux dernières heures de mon quart de travail et me suis dirigé vers l'arrière de la boutique et jeter un au revoir à Nathan. Comme je sortais par la porte coulissante entre l'étage des soldes je fouillais dans mon sac pour mes clés et n'ai pas remarqué une personne debout en face de moi jusqu'à ce que j'atterisse dans sa poitrine.

En levant les yeux j'ai murmurais des excuses rapide jusqu'à ce que j'arrive face à face avec Jasper, qui me tendait une tulipe. J'ai souri en la prenant et fis un pas en avant en appuyant mes lèvres aux siennes.

Me reculant , après quelques secondes, j'ai demandé, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Il prit ma main et nous sommes sortis de devant la librairie, il m' expliqua, "bien quand j'étais à la maison aujourd'hui, j'ai repensé à tous les trucs de notre liste et elle m'a fait croire que tout ce que nous avions fait jusqu'à présent pourrait, étrangement sans le savoir, être considérés comme des rendez vous au lieu de deux amis qui s'amusent. Et comme je l'ai pensé, j'ai réalisé que nous pourrions aussi envisager à partir de maintenant que les trois derniers points sur la liste seraient des rendez vous. Toutefois, le numéro 8 ne se fera pas avant la mi-Juin et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'attendre aussi longtemps pour un rendez vous. "

«Bien, dis-je. «est ce que tu te penses à quelque chose de telle sorte que cela ne se produise pas?"

«Je suis tellement content que tues posé cette question parce que je ne trouve pas autre chose. Miss Swann Souhaitez-vous être mon rendez vous pour ce soir?"

Appuyée contre la face de mon camion. Je poussai un soupir: «Je ne sais pas. Vous voyez bien que c'est un court délai et et il y a cet homme super chaud qui m'attend à la maison, que j'aime beaucoup."

Il grogna d' un grognement foutrement sexy et posa ses mains sur le capot, me piégeant sur place. Non pas que j'ai l' esprit à tout çà..

En s' appuyant plus, il chuchotait dans mon oreille: «Je le tiens de bonne source, il n'est même pas là et le moins qu'on puisse dire et qu'il n'a pas d'esprit. Il m' a même offert de payer pour notre nuit."

"Il n'a pas fait çà et moi qui pensais qu'il m'aimait.

"0h, il l'a fait très bien. Vous indiquerais-je combien?"

«Je suppose que vous pouvez et puis je vais prendre ma décision." Je l'ai dit et a été immédiatement frappé par l'amour de Jasper. Mes yeux se sont fermés avec ce sentiment et je soupirais envoyant tous les miens vers lui.

Avant que je pouvais les ouvrir , ses lèvres ont pressés les miennes et ses bras entourés ma taille me tirant plus à lui .

Lorsque nous avons finalement arrêté, il appuya son front contre le mien et a demandé, "est ce donc un oui ou un non?"

«Oui, toujours oui." Répondis-je gagnant un sourire de son visage magnifique et un autre baiser.

Prenant du recul, il me traîna du côté passager de mon véhicule et m'a aidé avant de s'installer côté conducteur et refermait la porte.

Une fois arrivé mon camion a démarré et s'est retirée du parking, il a pris ma main. "Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée magnifique?"

"Bien maintenant, beaucoup mieux même."

"Je suis heureux de pouvoir te rendre ce service."

J'ai tiré sur lui un sourire avant de demander: «Alors, où allons-nous?"

«Euh ... Je ne sais pas. Depuis que je ne mange pas , je ne sais pas,pourquoi ne pas simplement faire le point lorsque tu vois quelque chose que tu aimerais et nous pouvons aller au cinéma."

«Bon, dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

Nous avons roulé dans la rue principale à Port Angeles et les routes secondaires en double avant que je lui signale un Grill Wildfire. Je voulais l'essayer pour le déjeuner avec Sarah et je n'avais jamais eu le temps donc il serait parfait.

Jasper se gara dans le parking et nous avons rapidement quitté le véhicule. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré à l'avant du camion il enveloppa son bras autour de ma taille, me conduisant vers la porte d'entrée. Quand nous nous y rentrions nous avons été accueillis par une hôtesse trop heureuse qui après m'avoir donné un coup d'œil rapide ne pouvait pas garder ses yeux hors de Jasper.

"Puis-je vous aider, monsieur?" Elle ronronnait sonnant plus comme une chatte avec sa queue coincé dans une porte que le chaton sexy qu'elle voulait être. Me faisant ronchonnait sans un éclat de rire. Pas vraiment une Lady , mais personne n'était encore à vouloir poignarder sa tête avec tous les cure-dents dans le bol sur le podium derrière elle, alors j'ai suivi les deux démons.

Jasper riait pour ce que je suppose était de la jalousie de ma part, il pouvait la sentir , mais ensuite il se pencha et murmura à mon oreille et je pouvais entendre, "Est-ce juste moi ou elle ressemble à un chat mort?"

J'ai fait cet ronchonnement affreux à nouveau et a réussi à rester au large de la jeune fille devant nous quand j'étais évidement toujours proche de Jasper.

Elle m'a fait une autre réflexion et laissait un sourire fâché sur son visage tout en se tournant vers Jasper.

"Avez-vous besoin d'une table pour deux pour vous et votre sœur ou quelqu'un d'autre se joint à vous ?"

Vraiment? Quel est son problème putain? Si j'avais un frère je ne serais pas enveloppé autour de lui comme si j'étais avec Jasper. Sale conne.

Jasper me lança un sourire avant de me baiser le front et s'éloigner de moi. Je soufflais en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine quand il se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Elle me regardait avec un petit sourire sur son visage, que je voulais sérieusement faire tomber quand tout ce qu'il lui disait c'est enregistré et elle avait l'air énervé comme je l'étais.

Je souris un peu quand elle partie de là, saisissant deux menus et marcha vers une table sans nous attendre .

Jasper attendait derrière elle pour que je puisse lui prendre la main et il me tirait en avant, moi assis sur une chaise avant de prendre l'autre à côté de moi et me prenant la main de nouveau.

«Alors, dis-je en choisissant un menu. «Que lui as tu dis?"

Il rit doucement avant de répondre. « Eh bien d'abord, je lui ai dis que la façon dont je t' embrasse n'était pas la façon dont un frère doit embrasser sa sœur, puis que même si je n'étais pas avec toi elle ne serait jamais d' aucun intérêt , et le dernier point , j'ai dit que si elle voulait garder son emploi et ne voulait pas voir son jolie petit cul rouait de coup par ma copine, elle nous ferait une table et ne dirait pas un autre mot. "

J'ai grondait à nouveau et frappa la main sur ma bouche parce que vraiment pourquoi ai-je continuer à le faire?

Coulissant plus de son siège, Jasper a pris ma main et l'a remplacée par ses lèvres. Sa bouche a à peine frôler la mienne, il a dit: «Et ce son est si sexy."

Je l'ai fais à nouveau parce que j'étais déjà une cause perdue ce soir avec cette merde . Il rit, m'embrassant encore et restait les bras croisés sur sa chaise quand la serveuse s'approcha. Soit l'hôtesse lui avait dit quelque chose ou elle était juste très intelligente car elle avait les yeux sur son petit bloc note quand elle nous a demandé dans l'ordre ce qu'on voulait boire ou parce que j'étais près de l'argenterie maintenant et je l'aurais sans doute poignardé avec ma fourchette et une cuillère et peut-être les deux avec ceux de Jasper, il n'en aurait pas besoin de toute façon, si elle ne le savait pas.

Nous avons tous deux commandé un coke et puis nous avons commandé la salade César et Cajun Flatbread quand elle les a apporté à la table. Comme on l'attendait pour la nourriture, nous avons parlé un peu des films qui allaient se de jouer et nous nous décidions d'aller voir Avatar .

Quand nos denrées alimentaires sont arrivé j'ai ri quand Jasper regardait furtivement la laitue et les croûtons dans mon bol tout en se demandant comment c'est possible que je puisse manger cette assaisonnement qui sentait plus mauvais que la nourriture la plus humaine. Au moment où j'ai fini son bol aurait pu passer comme si il en avait mangé. Certes le pain plat n'avait pas été touché et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se ferait manger ce soir, j'étais trop pleine et entière de salades.

La serveuse revient et a demandé, " la nourriture ne convenait pas?"

"Oh si c'était bon , j'en suis sûr. Nous allons tout simplement au cinéma et nous laissons de la place pour le pop corn." Répondis-je .

«Je le fais aussi." Elle dit en souriant. «Souhaitez-vous une boîte?

"S'il vous plaît."

Elle s'est tournée avec un autre sourire, et a disparut pendant quelques secondes de retour avec l'addition et une boîte à emporter. Alors qu'elle avait disparu Jasper dit: «Bien le petit mensonge en si peu de temps."

"J'ai mes moments."

Après qu' il a payé et laissé à la serveuse un pourboire très agréable, il me prit la main et me tira sur mes pieds. "Okay ma beauté, allons regarder les gens en bleu pendant trois heures."

Pour une raison que je ne comprend pas l'hilarité me gagna ,c'était peut-être juste seulement cette nuit jusqu'à présent, mais quelle qu'elle soit je riais pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à à la porte. Jasper m'a finalement rejoint en riant aussi et nous nous sommes probablement regardés comme deux idiots marchant à travers le parc de stationnement, mais je pense que cela se projetait également car un couple marchant vers le bâtiment s'est mis à rire aussi.

Au moment où nous étions au cinéma nous étions calmés. Je me suis excusé rapidement pour aller aux toilettes et en sortant j''ai trouvé Jasper debout au comptoir.

"Que fais-tu? Je ne peux pas manger autre chose."

«Je sais, mais il semble assez mal de venir au cinéma et pas de pop corn, vu la longueur de celui-ci tu le voudras peut-il plus tard."

«Bien».

Il m'a donné un arrêt de coeur et ordonnait avec un sourire une petite boisson et un pop-corn au beurre d'appoint.

Nous installant dans la salle du ciné, nous avons pris la dernière rangée. Jasper soulevait le bras au milieu de nous, en glissant son bras autour de mon épaule et me serrant très près.

"Je t' aime Bella. Je te remercie d'être venus à un rendez vous avec moi."

"Je t'aime aussi. Je te remercie de m'avoir invité."

Il pris son autre bras et a utilisé ses doigts pour faire basculer mon menton afin qu'il puisse s' appuyer sur mes lèvres, balayant sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. J'ai ouvert immédiatement et nous nous sommes embrassés jusqu'à ce que j'avais besoin de respirer. Une fois qu'il s'est retiré, il s'empara de ma main et l' installa sur ses genoux, faisant courir constamment son pouce sur le dos de celle-ci.

Le cinéma bientôt rempli , le film a commencé. Il a effectivement été très bon et la CGI a été incroyable. Vers la moitié du film, je mastiquais quelques pop-corn. Jasper rit doucement quand je lui ai demandé de les remettre à côté de lui mais au lieu de faire ce que je lui ai demandé , il m'a tiré sur ses genoux et me donna à boire . Nous nous sommes embrassés calmement un peu aussi, je veux dire nous étions dans la rangée du fond, et je pense sérieusement que c'est normal ou c'est quelque chose à faire.

Quand le film fut terminé, j'ai dû aller aux toilettes à nouveau, puisque j'avais bu tout le coca du coup. En sortant Jasper était appuyé contre le mur en face de la porte, son genou plié et sa botte appuyé sur le mur, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean et me donnant ce sourire . Merde, je ne pense pas après l'avoir vu sur un cheval qu' il pourrait faire plus chaud, mais debout, il était juste fucking ... pouah.

Entendant un raclement de gorge derrière moi, je jetais un regard rapide sur mon épaule, en voyant la petite vieille derrière moi , j'ai réalisé que je bloquais l'entrée des toilettes.

"Désolé, murmurai-je en faisant un pas en avant.

«C'est rien ma belle, dit-elle les yeux à la dérive vers Jasper. «Je me suis arrêté et braqué mon regard aussi sur lui."

"Je le fais tout le temps." Murmurai-je, même si je savais qu'il serait en mesure de m'entendre.

"Chanceuse!". Elle a dit en caressant mon bras et se déplaçant vers un homme plus âgé debout à quelques mètres.

Je les regardais s'éloigner main dans la main avant que je sentes les bras de Jasper venir autour de ma taille et son menton sur mon épaule.

"C'est bon pour le moral."

"Quoi?" ai je interrogé.

"Leur amour. Il est si fort et noie presque toutes les émotions des autres dans le bâtiment. La seule chose qu'on ne peut pas sentir, c'est mon amour pour toi."

"Je t'aime aussi." Je l'ai dit et fut la récompense d'un baiser.

"Tu es prête?" a t' il demandé .

J'ai hoché la tête et nous marchions vers la sortie.

Au cours des prochaines semaines Jasper et moi sommes sortis pour quelques rendez vous. Il m'a toujours surpris au travail avec une fleur avant de me demander de sortir et bien sûr à chaque fois, j'étais d'accord. Nous avions vu Alvin et les Chipmunks ,le Squeakral, c'était vraiment mignon et le révolte des jeunes, putain vraiment drôle.

J'ai pensé souvent au numéro 8 même beaucoup, mais je n'avais vraiment aucun espoir de comprendre pourquoi.

Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose, mais où j'allais. C' était la fête des pères et je vais voir papa. Çà ne faisait pas autant mal que la dernière fois mais parce qu'aujourd'hui je lui parlerais avec des mots différents que par le passé, aujourd'hui je pourrais lui dire qu'il avait enfin obtenu sa volonté et que j'étais heureuse..

En descendant l'escalier après mettre douché et habillé, je trouvais Jasper m'attendant au fond du canapé. Il tenait le » Forget-Me-Nots » qu'il avait ramassé chez le fleuriste, ce matin, pour moi.

Mettant son bras autour de moi, il murmura: «Je t'attends à bras ouverts quand tu reviens."

En levant mes yeux dans ses yeux, j'ai demandé: «Veux-tu venir avec moi aujourd'hui?"

"Oui, si tu me veux aussi."

J'ai hoché la tête.

Prenant ma main nous sommes sortis vers mon camion.

En arrivant au cimetière, je suis sortie et j'ai marché vers la tombe de mon père. A mi-chemin je me suis rendue compte que Jasper ne suivait pas derrière moi.

En revenant à lui, je n'ai pas dit un mot et j'ai pris sa main, et y retournai .

A genoux quand nous sommes arrivés à la tombe, je posa les fleurs et ai dis ...

_Joyeuse fête des pères, papa._

Devines quoi?

J'ai tenu ma promesse.

Tu ne pourrais pas croire à quel point je suis heureuse maintenant.

Beaucoup plus que je n'ai jamais été. 

Les larmes ont finalement coulé, mais pas de tristesse cette fois-ci. Avant que je puisse continuer j' ai senti Jasper s'agenouiller à côté de moi. Il embrassa ma tempe doucement et j'ai murmuré.

_C'est Jasper papa et c'est lui qui m'a ramené._

Je ne pense pas que tu l'ai jamais vraiment rencontré, mais je sais que tu l'aurais aimé.

Il m'a offert toutes ces nouvelles expériences que tu voulais pour moi et m'a appris à vivre.

Je voudrais que tu vois tout ce que j'ai fais, peut-être que tu l'as vu, mais tout a été incroyable.

Je t'aime tellement.

Alors s'il te plaît ne t' inquiètes pas plus , je suis finalement là où je suis censé être ...  
  
Les larmes tombaient de mes yeux. Jasper n'a rien dit, quand il se recula un peu et me laissa glisser entre ses genoux et m' a tenu , me laissant pleurer. Il n'a pas utilisé son pouvoir pour me calmer, juste embrassé mon front ou mes cheveux et passa sa main dans mon dos. Je n'aurais pas pu l'aimer plus.

Comme les larmes lentement se sont apaisée Je levai mes yeux dans les yeux d'or et murmura: «Merci d'être venu avec moi."

"Je te remercie de m'avoir invité." Il a dit avant d'abaisser sa bouche à la mienne pour un baiser chaste.

Nous sommes restés assis quelques minutes de plus avant que je me lève. En appuyant mes doigts à ma bouche, je les baisa, puis les a placés sur le dessus du nom de mon père en chuchotant un "je t'aime papa."

Je suis allé prendre la main de Jasper, mais il m'a arrêté avec un drôle de regard qui est venu sur son visage.

«çà va ?" Demandai-je.

"Ouais, mais peux tu me donner une minute?"

J'ai hoché la tête confuse.

Il me fit un sourire et dit: "Je veux juste parler à ton père pour une minute."

"Très bien. Je serai au camion."

Il sourit encore et me donna un baiser. Encore un peu confuse, je partais vers le parking.

**Pov Jasper **

J'ai regardé ma beauté marchait vers son camion avant de me tourner vers la pierre tombale à mes pieds. Accroupi je cherchais les mots que j'avais besoin de lui faire entendre ...

_Chef Swan._

Je veux juste vous dire merci, monsieur.

Vous avez la fille la plus étonnante dans ce monde.

Merci d'avoir été là quand elle en a eu besoin et pour maintenir sa sécurité jusqu'à ce que je sois arrivé ici.

Je sais qu'elle vous a fait une promesse et l'a rempli. Je vais en faire un peu aussi.

Je vous promets que je vais continuer à la rendre aussi heureuse qu'elle l'est maintenant.

Je promets que je vais la protéger et la garder en vie comme vous l'avez fait.

Et je promets de l'aimer avec tout ce que j'ai.  
  
Quand j'ai fini ce que je voulais dire et que je regardai par-dessus mon épaule. Bella était appuyé contre le capot de son camion me regardant et m'a offert un sourire lorsque j'ai attiré son attention.

Me tournant complètement, j'ai commencé à marcher . Bella s'est éloignée du camion quand je me suis approché et enveloppé ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Merci." Elle l' a chuchoté. "Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que tu as dis, mais je te remercie."

Je creusais son visage avec mes mains et utilisais mes pouces pour faire basculer son visage. "Tu n'auras jamais à me remercier pour avoir dit la vérité. Je t' aime tellement Bella Swan."

"Je t' aime trop Jasper Hale. Elle se souleva pour placer sa bouche à la mienne.

Quand je me suis détaché ,je lui ai dis, "Rentrons à la maison."

Elle sourit avec un clin d'œil et alla se placer du côté passager, mais je lui ai pris la main dans son agitation . Ouvert la porte ,je l'ai aidée à sa mettre en place au milieu du camion et maintenu sa main dans la mienne, je nous ai ramené à la maison.

Une fois que nous étions dans l'allée, je suis sortie et l'ai emporté dans mes bras, ses mains se sont mises autour de mon cou. Je l'ai porté dans la maison et montez les escaliers.

Posant Bella dans sa chambre ,je l'ai assise sur le lit, en lui donnant un baiser avant de passer dans la salle de bain et lui coulait un bain.

Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis que nous étions dans le camion, et bien que ses émotions n'ont pas eu la quantité normale de tristesse qu' elle a généralement après son voyage au cimetière il y en avait encore un peu là avec un peu de conflit que je ne comprenais pas. Je voulais lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais a décidé qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre en premier et elle mangerait le déjeuner, que je lui préparerais, après son bain .

Quand la baignoire était remplie j'ai versé quelques sels des bains de Bella et alluma les bougies qu'elle avait posé autour. Puis je suis retourné à la chambre à coucher. Bella était toujours assise au même endroit que je l'avais laissé en lui donnant un sourire je suis allé à sa commode et saisit son pyjama préféré . Ce n'est que peu après l'heure du déjeuner, mais nous n'étions pas aller ailleurs aujourd'hui et elle serait à l'aise avec celui ci.

Une fois que je les avais dans la main je l' ai ramassé du lit, l'emmenant à la salle de bain et mis sur le comptoir son pyjama.

Prenant son visage dans mes mains je lui ai dit, "Prends un bain. Je serai en bas à t'atendre avec un repas lorsque tu auras terminé."

«Bon, dit-elle. «Je t'aime."

"Je t' aime trop ma belle. Appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit."

Je lui ai donné un baiser et partit pour la porte, le conflit qu' elle ressentait s'intensifiait. Je n'ai même pas eu à me rendre à l'escalier avant de me faire rappeler.

«Jasper».

"Oui?" ai je demandé en revenant à la salle de bain.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et puis de nouveau à ses mains qui étaient posée sur ses genoux, je n'ai rien dit , en attendant qu'elle me dise ce dont elle avait besoin . Il a fallu quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne parle et si je n'avais pas été dans la même salle et un vampire, je ne l'aurais pas entendu. Ce fut un seul mot qui passa entre ses lèvres, mais c'était celui qui avait tant de sens .

«Reste».

Je la regardais juste un moment. Je savais ce qu'elle demandait sans qu'elle ait à dire les mots réels, et même si c'était quelque chose que je voulais aussi, je voulais être sûr qu'elle ne le regretterait pas demain.

J'ai attendu longuement durant ces quelques secondes si courte et j'ai vu une larme glisser sur son visage. Son corps tendu avec le rejet qu' elle pensait qui allait venir.

Un pas en avant j'ai bien choisis et seulement dit deux mots: «Pas ici», avant de marcher vers le couloir, dans sa chambre.


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou à mes lectrices:)

Mon dieu que ce chapitre était long et chaud , même à traduire...mais où est mon homme?

Parce qu'après y avoir mis le dernier point, je n'en pouvais plus...

Les prochains encore plus **chaud** arriveront en fin de semaine, je voudrais en traduire quelques uns en avance :)

Et je m'en serais voulu de vous laissez sur la fin avec ce simple petit mot **« reste »!**

Régalez vous...

Bonne lecture...pffff:)

**16 What Song Will it Be**

**Pov Bella**

«Reste».

Merde ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Pourquoi n'ai je pas dis ces quatre petits mots? C' était si facile dans ma tête et je le voulais, avant ,pendant ,un moment ,maintenant et il a fait que s'intensifier sur le chemin du retour pour moi. J'aime beaucoup Jasper, mais le voyant parler à mon père m' avait fait l'aimer beaucoup plus profondément que je ne le croyais possible. Çà m' appartenait maintenant complètement, mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme, et tout le reste autour de moi.

Mais malheureusement, quand il est revenu dans la salle de bain après avoir appelé son nom à fait que la peur qu'il dise non c'est dressé dans ma mauvaise tête et je ne pouvais pas dire les mots.

Je sentais une larme glisser sur mon visage et j'étais tendue parce que je savais qu'il ne comprendrait pas probablement ce que je voulais essayer de dire en fait, et le rejet je le sentais venir en moi et mon idiote de bouche et ce cerveau qui ne fonctionnait pas sur la même page maintenant .

J'aurais dû le savoir mieux que tous parce que c'était Jasper après tout.

Au début, je ne pouvais même pas le regarder parce que je ne veux pas voir le regard qu'il aurait, qu'il s'agisse de la pitié pour la jeune fille humaine stupide qui voulait avoir des relations sexuelles avec un vampire ou de la tristesse parce qu'il aurait à me dire qu'il ne pouvait pas me donner ce que je voulais. Même les paroles « 'pas ici « n'avait pas contribué à me faire le regarder, c'est seulement quand j'ai réalisé qu'il me portait dans ma chambre...

Mes yeux le contemplaient, à la recherche de son visage pour voir s'il avait bien compris mon seul mot, mais ensuite il m'a mise sur le lit et fit un pas en arrière. J'étais perdue quand j 'ai levé les yeux vers lui me demandant ce qui se passait dans sa tête, voulant à ce moment-là être empathique comme lui pour que je puisse comprendre ses émotions.

Il a continué à rester là et à me regarder. Quand finalement je ne pouvais pas saisir l'examen minutieux ou quel que soit que diable c'était qu'il faisait. J'ai filé sur le lit en m'appuyant contre le mur. Mis mes genoux jusqu'à ma poitrine j'ai reposé ma tête sur mes bras croisés.

"Il suffit de le dire Jasper et d'en finir . Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'ai pas entendu avant."

«Je n'ai pas l'intention de dire non."

"Alors, pourquoi tu es juste là?" J'ai marmonné.

"Bella regardes moi s'il vous plaît."

Je soupirais mon menton appuyé sur mes bras et mes yeux lentement se sont mis en place pour répondre aux siens et attendre qu'il parle.

«Je suis ici parce que même si je pense que je sais ce que tu veux, je veux être sûr. Je sais que tu m'aimes, je le sens tous les jours, mais nous ne sommes pas un couple depuis si longtemps et je ne veux pas nous faire faire quelque chose que tu regretteras, car ce ne sera pas quelque chose que tu pourras reprendre. Je veux que tu sois sûr avant de prendre cette prochaine étape, car quand nous le ferons, je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir, non pas que je le dirais même si nous ne l'avions pas fait, si tu ne me le demandais , mais se réunir dans ce sens va changer les choses. En ce moment tu as la possibilité d'être comme moi un jour, mais tout de suite tu me laisses dans cette façon que le seul choix que tu auras est :quand arrivera le changement. " Il s'arrêta alors qu'il marchait vers moi et se mit à genoux sur le lit en face de moi. Prenant mon visage dans ses mains, il a continué, "Je t'aime Bella et à mes yeux tu es déjà mienne pour toujours, mais le choix t'appartient , ici et maintenant. Me veux- tu pour toujours aussi?"

Ma réponse était facile. Je le savais avant même qu'il me pose la question, l'enfer, je le savais quand j'ai appris qu'il m'aimait trop. D'une certaine manière , mais en ce moment par un simple oui tout ne semblait pas être suffisant. J'ai donc prononcé le mot que je pouvais.

«Reste». Murmurai-je envoyant tout mon amour pour lui.

Ses yeux se fermèrent quand çà l'a frappé et avant que je sache, mes lèvres étaient fondues dans les siennes. Nos bouches ont continué à se comporter ainsi quand il nous a mis sur le lit avec lui au-dessus de moi. J'étais étourdie avant qu'il ne bouge un peu en en arrière et me regarda.

"Je t' aime Bella," dit il en souriant et tout son amour m'a frappée .

C' était ce dont j'avais besoin finalement pour dire ces quatre petits mots que je ne pouvais pas dire plus tôt.

"Fais moi l'amour Jasper. «

Ses yeux se sont adoucis quand il bougea . «Toujours».

Je ne pus empêcher le soupir qui sortait quand nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Cet homme me voulait pour toujours, il me voulait comme lui un jour, et je ne pense pas que n'importe quel autre moment de ma vie je ne m'étais senti plus aimée, désirée, heureuse, il voulait que moi ici et maintenant.

Quand j'ai dû respirer, Jasper se renversa sur ses talons et posa sa main sur l'ourlet de ma chemise, laissant son pouce exécutait des petits cercles de chaque côté de mon nombril, ce qui me provoqua la chair de poule sur ma peau. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, dans une question silencieuse ou un appel, je ne pourrais pas te dire de partir, après çà, mais j'ai hoché la tête.

Très lentement ma chemise a fait son chemin hors de mon corps, puis tout aussi lentement mon soutien-gorge. Pendant que Jasper me contemplait , je pouvais voir l'amour écrit sur son visage et si çà avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je me serais couverte, mais il me fit sentir si belle avec un simple regard et il n'y avait pas de manière, je ne pouvais pas lui cacher.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et n'ont pas rompu le contact quand je me suis levée. Il se tendit vers moi, laissant ses mains froides s'écraser sur mon dos en enlevant une à la fois tandis que je lui retirais sa chemise. Je laissais mes yeux errer sur la poitrine dure, six bandes d'abs, et ce V profond qui disparaissait dans la ceinture de son jean. Merde, il était très beau. Ses cicatrices en aucun cas n' ont eu de prise sur sa beauté . Tout çà seulement le faisait paraître encore plus beau parce que çà montrait la douleur qu'il avait enduré et s'était infligé seulement à se détacher loin de l'homme qu'il était.

Une cicatrice a bien retenu mon attention. Elle était placé juste au-dessus où son cœur ne battait plus. Penchée en avant, j' effleurais mes lèvres à travers celle ci et écoutais son souffle s'arrêter alors j' ai dit, "je ne sais pas d'où elle vient et je m'en fous, mais tu dois savoir que lorsque je suis avec toi je vais la remplacer par le mien. "

L'éclat de l'amour qui m'a frappé m'a littéralement renversé en arrière et je me suis effondrée sur le lit. Jasper me suivait en m'embrassant profondément. Sa poitrine nue se frotta contre la mienne mes tétons se durcirent en m'envoyant des éclats de plaisir à travers moi.

«Je t'aime, dit-il quand ses lèvres remuaient à ma bouche , à ma mâchoire jusqu' à mon cou.

"Je t'aime aussi."ai je dis en retour laissant mes mains courir dans ses cheveux et sur son dos quand il l'embrassait plus bas.

Il a couru ses lèvres sur ma clavicule à quelques reprises avant de lécher un sentier le long du centre de ma poitrine et sur mon sein droit. Il a continué à me lécher les seins faisant le chemin des cercles plus en plus petits vers le bas jusqu'à ce que je sois tendue presque comme un arc. Je commençai à trembler quand sa bouche s'est définitivement fermée autour de lui et il a mis des petits coups de langue à travers la pointe. Je gémissais alors qu' il aspirait légèrement et de son autre autre main prenait en coupe mon sein.

Je soufflais par anticipation du reste qui allait venir. Si ce petit morceau m'avait fait me sentir aussi bien alors j'allais avoir une combustion avec la sensation de tout le reste.

Jasper travaillait ma poitrine comme un pro avant de passer sur l'autre et de donner la même attention avec sa bouche. Mon dos se voûtait légèrement quand il me pinçait le mamelon avec son pouce et l'index tout en suçant l'autre profondément dans sa bouche.

Après quelques minutes, il a commencé à m'embrasser soutenant mon corps , capturant mes lèvres avec sa langue et la plongeant à l'intérieur.

Quand mon souffle s'est épuisé, il se rassit à nouveau. Une de ses mains est venue et a brossé une mèche de cheveux sur mon visage. Ses doigts glissaient sur la peau de ma pommette , à ma ligne de la mâchoire au menton avant de s'écarter les laissant glisser le long de mon cou, en continuant sur le haut de mon jean. Sa main feuilletait partout,elle courait à quelques reprises de ma hanche à l'autre hanche en laissant glisser son doigt sous la ceinture comme il y allait.

J'ai regardé avec fascination le moindre mouvement que faisait les muscles de ses avant-bras en se pliant et en roulant. Je me suis déplacé jusqu'à son biceps et enfin à ses yeux. Il regardait sa main au premier abord, mais, sentant mon regard, il a posé les yeux vers moi. Pendant que nous nous regardions, j'ai senti le premier bouton de mon jean sauté, suivi par la fermeture éclair.

Jasper n'a jamais rompu le contact visuel quand il accroché deux doigts de chaque côté de mon jean et ma culotte et a commencé à les tirer vers le bas de mes jambes. Une fois qu'ils ont passé mes hanches j'ai levé une jambe à la fois pour qu'il puisse les prendre tous les jetant au loin.

Ses yeux se fermèrent pendant qu' il respira profondément et passa ses mains jusqu'à l'arrière de mes mollets à quelques reprises. Quand elles revinrent à mes chevilles, il ouvrit les yeux et il a enlevé ses mains avant de se lever au pied du lit.

Mes yeux se collaient à ses mains, puis j'ai été hypnotisé pendant qu'il enlevait le bouton de son jeans de l'orifice et ensuite la fermeture éclair vers le bas. Pendant qu' il le glissait le long de ses jambes, mes yeux se sont rivés sur la partie d'un homme que je n'avais jamais vu avant et bon dieu de merde, cette chose va me déchirer. Je savais que c' était supposé faire mal la première fois, mais foutre là çà va me tuer. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il s'adapte. Il se leva debout au complet et il paraissait devenir encore plus grand.

Ma respiration s'accélérait et ma peur s'enrichit. Avant que je puisses bouger Jasper se mettait à côté de moi, les bras me tirant, m'a serré contre sa poitrine.

"Chut. C'est Okay. Nous n'allons rien faire."

Après quelques secondes à ouvrir et à fermer ma bouche j'ai finalement été sur le point de parler du genre.

"Non, c'est juste ... Je ... comment ... Grande ..." J'ai enterré ma tête dans la poitrine avec un embarras à ma bêtise incohérente. Heureusement, il a comprit et ne m' a pas demandé de répéter quelque chose.

«C'est Okay." a t' il dit à nouveau en basculant mon menton pour que je puisse le voir. "Tu es faite pour moi. Nous nous accorderons parfaitement ensemble et tout ton malaise je peux l'envoyer loin."  
"Donc, çà ne me blesseras pas?

Il secoua la tête. «C'est une douleur minime qui s'en va rapidement, en moyenne, et que je prendrais . Tu sentiras une petite de pression pour commencer, puis après çà une fois que j'ai fais le chemin à l'intérieur çà se modifiera et tu ne ressentiras que du plaisir. "

J'ai hoché la tête et il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Lors qu' il approfondit le baiser, il nous roula alors pour être au dessus de moi. Je pouvais la sentir me frôler et mon rythme cardiaque et ma respiration s'accélèrent encore une fois, pas dans la peur, mais dans l'attente.

«Détends-toi ma belle. Ressent juste."

J'ai acquiescé à nouveau alors qu'il commençait lentement à pénétrer dans mon entrée. Je pouvais sentir moi même son élongation. Il y eut un bref choc de douleur qui disparu aussi vite qu'il est venu avec une dose de désir de Jasper.

La différence de son corps froid et la chaleur du mien était suffisant pour ne pas remarqué la tension ,en me causant même du feu à la tête en plus. Jasper baissa la tête sur mon épaule, quand il a continué à pousser à l'intérieur. Quand il a rencontré ma barrière j'ai été frappé par l'amour, l'envie, le désir, et tout autre mot qui est allé avec eux, que je ne pouvais me souvenir à ce moment, et il a rapidement brisé mon hymen. Il n'y avait pas seulement la douleur mais une complète et totale béatitude.

Après quelques secondes, il a commencé à se replier sur les émotions qu'il me nourrissait jusqu'à seul l'amour est resté. Il sortait lentement et la repoussait dedans, tout ce que je sentais c'était un plaisir immense et je soupirais.

Jasper a commencé alors,un rythme lent. Sa bouche se déplaçait sur mon cou, en me léchant et en soufflant de l'air frais sur l'humidité. Çà me semblait renforcer les sentiments qui parcourait mon corps. Mes bras se sont enroulés autour de ses épaules pour tenir le haut de son corps contre le mien. Allant un peu vers sa tête, j'ai pu capturer ses lèvres, automatiquement il a approfondit le baiser.

Sa vitesse s'envola et mes jambes vinrent s' enrouler autour de sa taille. Un grognement grondait de sa poitrine pendant qu'il se déplaçait plus vite, frappant un endroit à l'intérieur de moi qui a fait que mes bras et mes jambes ont commencer à trembler. Mes mains couraient partout sur son dos, en essayant de le griffer, de plus ma respiration commençait à haleter en gémissement et plaintif.

Il fit une traction ensuite et se dressa sur ses bras. Je jetai un regard vers le bas pour la regarder glisser dans et hors de moi et mon estomac se serra. Je savais que je n'étais pas loin et je sentais que j'allais exploser avec mon corps qui sentait bientôt l'extase.

Il est devenu erratique dans ses coups et, quand il s'est abattu sur moi encore une fois, il a dit: "Putain Je t'aime», mon corps s'est désintégré dans une lumière blanche et d''extase pure.

Alors que son nom quittait mes lèvres , mes parois se resserrèrent autour de lui , je l'ai traîné dans les vagues de plaisir que j'expérimentais. Je pouvais sentir la fraîcheur de sa semence quand il s'est répandu en moi et mon nom propre a rencontrait mes oreilles.

Il a parsemé mon visage de baisers quand nous avons tous deux descendu de notre nuage murmurant son amour pour moi, j'ai essayé de faire la même chose, mais c'était difficile car j'étais toujours haletante.

Quand il s'est retiré quelques secondes plus tard, je gémissais à la perte du contact, mais n'a pas eu à attendre longtemps avant que je ne sois pressée par son corps pendant que ses mains erraient sur mon dos.

J'ai essayé de mettre ma respiration sous contrôle afin que je puisse parler. Quand elle était de retour à la normale j'ai vraiment eu qu'un seul mot. "Wow".

J'ai senti sa poitrine ses serrer avec un rire. "Oui."

"Je t'aime Jasper. Je l'ai dit blottis dans sa poitrine .

"Je t'aime trop bébé." a t' il dit en embrassant le haut de ma tête.

Nous restions là silencieux pendant un certain temps seulement à se complaire dans la suite de l'amour que nous avions partagé. Je me suis demandé comment j'étais aussi chanceuse d'être ici en ce moment avec lui, mais j'ai réalisé que la chance n'avait rien à voir avec çà. C'était viscéral, comme si je devais toujours être avec lui ,que j'avais toujours été destiné à être avec lui, et je voulais m' 'accrocher à tout ce que j'avais.

On aurait pu être là des minutes ou quelques heures même, mais par la suite un bâillement a percé ma chambre silencieuse. J'ai rigolé pour une raison quelconque, puis secoua la tête en me demandant d'où il venait

Il rit doucement et cacha ma tête sous son menton. «Dors, ma Bella."

J'ai hoché la tête sentant déjà mes paupières qui commencé à se fermer.

La dernière chose je sentais avant de finalement succomber au sommeil c'était ses mains qui couraient de mon dos à ma joue et un baiser sur mon front.

_J' étais dans la prairie. __Ce fut une autre belle journée à Forks, le soleil était d'un bleu clair et pas un nuage dans le ciel. __La beauté du site n'a pas retenu toute mon attention mais, pas l'homme qui était appuyé contre l'arbre, il a dit qu'il se tiendrait toujours là, je savais qu'il était de retour. __Sa peau luisait au soleil, des prismes de lumières colorées dansé sur l'herbe autour de lui._

_Je voulais aller vers lui, mais j'ai dû attendre. Il n'était pas encore temps._

_"Tu avais raison, dit une voix derrière moi en me saisissant, même si je l'ai reconnu._

_Je ne me tournais pas, même quand une main sur mon épaule s'est installé. »À propos de quoi? J'ai interrogé._

"Je l'aurais aimé lui."

J'ai souri et hocha la tête.

"J'ai raté de te voir comme ça."

"Comme quoi?"

«Heureuse». _J'ai regardé à ma gauche et papa s'intensifiait à côté de moi._

_«C'est grâce à lui."_

«Je sais. Tu es son tout."

"Comme il est à moi."

«Je sais que trop, bien que cela me rende un peu triste."

"Pourquoi?"

«Parce que cela signifie que je ne peux pas revenir."

«Que veux tu dire?"

"tu es à lui maintenant et il t' aime et te protégeras. Je suis enfin en paix."

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes."

_«Je sais bébé, mais il est temps. Bientôt tu ne seras plus capable de rêver plus et je devrais tout de __même disparaître, mais au moins maintenant je saurai que tu es en sécurité."_

_«tu vas me manquer alors, beaucoup plus que tu ne le fais déjà."_

«Et tu vas me manquer, mais tu vas bien."

Je me suis retourné pour que je puisse l'embrasser, s'accrochant à lui depuis que je savais que ce serait ma dernière fois .

"Peux tu donner à Jasper un message pour moi?"

"Il peut t' entendre d'ici." ai je dis.

«Non seulement toi tu peux."

»Alors oui."

_"Dis-lui que je le remercie et que je ne doute pas qu'il va tenir les promesses qu'il a faite."_

_"Je le ferai."_

«Il est presque temps pour moi de partir."

«Non» Je l'ai dit sentant une larme glissait sur ma joue. "Pas encore."

_«Je suis tellement désolé bébé, mais je suis que trop resté. Il y a deux choses de plus que je dois te dire ."_

_«D'accord."_

_"Premièrement, je suis tellement fière de toi, de prendre les mesures que tu as fait pour revenir à la vie avant qu'il ne se montre, et aussi pour celle que tu as pris de le laisser entrer dans ton coeur. Ce qui évidemment conduit à la deuxième chose. Toi et l'amour de Jasper est incassable. Rappelle-toi de çà et la confiance en ce qui est , peu importe ce qui se passe. N'écoutes pas ce que quelqu'un dira tant que dans vos deux cœurs résident toujours cette amour , même si il semble que c'est impossible. "_

_"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"_

_"Je ne peux pas te dire cela, mais tu le comprendras quand il sera temps"_

_"Que faire si j'oublie?"_

"Tu ne l'oublieras pas , crois-moi."

«D'accord."

_«Je dois y aller et tu as besoin d'aller embrasser ton avenir, il t'attend."_

_"Je t'aime papa." Je l'ai dit en le serrant fort contrer moi._

«Je t'aime trop Bells, tellement."  
_  
Il a pris en ventouse mon visage et me baisa le front. «Aller». __ Murmura t'il._

J'ai commencé à marcher à reculons, en gardant les yeux sur papa. Quelques pas plus tard, j'ai été en contact avec une poitrine dure et les bras de Jasper sont venus autour de moi. J'ai regardé son visage seulement une seconde et quand j'ai tourné mes yeux sur papa, il était parti.

_Un sanglot est venu de ma gorge et je me suis tourné dans la poitrine de Jasper. Il me tenait quand j'ai pleuré, me laissant sentir son amour pour moi. __Lorsque mes sanglots ont commencé à arrêter Jasper m'a embarqué dans ses bras et a couru du côté de la prairie j' étais debout depuis le début. __Comme nous traversions les premiers arbres, je fermai les yeux. _

**Pov Jasper**

Bella dormait paisiblement dans mes bras. Je pourrais rester ici pour toujours comme çà, la tenant toujours ,son sentiment et son corps nu contre le mien. L'amour que nous venions de partager avait été beaucoup plus fort que j'avais prévu. Peut-être que c'est parce qu' en se donnant d'elle-même elle avait montré qu'elle était dans cette vie avec moi ou c'était peut-être simplement parce que c'était elle, de toute façon il n'avait fait que renforcer les sentiments que j'avais déjà pour elle. Surtout quand elle a fait le commentaire sur ma cicatrice. Sur tous celles que j'avais , c' était celle que je détestais le plus. C'était la première que j'ai reçu et la première qui avait crée mon changement dans cette vie. Maintenant, je ne pouvais pas la regarder avec haine, parce que maintenant je savais que c'était celle qui m'avait amené à elle et quand elle sera comme moi , perçant cette endroit avec ses dents et laissant son venin y couler, elle sera celle dont je serais le plus fier.

Elle était à moi maintenant pour l'éternité et rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais me l'enlever. Elle gémissait doucement et se blottit au plus près, la tenant bien sur moi. Je lui ai envoyé des vagues de calme et après quelques minutes, elle détendit son étreinte.

Quand elle ne montrait plus de signes de réveil j'ai commencé doucement à glisser hors du lit. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais vraiment faire, mais j'avais besoin d'aller chasser. Son sang ne m'avait pas touché le moins du monde quand je l'ai défloré, mais je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur persistante de celui-ci et il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

J'ai attrapé mon jean sur le sol et l' ai rapidement enfilé avant d'empoigner ma chemise sur le sol . Penchée sur son front , j'y déposais un baiser et tira les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Elle fit un coup de la main pour tenir sur l'oreiller, j'avais été couché sous son bras et enveloppée dans ses mains en dessous. Souriant, j'ai marché à la porte et avec un dernier regard à ma belle jeune fille endormie je me suis dirigé à la recherche d'un certain repas.

Je suis partie environ une heure et au retour j'ai trouvé Bella qui dormait encore. Je suis resté en bas pour faire son déjeuner, car je sentais qu'elle commençait à être parasiter par la faim. Quand j'étais à mi-chemin , je l'ai entendue se déplacer à l'étage et la douche s'alluma.

Je mettais son fromage grillé sur une assiette quand elle a descendu les escaliers. Je ne me suis pas tourné quand elle est venue derrière moi, ses bras chauds entourant ma taille.

«Hé, dit-elle.

"Hey".

«Ça sent bon."

J'ai souri et dis: «Merci. J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim."

Je sentais son hochement de tête contre mon dos. «Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi." Je l'ai dit en me tournant dans ses bras et en lui donnant un baiser. Me déplaçant , j'ai demandé, "As tu fais une bonne sieste?"

"Ouais. J'ai fait un rêve au sujet de papa. Il m'a donné un message à te donner."

«D'accord."

"Il a dit de te dire merci et il ne doute pas que tu vas tenir tes promesses."

Mon sourire s'est agrandie et je l'ai porté pour déposer un baiser profond sur ses lèvres. Je pense que c'était le meilleur message que j'ai jamais eu.

La remettant sur ses pieds, j'écoutais son estomac qui grondait. Saisissant son bol de soupe au fromage grillé , je lui apportais à la table.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé pendant qu' elle déjeunait et quand elle termina nous nous sommes dirigés vers le salon, nous fourrant devant un film et nous blottissant sur le canapé.

Lorsque le générique d'ouverture a débuté à l'écran, j'ai demandé, «Te sens tu bien, n'as tu pas mal ou autre chose?"

«Je suis parfaite." Elle l' a dit me regardant avec un sourire.

Je lui souris et baissa la tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée blottie sur le canapé le plus près possible, s'embrassant souvent, et tout simplement profiter de notre temps ensemble. Cette nuit-là je l'ai prise au lit et nous avons fait l'amour à nouveau avant qu'elle s'endorme dans mes bras.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement, avec Bella au travail et nous avons fait l'amour quelques fois de plus. Je pouvais sentir le lundi qu'elle était mal, même si elle ne l'a jamais exprimé et, quand elle rentrait, je lui ai coulé le bain chaud qu'elle avait manqué la veille .

J'étais prêt pour le samedi de cette semaine, car il apporterait le numéro 8 de la liste. Je savais aussi que Alice a dit que ce serait le seul où Bella serait indécise et elle avait raison. Ma femme détestait être le centre d'attention et ce serait la mettre en touche au beau milieu du feu des projecteurs, mais je savais aussi qu'elle le ferait car elle aimait la liste aussi bien que moi, ce ne serait pas plus mal que nous soyons dans un endroit où il y a de l'alcool.

Il y avait aussi autre chose que je voulais faire et ce serait une autre preuve de comment Bella m'avait changé. Quand elle est parti pour le travail vendredi matin j'ai sorti mon téléphone portable.

Rapidement tapant le numéro, je me souvenais de la feuille de papier qu'elle avait écrit depuis tous ces mois, j'ai appuyé sur envoi et tenu le téléphone à mon oreille.

_"Bonjour,_" La voix calme de Sarah a répondu.

"Bonjour Sarah, c'est Jasper. Le petit ami de Bella ."

_"Oh oui. Est ce que -Bella va bien?" _

"Elle va bien, euh, je voulais te demander quelque chose."

_«Okay." _

«Vous a t-elle parler de la liste?" en sachant qu'elle l' avait probablement fait.

_"Ouais. Nous sommes toujours à essayer de trouver ce qui vient ensuite." _

«Bon. Demain soir, nous faisons le numéro 8 et je me demandais si vous vouliez vous joindre à nous pour cela."

_"Euh ... c'est quoi? Parce que si c'est quelque chose comme le parachutisme, je vais passer." _

Riant , je lui ai dit, "Non, c'est effectivement quelque chose de simple juste, un karaoké."

_"Oh oui. Je serais là. Est-ce correct si j'emmène mon mari?" _

«Bien sûr."

_"Est-ce qu'elle va chanter?" _

"çà prendra probablement plus de câlins, mais je l'aurais finalement là-bas."

_"Câlin comme bavardage ou vodka." _

" Probablement les deux."

_"Cela va être amusant. Merci de me le proposer." _

"De rien. Je sais que toi et Bella sont devenus très proche et je pense que cela l'aidera plus si vous y étiez. C'est aussi un sorte de remerciement.."

_"C'était un pur plaisir elle a un coeur d'or."  
_  
«C'est elle." Je l'ai dit en souriant.

_«Bon, eh bien je dois me préparer pour le travail. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je lui dise." _

«Non, juste de nous rencontrer demain soir vers 19H00 sur la place de Pete."

_"Nous serons là. Au rendez-vous alors et Merci encore." _

"A plus alors. Bye Sarah."

_Jasper Bye "." _

J'ai raccroché le téléphone avec un sourire, ma femme allait probablement me botter le cul, mais je le prendrais et l'aimerais à chaque seconde.

Je passai le reste de la journée sur le canapé et à la lecture puis le dîner pour Bella. Je lui ai dit alors quand elle mangeait que nous serions sortir pour le numéro 8 la nuit prochaine et elle a passé la plupart de son samedi nerveuse.

Vers 17H00 environ, elle s'est dirigé à sa chambre pour se préparer et quand elle est revenue descendant les marches une heure plus tard, j'étais à court de mots. J'avais vu Bella habillé, décontracté et nu , mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait jamais été plus belle, et bien peut-être que je la préférais nue, mais , là, dans ces vêtements ,elle n'avait jamais paru plus belle.

Elle était vêtue simplement d'une paire de jeans foncé et d'un débardeur blanc sous une chemise, elle avait les cheveux en une longue tresse dans son dos et son maquillage était subtil. Cependant ce qui m'a accroché et s'ajuster discrètement était les bottes de cow-boy marron sur ses pieds, que je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait et mon bouton bleu qui était défait avec les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes.

"Quoi?" Elle a demandé en se regardant elle-même quand je n'ai rien dit. «Suis-je bien?"

« "Merde chérie tu ne pourrais pas être mieux si tu avais essayé. J'aime te voir dans mes vêtements et ces bottes. Tu devrais les porter tout le temps."

Elle riait et me donna un baiser rapide. «Allons cow-boy, allons nous amuser».

Oh j'aime ce surnom putain dans cette ensemble... Pendant qu'elle marchait devant moi vers la porte une fois de plus j'ai dû faire un ajustement.

Nous avons roulé jusqu'à Port Angeles en écoutant la radio. Il a fallu tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas rire quand elle a commencé à chanter des chansons à la radio. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'elle aurait à le faire bientôt. Je savais qu'elle allait essayer de s'en sortir en utilisant le prétexte qu'elle n'était pas bonne, mais ce serait en aucun cas la vérité, ma femme pouvait chanter.

Nous sommes entrés dans le parking du bar » karaoké » et je sentais son éblouissement. "Vraiment Jasper?

J' hochais un petit sourire se jouer sur ma bouche.

"Je ne sais pas chanter."

Je tournais la tête et soulevais un sourcil. Elle a continué à l'éblouissement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Je ne suis pas bonne."

«Si, tu l'es. Tu seras probablement la meilleure ici ce soir."

«Tu le dis parce que tu m'aimes."

"Je peux toujours te donner la confiance et tu monteras sur scène."

"Comme tu affecterais mes émotions contre mon désir."

Eh bien,merde elle m'a eu là, nouvelle tactique. «Et si je te donnais du soutien et de l'alcool?"

Ses lèvres remuait avant qu'elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. «Quel genre de soutien?

En regardant par le pare-brise je l'ai souligné, «eux».

Elle a suivi mon doigt et j'ai vu Sarah et son mari qui marchait vers la voiture.

"Comment?"

«J'ai appelé Sarah hier matin et lui ai demandé, dis-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

«Okay."

«Ça y est, demandai-je en état de choc.

«Ouais. Pour que tu appelles un humain, sans un petit coup de pouce de moi ou la suggestion de quelqu'un d'autre et invite cet humain à te fréquenter c'est que tu veux vraiment me voir sur scène, alors je donnerais gracieusement et ferais exception à que ce que j'ai à faire, mais tu dois savoir que je vais prendre beaucoup sur l'offre d'alcool et boire beaucoup avant que je monte là-haut. "

»C'est noté, lui dis-je ouvrant ma porte.

Lorsque nous sommes tous les deux sortis de la voiture Sarah et Bella se sont serrées dans les bras et nous ont fait les présentations. J'allais aimé son mari, Frank. Il était plutôt tranquille, mais hey! l'étais -je , de plus il adorait sa femme, de sorte que cela rend tout plus facile. Sarah était important pour Bella, donc était important pour moi.

Une fois les présentations faites, nous nous sommes dirigés à l'intérieur et avons rapidement trouvé une table. Une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai invité Sarah à ce numéro c'est que je n'ai pas eu à faire semblant. L'alcool était la seule boisson humaine que j'aurais et qui ne goûterait pas comme de la merde. Çà ne pouvait pas me saouler, mais je n'aurais pas à le rejeter plus tard non plus.

Après que la serveuse soit venue et que nous nous étions tous assis, Bella se procura deux coups de tequila et de la bière tandis que le reste avait juste une bière j'ai attrapé la liste des chansons jusqu'à la table.

«Vas tu chanter aussi?" demandait Bella, à laquelle je hochais la tête en réponse lors de la lecture des chansons et de la cueillette de celle que je voulais faire.

«Qu'en pensez-vous tous les deux? Bella demandait en regardant Sarah. Elle et Frank hochèrent la tête ensemble que c'était bien.

«J'ai besoin d'un stylo." ai-je dis à Bella en regardant par-dessus la liste.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que nous regardons pour faire le tour des chansons que nous voulons faire et de mettre notre nom au haut de la feuille. Nous la donnerons à la serveuse et ils vont appeler notre nom quand c'est à notre tour."

Bella hocha la tête et tira un stylos de son sac, me le remis comme je remettais un document à chacun d'eux. Sarah sortit sa propre plume et demanda: «Combien pouvons nous chanter de chanson?. »

"Deux, répondis-je en encerclant mes deux chansons.

Au moment où la serveuse revint avec nos boissons nos listes étaient établis face cachée sur la table. Personne ne souhaitant voir ce que l'autre avait choisis. Bella m'a inquiété. Elle avait ce petit sourire en coin sur le visage avant d'en encercler un et je savais que j'allais avoir des ennuis.

Nous avons remis nos feuilles de papier quand la serveuse nous a remis nos boissons. Tout de suite le premier shot était dans la main de Bella, elle l'avala, grimaçant légèrement, mais a avalé le deuxième juste derrière et a suivi avec une longue gorgée de sa bière et a ordonné une autre avant que la serveuse s'éloigne.

Je secouai la tête avec un rire. Cela allait être amusant.

Dix minutes plus tard, le premier nom a été appelé et Bella avait déjà terminé avec sa première bière, à partir de sa deuxième elle frôlait un calme agréable.

Le premier gars à y aller avait filé sur la scène dans un état dépressif et a ceinturé la chanson d' une pâteuse interprétation des **Foreigner's**- **I Want To Know What Love Is. **

Notre table était en train de s'effondrer comme le reste d'entre nous tous , mais le gars ne pouvait pas nous donner une telle merde , une fois sa chanson finie, il a trébuché hors de la scène.

La prochaine était une fille qui a essayé d'être sexy pendant qu'elle essayait de chanter au sujet de sa chanson « **one more time** » ou une connerie comme ça, mais en réalité elle a chanté comme un phoque mort et y ressemblait trop à la façon dont elle battait des mains autour.

Nous avons dû ensuite subir sans tonalité** I'll Always Love You,** une version encore pire de** My** **Heart Will Go On**, puis une version pas si mal de **Flay's-Never Say Never **avant que Frank ne soit appelé sur scène.

Nous avons applaudi et sifflé quand la musique d'ouverture des ** Foo Fighter's **_**Wheels**_ est venu. Frank était le meilleur de loin, même si parfois il chanta sans ton, mais pas toute la chanson comme les autres. Quand Sarah se leva , on frappa plus fort, en l'attirant dans des gros bisous dès son retour à notre table.

Deux autres chansons de** Britney Spears**, puis ce fut à mon tour. Embrassant Bella vite, je me dirigeai vers la scène et a reçu quelques sifflets, mais le seul que j'ai entendu était de ma femme.

J'ai ignoré tout le monde dans la salle quand j'ai commencé ma chanson , en regardant ma femme.

_I've spend so much time believing  
That in this life you try to give all you can take  
When all along I've been needing was to find one good reason  
To give myself really give myself away_

_Every smile that lights my face  
Every teardrop every trace  
Every secret hidden place belongs to you  
Anything that's good in me all I ever hope to be  
Every drop of every dream belongs to you_

_ Oh the me that I remember always thought you had to keep it all inside  
Get in trouble being tender so you never say surrender  
But it took you to finally prove me wrong_

_Every smile that lights my face  
Every teardrop every trace  
Every secret hidden place belongs to you  
Anything that's good in me all I ever hope to be  
Every drop of every dream belongs to you_

_I'm letting go I'm letting go now_  
_Of everything I've ever held on to  
Every place I've ever been  
Every chance I'll get again  
Every secret every sin belongs to you_

_Anything that's good in me all I ever hope to be  
Every drop of every dream belongs to you  
It all belongs to you_

(allez in french)

J'ai passé tellement de temps à croire  
C'est dans cette vie que tu essayais de donner tout ce que tu pouvais prendre  
Lorsque tout le long que je cherchais était de trouver une bonne raison  
Pour me donner vraiment me donner

Tout sourire qui illumine mon visage  
Chaque goutte d'eau toute trace  
Chaque lieu secret caché qui t' appartiens  
Tout ce qui est bon en moi tout ce que j' espère être  
Chaque goutte de tous les rêves qui t' appartiens

Oh le moi que je me souviens toujours pensé que tu avais à le garder tout à l'intérieur  
Des ennuis en cours d'appel d'offres afin que tu ne dis jamais remise  
Mais il t' a fallu pour enfin me prouver le contraire

Tout sourire qui illumine mon visage  
Chaque goutte d'eau toute trace  
Chaque lieu secret caché qui t' appartiens  
Tout ce qui est bon en moi tout ce que j' espère être  
Chaque goutte de tous les rêves qui vous appartient

Je laisse aller, je suis lâché maintenant  
De tout ce que j'ai jamais eu lieu à  
Tout lieu que je n'ai jamais été  
Chaque fois que je vais faire à nouveau  
Tous les secrets de tout péché qui t' appartiens

Tout ce qui est bon en moi tout ce que j' espère être  
Chaque goutte de tous les rêves qui t' appartiens  
Il appartient, à toi.

Quand la chanson s'est fanée, j'ai mis le micro à côté de moi et descendu de la scène. Je n'ai pas écouté ou vu l'ovation debout. Tout ce que je voyais c'était le regard de ma femme et je savais que çà avait plus de sens que des mots.

Le nom de Sarah a été appelé quand j'étais à la table et elle caressa mon bras avec un sourire lors qu' elle est passé. Prenant le visage de Bella dans mes mains j'ai essuyé l'humidité avec mon pouce avant de l'embrasser.

"Je t' aime Jasper, dit-elle contre mes lèvres.

"Je t'aime aussi." Murmurai-je de retour.

J'ai approfondi le baiser pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la voix de Sarah nous sépare et nous avons tous deux tourné la tête avec étonnement. Putain, elle était incroyable quand elle entonna _**Flyleaf's-All Around Me**_ . Frank la regardait avec un amour absolu émanant de lui par vagues.

Quand elle eut fini sa chanson , une ovation a été hurlé debout, elle s'inclina légèrement et vint à la table. Frank l' a immédiatement enveloppé dans ses bras et la serra fortement.

Un peu plus de pop et de la country sont passés et puis ils ont appelé le nom de Bella. Elle ravala et se tint près à basculer rapidement sur sa bière.

«Relax, » murmurai-je en lui serrant la main.

Elle eut un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace, mais balança ses épaules et se dirigea vers la scène.

Quand elle a pris place , ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens je lui ai donné un sourire d'encouragement. Je l'ai vue prendre une respiration profonde et la musique a commencé. Je ne connaissais pas la chanson, mais j'ai été fasciné par les mots quand ils ont rencontré mes oreilles de sa voix douce.

_It's the quiet night that breaks me.  
I cannot stand the sight of this familiar place._  
_It's the quiet night that breaks me, like a dozen papercuts that only I can trace._  
_All my books are lying useless now.  
All my maps will only show me how to lose my way._

_Oh call my name.  
You know my name.  
And in that sound, everything will change.  
Tell me it won't always be this hard.  
I am nothing without you, but I don't know who you are._

_It's the crowded room that breaks me: everybody looks so luminous, and strangely young.  
It's the crowded room that's never heard.  
No one hear can say a word of my native tongue.  
I can't be among them anymore.  
I fold myself away before it burns me numb._

_Oh call my name.  
You know my name.  
And in your love, everything will change.  
Tell me it won't always be this hard.  
I am nothing without you, but I don't know who you are._

( in french)

C'est la nuit calme qui me casse.  
Je ne peux pas supporter la vue de ce lieu familier.  
C'est la nuit calme qui me brise, comme une douzaine de découpages que ce que je peux laisser de trace.  
Tous mes livres sont couchés maintenant inutile.  
Toutes les cartes ma volonté ne me montre comment me perdre.

Oh mon nom.  
Tu connais mon nom.  
Et dans ce bruit, tout va changer.  
Dites-moi qu'il ne sera pas toujours aussi dur.  
Je ne suis rien sans toi, mais je ne sais pas qui tu es.

C'est la salle bondée qui me casse: tout le monde semble si lumineux, et étrangement jeunes.  
C'est la salle bondée qui n'a jamais entendu parler.  
Nul ne peut entendre dire un mot de ma langue maternelle.  
Je ne peux pas être parmi eux plus.  
Je me rabats avant de me brûler engourdi.

Oh mon nom.  
Tu connais mon nom.  
Et dans ton amour, tout va changer.  
Dites-moi qu'il ne sera pas toujours aussi dur.  
Je ne suis rien sans toi, mais je ne sais pas qui tu es.

.

J'étais sans voix quand elle a terminé sa chanson. Le sens de la chanson était flagrant. C'était tout ce qu'elle ressentait lors qu' elle savait que j'étais de retour. C'était sa vie, donc, mais grâce à moi et mon amour pour elle tout avait changé. Il a brisé mon coeur mort, de savoir qu'elle a dû passer par ces sentiments, mais je savais aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas à traiter avec eux plus jamais.

Debout quand elle marchait , je l'ai enveloppé dans mes bras et chuchota tout mon amour. Je pense que nous étions là pour une autre chanson ou deux avant de nous éloigner et s'assoir.

J'ai gardé mon bras autour de son épaule, en la gardant serrer contre mon côté.

Nous avons écouté un peu plus de gens vraiment mauvais et puis ce fut au tour de Frank à nouveau. Il a chanté **Dashboard Confessional's-Vindicated **cette fois ci et encore une fois j'ai été secoué.

Le tour de Sarah est venue avant moi cette fois et elle a entonné **Paramore's-My Heart**. Elle était tout aussi étonnante que la dernière fois.

Au moment où je devais aller de nouveau Bella se sentait sans douleur. Entre la fin de sa première chanson et maintenant elle était à deux bières de plus. J'ai été heureux que la nuit soit presque finie, parce que si elle buvait autre chose je ne pense pas qu'elle serait capable de sortir d'ici, non pas que j'ai l'esprit à l'accompagner, mais obtenir ce quoi je suis venu. Bien sûr, j'ai trouvé que lorsque Bella était ivre, elle parlait durement, mais elle ne s'ennuyait pas et se serrais. Je devais constamment m'adapter sous la table quand elle ne le faisait pas à moi. Elle était aussi troublée que lorsque je suis arrivé dans sa maison.

Quand je suis arrivé sur scène, j'ai regardé une fois de plus ma femme quand je chantais.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did_

_I think about the years I spent, just passin' through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan, that is comin' true_

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_Yeah_

_Now I'm just rollin' home into my lovers arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

(en français)

Je suis partis sur un chemin étroit, il y a plusieurs années  
En espérant que je trouverais l'amour vrai, le long de la route défoncée  
Mais je me suis perdu une ou deux fois, essuyé mon front et poussait  
Je ne pouvais pas voir comment chaque signe, me conduisait à toi

Chaque rêve depuis longtemps perdu, me conduisit à l'endroit où tu es  
Les personnes qui ont brisé mon coeur, ils étaient comme des étoiles du Nord  
me pointer sur mon chemin, dans tes bras aimants  
Ce que je sais est vrai  
Que Dieu a béni la route brisée  
Cela m'a conduit directement à toi  
Oui, il l'a fait

Je pense aux années que j'ai passées, juste Passer 'par le biais  
Je voudrais avoir le temps perdu, et il te le rend  
Mais tu viens de sourire et de prendre ma main, tu as été là, tu comprends  
Tout cela fait partie d'un plan grandiose, qui est le vrai chemin

Chaque rêve depuis longtemps perdu, me conduisit à l'endroit où tu es  
Les personnes qui ont brisé mon coeur, ils étaient comme des étoiles du Nord  
me pointer sur mon chemin, dans tes bras aimants  
Ce que je sais est vrai  
Que Dieu a béni la route brisée  
Cela m'a conduit directement à toi

Ouais

Maintenant, je suis juste roulant à la maison dans mon amateur d'armes  
Ce que je sais est vrai  
Que Dieu a béni la route brisée  
Cela m'a conduit directement à toi

Que Dieu a béni la route brisée  
Cela m'a conduit directement à toi

Tout comme la dernière fois je suis allé directement à elle et lui donna un baiser. Quand elle se dégagea ils ont appelé son nom et elle m'a donné un méchant sourire, son envie et son désir sexuel dopé toute la salle. Oh merde j'avais un grave sentiment que j'étais celui qui aller être en difficulté.

Au lieu de marcher droit à la scène, elle se dirigea vers le gars qui contrôle la musique et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle voulait changer sa chanson. Bien sûr, elle avait fait le point et ne disait pas la chanson à haute voix. J'étais vraiment inquiet maintenant. .

Après une minute, je l'ai vu faire un signe de tête et elle se tourna pour la scène. Bella avait un sourire sur son visage quand la musique a commencé et je l'ai immédiatement reconnu, même si je l'ai entendu il y a quelques années, un temps où Emmett l'a trouvé sur l'ordinateur, et je savais que j'étais en difficulté parce que j' avais à conduire putain jusqu'à la maison.

_You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex  
I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed_

_Because you know you're  
SO HOT I wanna get you alone  
SO HOT I wanna get you stoned  
SO HOT I dont wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again_

_Yeaa  
Come onYea_

_You're like the kiss of death, like the hand of faith  
I can tell you're trouble but I still wanna taste_

_Because you know you're  
SO HOT I wanna get you alone  
SO HOT I wanna get you stoned  
SO HOT I dont wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again_

_Because you know you're  
SO HOT I wanna get you alone  
SO HOT I wanna get you stoned  
SO HOT I dont wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again_

_You're So Hot,  
I wanna get you alone  
I wanna get you stoned  
I dont wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again  
See you again  
See you again_

_( en français)_

_Tu as un corps comme le diable et tu sens comme le sexe  
Je peux te dire que tu es mal mais je suis toujours obsédé_

Parce que tu sais que tu es  
SO HOT Je tiens à te faire seul  
SO HOT Je tiens à te faire lapider  
Tellement chaudes que je ne veux pas être ton ami  
Je veux pas te baiser comme si je ne vais jamais te revoir

Yeaa  
viens onYea

Tu es comme le baiser de la mort, comme la main de la foi  
Je peux te dire tu es mal mais je veux encore au goût

Parce que tu sais que tu es  
SO HOT Je tiens à te faire seul  
SO HOT Je tiens à te faire lapider  
Tellement chaudes que je ne veux pas être ton ami  
Je veux pas te baiser comme je ne vais jamais te revoir

Parce que tu sais que tu es  
SO HOT Je tiens à te faire seul  
SO HOT Je tiens à te faire lapider  
Tellement chaudes que je ne veux pas être ton ami  
Je veux vas te faire baisé comme je ne vais jamais te revoir

You're So Hot,  
Je tiens à toi seul  
Je tiens à tes faire lapider  
Je ne veux pas être ton ami  
Je veux vas te faire baisé comme je ne vais jamais te revoir  
Rendez-vous à nouveau  
Rendez-vous à nouveau

Quand la musique s'arrêta, vous auriez pu entendre une épingle tomber c' était si calme. Merde Je pense qu'à la fin du premier verset les bouches ont chuté sur leur table et y sont restés, y compris la mienne et il n'y avait plus d'ajustement car il n'y avait aucun moyen de le cacher plus longtemps.

Tous les yeux ont suivi Bella à notre table. Penché au-dessus et en posant sa main vers le bas en face de moi, elle n'a pas tourné la tête, tandis qu'elle parlait.

«Sarah, Frank çà a été très amusant, mais nous devons y aller maintenant. Viens cow-boy, ramènes moi chez moi."

J'ai hoché la tête comme un idiot et je n'ai pas honte de l'admettre. Elle allait me prendre putain par les couilles, et c'était si bien. Debout rapidement, j'ai attrapé sa main et l'entraîna derrière moi. Nous atteignions les portes du parking, excités avec des averses de miaulements et des sifflets derrière nous.

Me rendant à la voiture, je la serrai dans la porte côté passager et écrasait mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai approfondi brièvement le baiser l'écartant, mais en la jetant sur le siège avant, la faisant rire. Ouais, elle était encore bien partie.

Sur le chemin du retour Bella a commencé à s'énerver. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche légèrement et dit: «De toutes les nuits, c'est ce soir, où tu choisis de ne pas conduire à plus de 100."

Je ris doucement et lui demanda: "Est-ce quelqu'un est désireux de rentrer à la maison?"

Elle a réduis plus ses yeux vers moi et je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait répondre, mais j'ai été frappé par une émotion espiègle, elle posa sa main sur mon genou. Mes yeux ont fait des allers-retour entre le reflet de son visage dans la fenêtre, le pare-brise, et la main sur ma jambe qui commençait à bouger.

Quand, elle se rapprocha de la bosse dans mon jean mon pied s'enfonça sur la pédale plein gaz. Merde, j'avais juste à courir à la maison, nous y serions maintenant. Bella souriait quand elle a senti la voiture accélérait.

«Je pensais que çà te travailler."

Je secouai la tête, promettant de me procurer de l'alcool plus souvent si elle avait cette confiance.

Nous arrivions finalement à la maison et je l'ai laissée grimpé deux marches à l'intérieur, avant de l' appuyer contre la porte d'entrée mes lèvres attachée aux siennes, nos langues se battaient pour dominer l'autre. Je laissais mes mains glissés sur ses épaules pour enlever sa chemise avant de glisser vers le bas pour prendre son cul en coupe, et venir la chercher. Ses jambes se sont mises autour de ma taille et je me suis tourné au départ de l'escalier. Alors que je marchais jusqu'à eux, j'ai atteint les marches et avec une main j'ai retiré ses bottes et ses chaussettes, jamais plus reconnaissant d' être un vampire qu'en ce moment, car ce serait une chose de moins à faire à l'étage.

Se rendant à la porte de sa chambre à coucher je l'ai poussé contre le mur d'à côté en lui baisant le cou et sa peau découverte autour des sangles de son débardeur.

Lorsque j'ai pris la poignée de la porte, elle a dit: «Attends."

Je regardais dans ses yeux obscurcies et putain perdu avec le mot suivant.

_«Douche»._

_Yep définitivement acheter de l'alcool pour la maison_, j'ai pensé à tourner dans le couloir.

Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la salle de bain, j'ai coulé l'eau chaude avant de la mettre sur le comptoir et en supprimant mes propre bottes. La soulevant en arrière, je laissais Bella défaire ma chemise avant d'écraser nos lèvres à nouveau ensemble. Je n'ai même pas rompu le baiser quand j' ôtais son débardeur et décidais de l'arracher à la place. Son désir remplie la pièce, ne faisant qu'alimenter le mien alors j'ai arraché le reste de nos vêtements. Nous pourrions en racheter en plus.

Quand nous étions tous deux entièrement nu, je l'attira vers moi et me gaina moi -même d'un seul coup profond, un gémissement sortait de chacune de nos bouches. Merde elle sentait toujours étonnamment, si chaude, serrée et humide.

Je l'ai ramassé du comptoir en maintenant nos corps joint et entra dans la douche. La chaleur de l'eau ne faisait qu'ajouter à la chaleur , j'encaissais çà. J'ai utilisé mon corps pour la tenir contre le mur et a planté une main à plat sur chaque côté de sa tête. Elle tenait sur mes épaules dans une poignée de mort quand j'ai commencé à me déplacer, commençant déjà à un rythme rapide.

Après quelques minutes, j'ai laissé tomber ma tête sur son épaule et regarda nos corps se réunir et c'était la plus grande putain excitation que j'ai jamais vu. Embrassant ses épaules et son cou j'ai fais mon chemin de retour à sa bouche et capturé le gémissement qui glissait entre ses lèvres.

Lorsque je me suis échappée pour qu'elle puisse respirer elle gémit , "Merde, Jasper plus vite s'il te plaît."

Mes muscles se sont serrés quand je l'ai claqué maintes et maintes fois, un grognement s'est construit dans ma poitrine et sortit. Cela semblait seulement à repousser son plaisir d'avantage et ses hanches ont commencé à répondre à toutes mes poussées.

"Bébé mon dieu, tu sens si bon. Que je pourrais faire çà tout le temps." J'étais haletant secouant la tête.

"Moi aussi Jasper. Merde j'ai besoin encore de plus."

Retirant une de mes mains du mur, je l'ai apporté entre nos corps et j'ai pressé avec mon pouce des cercles sur son clitoris .

"Oh mon dieu oui." Elle cria quand ses parois ses sont resserrées sur ma queue.

La pénétrant plus rapidement, j'ai travaillé son clitoris à la même vitesse. Sa tête retomba contre le mur de derrière quand son orgasme s'est écrasé sur elle, la bouche ouverte en relevant un cri silencieux.

J'ai pris mon autre main du mur et lui agrippa les hanches avec l'autre main et la pilonna encore quelques fois plus en avant jusqu'à ce que je rugisse ma propre libération déclenchant un autre mini orgasme à Bella..

Quand nous sommes descendus de notre sommet d'extase, nos souffles étaient plus que de rapides mais halètement , j'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de sa taille et je l'ai juste tenue là.

Enfouissant mon visage dans son cou je lui murmurai mon amour et recevais le sien en retour. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions là avec moi encore à l'intérieur d'elle, mais finalement l'eau a commencé à se refroidir et le corps de Bella a commencé à avoir la chair de poule.

La remettant sur ses pieds, je la tenais avec un bras et tournais le robinet avant d'empoigner une serviette et l'enroulait autour d'elle. Puis je l'ai séché, je l'ai coiffé et la portait sur le lit. Elle était déjà à moitié endormi quand je l' ai glissé sous les couvertures et me glissa à côté d'elle, la tenant serrée contre moi.

Comme elle finit par céder à l'obscurité de la nuit, elle murmura: «Je t'aime tellement."

J'ai souri en le lui disant en retour et baisa le sommet de sa tête, en fermant les yeux. Je n'étais pas capable de dormir, mais çà n'avait pas d'importance parce que je pourrais voir mon rêve tous les jours et elle était si belle.


	17. Chapter 17

Petit coucou à mes lectrices:)

Je ne pense pas en poster un ce weekend, mon mari rentre à la maison et je compte bien abuser de lui:)

alors régalez vous et encore merci pour les reviews, çà me touche vraiment!

Bonne Lecture...

**17 Skin deep**

** Pov Jasper**

Formant des huits,des étoiles, des carrés,des losanges, et le dernier mais pas le plus petit,** Coeur** suivie par Je t'aime. C'était le modèle que j'avais organisé avec mes doigts, sur le dos nu de Bella, toute la nuit. Cela me surprenait encore que cette belle jeune fille humaine était mienne et dans l'avenir, elle deviendrait mienne pour toujours.

Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant d'amour en moi pour le donner à quelqu'un, mais il était là. Je suis complètement abasourdis parfois, par cette force, .Tellement plus intense et plus impliqué que je ne m'étais jamais senti avec Alice. Je pensais que si j'avais su ce qu'était l'amour avec elle, çà ne m'a jamais préparé à ce que c'était lorsque je suis tombé pour Bella.

Elle est ma lumière dans l'obscurité, mon ombre au soleil, mon parapluie sous la pluie, et m' a apparemment retourné comme une fille, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Lors que je l'ai posé là, la regardant dans son sommeil et à continuer à utiliser mon patron ,j'ai pensé aux décisions que j'aurais bientôt à faire pour Bella. Nous n'avions que deux choses restantes sur la liste et bien qu'il sera Septembre avant la dernière , une fois que ce sera fini, nous aurons besoin de trouver la famille. Il y avait des questions qui restaient sans réponses et le seul moyen d'y répondre était de revenir en arrière. Ensuite nous devions savoir quand elle sera modifié. Mon seul regret, quand cela arrivera et son devoir de perdre le contact avec Sarah. Je détestais que Bella est enfin trouvée quelqu'un comme elle , seulement la reprendre pour ne pas avoir à lui donner, mais je ne déteste pas çà suffisant pour changer d'avis sur son devenir comme moi.

Penché en avant, j'effleurais mes lèvres sur son épaule et passais ma main dans ses cheveux. Elle remua un peu, mais ne se réveillait pas . Souriant . Je me penchais à nouveau pour y mettre quelques baisers de plus. Un soupir silencieux sortait de ses lèvres et son bras passait pour venir à ma taille, soulevant son corps légèrement.

Mon souffle reprit quand mes yeux erraient sur son corps nu. Dieu, elle était si belle putain. Laissant mes doigts écartés se posait sur son épaule je les coulais sur ses bras et la retourna, gagnant un petit sourire. .Elle s'enroulait autour de moi maintenant . Le refaisant, je glissais plus bas du lit, lentement et laissais ma langue sortir pour exécuter un sentier entre ses seins.

Un gémissement doux s' échappait et ses paupières battirent quelques temps avant qu'elle les ouvre complètement.

«Bonjour, dis-je relevant ma tête et rencontrais ses yeux chocolat avec mes petits yeux dorés.

«Bonjour».

«Comment as tu dormi?" J'ai demandé en embrassant ses lèvres.

"Tu ne connais pas déjà la réponse à cette question?"

"Ouais, je suppose que je la connais." Je l'ai dit avec un petit rire.

«Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi." Penché sur elle, j'effleurais mes lèvres contre les siennes à nouveau et la glissa près de moi.

Quand j'ai tiré ma tête en arrière, elle demanda: «Quel est donc les plans pour ce week-end?"

«Eh bien, tu as à travailler aujourd'hui, mais pas demain n'est ce pas?"

"Ouais."

«Bon. Samedi, c'est le 4 Juillet et c'est lier à des feux d'artifice à Seattle, je pensais que nous pourrions y aller pour le week-end."

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais, et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire certaines des choses, aussi, comme le zoo, l'aquarium, et l'espace Needle."

"Cela semble être fun."

"De plus si tu es bien nous pourrions peut être même glisser le numéro 9 demain soir."

Elle leva un sourcil et me demanda: «Et, qu'est-ce que tu considères bien?"

"Hmmm. Je l'ai dis en feignant de réfléchir une minute avant de poursuivre, «Ne pas être en retard au travail aujourd'hui, de manger tous tes légumes au dîner de ce soir, et d'aller au lit quand je te le dis ."

Elle souriait et a dit: "Eh bien je ne serais pas en retard et aussi longtemps que tu me suivras au lit alors çà ira, mais les légumes seront un problème."

"C'est bien l'une des conditions ." Je l'ai dit sérieusement.

"Que faire si je pouvais te donner quelque chose d'autre à sa place?" Elle a demandé armant sa tête sur le côté un peu.

«Ce sera une bonne chose, n'est ce pas?"

"Bien sûr, et je sais que tu l'aimes ."

"Bien, « dis je en la soulevant sur moi.

Déménageant sa main lentement à mon côté, elle l'a enroulé autour de mon cou en tirant ma tête plus étroitement jusqu'à ce que nos bouches se rencontrent, sa langue glissait immédiatement sur ma lèvre inférieure et quand j'ai ouvert pour permettre son accès, elle y plongea.

Ah oui, c'est certainement une bonne chose.

Pendant que je poussais ma langue dans sa bouche pour l'explorer, je nous roulais pour être au-dessus d'elle. J'ai entendu un gémissement lorsque j''ai frictionné un peu mes hanches , mon érection serré contre elle et je gémissais quand j'ai senti la chaleur qui vennait d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête avec le besoin de souffler et mes lèvres ont continué à agir contre sa mâchoire et du cou.

"Euh ... Jasper ... comme ... plus ..." Bella fit pause pendant que je suçais son lobe de l'oreille avec ma bouche, mais a continué après une seconde. «Je vais être en retard si tu continues et cela briserait une des conditions ,non?."

« d'accord , murmurai-je contre sa clavicule.

Elle n'a rien dit d' autre et je savais que je devais arrêter. Elle détestait être en retard au travail en particulier et j'aurais après tout tout le week-end pour la violer.

Avec un soupir J'ai léché sa clavicule avant de placer un chaste baiser et roulé sur le côté, calant ma tête contre le mur. Il était plus facile de la regarder faire son chemin.

Elle me fit un sourire avant de glisser hors du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je regardais sans vergogne son cul. Je l'ai déjà pensé une fois ce matin, mais putain oui elle est belle.

Je restai là, à écouter le clapotis de l'eau sur sa peau pendant quelques minutes avant de me lever et de mettre quelques vêtements pour que je puisse lui faire un petit déjeuner.

Après avoir mangé et s'est dirigé pour son travail, je démarrais son ordinateur portable et nous ai trouvé un hôtel pour le week-end où les feux d'artifice allaient se faire. J'ai aussi regardé quelques lieux pour le Numéro 9, puis appelais les lieux, prendre rendez-vous pour demain soir.

Le reste de la journée, j'ai lu un peu et fait des jeux de carnaval, des jeux de shoot sur la Wii avant de préparer le dîner de Bella, qui ne comprenait pas les légumes, sauf pour des pommes de terre , mais je comptais les frire, çà ne compte pas vraiment.

Le lendemain matin, Bella a préparé pour chacun de nous un sac avec des vêtements, son appareil photo, et quelques autres petites choses que nous avions besoin pour partir. Nous sommes arrivés à Seattle environ 1H00 plus tard, rejoignant l'hôtel et peut-être prendre une douche avant d'aller au rendez -vous à propos, qu'elle ne savait pas encore.

Une fois que nous étions dans la chambre quelques heures plus tard, j'ai attrapé la main de Bella et la tira derrière moi dans la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas dit un mot quand je nous dépouillais de nos fringues et nous mit à l'eau. Vérifiant que l'eau soit assez chaude pour elle, j'ai commencé à lui laver les cheveux et le corps aimant chaque minute, plus encore quand elle m'a rendu le geste. Sous mes doigts je sentais sa peau douce et c'était quelque chose de spécial.

Quand tout fut bien nettoyé en chemin, j'ai appuyé son dos contre le mur du carreau et la leva à mon corps. Ses jambes se sont enroulés autour de ma taille lorsque j'ai glissé dans sa chaleur humide. C'était la deuxième fois que nous étions réunis dans la douche , la première fois avait été rapide et chaude comme l'enfer, cette fois c'était lent , dès que je bougeais mes hanches contre elle nos bouches s' embrassaient et tout ce que nous pouvions atteindre, les épaules, le cou, le menton , la bouche, et même le nez. Je pouvais sentir quand elle était proche, elle retirait sa bouche loin de ma mâchoire et laissait reposer sa tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés et un gémissement s'échappait. J'ai pris mon rythme, poussant en elle maintes et maintes fois.

J''étais suspendu à un fil et je voulais l'enclencher lors qu' elle prendrait le sien. Ramenant une main, je l'ai enroulé autour du bas de la nuque et poussa en avant.

«Regarde-moi ma belle, murmurai-je. Ses yeux se sont ouverts et j'ai continué. "Jouis avec moi Bella."

Elle hocha la tête et mis son front contre le mien, en gardant nos yeux verrouillées ensemble. J'étais défais par la seconde et avec deux poussées encore plus profondes, l'orgasme a claqué et j'ai envoyé un élan d'amour, d'envie et le désir l'entraînant sur le bord avec moi. Nous nous sommes accrochés les uns aux autres nos souffles haletants et retour à la normale avant de se laver de nouveau sortir et s'habiller.

Une fois que nous étions prêts à partir, nous nous sommes dirigés chercher le dîner pour elle avant d'aller pour le numéro 9.

Pendant qu'elle mangeait, j'ai dis: «Bon il y a quelque chose que je dois te parler à propos du numéro 9 de la liste."

"D'accord".

«Tu dois le faire seule. Je serai là, mais je ne peux pas le faire."

"Pourquoi?"

"tu seras quand nous y arriverons."

"Pourquoi est-il sur la liste alors?"

"Parce que si je pouvais le faire je le ferais. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire, mais jamais eu la chance de le faire et maintenant c'est impossible , tu comprendras que trop quand nous y serons."

"Donc, en d'autres termes tu vis par procuration à travers moi avec cela."

«À peu près." Je l'ai dit avec un sourire.

«D'accord." Elle l' a dit même pas dérouté. Bien sûr, je verrais où c'est et ce qu'elle va faire.

Après qu'elle a mangé, je nous ai conduit au rendez-vous. Nous garant, son enthousiasme m'a frappé avec la compréhension du pourquoi je ne pouvais pas faire cela.

"Ouais, je devine que ce serait joliment dur pour toi de faire çà. Cela n'était pas là quand tu étais humain et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour en obtenir un maintenant."

«Exactement, je l'ai dit en poussant la porte de la voiture ouverte.

Nous étions presque à la porte d'entrée de la boutique où je me sentais un peu inquiet. Je savais pourquoi c'était là, et si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre çà aurait pu me faire chier parce que j'avais prouvé que je pouvais me contrôler quand il y en avait beaucoup plus et c'est ce qui venait juste de se passer il y a quelques semaines avec Tyler, mais parce que c'était Bella et elle envoyait beaucoup plus de confiance vers moi que d'inquiétude, j'étais bien. Je lui ai donné un sourire et un hochement de tête, les soucis ont disparu complètement et j'ai tiré la porte et nous enfoncer dans le salon de tatouage.

** PovBella **

Je ne pouvais pas le croire Jasper avait mis un tatouage sur la liste. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à faire, mais dès que nous sommes arrivés dans le stationnement j'étais excité à ce sujet, surtout quand je savais que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu faire.

Entrant dans la boutique, nous fûmes accueillis par un gars putain bizarre , maigre, percé, tatoué et dans la limite au bord de la mort.

Jasper lui a donné mon nom et il a remis les papiers dont j'avais besoin pour remplir avec des book pour que je puisse choisir quelque chose. Cela allait être la partie la plus difficile.

Comme Jasper a écrit les réponses à toutes les questions posées, j'ai commencé à feuilleter les photos. Je voulais quelque chose qui en fait signifiait quelque chose pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit énorme. Je n'ai pas trouvé quoi que ce soit dans le premier ou le second, et j'étais presque à mi-parcours du troisième avant que je l'ai trouvé. Je savais que c'était celle que je voulais tout de suite.

En fermant le livre, car je ne voulais pas que Jasper voit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fait je suis donc revenu pour la paperasse pour que je signe tout. Une fois que j'ai eu fini le gars demanda: «Ta trouvé quelque chose?"

«Oui, répondis-je . J'ai ouvert le book en m'assurerant que Jasper ne pouvait pas voir parce que je voulais que ce soit une surprise et après avoir trouvé la bonne page je lui montrais celle que je voulais.

"Tu veux cet couleur ou une autre qui peut coller? »

"Celle -ci".

"Très bien, où tu le veux?"

Hmm, bonne question. Je savais que je voulais être capable de le voir. J'ai pensé une minute avant de finalement pointer vers l'intérieur de mon poignet gauche.

«Bon endroit». A t' il dit. "Je reviens pour tout mettre en place et avec le pochoir imprimé."

Je me suis assise alors qu'il marchait vers l'arrière.

«Alors, qu'as-tu choisis?" Jasper a demandé en me prenant ma main.

"Je ne dirais rien. Tu dois attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fait."

"Ce n'est pas juste."

«Eh bien».

Il fit la moue avec un air si mignon, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. L'artiste est revenu quelques minutes plus tard et nous marchions à son poste, il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Brody. Il me fit signe de me mettre sur la chaise et Jasper s'installa sur celle derrière moi.

"Tu ne regarderas pas , d'accord?" J'ai demandé en le regardant par dessus mon épaule.

"Je le promets." Il l'a dit plus doucement. Il posa son front entre mes deux épaules et passa un bras autour de moi pour qu'il puisse me tenir la main. D'une voix faible que je pouvais entendre, il dit: «Je ferais en sorte de garder la douleur loin aussi."

"Merci, murmurai-je de retour.

Brody déplaça mon bras gauche coucher sur une petite table, il l'a tiré et appliqué le pochoir. Après lui avoir demandé si c'était bon et obtenir un signe de tête en réponse il a commencé. Il n'y avait pas de douleur du tout.** Merci à Jasper** et quand Brody regardait si j'allais bien je lui souriais.

J'ai vu la première goutte de sang en même temps que je sentais un peu Jasper tendu et se détendre et je lui ai envoyé la fierté et l'amour quand je continuais à sentir l'air frais de son souffle à travers mon t-shirt. Il me serra la main pour me faire savoir qu'il avait reçu le message.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup plus tard quand Brody essuyait mon bras une dernière fois et dit

: «Tout est fini. Il peut regarder maintenant pendant que je vais chercher les choses pour le couvrir et pour les soins que tu dois ramener à la maison."

J'ai hoché la tête et me tourna dans ma chaise pour faire face à Jasper, en tendant le bras pour qu'il puisse voir.

Il a pris mon poignet dans sa main et regarda mon tatouage. Comme il ne disait rien du tout, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne l'aime pas.

J'ai commencé à tirer mon bras, mais il l'a tenu , en secouant la tête. Ses doigts effleuraient à nouveau ma peau quand il murmura: «Une fleur de magnolia. »

J'ai hoché la tête ne sachant pas si j'avais vraiment pris une bonne décision.

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est ton arbre préféré donc çà le fait genre ton tatouage aussi. N'aimes tu pas?"

«Dieu Bella, je l' aime et toi aussi. Je ne peux même pas te dire combien cela signifie pour moi, que tu veux quelque chose de moi gravé de façon permanente sur ton corps."

« Eh bien au moins jusqu'au changement. » Ai je dis, mais Jasper était là en secouant la tête avant même que je finisse.

"Non bébé, ce sera là alors aussi. Le blanc de la fleur n' apparaîtra plus et le vert des feuilles ainsi que le contour , l'ensemble sera atténué par la peau, mais il sera toujours là."

"Merci de me le dire maintenant, si je m'étais fais quelque chose de stupide juste pour le fun !."

"Rien que tu aurai choisi n' aurait été stupide."

"Vraiment et si çà avait été un pénis ou quelque chose comme ça?" Je fronçais les sourcils.

Il a combattu un sourire en disant: «Maintenant, ce serait putain drôle , surtout quand ce sera le temps de l'expliquer non seulement à Emmett, mais à Carlisle et Esme aussi."

Réduisant mes yeux, je grognais et a tiré mon bras libre avec l'autre pour les mettre en croix.

Jasper se pencha en avant et me tirait les bras pour les déplacer autour de sa taille mettant les siennes autour de la mienne.

"En toute sincérité Bella, merci."a t'il dit avant de capturer mes lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser s'approfondit brièvement avant d'être interrompu par Brody .

Alors qu' il terminait avec mon bras, il a expliqué comment prendre soin du tatouage. Une fois que cela a été fait ,nous avons payé puis Jasper mis un bras autour de ma taille, me serrant à son côté et nous sommes retournés à l'hôtel.

Nous disposions d'une heure après avoir fait l'amour coucher sur le lit pour parler. Jasper m'a raconté l'histoire sur le magnolia à nouveau, s'arrêtant souvent dans le récit, en plaçant un doux baiser sur mon bras bandé. Comme je l'écoutais, je laissais mon esprit à ce qu'il avait dit d' étonnant dans le salon de tatouage à propos de Emmett, Carlisle et de Esme.

Je voulais voir la famille à nouveau, mais je m'inquiétais de la réaction que nous allions recevoir, le moment venu. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient un problème avec Jasper et moi ensemble et il n'en serait pas question s'ils le faisaient, je m'attendais surtout aux réactions de Rose et Edward . Alice, je ne m' inquiétais pas parce qu'elle avait vu cela avec tout le reste. Ai-je à me sentir coupable de tomber amoureuse de son ex-mari? Çà fait de moi une mauvaise personne si je ne réponds pas?

Mon problème est le fait que mon père m'a alerté dans mon rêve et je le rejouais dans ma tête et je me demandais ce qui pourrait venir qui me ferait penser que nous n'étions pas bien ensemble et je voulais garder çà à l'écart aussi longtemps que possible, je savais que la rencontre avec la famille était inévitable. Autant de questions sont restées sans réponse et Alice était la seule qui puisse nous donner ce que nous avions besoin.

Soupirant parce que je ne voulais pas y penser plus,je me blottie près de Jasper , réalisant pour la première fois que son corps froid ne semblait jamais me déranger. Un peu bizarre mais tellement bien quand j'ai senti ses bras se serrait autour de moi. Il ne contesta pas les émotions que je suis sûr qu'il a dû sentir ses dernières minutes et je l'aimais plus parce que ce que je le pensais et la voix que j'entendais n'avais pas d' indication et je n'avais pas parler à Jasper sur l'avertissement et n 'en avait aucun plan de si tôt. J'ai finalement fermé les yeux pour dormir, je me suis dit de ne pas me soucier de plus pour le moment. Nous examinerons les choses lorsque le temps sera venu de traiter avec elles..

**Pov Jasper **

Bella était préoccupé par quelque chose et même si normalement je n' hésiterais pas à demander de quoi il s'agissait, cette fois je l'ai fais. J'avais la bouche ouverte pour demander quand Bella se redressa plus près de moi, mais une petite voix dans ma tête qui sonnait par l' enfer beaucoup comme putain Alice me disait de laisser tomber, de sorte que j'ai bien bloqué mon emprise et la laissa tomber dans le sommeil .

Une fois qu' elle était entièrement endormie, j'ai glissé hors du lit et me suis habillé rapidement. Nous jouerons les touristes plus tard alors il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait besoin. En descendant vers le hall et le magasin de 24 heures qu'ils avaient là, j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais, en souriant, parce que je savais qu'elle ne le porterait pas , mais encore que ce serait drôle de lui donner .

Bella se réveilla environ vers 8H00 et je pris le petit déjeuner qui l'attendait. Quand elle s'asseyait à la table, j'ai demandé,

«Où veux-tu aller d'abord?"

"Le zoo, puis l' » espace Needle » pour le déjeuner et l'aquarium après, avant d'aller regarder le feu d'artifice."

J'ai hoché la tête. «Ça s'annonce bien. Je t'ai acheté quelque chose à porter aujourd'hui."

"Tu ne l'as pas fais." Elle le dit en souriant.

Je n'ai rien dit du tout quand j'ai pris le t-shirt de mes genoux et le jeta sur la table. Elle l'a tenu en face de son visage et lu » I Love Seattle » le logo avec une expression d'horreur soudain elle a dit: «Je ne le crois pas putain."

«Pourquoi? Tous les touristes ont celui là."

«Où est le tien, alors?"

«Le mien , quand je serais capturé mort ."

"Et comment est-ce juste si j'en ai un et toi pas?"

«Parce que les filles portent des choses comme ça."

"M'as tu vraiment vu?"

J'ai ri et dit: «Oui, et je ne m'attendais pas effectivement à ce que tu le portes, je voulais juste voir le regard sur ton visage parce que c'était une valeur foutrement inestimable."

Elle me tira la langue qui a effectivement éteint mon rire, me remettant à ma place et me fit passer dans mon fauteuil.

Elle souriait en sachant exactement ce qu'elle avait fait, mais au lieu de dire quelque chose elle fit la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. À la porte, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule ré- armé d'un doigt sur moi. Je crois que je lui l'ai fais la même chose environ une demi-seconde après.

Après une très,très , très agréable douche nous avons quitté l'hôtel pour le zoo.

Tandis que nous marchions dans l'entrée, elle se retourna et s'arrêta juste en face de moi, me regardant avec un air sérieux, elle dit: «Maintenant, rappelle toi, ce n'est pas un « tu peux tout mager » comme un buffet."

Avant que j'aie pu dire quelque chose, elle se tournait et s'élançait.

_Pourquoi ce petit ._.. secouant la tête avec un sourire sur mon visage, je le chassais. Elle hurlait quand je l'ai retenue par la taille et l'attirais vers moi.

La ramenant en arrière, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux avec un éclat diabolique, "Tu te rends compte que tu vas payer pour ce petit commentaire, non?"

"Promis? Elle a demandé en se mordant les lèvres.

«Absolument», murmurai-je quand j'ai pris ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Se détachant quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai tourné son dos face au sentier avant de glisser mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle regardait partout, nous avons commencé à marcher et elle se mit à rire. «Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas à le dire."

"C'était drôle."

Elle sourit de nouveau quand nous nous sommes arrêtés à l'enclos des hippopotames.

Nous regardions l'hippopotame nager alors j'ai demandé, «Quel est ton animal préféré?"

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre: « Une tortue car c'est comme mes habitudes,et je sens qu'elle est comme moi. Elle a sa carapace pour se protéger du danger et, après tout ce qui s'est passé, j 'en ai créé une aussi."

Je lui ai donné une accolade rapide et demanda: «Et maintenant?"

«Maintenant, c'est une panthère."

«Pourquoi une panthère?

"Parce qu'elle me rappelle toi."

"Comment fait-elle cela?"

«Parce qu'elle est élégante, puissante, sauvage, et se déplace avec une grâce que tu t' attends pas à quelque chose de si puissant."

Je grognais allumé par ses paroles et je ne manquais pas de frissonner dans tout le corps. _Note_ _personnel: Grogner plus souvent. _

Bougeant pour me tenir derrière elle, j' enveloppais un bras autour de sa taille et l'a attiré de nouveau à moi avec des baisers dans le cou. «Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi." a t' elle chuchoté.

Nous sommes restés là quelques minutes de plus avant que je demande, "Tu es prête à voir les autres animaux?"

«Oui, allons-y."

Nous avons marché à travers le zoo le reste de la matinée, riant et parlant. Lorsque Bella a commencé à avoir faim nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'espace Needle. Pendant qu' elle mangeait nous nous sommes penchés sur la ville. On ne voyait pas grand chose à cause des nuages, mais nous en avons vu assez.

Après le déjeuner, nous sommes allés à l'aquarium et restés là-bas la plupart de l' après-midi. Bella était fasciné par les loutres de mer. Son visage s'éclaira chaque fois qu'elles nageaient près du verre et elle riait à leurs ébats. J'ai aimé le dôme sous-marin où l'on pouvait voir nager les poissons tout autour. Nous avons également passé beaucoup de temps dans la zone interactive où elle a touché les étoiles de mer et quelques autres choses.

Lorsque nous avions fini à l'aquarium, nous nous arrêtâmes pour elle et saisit le dîner à la pizzeria dans la rue.

Le parc n'était pas loin de là et nous avons décidé de marcher. Saisissant une couverture dans le coffre, nous avons commencé sur le trottoir. Nous serions peut-être allé d' un bloc mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur une place ,il y avait une boutique de glace et Bella m'a tiré à l'intérieur pour acheter deux boules de vanille dans un cône.

En revenant sur le trottoir, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à me contrôler. Voyant sa petite langue se précipitait et léchait la crème glacée , me faisait souhaiter que cela soit autre chose. Après un particulier long coup de langue , qui est passé de mi-chemin le long du cône au-dessus de ses doigts et le dessus de la boule je me suis arrêté.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec ces yeux de biche innocente complètement inconsciente de mon malaise.

"Tout va bien?" Elle a demandé en léchant la putain de crème glacée à nouveau. Dieu qu'elle allait me tuer.

Je secouai la tête et avalait pas mal. "Soit tu marches derrière moi, ou tu jettes ça?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que nous n'irons pas au feu d'artifice si tu ne le fais pas."

Elle me regarda dans la confusion un instant pendant que ses yeux se précipitait vers la souche de mon jean. Ses yeux sont devenus énormes quand elle a compris et une lueur méchante est apparue dans les yeux. Merde, j'étais troublé.

"Je ne l'ai pas encore fini donc je vais derrière toi. Dis-tu me donner un » piggy back « (dos du petit cochon)tour pendant que je finis."

J'ai hoché la tête et m'accroupis, lui prenant la glace pour qu'elle puisse grimper.

Me remettant debout, j'ai recommencé à marcher. Ses jambes étaient bien en place autour de ma taille, un bras jeté autour de mon cou et mes mains se prenaient à l'arrière de ses cuisses. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était à quel point ce serait une bonne idée, c'était jusqu'à ce que je sente la goutte de crème glacée sur mon cou et sa petite langue chaude la lécher .

Oh, elle n'a pas seulement oser putain. Il n'y avait aucun moyen au diable de nous rendre aux feux d'artifice maintenant. Je n'ai jamais casser la foulée quand je me suis tourné rapidement et a recommencé à nouveau vers la voiture.

"Où allons-nous?"

"Hôtel" Je grognais et presque échoué dans mes pas pendant que je l'ai sentis accompagnée d'un frisson.

Elle se tut jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit en vue, puis elle pencha sa tête en avant et murmura: «Quand nous y arrivons est ce que je peux te lécher comme ma crème glacée?

Okay, çà m'a arrêter avec succès. Je l'ai posé vers moi et hochais la tête en disant: «Seulement si je peux te retourner la pareille."

Ses paupières sont tombées et son désir était plus enrichis. "Hôtel rapidement, dit-elle avant d'écraser mes lèvres.

Je l'ai fais je crois en cinq minutes environ . Dès que la porte se referma derrière nous, je l' ai serré mes lèvres fermement attachée à ce que je pouvais me mettre sur la main .

La tirant loin de la porte je nous ai vite dirigé vers la chambre à coucher sans bouger les lèvres de son corps. Je ne l'ai même pas voulu lorsque je nous ai déshabillé j'ai tout déchiré dopé par son désir et son envie qui sentait dans tout la pièce. Putain yesssssssssss ma femme aime çà.

Nous nous somme couchés sur le lit, j'ai commencé à faire un sentier de baiser à travers sa poitrine, mais une petite main me repoussa.

Posant mes yeux aux siens, j'arquais un sourcil en question. "Toi d'abord." Elle me le dit et se leva en me poussant en arrière jusqu'à ce que je me couche avec ma tête au pied du lit.

Elle a commencé par ma bouche nos langues dansaient ensemble avant de se replier et départ vers le bas. J'empoignais les draps quand sa langue a mordu un mamelon. Elle a poursuivi son périple au milieu de mon estomac trempant sa langue dans mon nombril. Elle a ensuite léché l'os du bassin à la hanche avant de plonger la tête plus bas.

J'ai sifflé pendant que je sentais glisser la langue dans la tête de ma bite. "Merde".

Sa bouche s'enroulait autour sans avertissement et j'ai perdu toute pensée cohérente.

**Pov Bella **

Oh mon dieu. L'enfoncer délicieusement était la seule chose que je pouvais penser quand je l'ai prise dans ma bouche . C'était quelque chose que je voulais essayer depuis la première fois que nous l'avions fait ensemble, maintenant que je suis ici je n'ai jamais voulu arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas la prendre dans tous les sens, mais ma main m'a aidé et lorsque je glissais sur sa longueur j'ai pompé avec ma main.

J'ai travaillé ma bouche plus vite en creusant mes joues , je revenais en place uniquement pour utiliser mes dents à la baisse. Je ne savais pas si je le faisais bien. En tout cas je le faisais vraiment , mais les jurons qu'il grondait m'ont montré que je faisais quelque chose de bien et çà a réussi à me renversé de plus en plus. Je pouvais sentir l'humidité coulée entre mes jambes et je les frottais ensemble pour m'aider à créer une sorte de friction.

Je sentais ses mains qui fouillaient mes cheveux et j'ai levé mes yeux pour me laisser accrocher par son regard intense.

J'ai continué à me déplacer le long de sa queue en utilisant ma langue maintenant pendant que nous nous regardions les uns les autres. Il était si beau et c'est moi encore qui était étonné qu'il soit à moi j'ai senti partir mon amour intense pour lui. Il m'a donné un petit signe de tête me laissant savoir qu'il était où j'étais à penser ainsi.

çà été tout ce que j'avais besoin pour me stimuler . Je voulais qu'il se laisse aller, pour que je puisse goûter tout de lui. Reprenant ma vitesse .Je me suis tordue la tête dans la direction opposée de ma bouche et la laisser paître jusqu'au fond de ma gorge à chaque mouvement vers le bas. Il n'a fallu que quelques fois avant que sa main se serre et tienne fortement mes cheveux et son corps s'est rigidifié éjaculant son délicieux sang-froid dans ma gorge et un rugissement sauvage est sorti de sa bouche. J'ai avalé tout ce qu'il m'a donné et lécha le chemin du retour jusqu'à baiser le bout doucement.

Avant que je puisse aller plus loin , j'étais sur mon dos avec sa bouche soudée à la mienne.

Quand j'ai eu besoin de respirer, il s'installait dans mon cou et me suçait et me léchait partout.

"Putain Bella, c'était incroyable." a t' il dit sur ma peau. "Mais c'est à mon tour maintenant."

Je mouillais encore plus quand il s'est déplacé vers le bas de mon corps, s'arrêtant pour faire attention à ma poitrine en premier. Ma respiration s' accélérait pendant qu'il était à quatre patte, il soufflait de l'air frais sur mon mamelon tandis que sa main de massait l'autre avant de changer de camp et de faire la même chose. Comme je ne supportais plus d'attendre aussi longtemps j'ai poussé ses épaules et un petit sourire satisfait s'est installé pendant qu'il se glissait lentement plus bas. Gardant les yeux sur moi, il léchait le long de mon estomac, mes muscles frémissaient sous sa main.

J'ai fermé les yeux aux sensations puis j'ai frissonné en arquant mon dos ,me soutenant et totalement offerte quand je l'ai ressenti là-bas. Sa bouche se colla à la tête de ma fente suçant la peau doucement pendant que ses doigts effleuraient mes lèvres. Il respira profondément en lançant une vague de plaisir directement à mon coeur.

Quand j'ai senti ses doigts glissaient à travers mes plis, pâturaient sur mon paquet de nerf, et se glissaient dans mon entrée j'étais perdue , j'ai resserré immédiatement mes cuisses autour de ses doigts. J'ai hurlé pendant que mon orgasme me convulsait et mon cerveau était en vrille.

Il n'a pas arrêté le mouvement de sa main, même après je sois descendu de mon petit nuage, sa bouche se fermait autour de mon clitoris et la vitesse de ses doigts augmentaient. Je pouvais déjà sentir les putains de sensation et je savais que j'allais jouir à nouveau. Pendant qu' il suçait et léchait mon clitoris , ses doigts ont commencé à faire des va et vient plus intensif qui me poussait vers le bord. Je sentais mes parois qui commençaient à se serrer et, quand il poussa de nouveau je suis tombée en criant son nom. Il enleva lentement sa main de mon corps et suçait ses doigts dans sa bouche pour les lécher les nettoyer.

"Oh mon Dieu, murmurai-je en le regardant . "J'ai besoin de toi en moi maintenant."

Il souleva mon corps plaçant une main sur chaque côté de ma tête et mes yeux sortirent de ma tête lors qu' il me pénétra en un coup , profondément et rapidement.

C'est va et vient puissant m'ont fait presque venir une troisième fois. J'étais perdue. Merde qu'est ce que cet homme pouvait faire de moi.

Pendant qu'il gagnait de la vitesse, j'ai enveloppé mes jambes autour de sa taille. "plus vite Jasper.

Il écouta ma demande et m'a percuté à plusieurs reprises. Il n'a jamais ralenti, puis il m'a fermement accroché mes jambes à sa taille et m'a relevé vers le haut avec lui et s'est assis sur ses talons. Mes bras se sont automatiquement mises autour de son cou quand j 'ai senti ses mains entrés en contact avec une hanche et une de mes épaules. Nos lèvres se sont rencontrés, nos langues travaillaient avec frénésie. Son emprise sur moi était si serré que je savais que j'aurais probablement des ecchymoses demain, mais je ne m'en souciais pas plus. Il pouvait me tenir encore plus serré ce serait juste beaucoup plus chaud.

J'étais littéralement secouer pendant que je sentais la première approche de mon orgasme . Je faisais tout pour l'empêcher de venir trop vite mais après trois poussés plus dur et profonde je criais en même temps que le grognement propre de Jasper et nous nous sommes réunis dans une lumière blanche plein d'extase. Je ne pouvais pas parler ou faire autre chose pendant que je m'accrochais à lui savourant chaque spasme de petit plaisir qui se répandait encore en moi. Ma respiration était chancelante mais encore une fois je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment. C'était de la baise intense et j'ai adoré chaque minute.

Il disait quelque chose, mais je n'étais plus suffisamment cohérente pour comprendre au premier abord. Quand ses mots se sont enfin enregistré mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et j'ai enterré ma tête dans son cou.

"Merde bébé, Je t'aime encore plus ." Il ne cessait de me le répéter encore et encore.

Nous sommes restés dans cette position pendant un certain temps plus au moins long. Je ne voulais pas me retirer, mais finalement, mes muscles me criaient de me déplacer et j'ai bougé pour le regarder. Lui balayant les cheveux de son front, j'ai placé un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et dit: «Je t'aime aussi Jasper, putain c'était bon."

Il sourit en me faisant la même chose avant qu'il ne me soulève à son tour pour m'allonger sur le lit et me rejoindre rapidement en me calant dans ses bras. Nous sommes restés comme ça jusqu'à ce que le ciel est devenu noir avec la nuit et nous nous sommes repositionnés à regarder par la fenêtre. Avec les jambes et les mains enlacées et enchevêtrées, nous avons regardé les feux d'artifices.


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou à mes lectrices:)

merci à Nini 88 mon weekend fut parfait:)

Bonne lecture:)

**18 A Blessing And Another Warning**

**Pov Jasper **

Bella était comme folle maintenant et c'était très amusant. C'était comme au début de la liste à nouveau. Quand nous avions commencé à faire le numéro 1 et ,à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche son niveau d'excitation montait en flèche. Maintenant, au lieu de ressentir simplement la déception légère qu'elle avait alors au début, çà se transformait en grande déception avec de l'agacement ,de la frustration et de l'impatience. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui reprocher çà, nous étions au milieu du mois d'août et je n'avais pas encore parler de quoi que ce soit pour le dernier numéro de notre liste.

Je ne voulais surtout pas lui parler du numéro 10, car il restait encore quelques semaines avant qu'on le fasse, et c'était le seul weekend qui ne pouvait pas être changé. Cette année, Bella allait avoir un putain d' anniversaire . Un qui allait remplacé les quatre derniers, et si tout va bien rattraperait ceux qu'elle manquerait à partir de maintenant.

J'ai essayé d'en garder sa finalité aussi. Nous sommes beaucoup sorties en amoureux . Je pense que nous avons vu tous les films en salles depuis et certains d'entre eux à deux reprises. Nous jouons à la Wii en permanence et je l'ai même laisser conduire la moto quand nous partons. Au diable elle est devenue bonne quand elle a commencé à la rouler quelques fois au début, je la suivais à une époque même si elle ne le savait pas. Et puis bien sûr la nuit, on s'amusait beaucoup aussi.

Avec un sourire quand cette pensée m'a traversé l'esprit ,je me suis arrêté en cours d'exécution quand je suis arrivé à la lisière du parc de stationnement de l'endroit dont j'avais besoin d'être. Il y avait deux choses à faire avant que nous fassions le numéro 10. J'avais déjà fait une chose pour que tout soit parfait, et maintenant j'étais en fixation pour faire la chose suivante, la dernière se réaliserait sans doute la semaine prochaine alors que Bella serait au travail. J'ai juste besoin de faire un appel téléphonique et de voir quand je ou nous d'ailleurs pourrons le faire.

Vérification de l'aire de stationnement pour m'assurer que la voie était libre, c'était minuit et à priori personne , ce ne n'était vraiment pas le moment de voir des têtes s'affolaient en voyant que j'étais sorti du bois, j'ai commencé à vérifier les noms sur les tombes en marbre. Faisant mon chemin à travers celles que je n'avais pas besoin et enfin tombé sur la sienne.

Accroupi à côté d'elle j'y ai posé ma main et arrachant les touffes d'herbe qui la parsemaient . Je n'ai pas apporté de fleurs, Bella en ramènerait dans quelques jours quand elle viendra pour son anniversaire, en plus elle ne devait pas savoir que j'étais ici maintenant ou elle m'aurait harcelé jusqu'à ce que je lui dise pourquoi.

Prenant une profonde inspiration inutile et soufflant j'ai commencé à parler.

"Hé bien bonjour chef. Bella, ne sait pas que je suis ici. Je devais juste vous parler pendant une minute. J'ai reçu votre message et je veux que vous sachiez que tout va bien. Elle est heureuse et j'espère faire son bonheur encore plus dans quelques semaines. C'est le genre d'endroit où vous entrez en jeu. Je sais qu'il n'y a vraiment pas un moyen pour vous d'obtenir une réponse pour moi, mais j'ai encore besoin de demander, car je ne me sentirais pas aussi bien si je ne le faisais pas. Bella est ma vie et il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour elle. Je veux lui donner tout ce qu'elle pourra rêver même quand elle ne pourra plus. Je veux l'épouser et lui donner l'avenir qu' elle mérite. J'ai l'intention de lui demander bientôt et je voulais votre bénédiction. Je sais que c'est stupide parce que c'est pas comme si je vous entendais me donner une réponse mais je vais le demander quand même, et comme je l'ai déjà dit ,je ne sens pas le droit de ne pas le demander. C'est ce que je dois faire après tout ... "J'ai trainé un peu ,le vent s'est levé et a balayé le cimetière.

Une petite lueur de lumière est apparu sur la pierre tombale alors je me suis levé rapidement et fais demi-tour. Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais frotté mes yeux parce que j'aurais juré que je voyais les choses. Secouant la tête, je ne pouvais pas penser d'une fichue chose à dire à l'homme debout à quelques mètres.

"Quoi?" Il a demandé en souriant. "Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer les morts Jasper. C' est étonnant ce qu'on peut faire lorsque on a quelque chose d'important à traiter et dans ce cas, c'est quelque chose d'assez important."

"çà l' est toujours."

Il sourit de nouveau et dit: «Cela rend ma réponse encore plus facile. Vous avez ma bénédiction. Il aurait fallu qu'il me reste encore la vie. Certes, ma réponse aurait probablement pris un peu plus de temps pour réussir à le faire savoir , mais vous auriez fini par l' avoir quand même. "

"Merci, chef."

Il m'a donné un léger signe de tête. «J'ai donné un avertissement à Bella dans son dernier rêve. Elle ne t' as pas parler à ce sujet et je ne vais pas en parler non plus, car il ne s'applique pas pour toi, il ne faut pas lui demander à ce sujet. La raison pour laquelle je la mentionne c'est parce que je m 'apprête à t'en donner une que tu ne pourras pas lui dire. Dès qu'elle sera comme toi, apprends lui à combattre. C'est tous que tu dois savoir. "

Un doute me remplit lorsque j'ai demandé, "Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'on vient. Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous dire quand et qui, et rien de toi ou quelqu'un d'autre ne va empêcher que cela se passe. Vous aurez le temps de la chercher là où elle doit être, mais vous allez devoir travailler dur et ignorer sa frustration qui va venir avec elle parce que vous ne pouvez pas lui dire pourquoi elle a à apprendre. "

«Qu'advient-il si je ne le fais pas?"

«Vous allez la perdre et toi aussi . Ni l'un d'entre vous ne peut vivre sans l'autre maintenant et autant que j' aime ma fille, je ne veux pas d'elle ici. Elle t'appartient ."

"Serons-nous d'accord?"

"Si tu écoutes ce que j'ai dit. çà ne le semblera pas à ce moment là, mais les choses vont s'arranger."

"Comment puis-je la regarder sans rien lui révéler?"

"Toi. Il te suffit de prendre une minute lorsque je te quitte pour te recueillir avec toi même, va chasser, et ensuite rejoins la. Il y a une étroite porte dans ton ancienne, maison çà devrait être bon pour frapper le reste de la frustration que tu auras . Lorsque tu rentreras chez toi , continues sur ce chemin que tu construis maintenant et oublies jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu de commencer sa formation. "

«Vous êtes sûr qu'elle sera prête?

"Elle va être incroyable et assez effrayante lorsque tu auras terminé. Je recommande de ne pas trop l'énervé par la suite."

J'ai souri en dépit de la conversation nous avions parce que j'ai fais un point à ne pas le faire maintenant avec cet homme.

"Je dois aller le faire savoir."

«Attends. Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu veux me dire?"

"Désolé. Je le ferais si je le pouvais. Je n'aime pas le fait que nous devrons aller dans tout çà à l'aveuglette et quand je dis cela signifie que trop Alice ."

"Chef ... je ...»

"Rappelles-toi ce que j'ai dit."

J'ai hoché la tête résigné que je ne savais pas.

"Dis-lui que tu l'aimeras tous les jours."

"Je le ferai."

"Jasper Adieu".

"Adieu chef."

Il sourit et a commencé à reculer. Juste avant de disparaître il a dit. «C'est Charlie, fils."

Je regardai à l'endroit où il avait été debout en laissant la colère montée à travers moi. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver, mais que je sois damné si elle n'était pas prête. Elle peut me botter le cul d'un côté et de l'autre avant qu' elle arrive là, mais çà en valait la peine. Elle en valait la peine.

Ma colère reflué quand cette dernière pensée me traversa la tête. J'avais dit çà avant et cela signifiait alors que trop, mais maintenant beaucoup plus car j'étais sur la ligne et cela signifie plus que je n'avais jamais pensé que cela serait.

Soupirant Je retournai à la pierre tombale, une dernière fois et dit: «Merci Charlie."

Un vent léger traversait le cimetière de nouveau et je partis pour le bois. J'ai trouvé l'ours et eut un peu de plaisir avant , Emmett aurait été fier. De retour à la maison un peu plus tard Bella dormait déjà.

Jetant mes vêtements j'ai rampé à côté d'elle et j' ai tiré son corps à moi, embrassant ses épaules nues.

«Je t'aime, murmurai-je encore et encore ne m'arrêtant quand elle murmurait et je repartais de plus belle plus doucement en la laissant dormir paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai fais ce que Charlie a dit, oubliant pour le moment ce que je dois faire très bientôt et a continué avec la dernière étape de ce qui devait être accompli avant l'anniversaire de Bella.

Après l'envoi de Bella au travail j'ai pris mon téléphone portable et cliqué sur le numéro dont j'avais besoin. Cette fois, quand elle répondit-elle dit mon nom.

_"Hey Jasper. Encore un karaoké?" _

"Non, je pense qu' une fois a suffi."

_Elle rit et dit: «Oh bien qu'est ce je peux faire pour toi?" _

"Je me demandais si tu étais libre en courant de la semaine quand Bella travaille." _  
_  
_"Euh ... ouais mercredi." _

«D'accord. Peux -tu me rejoindre à Port Angeles ce matin-là? J'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose."

_«Bien sûr. Dis-moi à quelle heure et où." _

"Veux -tu savoir ce que nous ferons?"  
_  
"Pas vraiment. Du peu que je sais de toi çà sera quelque chose d'amusant." _

«Merci. 10H00 à côté du karaoké."

_"Hé tu as dis pas de karaoké." _

«Je sais, mais c'est en sorte pour prévenir d'un certain échec pour que Bella ne sache pas au travail que je t'ai rencontré."

_"Ah c'est donc une surprise." _

"Oui. J'ai besoin de le faire avant que nous fassions le numéro 10."

_"Très bien. Je dois dire que je serai heureuse quand çà sera . Elle me rend folle pensant que tu l'as oublié." _

Je riais pour le moment. "Désolé, mais ce sera en Septembre à son anniversaire, mais je vais être gentil et te dire que je l'emmène à Las Vegas".

_"Incroyable. Attends? Jasper allons nous choisir une bague, mercredi?" _

_"Ouais." _

Elle hurla me faisant éloigner le téléphone de mon oreille. "Vas tu l' épouser là-bas?

_«Non, simplement poser la question." _

_«D'accord. Je te verrais à 10H00 alors. Je connais un endroit où nous pourrons aller." _

"Cool. Sarah Merci."

_Jasper Bye "à plus.." _

«Bye».

En raccrochant , j'ai dû sourire. Sarah était une très bonne amie.

Le reste de lundi et mardi sont passé très vite et, enfin, je tirais sur Pete's Place. Sarah était déjà là et a rapidement sorti de sa voiture.

"Hey, tu veux me suivre ou on roule ensemble?" demanda t' elle en baissant sa vitre à l'arrêt .

"Tu peux grimper avec avec moi si tu veux aussi."

«D'accord." Elle a dit et se déplaça du côté du passager et referma.

Je suis sorti du parking et elle m'a donné des directives de l'endroit où nous nous dirigions.

Lors du trajet, elle me dit: «Je tiens à te remercier Jasper. «

"Pour quoi faire?" J'ai demandé en la regardant.

"Pour avoir sortie Bella de sa coquille."

"Ce n'était pas moi."

"Si, çà l'était. Ouais, elle avait commencé à venir un peu avant, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle serait comme elle est maintenant si ce n'était pas pour toi . Elle t'aime tellement."

«Je l'aime que trop."

«Je sais. Je le vois."

"Je te remercie."

"De rien." Elle me le dit en souriant et beaucoup plus lorsque nous sommes arrivés en face de la bijouterie.

Nous avons fait notre chemin à l'intérieur sans parler plus et j'ai commencé à regarder Mes yeux passé sur la plupart des anneaux, car ils étaient typiques, vous savez un petit cercle fin et un diamant solitaire. Oui, ils étaient simples comme Bella, mais je ne voulais pas quelque chose de simple je voulais quelque chose d' unique, quelque chose comme Bella .

"Je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera ici Sarah." Je l'ai dit, et après quelques minutes.

«Que cherchez-vous?"

« quelque chose "d'un certain genre."

»Comme elle?

"Exactement". Je l'ai dit en remarquant l'un des employés qui s'éloigner derrière une porte.

"Nous pouvons essayer ailleurs." dit Sarah.

J'ai hoché la tête et m'éloignais du comptoir. Avant que nous atteignons la porte l'employé se retourna.

«Excusez-moi monsieur. J'ai peut-être quelque chose."

Je jetai un regard à Sarah et nous nous sommes tournés vers le gars qui a posé quelques boîtes sur le comptoir.

«Ces pièces nous les gardons en réserve et nous les sortons seulement quand quelqu'un demande quelque chose de différent. Je pense que vous trouverez votre bonheur ici."

J'ai acquiescé, il a ouvert la première boîte. L'anneau était beau , mais pas pour ma Bella. Trop voyant avec trois lignes de diamants sur la bague et un gros diamant au milieu, plus un motif de fleurs de diamants derrière elle. Je secouai la tête que non et il est passé à la suivante.

Le second était trop gros et laid. Un diamant rond et grand au milieu de diamants ronds avec d'autres autour d'elle et des saphirs de trop. Je jetai un regard à Sarah et elle avait le nez chiffonné, elle pensait exactement comme moi..

Je secouai la tête sans plus.

Au troisième anneau, Sarah et moi secouaient la tête avant que la boîte soit ouverte, même tout l' ouverture. Une bague avec une grosse pierre verte au milieu d'un diamant de chaque côté.

J'ai soupiré de frustration. C'est une perte de temps et j'allais presque le dire jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la quatrième boîte et je n'étais plus frustré. Sarah a eu la même réaction que moi . C'est elle!.

"Je vais la prendre." Je l'ai dit en regardant le salarié qui souriait.

"Bonne affaire. Permettez-moi de faire les papiers pour la bague et nous nous occuperons de tout. Quelle taille avez vous besoin ?"

Eh bien merde. Je n' en avais aucune idée . Bella n'était pas une fille normale et je ne l''avais jamais vu porter ces sortes de bijoux, sauf des boucles d'oreilles. J'étais sur le point de me tourner vers Sarah quand j'ai senti le bourdonnement de mon téléphone.

En fermant les yeux, j'ai envoyé en silence un merci. Pris mon téléphone J'ai lu le nouveau texto.

**SORRY. J'ai oublié de te donner cela : Taille I. 4. Bonne chance et à bientôt. **

Souriant. Je l'ai glissé dans ma poche et lui dit: "taille 4."

«Bon, ça va prendre environ une semaine."

"Parfait."

Il sourit et disparut à l'arrière de nouveau.

«Elle va l'aimer Jasper. Sarah ma le dit dans les yeux .

"Merci d'être venu avec moi."

«Je suis heureuse que tu me l'ai demandé.

J'ai souri tout en sortant mon portefeuille quand l'employé est revenu .

Trente minutes plus tard, Sarah et moi quittions le magasin et je l'ai conduit à sa voiture.

"Merci encore." ai je dis lors qu' elle est montée dans son véhicule.

Elle agita sa main et j'ai attendu qu'elle soit hors de vue avant de rentrer à la maison.

Une semaine plus tard je suis allé chercher la bague et çà m'a donné encore ce sentiment de bonheur quand je l'ai revu. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour la mettre sur le doigt de Bella.

Le reste du mois d'août passa très vite. Bella est allé au cimetière voir Charlie pour son anniversaire. Je suis allé avec elle, mais attendait dans la voiture.

La première semaine de Septembre est venu et j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de dire enfin Bella pour le numéro 10.

Ayant préparé son dîner un soir ,j'ai attendu près de la porte jusqu'à son arrivée dans l'allée. Je suis sorti à sa rencontre ,je lui ai donné un baiser et l'ai tiré dans la maison.

Assise à la table, je l'ai fixé avant qu 'elle ne mange et puis je me suis assis en face d'elle.

Je la laissai prendre une bouchée ou deux avant que je commence à parler.

"Votre date de naissance arrive bientôt."

"Et alors?" a t' elle demandé en me regardant.

«Nous avons le célébrer."

"Pourquoi?"

"Eh bien, je pense que nous pouvons être tous les deux d'accord que ton 18e anniversaire était un désastre et tu ne l'as pas célébrer à 19, 20 ou 21, donc il est temps."

"Ouais, mais tu sais que les anniversaires ne sont pas vraiment mon truc."

«J'ai pensé que tu dirais cela sauf si je te dis que nous allons le célébrer tout en faisant le numéro 10."

«Je te dirais combien dans combien de jours est-ce?

«çà c''est ma femme et tu auras besoin du jeudi et du vendredi. Nous nous envolons mercredi soir."

«D'accord." Elle me fit un sourire et fini de manger.

"Tu ne vas pas me demander où nous allons?"

"vas tu me le dire si je le fais?"

«Peut-être, si je peux être persuadé." Je l'ai dit avec un sourire et je me demandais ce qu'elle allait trouver.

**Pov Bella **

Persuadé hein? Que pouvais-je bien faire? Poussant mon assiette, j' appuyais mes coudes sur la table. Nous nous regardâmes l' un l' autre durant quelques minutes avant qu'une idée me vienne et je me suis levé lentement, ses yeux suivaient mon mouvement. Marchant vers lui, je posais ma main sur lui pour bien l'installer sur le dossier du fauteuil. Quand il l'a fait, j'ai levé une jambe et me mis à cheval sur ses genoux, ses mains se sont attachés à mes hanches rapidement. Me frottant sur lui je sentais son excitation contre moi et un sifflement sortit de ses lèvres.

"Comme ça?" Il avala sa salive, mais secoua la tête.

J'ai placé mes mains sur ses avant-bras et les déplaçaient lentement vers les épaules et le bas e sa chemise tout en défaisant quelques boutons . Penchant ma tête j'ai couru ma langue sur sa peau que j'avais exposé. Gardant mes lèvres contre sa poitrine, j'ai demandé, «Qu'en est-il maintenant?"

"Comment y arriver." a t' il dit à peine dans un murmure me faisant sourire .

J'ai continué d'aller de sa bouche à son cou et à son oreille, léchant sa peau.

«Et maintenant?" Murmurai-je.

"Las Vegas".

Je me suis assise en arrière rapidement et fouillé son visage pour s'assurer que j'avais bien entendu. "Sérieusement?

Il hocha la tête.

Un grand sourire est apparu sur mon visage et j'ai écrasé mes lèvres aux siennes. J'ai toujours voulu aller à Las Vegas. Je voulais voir les spectacles, les montagnes russes, et jouer à la roulette. Cela allait être la meilleure chose sur la putain de liste et le meilleur anniversaire.

J'ai finalement stoppé le baiser à bout de souffle et il a dit, "Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose."

J'ai hoché la tête comme une idiote et je suis retourné pour l'embrasser un peu plus, bougeant mes hanches dans le processus. Je n'ai pas eu à le faire trop de fois avant qu'il ne se lève rapidement. J'ai vaguement entendu mon assiette toucher le sol, tout en étant occupée à essayer de tenir ma langue dans sa bouche.

Mon dos a frappé la table et il m'a laissé me relever juste assez longtemps pour tirer sa chemise sur sa tête. Une fois ses mains réglaient sur mes hanches . J'ai voûté mon dos pour lui permettre de me retirer ma chemise dans le processus,mon soutien-gorge a suivie juste derrière ,comme mes chaussures, chaussettes, pantalons et culottes.

Jasper est tombé à genoux, en immobilisant mes mollets et me tira vers le bord de la table. Sa langue léchait un sentier à l' intérieur de ma cuisse avant de lécher ma fente déjà ruisselante .

"Putain Jasper, mes yeux restaient fermés. »

Je me sentais sourire et puis il mit mon clitoris entre ses lèvres. Pendant qu'il était occupé à caresser mon paquet de nerfs avec sa langue, ses mains ont commencé à parcourir mes chevilles et mes jambes les pâturant légèrement jusqu'aux genoux avant de les soulever sur ses épaules. Sa main droite a continué son chemin vers le haut sur ma cuisse jusqu'à sa rencontre avec mon entrée et y plongea immédiatement deux doigts , les replongeant dès qu'il les sortait.

"Oh mon Dieu."

Ses doigts pompaient en moi à une vitesse ridicule ,me faisant glisser sur la table. Il saisit ma jambe pour me tenir en place, il pénétra sa main en moi encore et encore.

"Je ... vais venir." Murmurai-je entre mes mains, descendant pour saisir ses cheveux.

"Jouis pour moi bébé." Il l' a dit avant de sucer mon clitoris dur et en appuyant sur mon pont G. Je me suis laissée aller, mon corps a convulsé quand l'orgasme a déferlé sur moi. J'ai crié son nom pendant qu' il lapé le jus de mon corps que je lui donnais.

Quand je suis descendu de mon nuage Jasper a lâché mes jambes qui sont tombées et s' accrochées sur le bord de la table. Son pantalon à toucher le sol et j'ai soufflé en me rendant compte qu'il était déjà en mode commando. Putain c'était chaud en y pensant . Je vais tout de suite cacher tous ses sous-vêtements demain. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser au milieu de ma poitrine en l'emmenant jusqu'à ma bouche. Sa langue s'est fourragée dans la mienne, pendant qu' il se plaçait à mon entrée.

Il poussa lentement en gémissant quand ses hanches ont touché les miennes. Il a continué à me baiser les lèvres, mes joues, ma mâchoire, mon cou et ma poitrine pendant qu'il activait sa vitesse . Mes jambes vinrent s' enrouler autour de sa taille le tenant près de moi pendant que ses coups étaient plus courts.

Merde, je ne pourrais pas avoir suffisamment assez de lui maintenant. Je voulais faire des ravages à chaque fois qu'il me touchait et pratiquement les souhaiter à moins que nous ayons un public.

Je montais la colline rapidement et tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était sauter, mais je voulais qu'il saute avec moi. Posant ma main sur sa poitrine je l'ai poussé un peu en arrière, lui cassant le contact avec ma peau, afin que je puisse me soutenir sur ma main. Me laissant glisser sur sa poitrine, je me suis adaptée pour que je puisse toucher sa queue quand elle sortait de moi. Son souffle m'a dit que j'accomplissais ce que je voulais faire alors que ses coups devenaient plus erratiques.

"Putain Bella, je suis proche."

Je me faisais violence pour ne pas prendre mon orgasme . «Lâche Jasper, lorsque tu le prendras, je viendrais."

Son grondement m'a presque envoyé dans l'abîme, mais je me mordais les lèvres et me retenais jusqu'à ce qu''il m'assène un dernier coup de rein, devint rigide et que sa semence fraîche se répande en moi. Mes parois se sont serrée autour de lui en même temps et nous nous sommes accrochés l' un à l' autre quand nous roulions sur la vague du plaisir.

Je me suis relevée , mais ma respiration n'était pas encore revenue à la normale quand il est venu me chercher pour me transporter à l'étage. me posant doucement sur mon lit, il a finalement sorti de moi et a rampé sous les couvertures, m'installant à son côté.

"Je t' aime Bella." murmura t'il.

"Je t'aime trop Jasper. Je ne peux pas attendre Las Vegas".

Il esquissa un sourire et me serra plus fort. "Moi non plus je ne peux pas attendre ma chérie. Moi non plus ."

Entre le moment où j'ai appris pour la Vegas et quand nous sommes partis , le temps s'est écoulé dans un tourbillon de choses à faire, faire les valises et je me suis même achetée un peu de nouvelles tenues . Jasper m' avait dit que j'aurais besoin d'une robe très sympa, mais j'ai décidé d'attendre que nous soyons là bas pour m'en trouver une , je pensais depuis qu'à las Vegas les choix serraient bien meilleur que Port Angeles ou Seattle .

Notre vol était à 23:30 et après avoir travaillé toute la journée et pas dormi de tout le vol car s'était d'une courte durée, nous arrivions à l'hôtel et j'étais épuisée. J'avais à peine garder mes yeux ouverts quand nous avons traversé les portes d'hôtel Venise et je ne pouvais même pas profiter de la beauté qui nous entourait. Pour couronner le tout mon estomac grondait fort quand nous sommes arrivés à l'accueil et que la femme, debout, m'a à peine regardé. J'ai roulé les yeux pendant qu' elle portait toute son attention sur Jasper. Il me serrait contre lui sentant mon agacement, qui a été plus prononcée avec ma faim et la fatigue.

Elle nous a rapidement vérifié la chambre et nous sommes allés vers les ascenseurs.

Alors que nous attendions le bagagiste j'ai reposé ma tête sur son épaule.

«Je vais l'appeler pour un service de chambre quand nous serons dans la suite."

J'ai hoché la tête, même si je pensais que je m' endormirais bien avant même d'être dans la chambre.

En montant dans l'ascenseur, j'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de la taille de Jasper et j'ai reposé mon front contre sa poitrine en fermant les yeux. Je me suis éloignée à contre coeur quand j'ai entendu le ding et je l'ai suivi dans notre chambre le bagagiste derrière moi.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant la porte de notre suite et Jasper a dit: «Vous pouvez laisser les sacs ici je peux les prendre maintenant"

Le bagagiste fit un signe en mettant tout par terre et a dit un mot de remerciement à Jasper, quand il lui a remis un pourboire. Jasper a glissé la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte me laissant entrer dans la chambre obscure devant lui. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de chercher l' interrupteur de la lumière que je fus projetée loin de la porte par un bras froid qui me serrer la taille, m'étreignant dans un corps de marbre. Une main de pierre aussi froide me ferma la bouche empêchant le cri sourd que j'essayais de sortir.

Mon coeur battait la chamade quand une voix inconnue dit: «Eh bien, bien, bien. On dirait que je vais prendre une collation avant le dîner."


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou à mes lectrices Olivera , Grazie, Galswinthe qui me suivent depuis le début et aux nouvelles:)

Bon week Nini 88 ha Amsterdam profites:) j'y suis allée en février il faisait très froid mais c'était sympas:)

allez la suite:) on s'approche de la fin... sniff

merci encore à abby de m'avoir permis cette traduction.

Bonne lecture:)

**19 Do You Feel lucky**

**Pov Jasper**

Putain, j'allais lui botter le cul à l'autre. Je lui avais dit de ne pas faire çà ou quelque chose comme çà, mais bien sûr, le bâtard n'entendais jamais le moindre putain de truc.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit Charlotte venait du balcon. "Mon dieu Peter. Laisse la partir putain avant que Jasper te tue et que ton petit cul soit trop désolé."

La crainte de Bella chuta instantanément dès qu'elle entendit le nom de mon imbécile d' ami et se remplaça par la colère. Oh merde, il était en difficulté.

«Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu," a t 'il dit en baissant les bras quand j'ai finalement allumé la lumière. Bella avait le même visage qu'elle a eu lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte à la maison des Cullens , après mon moment d'égarement et ce n'était pas celui que j'avais voulu voir à nouveau, mais cette fois j'étais bien d'accord avec lui.

Peter a commencé à parler de nouveau, mais Bella lui fit face et le coupa. Elle n'était nullement affecté par ses yeux rouges le regardant fixement , çà ne lui importait pas qu'il soit un vampire à ce moment là. Sa main jaillit rapidement et s'enroula autour de sa chemise. C'était un témoignage qu'elle allait choqué son petit cul car elle était en mesure de le secouer avant.

"Ecoutes bien connard, je ne suis pas la typique humaine car je sais qui tu es , mais cela ne signifie pas que je veux être effrayée. La prochaine fois que tu penses à le refaire et ne te détrompes pas car je n' hésiterais pas à demander à Jasper de te botter le cul jusqu'à ce que je puisse le fairepar moi même et tu en auras un autre. C'est compris? "

Charlotte et moi nous nous écrasions pendant que Peter avalait sa salive et hocha la tête.

«Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu disais."

«Oui ma'ame »

"Je te remercie. Maintenant après avoir foutu la merde, présente toi correctement." a t' elle dit en laissant sa chemise.

Je luttais encore de sourire quand Peter a fait quelques pas en arrière et a fait une courbette « Peter Whitlock ,Ma 'ame »

"Bella Swan., Ravi de te rencontrer." Bella lui serra la main et je n'ai pas eu besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'elle souriait enfin.

Peter lui sourit pendant une seconde avant que Charlotte ne le pousse en murmurant: «Casse-cou», avant d'atteindre et d'enfermer Bella dans une accolade. «Je suis Charlotte. C'est si bon de te rencontrer enfin."

«Toi aussi», dit Bella . «Mais comment çà se fait que vous soyez ici?"

"Jasper nous a appelé, il y a quelques semaines. Il nous a dit tout de toi et comme tu voulais nous rencontrer alors il nous a demandé si nous voulions nous joindre à vous deux pour le week-end."

«Je me disais, mais je voulais dire comment êtes vous venus dans notre chambre?

"Oh notre chambre est à côté. Nous avons juste sauté l'espace entre les balcons et Peter a crocheté la serrure.

Bella accrocha ses yeux sur Peter qui baissa les siens timidement.

Charlotte se mit à rire et dit: "Bella je pense que tu pourrais être ma nouvelle personne préférée. Maintenant, viens et laisses moi te connaître mieux."

Elle tira Bella sur le canapé et s'assit sur le sol. Ils ont commencé à parler comme s'ils s'étaient connu l' un l' autre depuis toujours.

Peter vint se placer à côté de moi, les regardant pendant quelques minutes avant de parler. "La vache, ta femme est effrayante putain quand elle n'est pas contente. Mon dieu, elle n'a même pas dit grand-chose, mais ce regard dans ses yeux était suffisant."

Je souriais et le regardais «Tu dois savoir que tu es un vampire n'est ce pas et que tu peux la prendre."

"Cela ne veut rien dire en ce moment parce que j'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'oubliera pas et quand elle changera, je n'ai pas envie de me promener avec des pièces manquantes."

"Ahhh, c'est Peter qui a peur de la grande méchante humaine qu'est Bella?

"Ferme ta gueule. Attends que ce regard soit sur toi et tu pourras te foutre de moi."

"Je l'ai déjà vu."

"Oh, eh bien alors fermes ta gueule." Il l'a dit en me faisant rire. Lorsque je me suis calmé, il a continué. «Elle t'a changé. Je l'aime et elle ?."

«Je savais que tu allais l'aimer . Ce n'est pas difficile aussi, comme elle ou son amour, dans mon cas."

"Charlotte l'aime déjà."

«Je sais. Je peux sentir ce qu'elle ressent tu te souviens."

"Peu importe. Tu n'as pas réalisé que ta femme est en train de s'endormir là où elle est assise, faut pas être un empathe pour le voir."

J'ai roulé les yeux, croyant que çà allait être un long week-end avec lui autour et me dirigea vers le canapé.

Les yeux de Bella étaient mi -clôs, tandis que Charlotte la regardait avec un silence amusé.

"Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un lit."dit elle me regardant avec un clin d'œil.

"Oui."j'ai porté Bella dans mes bras. "Viens bébé. C'est l'heure du coucher."

Elle hocha la tête et enveloppa ses bras autour de mon cou en chuchotant une bonne nuit "à Peter et Charlotte. Après l' avoir installé dans son lit, je suis retourné à mes amis.

"Oh Jasper je l'aime." dit Charlotte pendant que je fermais la porte derrière moi.

Je lui ai donné un sourire et m'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle, en lui donnant une rapide accolade .

"Alors, quels sont les plans pour ce week-end?" demanda Peter assis sur une chaise de la table à café.

"Eh bien, je vais la laisser dormir aujourd'hui et peut-être l' emmener au casino pour jouer à la Roulette. C'est la principale chose qu'elle voulait faire dans le casino et avant sa fermeture nous serons en mesure de la rejoindre. Une fois qu'il fait noir, Charlotte j'ai besoin de toi pour faire des courses pour samedi. Elle aura besoin d'une robe pour cette nuit. Je sais qu'elle veut aussi monter sur les montagnes russes, alors nous avons le faire ce vendredi soir. "

«Quel spectacle allons-nous voir samedi soir?" Charlotte a demandé.

"Le fantôme de l'Opéra. La robe ne doit pas être trop compliquée, mais habillée. Quelque chose de sobre peut-être en bleu car çà correspond à sa bague."

"Oh je peux la voir. S'il te plaît?" demandait Charlotte .

J'ai hoché la tête et m'en alla tranquillement dans la chambre pour la saisir de mon sac. De retour, je remis la petite boîte. Peter se déplaçait un peu plus pour qu'il puisse la voir aussi. "Oh c'est beau Jasper. Charlotte dit.

"Penses-tu qu'elle va l'aimer?"

«Ce soir c'est juste pour lui demander avec cette petite boîte, je pense que tu pourrais la lui donner dans une boîte de Cracker Jack et elle l'aimerait d'amour."

J'ai souri et ai pris la boîte , en regardant la bague de moi-même. C'était une bague en platine avec deux lignes distinctes de six diamants de chaque côté et au centre des diamants en cercle. Il y avait aussi six diamants et six saphirs qui entouraient les principaux partenaires. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était parfaite et unique en son genre, tout comme elle était et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour la faire glisser à son doigt.

J''ai parlé avec Peter et Charlotte encore une heure avant qu'il se dirigent vers leur chambre, en utilisant le couloir cette fois comme des gens normaux et j'ai rampé dans le lit avec Bella, la tirant à proximité de moi.

Elle a fini par dormir jusqu'à 13h00 avant que son estomac a montré qu'il ne pouvait pas être privé de nourriture plus longtemps. Pendant qu'elle se douchait et s' habillait , je lui commandais à déjeuner. C'est arrivé en même temps que Peter et Charlotte.

Nous parlions des plans avec Bella pendant qu'elle mangeait, en laissant bien évidemment quelques-uns des détails les plus fins, comme le show que nous allions voir et ce qui allait venir après.

"Alors Bells», dit Peter déjà à l'aise en l'appelant par son surnom. "Tu es prête à perdre une partie de l'argent de Jasper?

"Comment sais tu que je vais perdre?" demanda Bella en levant un sourcil.

«Parce que je le sais ."

"Oh putain ne me dis pas que tu peux voir le futur."

"Non il ne peut pas, lui dis-je. "Le bâtard sent juste la merde. Sorte d'intuition... ."

"Oh, bien peu importe ce que sait. Je ne vais pas perdre son argent , j'ai le mien déjà à perdre."

Je lui souriais, comme si j'allais vraiment la laisser perdre son argent.

Une fois que Bella a fini de manger . Charlotte et Peter se sont faufilés vers leurs contacts , on a tous saisit une poignée de jetons et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le casino. Bella alla droit à la table de roulette me tirant derrière elle. Pierre riait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle hurlait quand la balle a atterri et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les rejoindre dans le rire, car elle croyait toujours gagner, mais en réalité elle était juste au seuil de rentabilité car elle plaçait encore le même montant d'argent sur les deux rouges .. et noir .Après environ une heure je l'ai arrachée de là et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la table de black jack.

«Allons Bells, assieds toi près de moi. Je vais t' aider." Peter a déclaré en s'asseyant sur une chaise comme Charlotte et je me suis installé de l'autre côté d'eux.

Trois heures plus tard, Bella a finalement appris que Peter n'était pas n'importe qui où pouvait être très utile. Elle était la seule qui avait perdu tout son argent et elle n'était pas heureuse.

"Vous savez que je vous hais maintenant." Elle l' a dit plus flagrante après avoir perdu une fois de plus quand il lui a dit de se coucher quand elle ne devrait pas le faire.

"Je ne peux pas t' aider si tu n'apprends pas à ne pas m'écouter encore." Il a dit en riant et lui a cogné l'épaule.

Elle lui fit un sourire carnassier, mais se pencha pour lui murmurer et pour que le croupier ne puisse pas entendre, "çà suffit de te rire de ce qui se passe ,J'ai des raisons pour te botter le cul Peter, quand je serais changé, je ne l'oublierais pas."

«Désolé, je pense que j'ai eu assez du Black jack, essayons notre main au poker aujourd'hui." Il l'a dit très vite et était vite debout. Je ris de son cul en marchant vers la table de poker parce que vraiment le fait qu'il avait peur d'elle était putain très drôle.

Bella était intelligente à ce moment là et s'est assis entre moi et Charlotte. J'ai choisi de ne pas jouer, car je pouvais dire lorsque quelqu'un bluffait , mais cela ne m'a pas empêché d'aider Bella et au moment où nous nous sommes levés deux heures plus tard Bella avait gagné environ 200 dollars.

A ce moment là, il était assez tard pour pouvoir s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour que Bella puisse dîner avant de marcher le long de la route. Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour regarder le spectacle de pirates à l'hôtel Treasure Island, puis nous nous sommes dirigés afin de trouver des tenues pour le samedi soir. Les filles ont dévié dans un magasin et nous suivions , assis sur des chaises près des vestiaires à attendre.

Elles regardèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que chacune disparaisse dans une cabine. Elles ne sortaient pas pour nous montrer les robes qu'elles essayaient, mais j'étais tout de même content quand Bella m'a montré celle qu'elle voulait sans l'avoir mise parce que j'avais un fort sentiment que si je l'avais vu maintenant dans sa robe , nous nous serions fait arrêtés pour attentat à la pudeur car je l'aurais prise dans la cabine d'essayage.

Charlotte avait fière allure dans sa robe, çà ne faisait pas trop et j'ai senti le désir de Peter monter en flèche quand il la regardait. Elles ont rapidement trouvé des chaussures et après avoir payé, nous sommes allés trouver une tenue pour moi et Peter. Nous avons tous les deux choisis la chemise en blanc, mais il a pris un pantalon gris tandis que j'ai choisi le noir. Nous avons ensuite chacun attrapé une cravate de la couleur des robes des filles et une paire de chaussures noires. Une fois que tout a été payé nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'hôtel.

Bella s'endormit assez vite et après que Peter et Charlotte soient partis dans leur chambre je me trouvais sur le balcon à penser tout ce que je voulais lui dire samedi soir. Je ne voulais pas faire un long discours, car ce n'était pas comme çà entre nous. J'ai enfin statué sur quelques points importants et je repartais me coller à côté d'elle.

Vendredi passa assez rapidement. Nous avons passé un peu de temps dans le casino et puis nous nous sommes dirigés pour faire les montagnes russes. Bella était drôle quand elle était sur le dessus de la stratosphère. Elle jurait tout le temps et seuls les trois vampires entendaient puisque tout le monde criait à gorge déployé.

Enfin samedi est venu et j'étais très nerveux pour une fois. Comment cela était encore possible, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire, mais merde je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

Bella et Charlotte sont descendues à la station thermale pour se faire faire les ongles avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre de Charlotte pour se préparer. Le spectacle commençait à 21:30 alors Peter et moi sommes restés dans le casino pendant un certain temps et sommes ensuite retournés dans ma chambre.

Après avoir pris une douche et être habillé j' arpentais la pièce, vérifier et revérifier la bague.

Peter fini par se lasser de mon mouvement et demanda: "Veux tu que je te dise ce que sa réponse sera?"

«Non» J'ai répondu renfrogné.

«Eh bien calme toi merde avant que je te botte le cul."

«Comment pourrais tu?."

"Est-ce un défi?" Il a demandé levant un sourcil.

"Veux tu que j'appelle Bella?

Il s'est assis en arrière rapidement et je riais.

"la vache , ce n'est même pas drôle putain. Je te l' ai déjà dis, elle fait peur."

Je me suis laissé tomber sur le canapé. "Désolé."

"Jazz arrête de chercher, elle t' aime tant et si bien qu'un aveugle peut même le voir. Tu es le centre de son monde et tu as besoin de te calmer."

«Je sais, je sais, je n'aurais jamais pensé faire cela à nouveau. Si elle disait non ..." Je me suis arrêté quand sa main à frapper l'arrière de ma tête. "Qu'est-ce qui te prend?"

"Eh bien je devais faire quelque chose putain. Penses-tu honnêtement qu'elle le dirait?"

«Non»

"Ensuite, il se leva et alla à la porte." Il l'a dit en même temps qu'un coup retentit dans la salle.

Je secouai la tête et prit une profonde respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte et perdu toutes mes pensées.  
**  
Pov Bella**

Il vient de me regarder me causant la sensation que je n'ai pas l'air aussi bien que je le pensais. J'avais aimé ma robe quand je l'ai essayé , un bleu foncé qui allait bien avec ma peau, équipée jusqu'à mes genoux avec des sangles en forme de réservoir, un décolleté en V profond, et une large bande de la même couleur sous mes seins, mais maintenant je n'étais pas si sûr. Je baissai les yeux, en me mordant les lèvres, mais sa main m'a relevé mon menton .

«Non, je suis juste étonné que tu sois aussi belle." a t' il dit tout en se penchant en avant pour effleurer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'ai souri . Laissant mes yeux erraient sur sa personne, je me suis sentie étourdie . Dieu, il avait belle allure.

Nous sommes restés là à nous regarder l' un l' autre jusqu'à ce que Peter nous propose de se rendre à Charlotte qui était encore debout dans le couloir.

"Merde bébé. Que dis-tu si nous déposions ces deux là et que nous retournions à notre chambre? A t'il déclaré en la tirant dans sa poitrine.

"Peu importe. Je la sors pour me faire plaisir. Tu pourras la déchirer plus tard." Elle a déclaré en lui claquant les bras.

Jasper et moi rions à l'aspect douloureux qui a traversé son visage, mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Charlotte avait l'air très chaude dans sa robe. C'était la même longueur que la mienne avec le même type de sangles, mais son v montrait beaucoup plus avec son ample décolleté, le fond ayant une apparence feuilleté, et était profond de couleur rouge.

Jasper tira la porte derrière lui et enveloppa un bras autour de ma taille. "Sommes-nous prêts?" a t'il demandé en nous regardant. Nous avons tous hoché la tête et dirigé vers l'ascenseur. Alors que nous l'attendions, je jetais un regard sur les deux personnes à côté de nous. Je les aimais vraiment tous les deux déjà, même si Peter était un âne. J'avais le sentiment qu'il ne le faisait que parce qu'il m' aimait , si bien que je ne l'embêtais pas beaucoup. Je n'ai pas relevé le fait qu'il semblait que je lui faisais peur , çà allait être tellement amusant de mettre la pagaille avec lui quand je serais un vampire. Charlotte je la voyais déjà comme une meilleure amie et je l'espérais qu' elle se sentait de la même manière.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes, je vis Jasper regardant par-dessus d'elle et je croyais voir sa bouche murmurait , mais n'ai pas été positive jusqu'à ce que Charlotte pose une main sur mon bras et dit: «Je ressens la même chose."

Je sentais un grand sourire sur mon visage et je lui ai donné une accolade. J'en ai ensuite donné un à Jasper pour me mettre à l'aise.

«Hé Pourquoi pas moi?" Peter dit avec une certaine humeur.

Roulant mes yeux, je mis mes bras autour de sa taille. J'ai entendu grogner Jasper et je sentais sa main.

De retour dans ses bras, je le fixais jusqu'à son sourire narquois. "As-tu l' idée de fliqué mon cul?"

«Peut-être."

"T'es foutu Peter. Je l'ai dit en regardant vers Charlotte. «Souhaites-tu rendre ton honneur à l'heure actuelle ?"

Elle hocha la tête grimaçante et lui colla sa main à l'arrière de sa tête. Il gémit en se frottant où elle avait frappé tandis que Jasper me ramena à son côté en envoyant à Peter son propre reflet dès que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit , et nous sommes descendus. Jasper à ma grande surprise nous détourna de la porte d'entrée.

"Où allons-nous?"

«Au théâtre ." Il répondit:

"Le fantôme de l'Opéra? J'ai interrogé avec espoir. J'avais vu l'affiche dans le casino et je voulais le voir.

"Ouais. Est-ce que ça va?"

J'ai souri et l'a tiré vers le bas pour lui baiser la joue. "Je te remercie."

Il eut un sourire et nous nous sommes arrêtés à la main avec nos billets.

Le spectacle a été incroyable, les lumières, l'histoire, la musique, tout vraiment. Je regardais la scène dans la crainte tout le temps.

Au milieu , Jasper se pencha et murmura: «Je suis content que tu l'aimes."

«J'adore ça, murmurai-je en me déplaçant même pas.

Il rit doucement et installait son bras autour de mes épaules, en me baisant la tempe.

Une fois fini, nous avons regagné le hall. J'ai commencé à me tourner vers les ascenseurs, mais Jasper me tira vers la porte principale avec Peter et Charlotte tout droit .

"Qu'est ce qui te prend aujourd'hui?" Demandai-je.

"Juste pensé que nous pourrions faire un tour." Il l' dit en pointant les portes.

En levant les yeux j'ai vu deux calèches avec des valets de chambre. J'ai souri et l'a tiré à travers les portes. Il m'a aidé jusqu'à monter dans la première, alors que Peter et Charlotte se sont installés dans l'autre.

S'installant dans le siège, il a sauté à côté de moi et je me blottis à son côté pendant qu'il plaçait une petite couverture sur mes jambes et fit un signe de tête au conducteur.

Au moment où nous étions sortis du parking et arrivait sur la rue, il murmura: «Joyeux anniversaire bébé."

Mes yeux étaient énormes. «Merde,c'est mon anniversaire n'est-ce pas ?."

J'ai entendu le rire de Peter derrière nous, l'enfoiré, avant que Charlotte et Jasper ne le rejoignent aussi.

"Quoi?" Demandai-je.

"Tu as oublié ton anniversaire sérieusement?" a t' il demandé en me regardant.

"Quoi, çà arrive à certaines personnes. Je te l' ai dis que çà n'avait aucun intérêt pour moi. Peut-être que maintenant tu me croiras."

Il a juste secoué la tête, me serra, et me dit: «Dieu Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi." ai je dis tout en reposant ma tête sur son épaule.

Nous roulions tranquillement,et heureusement, Jasper n'a plus mentionné mon anniversaire. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à le célébrer et J'espérais vraiment que je n'aurais pas à m' inquiéter à ce sujet après celui-ci.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta .J'ai regardé autour et j'ai vu l'hôtel Bellagio et ses fontaines. M'aidant à nous diriger vers la balustrade. Je restai là avec Jasper derrière moi, les bras entourant ma taille et son menton sur mon épaule. Peter et Charlotte imitant notre position à côté de nous.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions là comme çà à regarder l'eau et écouter de la musique avant que Jasper ne se détache. Il a fallu une seconde pour me rendre compte qu'il ne me touchait plus quand je me suis retourné, mes yeux le trouvant sur un genou tout en me regardant , mes larmes ont apparus immédiatement .

Il a pris ma main gauche dans la sienne et a dit: «Après que tu as su que j'étais de retour, tu m'as demandé de vivre avec toi, je souhaitais que mon accord ne deviendrait pas la plus grosse erreur que j'ai jamais faite. Ce n'était pas bien pensé parce çà m'a donné ma meilleure amie et l'amour de ma vie. C'est un oui que tu me donnes et ce sera la meilleure réponse que je recevrais à toutes les questions que je ne poserais jamais. Je te veux toujours près de moi, je veux te donner mon nom de famille pour l'éternité, et je veux t' aimer tous les jours à partir de maintenant et pour toujours. Bella Swan veux-tu m'épouser? "

J'y suis arrivée et essuyée les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage et lui donna la meilleure réponse que je ne donnerais jamais à une question que je n'avais jamais demandé. "Oui."

Son sourire éclairait son visage quand il a ouvert la boîte, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué dans sa main. Mes yeux furent attirés par la plus belle bague que j'aie jamais vu. J'ai regardé dans un silence stupéfaite, quand il l' a glissé sur mon doigt et qu'après il la baisa, je me jetai sur lui, mes bras autour de ses épaules et enterrerais mon visage dans le creux de son cou, et plus de larmes de joie coulaient de mes yeux.

«Je t'aime, dit-il.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Je me suis finalement arrachée de ses bras quand j'ai enregistré les sifflement et battements de main derrière nous . Donnant sur mon épaule, j'ai vu Peter et Charlotte qui souriaient. Jasper m'a aidé et Charlotte a immédiatement enveloppé un bras autour de nous deux.

"Félicitations, vous deux." Charlotte le dit en me serrant bien fort. Peter était toujours debout sur le côté et j'ai regardé par-dessus et soulevé un sourcil.

"Tu es coincé avec moi maintenant tu sais çà ?" a t'il dit en souriant comme un idiot.

Je l'ai regardé puis Jasper et à l'arrière. «Je pense que je peux gérer ça."

"Bon maintenant viens ici Bells." Il l'a dit en ouvrant ses bras jusqu'à ce que je vole dans son étreinte aussi serré alors qu'il me faisait tourner autour de lui. Ouais si cela signifiait que j'étais avec Jasper, je pouvais prendre toutes les conneries que Peter me donnerait.

Une fois qu' il m'a remise sur mes pieds, lui et Jasper ont partagé une franche accolade puis Jasper glissa ses bras autour de moi. "Tu es prête à retourner à l'hôtel?" a t' il demandé.

J'ai hoché la tête. J'étais vraiment prêt à revenir en arrière car j'avais la ferme intention de faire l'amour avec mon fiancé.

Le trajet du retour s'est fait rapidement ,nous nous volions des baisers. Peter et Charlotte étaient l' un sur l' autre dans l' ascenseur et je secouais la tête en les voyant tous les deux. Ils nous lancèrent un signe bref tout en trébuchant dans la porte de leur chambre.

Entrant dans la nôtre, Jasper ferma la porte et m'a tiré en arrière dans sa poitrine, embrassant mon cou, et il nous dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Quand j'étais debout devant le lit, lentement, il baissa la fermeture éclair de ma robe et il l' a glissa le long de mes bras avant de la laissais tomber à mes pieds. Passant dans ses bras, je mis mes mains sur sa poitrine. Il baissa la tête pour saisir mes lèvres , nos langues dansaient ensemble, j'ai défais sa cravate et les boutons de sa chemise.

Une fois qu'il l'a enlevé d'une épaule à l'autre, il rompit le baiser et me fit asseoir sur le bord du lit. Nous ne parlions pas pendant qu'il enlevait mes talons, mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte, ou le reste de ses vêtements. Lorsque nous étions tous les deux nus, il m'a posé jusqu'au sommet du lit et m'embrassa profondément, son corps réglait légèrement au-dessus du mien. J'ai rompu le baiser pour respirer alors sa main se leva et il caressait ma joue du bout des doigts avant d'y poser sa main en totalité. Je le regardai dans ses yeux caramels, la faible lumière de la lampe à côté du lit les faisait briller et je sentais une fois de plus la piqûre des joyeuses larmes.

«Je t'aime tellement ma belle Bella."

J'ai souri et lui murmura mon amour alors qu'il glissait dans ma chaleur.

Nos mouvements étaient lents quand nos corps se sont reliés à plusieurs reprises. Nos gémissements étaient de doux murmure ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait briser le calme plus que nécessaire. Il m'a envoyé son amour et j'ai poussé le mien vers lui autant que je le pouvais. Les deux ensemble fondus formant une entité unique, ce qui a été si profond et puissant. Il nous ont encerclés et ont volé notre souffle quand nous nous sommes noyé dans le sens de celui-ci.

La route vers la fin a été plus longue que la normale, mais je ne pouvais pas demander mieux quand nous sommes tombés sur le bord ensemble et flottant lentement vers le bas.

Pendant des heures, nous étions l'un à côté de l'autre ne parlant pas. Sa main traînait le long de mon bras à ma main, glissant un doigt dans la mienne avant de remonter et de répéter le processus.

Enfin, le ciel a commencé à s'éclaircir , l'aube est venu et il a dit, "Nous devons partir ce soir."

«Je sais."

«Il y a des choses que nous allons avoir à décider."

«Je sais et je suis prête." Je l'ai dit et levais les yeux pour qu'il puisse non seulement le sentir, mais voir dans mes yeux que j'étais sûr.

Il sourit et porta la main à mon menton. «Comment ai-je eu autant de chance?"

"Tu as dit oui." Répondis-je, puis l'embrassais.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir fait l'amour à nouveau, passer la journée à discuter avec Peter et Charlotte dans la chambre d'hôtel, et embarqués sur notre vol de retour nous sommes finalement arrivés pour prendre la voiture à Sea-Tac et faire le chemin vers Forks. Je me suis endormie avant même que nous sortions de la ville, mais ne se sentais pas trop mal car Jasper avait Peter et Charlotte pour lui tenir compagnie sur le chemin. 


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou à mes lectrices:)

Allez encore un chapitre...

Bonne Lecture...

**20 They 're back**

**Pov Bella**

Ce mois et demi ,depuis notre retour de Las Vegas, fut très intéressant. Ayant Peter dans la maison n'a été rien de moins qu'une putain de douleur au cul. Il cherchait constamment à me faire peur ou bien il riait quand je faisais quelque chose qu'il considérait comme "humain,". Je jure que dès que je suis un vampire, je lui prends un doigt ou un bras ou quelque chose et lui fait passer devant lui pendant quelques jours pour lui donner une leçon. D'une certaine manière je ne pense pas qu'à cela, même si j'y travaille, peut-être que je pourrais parler à Charlotte pour la lui couper. Cela pourrait le faire.

En parlant de Charlotte, elle est juste génial . Elle est comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, plus encore que Alice quand elle était là. J'aime lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi, de plus c' est une excellente cuisinière . Elle et Jasper s'échangent des recettes chaque nuit et je crois que j'ai pris au moins 2 ou 3 kg avec toutes ces bonnes choses qu'elle me cuisine.

Jasper et moi restons étonnés. Nous avons eu une longue conversation un après-midi dans la semaine après le retour et nous avons eu certaines décisions. Je voulais me marier et avoir notre lune de miel avant mon changement et il a accepté. Ensuite, nous avons décidé de voir la famille avant cette date. Nous voulions que tout soit clair avec Alice avant de passer à l'étape suivante. Jasper n'a même pas eu à sortir son téléphone pour appeler qu' elle l'appelait déjà. Nous avons accepté de venir dans la maison de Esme et de Carlisle dans le Michigan la première semaine de Novembre. Elle n'allait le dire à personne et je ne m' inquiétais brièvement de ce qu'ils diraient, mais je savais que j'en foutais un peu. Après beaucoup de réflexion j'ai aussi décidé de vendre la maison de mon père et de quitter mon emploi. Je ne retournerais pas à Forks quand nous partirons, il n'y avait donc pas besoin de la garder ou autre.

Cela était une heureuse surprise quand j'ai mis la maison en vente et deux jours plus tard, M. et Mme Webber l'ont acheté pour la donner à Angela et Ben comme cadeau de noce pour leur retour après leur diplôme. Çà m'a fait me sentir bien de savoir que quelqu'un que j'avais aimé à l'école secondaire y vivrait. Çà n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps d'emballer la plupart des choses à l'intérieur et de les déménager jusqu'à l'ancienne maison et jusqu'à ce que les Cullen trouvent une place après mon changement.

J'ai souri et regardé par la fenêtre du côté passager quand je me suis rappelée le jour où j'ai remis mes deux semaines de préavis à mon travail et l'un des derniers jours où je voyais Sarah ...

_Je marchais ce lundi après que j'ai décidé de quitter mon emploi et rencontrais Sarah qui sortait de l'arrière-boutique quand j'allais parler à Nathan._

"Hey Sarah, dis-je. «Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui."  
_  
__«Je ne travaille pas , mais j'avais besoin de parler à Nathan. Je suis contente de te voir parce que j'ai des nouvelles." _

_« Quoi?"_

_«Je suis enceinte." Elle l' a dit en souriant._

"Oh mon dieu. Félicitation."

"Je te remercie. Nous sommes tellement excités. Je déménage aussi à Seattle. Frank a obtenu un autre emploi."

J'ai souri. _"Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu vivre là-bas." "Ouais. Nous partons dans quelques semaines. Je remettais mes deux semaines de préavis."_

_"Sérieusement? Nathan va nous haïr. Je remets le mien aujourd'hui aussi."_

"Pourquoi?"

«Il est temps. Jasper et moi partons dans le Michigan bientôt et je ne sais pas si nous reviendrons."

«Tu vas tellement me manquer . Je suis heureuse que nous soyons au moins devenues amies."

«Moi aussi." Je l'ai dit sentant une larme glisser sur ma joue. «Je suis désolé qu'il ait fallu tant de temps."

"Pas de regret, juste contente que ce soit arrivé."

J'ai souri et nous nous sommes données une accolade. _Avant son départ nous avons échangé nos adresses e-mail, et j' étais heureuse de savoir que je pouvais au moins rester en contact avec elle de cette façon pendant un certain temps._

Elle allait partir, puis rentrer à la maison pour commencer à emballer ses affaires quand j'avais donné les nouvelles à Nathan. _Il a essayé de me dire que mon acte est pure folie, mais c'était un bon gars et çà n'a pas duré longtemps. Il m'a souhaité bonne chance et m'a dit que j'avais toujours un emploi si j'en voulais un. __Ne pensez pas qu'il avait vraiment besoin de moi en arrière boutique, où que ce soit._

Soupirant, je me tirais de mes pensées quand Jasper me serra la main.

«Que veux tu ?" me demanda t'il .

"Moi, à poil ." lui dit Peter de la banquette arrière.

J'ai regardé en arrière le gag quand Charlotte lui a sauté à la tête.

"Quoi ? Tu sais ce que tu veux." a t'il dit en passant la main sur sa poitrine pendant que Jasper grognait.

"Tu es un putain d'idiot. Pourquoi te voudrais-je lorsque j'ai lui?" J'ai demandé en passant ma main à la poitrine de Jasper.

"Tu piges." Jasper déclarait à Peter à travers le rétroviseur.

«Je proposais juste... »

Charlotte riait, je roulais mes yeux, luttant contre un sourire et me retournais vers Peter l'enfoiré, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider, mais avec ton cul stupide plein d' amour.

«A quoi as tu vraiment penser?" Jasper m' a demandé à nouveau.

«A tout, le travail et le jour où j'ai posé mon préavis."

Il souriait plus à moi avant de regarder en arrière sur le pare-brise. "Nous avons environ dix minutes."

Je pris une profonde respiration et sentie les nerfs que j'avais réussi à maintenir à distance depuis que nous avons descendu de l'avion, revenir.

Je sentais Jasper pressé ma main. Il n'a pas essayé de me calmer, mais j'ai senti ce besoin dès maintenant. Lui jetant un regard je murmurai, "S'il te plaît."

C'était un spectacle à la façon dont nous étions si proches que je n'ai pas besoin de dire autre chose, et j'ai senti une vague de calme sur moi.

"Merci."

Il hocha la tête en me donnant un autre sourire. "Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu es si nerveuse?

Tu sais , ils vont nous aimer et être heureux pour nous."

"Certains d'entre eux. Je ne sais pas comment chacun d'eux va réagir et c'est çà qui me gêne."

Avant que Jasper ne puisse rien dire d'autre Peter s'est penché, entre les sièges. "Ne t' inquiètes pas Bells. Tout le monde sera bien. Vous deux,n'aimeraient pas tout ce qui est dit et rappelle-toi que tu es humaine et lui c'est un vampire."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposer signifier?"

«Tu verras." Il a dit avec un sourire alors qu'il était assis derrière.

"Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup à comprendre en ce moment?"

"Je n'ai jamais dis que je t'aiderais."

J'ai roulé des yeux une fois de plus. Je commençais vraiment à demander qu' ils ne soient pas trop collant parce que j'y pensais de plus souvent avec Peter.

Ces dix minutes passèrent très vite et avant que je ne saches où nous étions, nous étions en face d'une grande maison de style contemporaine magnifique, la maison ressemblait à celle de Forks, mais avec un autre étage. Avant je ne puisse vraiment jeter un autre coup d'œil , j'étais sortie de la voiture et prise dans une étreinte féroce de nul autre que Alice.

Elle rebondissait , se bousculait, criait, sautait, et tout le reste, alors que j'ai simplement essayé de conserver la nourriture dans mon estomac.

"Oh mon dieu Bella . Je suis si heureuse que tu sois ici j'ai tellement besoin de te dire et tu dois parler à mon petit ami et nous avons votre mariage à planifier et à planifier le mien et je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce que Carlisle et Esme te voit. "Elle a dit tout çà d'un trait.

»Alice calme toi et laisse la arriver." Jasper dit sèchement en jetant un coup d'œil sur elle.

Il regardait Alice avec un regard que je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

"Désolé, murmurait-elle un pas en arrière.

»C'est bon mais laisse- la respirer." Il a dit quelque chose d'autre, mais c'était trop rapide pour moi .

Elle hocha la tête et dit, "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett et Rose sont à la chasse. Ils seront de retour dans quelques heures et puis je te raconterais tout. Lui joue avec dans çà depuis que tu as compris de qui il s'agit avec son odeur. "

Jasper hochait la tête tristement et j'ai regardé Peter et Charlotte, qui braquaient leurs yeux sur Alice. J'étais confuse et inquiète de ce qui allait se passer.

«çà va chérie?». " Jasper dit en enveloppant un bras autour de ma taille. "C'est juste que nous avons déjà rencontré le petit copain d'Alice."

«Nous l'avons? J'ai demandé plus confuse que jamais.

Jasper hochait la tête et fit signe à nouveau vers le porche. Tournant la tête j'ai regardé le mec debout en haut de l'escalier. Il m'a fallu environ une seconde pour le reconnaître et avoir la bouche bée.

"Comment?" ai je demandé c'est la seule chose que je pouvais penser à ce moment.

«Je vais t' expliquer tout cela. Allons à l'intérieur vous installer avant que les autres arrivent ."

J'ai eu le sentiment de ce que Peter avait dit, que je n'allais pas être heureuse de tout ce dont Alice avait à dire.

Jasper gardait son bras autour de moi et nous cinq nous nous dirigions vers le porche. Nous nous sommes arrêtés en face de Daniel et il tendit la main.

"Hey. C'est agréable de vous rencontrer enfin officiellement."

«Toi aussi». Jasper a déclaré en tendant la main pour la lui serrer . Je lui donnais un petit sourire en passant.

Les yeux de Daniel se tournait vers Peter et Charlotte et j'ai vu le petit mouvement rapide à l'identification de leurs yeux rouges. Je jetai un regard à eux aussi et c'est là que j'ai remarqué la posture de Charlotte. Elle avait l'air si triste. Jetant un regard à la fois à Peter et Jasper je savais alors que quelque chose n'allait pas quand ils me donnèrent un signe de leur petite tête.

Me détachant de Jasper j'ai pris la main de Charlotte et la conduisit vers le bas à la voiture, en attendant que les autres entrent à l'intérieur. Je savais qu'ils m'entendrait encore, mais je n'en avais vraiment rien à faire maintenant.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Demandai-je.

«C'est stupide. On pourrait dire que comme je suis assez vieille je serais plus à l'aise, mais ici je suis inquiète d'être mise de côté."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Je n'ai jamais réellement eu d' amis. Etant buveur de sang humain, nous ne perdons pas notre temps avec les gens sauf pour le dîner et nous n'avons jamais approcher d'autres vampires, sauf Jasper. Et puis tu es venue et j'ai finalement eu une amie et une fille comme çà. "

«D'accord? Je ne comprends toujours pas."

"Alice est de retour et je sais qu'elle était ta meilleure amie."

J'ai enfin compris. J'ai mis mes bras autour de ses épaules je lui ai dis, "Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu es non seulement ma meilleure amie, mais ma sœur aussi. Personne ne peut ou vas te remplacer. Autant que je déteste donner à ton mari cette égo sur dimensionné qu'il a déjà ,je dois reprendre ses propres termes. Tu es coincée avec moi, tu sais ça?

Je sentais son sourire et me pressa un peu plus . "Il a dit qu'il savait que tu pensais qu'il était intelligent."

"Connard." Murmurai-je en entendant son rire.

"Tu es aussi ma sœur Bella. merci."

"De rien , viens maintenant j'ai besoin d'un moment humain."

J'ai caché mon bras sous le sien et nous avons regagné a maison où j'ai été immédiatement emportée par une accolade.

"Bells Merci."

"Qu'est ce c'est Peter." Je l'ai dit en roulant des yeux, mais je lui ai embrassé sa joue .

Quand il me déposa Jasper prit ma main et me conduisit à l'étage de notre chambre, en fermant la porte derrière nous et me tirant dans une accolade.

"Merci bébé, elle était inquiète quand Alice t'as sorti de la voiture."

"Elle n'avait pas besoin . Je veux dire le seul côté négatif de Charlotte c'est Peter."

"Hey, j'ai entendu cette remarque." Peter criait d'en bas.

J'ai ri et j'ai secoué la tête.

«Allons, allons prendre un douche avant que tout le monde revienne."

J'ai hoché la tête et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pendant que nous nous nettoyons je me suis souvenu du regard de Jasper pour Alice dans la cour et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de demander: «Tout va bien entre toi et Alice?"

"Ouais, elle sent toujours toutesces émotions qu'elle ressentait quand je suis parti et je n'aime pas ça."

»Lesquels?

"La culpabilité et la déception."

M'enroulant autour de son corps j'ai dit, "Je suis inquiète de ce qu'elle va dire."

«Je sais bébé, mais çà ne changera rien ,okay?"

«Je sais."

«Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Nous sommes restés quelques minutes de plus et avons terminé notre douche.

Alors que nous étions en train de nous habiller, Jasper me regardait. "Ils sont de retour et savent que tu es ici."

J'ai ensuite été frappé par tant d'amour et de bonheur que je me suis assise sur le lit pour m'empêcher de tomber.

«Qu'est-ce que c'était?

"Esme, Carlisle, et les émotions d'Emmett. Tu as besoin de te dépêcher ou Emmett viendra te chercher."

Alors que j'ai vite tiré sur mon jean je lui ai dit, "J'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas mentionné le nom de Rosalie , elle est là." "Oui." a t'il dit, mais il avait un petit sourire qui jouer sur ses lèvres.

Apparemment, je n'étais pas assez rapide et dès que ma chemise était sur moi, la porte ouverte s'est écrasée et j'ai été entraîné dans un concassage d'os et de gros câlin.

"Bells, Bells, Bells. Emmett chantait pendant qu'il me l'évitait.

Je m'accrochais à son cou le serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais, laissant mes larmes tombaient librement. Emmett me manquait tellement.

Il me déposa quelques minutes plus tard et a pris mon visage dans ses mains. "Jamais plus je n'écoute cette famille. Tu m'as tellement manqué ."

«Tu m'as manqué aussi." J'ai juré en essuyant mes larmes avec ses pouces.

Emmett se pencha et baisa mon front et puis j'ai entendu, "Bouge".

Il s' est déplacé et je me suis retrouvé avec Esme m' étreignant de front avec Carlisle m' enroulant de dos. J'étais en proie aux sanglots pendant que je tenais Esme, son corps était secoué de sanglots secs . Je sentais Carlisle qui m'embrassait le haut de ma tête et ensuite fit la même chose à Esme avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je me suis accrochée à Esme, mais finalement elle s'est dégagée et me regarda de haut en bas. «tu as tellement grandi." Elle murmura en tenant mes joues.

Je lui ai donné un petit sourire et puis mes yeux se sont verrouillés vers la déesse blonde à la porte. Esme suivi mon regard et a quitté la voie que Rosalie empruntait.

"Hey Rosalie." Je l'ai dit en me mordant les lèvres ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait faire.

"Hey Bella." Elle l'a dit à voix basse, puis elle m'a choqué en me donnant une accolade.

Je lui ai tapoté le dos maladroitement en me demandant que diable je devais faire.

Quand elle se détacha , elle garda la main sur mon bras. "Je ne savais pas jusqu'à ce que je t' ai vu à nouveau que tes fesses humaines m'avaient manqué. Comme Emmett disait plus jamais et appelle moi Rose."

J'ai hoché la tête encore un peu choqué , mais Jasper m'a aidé en enveloppant un bras autour de ma taille.

Rose nous regarda tous les deux , puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ma main gauche que maintenant tout le monde regardait. Elle souriait et dit, "bien meilleur choix."

J'ai juré et j'ai mis ma main sur ma bouche, tout le monde s'est mis à rire.

«Êtes-... vous ….. ensemble ...?" Carlisle demanda en traînant les mots pendant que Jasper me regardait, hochant la tête et dit: «Maman, papa, je voudrais vous présenter ma fiancée."

Rose s'est dégagée juste à temps quand Esme à nouveau m''enveloppa avec Jasper derrière moi.

"Oh mon dieu je suis si heureuse pour vous deux." Elle me l' a dit tout en se penchant pour regarder ma main. Je me sentais trébuché en avant pendant que Emmett frappait le dos de Jasper en riant.

Quand Esme laissa ma main Carlisle arriva finalement à être en mesure de m'embrasser . «Tu m'as manqué Isabella."

«Tu m'as trop manqué Carlisle."

Nous étions là dans la chambre de Jasper et moi plus longtemps que prévu. Je leur ai parlé de Charlie et tout le monde m'a donné une autre accolade. Une fois que toutes les larmes avaient cessé nous sommes descendus vers Alice, Daniel, Peter et Charlotte.

Une fois que nous nous sommes tous installés dans le salon, Carlisle a demandé, "alors comment avez vous eu envie de venir, vous deux?"

Nous nous sommes examinés les uns les autres, puis Alice. Elle baissa les yeux et murmura: «Je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec tout le monde."

«Qu'entends-tu par là Alice?" demanda Esme .

"Il y a beaucoup de choses dont j'ai besoin d'expliquer. Choses que je n'ai jamais dite à aucun de vous."

«Bon, vas tu tout nous dire maintenant?" Carlisle demanda.

"En cinq minutes, lorsque les deux derniers vont venir ici."

Jasper était tendu, je le sentais mais je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder quand il dit.

«Pourquoi a t-il besoin d'être ici?" Jasper grognait.

"Parce qu'il en fait partie aussi. Rappelles-toi ma note disait que j'ai eu de l' aide, il était mon aide."

Je pouvais sentir la colère monter de Jasper et en regardant autour je savais que tout le monde pourrait aussi la sentir. "Jasper tu l'as projette. Murmurai-je.

La colère n' est parti que pour revenir dès que nous avons tous entendu deux portes claquées et une voix forte de femme dire: «Je ne donne pas un penny de ce que tu racontes de cette merde n'était pas bien putain Edward."

"Lexie, s'il te plaît c'était le seul moyen." La voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis si longtemps est revenue suppliante.

"Peu importe. J'en ai rien à foutre en ce moment, donc tu ne devrais pas m'en parler et cela vaut pour le lutin qui je sais peut m'entendre."

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers la porte qui s'ouvrit et une petite vampire blonde était là. Elle marchait tout droit,s'installa à côté de moi et me pris la main. Je savais que mes yeux avaient buggé de ma tête quand je la regardais pendant que Jasper frottait avec son pouce des cercles sur ma paume . Je ne savais pas quoi penser, quand elle me sourit. "Bella , Hey, Jasper. Je suis Lexie.

"Umm ... hey". J'ai bégayé et sa grimace s'élargit.

Elle cligna de l'œil, puis lança ses yeux vers la porte, son sourire tombait en un ricanement. J'ai regardé et j'ai vu le garçon que j'avais aimé. J'ai été heureuse de remarquer que ce que j'avais pu ressentir pour lui n' était plus là. La main de Jasper m' apaisait brièvement et je savais qu'il testait mes émotions. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir et lui ai envoyé tout mon amour que lui seul avait maintenant pour l'aider.

Il me regarda avec un sourire et se pencha pour embrasser le côté de ma tête. "Je t'aime aussi."

J'ai senti la main de Lexie me pressait doucement quand j'ai entendu. "Hey Bella."

Un regard en arrière à Edward, j' hochai la tête légèrement.

«D'accord Eddie viens et assieds-toi. Alice et toi avez besoin de dépatouiller tout ce merdier. Et il suffit juste de savoir quand un de ceux présents va se décidait à vous botter le cul et je vais l'aider." Lexie l'a dit furieusement à Edward et à Alice.

Je ne sais pas si je voulais vraiment entendre ce que les deux là avaient à dire, mais il y avait une chose que je savais, j'aimais déjà Lexie. Elle était impressionnante.

Edward soupirait et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Alice,s tout le monde était à la fois en face de quelqu'un dans la pièce. J'ai sentis Jasper se repositionner, assis derrière moi avec ses jambes de chaque côté et son bras autour de ma taille. Peter est parti s'asseoir sur son siège et prit la main de Charlotte s'installant à son tour et s' accrochant à mon bras.

Alice regardait chacun de nous dans les yeux et dit: "Tout ce que moi et Edward ont fait ,était pour mettre ensemble Jasper et Bella . Nous ne l'avons pas fait pour être méchant ou blessant et pour nous c'était la seule façon de les coller ensemble et que notre famille reste ensemble. "

Lexie s'ébroua et m'a tenu ma main serré.

Je commençais à paniquer parce que cequi allait venir ne va pas être bon j'en étais sûr.

«Chut, chérie, je suis là et tout va bien se passer." Jasper murmurait à mon oreille.

J'ai hoché la tête en prenant une profonde respiration.

Lorsque je me suis calmée j'ai regardé Alice. Elle m'a donné un sourire triste et dit: «Je vais commencer par le début. Si vous avez des questions surtout demandez."

Je sentais le signe de Jasper pour qu'elle continue .

Elle prit une profonde inspiration cette fois et a commencé ses explications.


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou à mes lectrices:)

Chapitre je dois dire assez chiant à traduire,j'avais un peu l'impression de m'emmêler les pinceaux...

je viens à l'instant de lire toutes vos reviews et mon coeur balance...:p:)

Vous avez besoin d'explication et bien moi aussi:)

Bonne lecture...

**21 Explanations**

**Pov Jasper**

Regardant la famille à nouveau réuni, çà me faisait du bien. Je leur donnais à tous des câlins pendant que Bella se cramponnait à Esme et j'ai été heureux de voir que Rose l'avait finalement accepté. Je me demandais pourquoi, mais me trouvant piégé avec la famille, je ne pouvais plus attendre jusqu'à ce que Alice dise ce qu'elle avait aussi besoin de nous dire . J'étais déjà énervé par les émotions qu'elle envoyait quand nous sommes arrivés. Elle était culpabilité et pleine de déception, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, elle se cachait et je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir ce que c'était. Je pensais que le fait que Edward serait ici en serait la cause, mais elle n'a pas changé quand il entra.

Edward se sentait encore coupable et la déception pointait aussi, mais maintenant le remord y était mélangé là aussi et il ne réussissait qu'à me rendre plus confus que je l'étais déjà . Je m' inquiétais que brièvement des sentiments de Bella pour lui mais quand elle le revit, je me sentais mieux et elle m'a envoyé son amour pour me dire que j'étais celui qu'elle voulait.

Lexie a été une surprise putain quand elle est entrée et s'est installée à côté de Bella, comme si elles s'étaient rencontré auparavant. Elle incendiait Alice et Edward et c'était la raison pour laquelle je me glissais derrière Bella et fit signe à Peter de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. J'ai su dès que Lexie a juré comme une folle ce que les deux autres avaient à dire et çà va finir par m'énerver encore plus et la seule façon de leur faire dire tout était d'avoir Bella au milieu de nous. Bien sûr, Peter était là juste au cas où je commencerais à perdre le contrôle et il pouvait déplacer Bella dans la pièce.

Et puis, au-dessus de tout le reste il y avait Daniel et le mystère sur la façon dont lui et Alice se sont rencontrés, et en plus comment son cul s'est retrouvé dans ce lieu de paintball putain. Quel merdier à faire passer et nous espérons qu'à la fin tout le monde aurait encore leurs membres.

Nous attendions tous que Alice parle, elle prenait trop de temps putain et j'étais sur le point de lui dire de se dépêcher quand elle a enfin ouvert sa bouche.

«Cela remonte à la journée où j'ai eu la vision de te rencontrer dans ce restaurant. Cela a déclenché une autre partie sur la famille et je nous ai vu tous ensemble, Carlisle et Esme, Emmett et Rose, toi, moi, et Edward, ainsi que trois formes floues. Je ne pouvais pas faire quoi que ce soit, mais je savais sans nul doute qu'il s'agissait de nos futurs compagnons. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre à ce moment là pourquoi ils étaient flous, mais maintenant je sais que c'est juste parce qu'ils n'étaient pas encore nés. "

J'ai dû l' interrompre et j'ai eu le sentiment qu'il allait se passer beaucoup de choses. "Pourquoi m'as tu dis que nous étions censés être ensemble si tu me voyais, et toi aussi bien avec quelqu'un d'autre?"

«C'était la seule façon pour que tu me suives. Tu étais prêt à changer mais tu avais eu une si mauvaise vie , tu avais toujours eu du mal à faire confiance dans les gens, et si je t' avais dis que tu allais avec moi pour trouver ton partenaire tu ne m'aurais pas cru, j'avais plus qu'à te faire croire que j'étais ton partenaire. J'ai menti, mais nous avons rencontré la famille et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ce moment là. "

«Je sentais ton amour Alice comment étais -ce possible si tu dis que c'était que mensonge?."

"Parce que je me suis fais sentir comme cela. Je ne savais pas combien de temps il faudrait pour être avec ceux que nous étions censés être , mais je devais te faire croire que je t'aimais, je me le suis dis et je l'ai fais. C'était suffisant et tu ne le remettais pas en question. Et je t'ai aimé Jasper,je le faisais , mais çà n'a jamais été de la même façon dont Bella t'aime ou la façon dont j'aime Daniel. "

Elle avait de la chance que ses membres soient petits et nous n'étions même pas encore à Bella. Prenant une profonde inspiration je lui ai dis, "Continues".

«Lorsque nous avons trouvé les Cullen les choses allaient bien. Tu as commencé à contrôler ta soif de sang et la famille était là pour t' aider . La vision n'a pas changé jusqu'au 24 Février 1955."

"Le jour où je suis née, Lexie dit.

"Oui. Je ne pouvais toujours pas voir quelque chose de précis et l'érudition de son visage, mais tout à coup la compagne de Edward était établie avec des cheveux blonds et sa taille. Quand elle est devenu un vampire en 1973, la mise au point était nette et puis je savais exactement ce qu'elle voulait aller chercher, mais je ne savais pas où la trouver. Elle se déplaçait beaucoup et restait à l'écart des villes. "

"Qui t'as changé? Ai je demandé en décidant de sortir ça à sa manière. .

"Un vampire au Mexique alors que j'étais en vacances avec ma famille. Il recrutait des personnes pour se monter contre ton créateur, Maria. Il m' a trouvé en train de me battre contre des gars qui avait essayé de m'attaquer à l'hôtel une nuit. Il se nourrissait d'humain et m'a changé. Je l'ai haï pour cela parce qu'il essayait de me contrôler. Je n'ai jamais respecté les règles et il me punissait tout le temps, mais on s'est fait un face à face . La seule chose qu'il m'a fait faire était de passer une semaine sans effusion de sang et puis quand il me l'a donné j'ai dû le boire dans une tasse et froid. C' était un idiot , la raison principale est qu'il a oublié que je pouvais courir. Puis je bougeais beaucoup juste en cas où il déciderait de venir me chercher, mais c'était cool parce que j'étais enfin moi-même et je n'avais pas à me soucier de quelqu'un d'autre. "

Tu buvais encore du sang humain lorsque tu as rencontré Edward?"

«Non et je ne l'ai pas fais depuis longtemps. Je suis restée avec mon créateur pendant trois ans et quand je suis parti, je me suis nourris sur un humain réel pour la première fois. Cela a duré environ un an. Je me rappelle encore les évènements qui m'ont conduit à ma dernière fois car je n'avais pas bu depuis un mois , c' était stupide et je ne peux même pas te dire pourquoi j'ai attendu si longtemps, mais çà m'a finalement mener à l'endroit où je pouvais mettre plus de distance entre lui et moi, je suis partie pour la ville la plus proche. Avant que je puisse le faire je suis tombée sur un terrain de camping, avec deux hommes. J'étais tellement perdu en moi-même en me nourrissant que je n'ai pas entendu les deux autres personnes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque sur moi. Je me suis retournée et égorgée les deux , sans aucune pensée. Quand j'ai fini je me suis finalement sortie de ma transe et je me suis aperçu que la personne qui était dans mes bras était un petit garçon. " Un soupir venait de Bella et de Charlotte quand j'ai réalisé que les autres avaient déjà entendu cette histoire. Leur petite interruption a été ignoré et Lexie a continué. "Cela m'a tué de savoir ce que j'avais fais à ce petit garçon; je me suis assise en l' étreignant des heures contre moi éclatant en sanglots sans larmes . Quand le soleil s'est levé, j'ai enterré les quatre d'entre eux et fait une promesse que je ne me nourrirais plus d'humain à nouveau. J'étais affamée durant deux mois avant je ne tombe sur un autre vampire. Son nom était Garrett. Après lui avoir raconté mon histoire, il m'a parlé de son vieil ami Carlisle qui survivait avec du sang animal. Dès que je l'ai laissé .J'ai trouvé un lapin, une vilaine petite créature mais elle m'a donné certaine de mes forces, alors j'ai chassé quelque chose de plus grand et le reste c' est l'histoire. "

Elle s'arrêta de parler et j'ai admiré ma femme pendant qu'elle comprenait que trop Lexies, mais tout de même était plus atteinte et je lui donnais une accolade.

Puis tout le monde s'est tourné vers Alice et elle a recommencé. Elle eut un petit sourire et dit: «Aucun autre changement est venu à la vision de la famille jusqu'au 13 Septembre et 21 Novembre 1987. Les jours où Bella et Daniel sont nés. Comme avec Lexie je n'ai pas pu voir leurs visages, mais leurs couleurs de cheveux et la hauteur .

«Le jour où Bella a décidé de venir à Forks était le jour ou la compagne de Jasper est entré comme un point de mire. J'ai alors pris la décision de lui dire enfin, mais la vision qui est venu avec montrait que les choses auraient mal tourné. Jasper n'était pas prêt à être avec un être humain, il aurait ri à l'idée de lui et Bella ensemble et il l'aurait eu peur de nous. Donc j'ai changé d'avis, décidant de me lier d' amitié avec Bella, mais il ne l'aurait pas accepté assez dans la famille , alors j'ai mis le seul autre unique membre de la famille dans l'équation. Edward a été la clé pour que Bella s' acclimate à cette vie et je me suis laissée allé avec la vision.

"J'ai feinté une bagarre avec Jasper et lui ai dit que je voulais divorcer. Le temps se serait assez écoulé pour qu'il aille de l'avant , quand lui et Bella seraient prêts, ils pouvaient être ensemble. Je suis ensuite allé trouver Edward et je lui ai montré tout de Lexie. Il était choqué, mais a accepté d'aider jusqu'à ce que Lexie finalement reste dans un lieu assez longtemps pour qu'il aille la rejoindre.

«Edward a voulu sortir du plan à quelques reprises et tout dire à Jasper, mais il n'était pas encore prêt. La première fois était quand Bella s'est faite finalement à Forks et que nous avons décidé qu'elle serait la chanteuse de Edward. Il avait tellement peur de finir par lui faire mal et à son tour blessé Jasper. Il s'en alla pour réfléchir et finalement réalisait qu'il devait garder son contrôle. Il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Le seul problème est qu'il avait sérieusement contrarié Bella à sa manière avec sa froideur et son absence.

»Puis vint l'incident du van. J'ai vu ce qui allait se passer avant même que Bella soit sortie de l'école l'après-midi. C'était la façon dont Edward était nécessaire ..."

"Tu l'as mise sciemment en danger?" J'ai sifflé.

"Oui, mais je savais que Edward pourrait la sauver, elle la rendrait curieuse de lui et de la famille. C' était le seul moyen à l'époque."

"Mais il m'a ignoré pendant un mois après çà."

"Ouais bien ,c 'était la deuxième fois qu'il pensait arrêter le plan. Lorsque je lui ai montré la vision de la camionnette ,il pensait que nous devrions le dire à Jasper. Que ce soit lui qui te sauves, en pensant que tu deviendrais curieuse à propos de lui, puis il verrait que vous deux étaient fait pour être ensemble, mais Jasper n'était pas prêt encore et Edward était le plus rapide. Le retour de Jasper dans le scénario allait venir plus tard. "

"Mais cela n'explique pas la partie après."

"Il a essayé de comprendre si tu étais assez sûr pour être avec nous. Edward va dans les têtes, trop souvent, parfois plus et pensait comme çà. C'est Edward tu sais comment il est."

"Actuellement, je ne pense pas que je le fais." Bella avait un écart clair dans sa voix en répondant à la fois à Alice et à Edward en grimaçant.

"Tu veux que je continues?" Alice demandait , après quelques secondes.

J'ai hoché la tête en frottant le dos de Bella pour l'aider à se calmer.

"Edward est finalement revenu de nouveau et vous deux vous avez commencé à parler. Les choses allaient tout comme ils étaient censés se faire. Tu as trouvé ce que nous étions et tu étais d'accord avec elle et je pensais que tout irait bien. Et puis vint le match de baseball et çà a menacé de tout changer. "

"S'il te plaît dis-moi que James ne faisait pas partie de ce foutu plan." J'ai plaidé pour savoir si sa réponse était oui je ne serais pas capable de m'empêcher de la démembrer.

«Non, dit-elle rapidement. "Dieu, je n'aurais pas fait cela. Si j'avais pu le voir à temps, j'aurais envoyé Bella et Edward hors de la ville jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti, mais cela ne s'est pas produit. Quand James a verrouillé ses décisions de la suivre, nous étions en mesure de travailler autour d'eux pour la garder loin de lui. Cela a fonctionné quand je l'ai vu partir à la maison de Bella, alors quand elle a eu l'intention d'aller à Phoenix j' ai fais avec, mais Edward eu dû jouer le petit ami en mode sur protection. Trop de questions aurait été posé, s'il venait que trop volontairement nous remettre Bella . J'ai vu James mordant l'appât de Edward, Emmett et Carlisle et je pensais qu'une fois nous avons fait tout çà ,ce qu'il se passerait en Arizona serait bien. Jasper avait déjà parler à Bella, il était prêt à la protéger et j'espérais qu'en les enfermant ensemble dans une chambre d'hôtel pendant quelques jours cela les rapprocherait , mais malheureusement, James a fini par être plus intelligent que n'importe lequel d'entre nous pouvait penser.

«Quand il a menti en faisant croire à Bella qu'il détenait sa mère et qu'elle est partie se sacrifier c'était la seule fois où je pensais que nous allions vraiment la perdre. Je ne savais pas si nous allions le faire à temps, mais Dieu merci, Edward l'a fait. Quand il fut là le premier il aurait pu battre James, mais ce n'était pas à lui de le tuer. Il avait besoin de lui seulement pour attendre que Jasper arrive là, mais bien sûr rien à faire avec ce salaud de malade pour que cela se passe bien et il a réussi à s'en tirer assez longtemps pour la mordre. Heureusement, nous y sommes arrivés et Edward a été en mesure de laisser Jasper l'emmener pour le détruire et Edward et Carlisle ont proposé d'aider Bella. "

«Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas laissé me transformer?

«Ce n'était pas le bon moment ."

"Tu continue à le dire Alice, mais as tu un jour su quand le temps allait être bon ou tu attendais que Édward me laisse dans le mensonge comme çà l'a été jusqu'à ce que toi tu décides qu'il pourrait comprendre?

«Je savais que finalement il faudrait trouver Lexie et peut-être que j'aurais écouté après bal, mais je ne l' ai pas fait et nous savons tous quel événement est venu ensuite."

«Qu'est-ce que le bal à voir avec cet évènement?"

«C'est la nuit où tu lui as demandé de te changer et il s'est rendu compte que nous n'avions pas pris en compte la profondeur de tes sentiments. Ouais, nous savions que tu l'aimais , mais pas au point de vouloir être changé pour lui et de renoncer à ta vie humaine. Je savais que ça viendrait avec Jasper, mais ce n'était pas censé se passer avec Edward. Il a essayé de te tenir à bout de bras, ne t' embrassant que de temps en temps et ne jamais aller plus loin. "

"Mais il est resté dans ma chambre tous les soirs."

"En fait je ne l'ai pas fais ." Edward dit en parlant pour la première fois. "Une fois que tu dormais , je retournerais à la fenêtre et m''asseyais sur le sol en dessous, et je revenais dans la matinée."

"Dieu, putain que je suis si stupide." marmonnait Bella .

«Non, tu ne l'étais pas, tu as été amené à croire qu'il se souciait de toi et a eu une réaction normale."

ai je chuchoté dans son oreille tout en frappant les deux idiots en face de moi.

«Je m'en foutais de çà Jasper. Tu le fais paraître comme si nous avons voulu lui faire du mal."dit Edward.

«Eh bien dis-moi comment Edward avait eu cette espoir que ce ne serait pas le cas. Que pensais -tu qu'elle se réveillerait un jour pour m'aimer et plus toi?"

«Nous avons pensé que peut-être après m' avoir entendu dire que tu avais tué James que les choses commenceraient à changer."

"Tu savais que çà aurait pu marcher si vous deux n'aviez pas continué à garder ce secret de merde. Au lieu de cela vous avez gardé la mascarade jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Bella. Je pense que je peux assumer sans risque qu'une vision est venu avant alors et c'était la raison pourquoi les choses jouaient de manière qu'elles ont été faite. "

"Oui." Alice dit à voix basse. "Je l'ai eu à la fin du mois d'août. C'était Lexie. Elle faisait des plans pour son prochain voyage. Elle a opté pour quelques endroits en premier et puis elle se dirigerait vers l'Alaska. Je ne pouvais pas voir quand elle y serait, car elle ne décidait qu' à la dernière minute et séjournais ailleurs un peu plus longtemps, mais je savais que ce serait après l'anniversaire de Bella. J'ai montré à Edward la vision de Lexie et nous avons compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Si il la quittait çà aurait soulever des questions, alors que même si Bella nous a demandé de ne pas fêter son anniversaire, nous avons décidé de lui en donner un tout de même et tout s'est mis en place. J'ai vu le papier découpé sa peau et j'ai vu Jasper se jeter sur Bella puisqu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'aller à la chasse. "

"C'est pourquoi tu me tenais occupé." Je l'ai dit, sachant que j'allais avoir à donner Bella à Peter bientôt parce que j'arrivais à peine à contenir ma colère et çà n'allait pas prendre beaucoup pour moi de la perdre.

"Oui, si tu avez chassé tu aurais été bien et cela aurait tout gâché."

«C'est comme si je l' avais réussi çà aurait tout gâché n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui."

"Okay attendez." dit Carlisle . «Que veux -tu dire si tu avais fais quoi à Bella?

»Selon Alice, si j'avais écouté Bella, tout ce qu'elle aurait dû faire était de mettre ses mains sur moi et dire mon nom. Cela aurait mis fin à la soif de sang et je ne lui aurais pas fait mal."

Personne ne dit rien pendant qu' ils absorbaient les nouvelles informations, mais tout le monde était en colère. Bella et moi étions les pires, mais Peter, Charlotte, Lexie, Emmett et Rose l'étaient une seconde après . Carlisle et Esme étaient déçus de leurs enfants. Sentant leurs émotions je me souvins de la culpabilité. J'étais sur le point de me demander si tout cela était pourquoi ils avaient eu ce sentiment, mais Rose a eu une question pour Edward et ce n'était même celle que j'avais pensé.

"Pourquoi as- tu finis par jeter Bella sur la table en verre si tu savais que Jasper ne lui ferait pas de mal ?."

«J'avais pris une inspiration. J'ai arrêté de respirer juste avant que Bella se coupe, Alice m'avait dit dans ma tête quand, mais Jasper s'est précipité avant , j'ai glissé près d'elle et c'était comme du feu dans ma gorge. Il fallait que je l'éloigne rapidement et je ne pensais plus à rien. "

"Cela aurait été beaucoup plus évident putain." Je lui ai dis, "Je veux dire si tu l'avais poussée un peu plus fort?"

Il ne m'a pas répondu, mais je pouvais sentir son shoot de remords à travers la pièce.

«C'est un peu tard putain pour çà Edward, »je ricanais.

"Tu ne penses pas que je lesais Jasper. Je sais que je vis et je dois vivre avec cela, mais je ne peux pas le changer. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est dire que je suis désolé."

J'ai ouvert ma bouche en grognant quelque chose en retour, mais une femme très énervé sur mes genoux avait atteint son point de rupture.

«Ne pas... putain rester là et dire que tu es désolé. Je ne veux pas l'entendre de l'un de vous, car çà ne fera rien de mieux et çà ne réglera pas l'enfer ce que ma vie est devenue après cette date. "

«Bella ...» Alice a commencé, mais elle s'est arrêtée rapidement lorsque Bella a posé sur elle un regard que je ne pouvais pas voir.

"Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ensuite Alice? As-tu vu le jour dans les bois comme c'était bien quand il m'a dit que je ne valais rien? Que je n'étais pas assez bien pour cette vie ou lui, quelque chose que j'avais toujours pensé. L'as- tu vu? Qu'en est-il quand je le priais de me prendre avec lui ou moi qui le suivais et me perdais? As-tu vu que mon père envoyait une équipe de recherche pour me trouver? Que dirais -tu des quatre mois où j'ai à peine à manger ou dormi? M'as tu vu menacé de traitements ou d'un déménagement forcé en Floride si je ne redressais pas la pente? As-tu vu les chuchotements et la pitié dont j'ai été forcé de faire face en ville parce que personne ne comprenait d'où je venais? As-tu vu que je n'ai pas eu ma dernière année et a dû la reprendre? As-tu pu me voir quand je pensais au raison pour que mon père soit mort? As-tu vu tout cela parce que si tu ne l'as pas vu ,j'ai besoin de toi pour m'expliquer pourquoi tout cela valait mieux que l'apprentissage de la vérité dès le début. "

J'ai regardé autour de Bella , tout le monde a cessé de parler et je trouvais des filles avec des yeux brillants et les gars portaient le même air embêté en la regardant .

"Bella les choses n'auraient pas été si simple, si l'on vous avait dit la vérité."

«Je te parle de toutes tes conneries Alice, tu m'a vu avec Jasper avant ma naissance. Ouais tu n'avais pas vu mon visage, mais j'étais déjà là et tu le savais ."

"Je l'ai vu te repousser." Alice était avare de mots maintenant. Je le savais aussi bien comme tout le monde. Elle ne pouvait pas justifier son raisonnement et les choses avaient échapper à tout contrôle et Bella n'était même pas prête d'en avoir terminé.

«Tu savais que cela serait ainsi, mais il aurait encore fallu dans ta tête que nous étions censés être ensemble. Cela aurait pu mettre un certain temps pour y arriver, mais rien que tu pouvais dire ou faire ne me fera croire que nous ne nous aurions pas trouvé l' un l' autre par la suite. "

"Bella, s'il te plaît, essayes juste de comprendre où je veux en venir."

"Je ne peux pas, je vais avoir assez de mal à rester assise ici, sachant que tout ce que tu dis ne sera qu'une excuse des raisons pour lesquelles tu t'es senti avoir le droit de dicter ma vie, la vie de Jasper, la vie de la famille, et que diable la vie même de Edward . "

«C'était la seule façon pour que tout le monde soit heureux."

"Sérieusement? Tu vas putain partir de là ?" Bella demandait avant de regarder par dessus son épaule avec un feu dans les yeux et la colère s'élevait à chacune de ses paroles . "Laisses-moi partir."

"Bébé.."

"Laisse-moi partir." Elle l'a répété aussi farouchement, mais a envoyé un sous-jacent d'amour pour me faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre moi.

J'ai laissé tomber mes bras et la regardait avec inquiétude, quand elle se leva et marcha autour de la table . Elle n'a pas dit un mot, mais avait la main en arrière et la laissait claquer devant et avant que quelqu'un sache ce qui se passait encore avec Alice. Je suis retourné sur le divan, mais Rose était là avant que je ne sois debout et arrêta le poing de Bella à un pouce de la joue d'Alice.

"Merde Rose." Bella dit en essayant de secouer son bras.

«Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que tu es humaine et je ne veux pas que tu es une fracture de la main avant ton mariage."

«Actuellement, je m'en fous."

«Je sais , mais demain, non."

«Bien». Bella grognait en se retournant vers moi. Mes yeux étaient bloqués car je n'ai pas vu Rose remettre son poing en arrière.

Bella a sauté sur le divan de Alice et Edward qui étaient toujours assis percutant le mur derrière eux de la force de la main de Rose qui percutait le côté du visage d'Alice.

«Merde Rose ?" Demanda Alice frottant l'endroit qu'elle avait touché pendant que le reste d'entre nous regardait en état de choc.

"Juste parce que j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella te toucher, tu ne vas pas dire que j'y suis allée trop fort."

"Tu ne l'aimais pas encore il y a quelques heures."

"Peut-être, mais au moins j'étais honnête à son sujet et n'ai pas la prétention d'être son amie."

«Je suis son amie."

«Non, tu ne l'ai pas et tu ne l'as jamais été. Une amie ne fait pas ce que tu as fais ."

"Pourquoi tu t'en fais?"

«Pourquoi? Peut-être parce que j'ai dû regarder ma famille se désunir , un par un. J'ai regardé Carlisle et Esme luttaient entre eux, quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais produit auparavant de toutes les années que j'avais vécu avec eux. J'ai dû faire attention à la lumière qui est habituellement toujours dans les yeux de mon mari disparaisse en un rien de temps. J'ai pensé que s'éloigner l'aiderait à la ramener, mais j'ai finalement pu la voir aujourd'hui, après quatre ans quand il a réalisé que Bella était de retour. Alice c'est pourquoi je me soucie. Cette famille t' a suivi et Edward était aveugle pendant des années parce que nous n'avions aucune raison de ne pas faire confiance à ton don et tout le long tu as menti à partir du moment où tu as mis les pieds dans notre famille et dès le premier jour. Tu dis que tu as fais ce que tu devais faire parce que c'était le seul moyen pour que tout le monde soit heureux, bien c'est de la connerie parce en y regardant de plus près les seuls qui étaient heureux étaient vous deux. "

"C'était ..."

"Tu sais quoi, tais toi Alice. Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais. Tu as ton partenaire; Edward a obtenu le sien et, par miracle, foutrement **Merci** à toi Jasper et Bella se sont trouvés . Tu ne peux rien dire qui fera ce que tu es réellement à mes yeux et je pense que je peux dire que c'était un pari assez sûr car c'était la meilleure manière pour que chacun se sente bien. Au lieu de rester là ,jaillissant encore plus de conneries dont tu as besoin pour commencer à mendier ton pardon et priais pour qu'un jour tu l'obtiennes. "

Sans un autre mot Rose a donné un clin d'oeil à Bella, et s'est installée sur les genoux d'Emmett. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras, embrassa son cou,pendant que tous les yeux se tournaient vers Alice, qui était encore en train de se frotter sa joue.

Autant que j'aurais voulu prendre l'escalier ,Bella avait encore besoin de savoir pourquoi j'ai dû attendre tout ce temps quand je suis retourné à Forks. J'ai eu le sentiment que la raison avait à voir avec ce qu'elle avait encore caché.

Dans mes bras, Bella m'a serré et j'ai demandé, «Pourquoi ai-je eu à attendre?"

"Quoi?" Alice m'a demandé en levant les yeux.

«J'avais prouvé que je pouvais garder le contrôle de moi-même, même en vivant avec Peter et Charlotte. J'allais vers Bella, alors pourquoi ai-je eu à attendre de lui faire savoir que j'étais revenu?"

Avant même la fin, Alice avait l'air d'un chevreuil dans des pleins phares. Pourquoi était-elle si paniquée? Même si je n'avais pas été empathe, ses yeux grands terrifié auraient été tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir .Elle ne voulait pas nous raconter cette partie. Putain qu'est-ce qu'elle avait gardé de nous faire savoir maintenant?

Comme nous l'attendions tous pour qu'elle parle, l'autre gars humain dans la salle a parlé pour la première fois et j'ai été choqué par ce que j'ai ressenti venant de lui. Il était absolument livide et tout était dirigé contre sa compagne.

"Dites-leur ou j'y vais ."

«Daniel, s'il te plaît?"

«Je suis désolé. Je t'aime et je serai là demain, mais tu ne m'avais pas tout dit de ce que je viens d'entendre et deux d'entre eux ainsi que le reste de la famille ont droit de savoir toute la vérité, plus que jamais . J'ai accepté de t' aider dans ta tentative pour apaiser ta culpabilité, mais pas plus. Encore une fois tu leur dis ou j'y vais. "

Quand il finit, Alice dérapa et ce que je ressentais et Edward devait avoir aussi entendu, nous a fait siffler de colère en même temps. Cette petite salope égoïste.

Edward m'a fait flippé avec toute cette merde et m'a aidé à lui pardonner un peu plus quand ses mots sont venus.

"Charlotte s'il te plaît déplace Bella à travers la pièce loin de nous tous. Je crains que dans la mêlée vers Alice, elle pourrait se blesser. Daniel tu voudrais peut-être bouger aussi."

Charlotte hochait la tête et, heureusement Bella n'a pas argumenté quand je lui ai donné un baiser rapide. Tous trois marchaient et restaient contre le mur arrière.

_«Est-ce si mauvais Edward ?"_ J'ai demandé en silence à laquelle il m'a donné un signe de tête.

_Aurais je envie de la mettre en morceaux?"_

»Et de brûler les morceaux." a répondu vivement Alice.

"Quelqu'un peut-il s'il vous plaîtdire au reste d'entre nous ce qui se passe?" Emmett dit.

"Edward tu en sais plus que moi." Je l'ai dit en regardant vers lui.

"Je vais ..." Alice a commencé, mais a été interrompu par Edward.

"Tu n'a pas à parler, nous ne pouvons pas te croire quand tu nous dis que tout cela n'est rien de plus, mais je suggère de garder ton esprit ouvert pour moi parce que si je rate quelque chose Jasper ira se battre pour les parties de ton corps. Comprends tu?. »

a t'il dit et attendu mon clin d'œil pour continuer.

"Il semblerait que notre petite Alice a gardé un petit secret, non seulement de vous tous, mais à moi aussi. Les trois dernières années de souffrance et de séparation ont été apparemment pour son propre gain.  
«Quand elle a choisi de retourner au collège, elle a finalement vu son compagnon dans son intégralité, alors elle a décidé d'aller à l'Ohio State et s' inscrire. De cette manière, c'était le seul moyen pour qu' elle puisse le trouver. Au début, tout allait bien, mais j'ai trouvé Lexie et ai appelé la famille pour qu'elle la rencontre. Bien sûr ce qui a obligé Jasper durant son chemin, l' envie de retourner à Forks vers Bella et çà a déclenché une autre vision de notre chère Alice. Elle a vu Jasper rencontrant Bella pour lui dire pourquoi il était encore mal après un an. Bella ne pensait plus rien à propos de moi après ces quatre premiers mois, car elle s'est vite rendu compte que je ne reviendrais pas , mais a eu encore plus mal quand elle s'est aussi rendu compte que la famille ne reviendrait pas non plus. La famille qu'elle avait aimé, qui l'avait prise en charge .A propos qui l' avais accepté sans question et avait disparu de sa vie, çà lui a fait plus de mal que tout ce que j'aurais pu faire. Alice a vu tout cela. Elle a vu Jasper vouloir faire ses choses pour Bella après ce qu'il a pensé qu'il avait fait et qu'il voulait la ramener à la famille. Tout le monde serait venu à elle en un battement de coeur et Alice aurait dû également revenir. Elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de proposer quelque chose qui serait une excuse plausible des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas revenir voir sa meilleure amie et sa sœur,après un an de séparation.

Mais Alice ne pouvait pas parce que cela voudrait dire qu'elle aurait dû attendre encore pour rencontrer Daniel. Un an pour être exact. Cela n'avait pas d'importance car c'était déjà une garantie qu'ils seraient ensemble. Tout ce qui a été fait ensuite c'est le simple fruit de sa jalousie. Jalouse du fait que tout le monde aurait été heureux et avec leurs compagnons, mais pas elle. Jalouse qu'elle aurait dû rester à la maison pendant six mois avec nous avant de retourner à l'école parce que c'est le temps qu' il aurait fallu pour Bella et Jasper de lui pardonner et à moi pour tout ce que nous avions fait . Les six derniers mois, elle aurait dû passer à regarder Daniel avec une autre petite amie, celle qu'elle savait qu'il allait rompre et qu' il avait raison d'attendre pour elle, même s'il ne le savait pas encore à l'époque.

«Alors, la petite princesse a décidé que pour son bonheur, un peu de temps seule, un collège où elle pouvait goûter des expériences avec quelques humains était une raison suffisante pour maintenir Jasper et Bella loin l' un de l'autre et du reste de la famille même si la famille était malheureuse et se séparait.

"Elle est venue avec un plan, un , qui lui permettrait de faire cela. Donc, même si elle a envoyé des textos avec les mots **pas encore** Jasper ,elle et Daniel ont rejoins la communauté grecque, et sont allés à des fêtes, et ont eu du temps pour s'éclater.

»Puis Charlie est mort et elle a dit à peu près tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour maintenir à l'écart Jasper. Pour elle, une année n'était pas suffisante il lui fallait encore plus de temps. Elle a utilisé en mode veille son ancien argument que ce n'était pas le moment et qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts l'un pour l'autre encore , même si ils étaient prêts dès le début.

»Puis sa conscience lui a mis un coups de pied environ six mois plus tard, un peu trop putain de la fin, et elle a commencé à se rendre compte ce qu'elle faisait à propos de tout çà était faux. Au lieu de dire à tout le monde la vérité comme elle aurait dû l'expliquer ensuite et serait mise à la porte de la famille, elle a décidé de tout enterrer et de dire à Jasper que c'était enfin le moment pour lui et Bella de se revoir. Il avait déjà commencé de plus en plus à s'interroger sur l'attente , et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne dise à Alice qu'il ferait bien ce qu'il voulait. Elle a écrit la note et elle est venu à la chambre début Septembre, de cette façon quand Jasper est venu à la date d' anniversaire de la mort de Charlie son parfum serait partie et il retiendrait ce qu'elle avait écrit.

»Elle lui fit penser qu'elle l'avait laissée lors de son premier départ de Forks pour qu'il croit qu'elle avait déjà vu tout ce qui allait se passer et çà lui acheter un certain temps pour arriver à quelque chose qui la mettrait dans une meilleure lumière de ce qu'elle était à ce moment là.

»Elle ne lui donnait que des informations sur l'anniversaire de Bella, parce qu'elle savait qu'un jour il viendrait avec sa culpabilité vers Bella et ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

"Elle a également écrit un article sur une forte attraction. Une qui serait lui faire comprendre que le moment était venu d'aller à Bella. Elle espérait avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait elle couvrirait ses arrières pour qu'il pense que c'était le destin et non pas ses manipulations .

"Une fois que Jasper a trouvé la lettre quelques mois plus tard la graine était plantée et plus forte était l' attraction et tout ce qu' Alice avait à faire était de s'asseoir et d'attendre quand ils entreraient en jeu. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que Bella soit en difficulté et Jasper la senti et il a fait ce Alice avait espéré.

"Elle pensait que Daniel et elle reviendraient vers la famille et puis même si elle n'était pas venue avec quelque chose de bon pour se justifier, elle savait qu'elle aurait à rentrer à la maison lorsque la décision serait prise, tant qu'elle ne voulait pas parce qu'elle était inquiète qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de garder ses pensées cachées ou son émotion qu'elle avait toujours eu la jalousie . Sauf maintenant si il était là parce qu'elle ne savait pas si la famille aimerait Daniel comme ils le faisaient avec Bella.

"Puis Jasper a donné à son insu une aide quand il est arrivé avec la liste de plaisir pour Bella. Elle le vit arriver avec tout pleins de choses sur sa première liste et l'a vu lutter en choisissant les bonnes choses. Elle se figurait avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait qu' elle pourrait se sentir un peu mieux d'elle-même si elle l' aidait à s'en sortir un peu avec cette liste. Alors, elle l'a appelé et a choisi ceux que non seulement Bella jouirait, mais que Jasper jouirait aussi. Leur donnant comme du plaisir, elle laissa tomber la bombe de tout le reste.

"Une fois que Jasper avait la liste réduit à dix ans, elle a eu une autre vision. Celui-ci lui a montré tout ce qui avait à voir avec la liste, le plaisir qu'ils ont de les faire, l'incident de moto où le sang de Bella est entré en jeu à nouveau, la façon dont Bella s'est mise en colère contre lui de vouloir partir, et puis quand ils ont commencé à tomber l' un pour l' autre. Alors elle a vu que Bella coupait ses émotions et sa conduite et mettait Jasper en dehors.

«Si j'étais elle je n'aurai pas pris de beaucoup de crédit dans ce qu'elle a fait à t' aider parce que tout ce qu'elle faisait était de la chance, après une recherche sur le site de l'Université de Washington , elle a vu que Tyler Crowley était là, et était un membre de Fraternité et c'est là que Daniel entra en jeu.

"Elle a parlé à Daniel, dès qu'il est rentré chez lui et de ce qu'elle avait besoin de lui faire faire. Elle lui a raconté tout depuis le début, sauf bien sûr l'étoffe des études secondaires. Parce qu'il l'aimait et avait joui de leur temps ensemble , il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire et a promis, si elle avait besoin de son aide avec Bella et Jasper qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait.

"Cette promesse a été mis en jeu en Février tandis que Jasper prenait les dispositions pour la liste et Daniel faisait ses valises, Alice a piraté la base de données UW et l'a inscrit aux cours. Elle l' a également bien fixer pour qu'il puisse vivre dans la fraternité avec Tyler et devenir son ami.

"Avant de le quitter le lendemain matin, Alice a foré dans sa tête ce qu'il faudrait faire. Elle avait été à l'école secondaire donc toutes les chances; avec de bonnes histoires principalement composé de nous et de Bella pour Tyler .Il est devenu un bon ami de Tyler. Ensuite il avait juste à attendre que Alice appelle pour lui faire savoir quand et où obtenir pour que Bella et Tyler soit l'un en face de l'autre et comment pousser un peu Tyler a montré comment il était jaloux de nous à l'école secondaire. C'était un trou du cul mais c'était tout à fait nécessaire pour que Jasper et Bella réalise qu'elle se sentait de la même manière que lui. Une fois que tous les événements étaient fait elle attendrait qu'ils finissent la liste et Daniel rentrait chez lui.

«Elle était assez confiante à ce moment là, les choses allaient bien. Elle avait seulement prévu de dire à tout le monde quand je serais là ce soir avec Bella. Elle et Daniel ne pensaient pas à l'une des autres choses jusqu'à ce que un peu plus tard quand tout le monde s'était calmé et nous pardonnerait , mais elle ne s'attendait pas ce que Daniel devienne assez fou à propos du mal que nous avions fait à Bella , ce qui bien sûr a changé son plan. "

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un réalise que Edward avait cessé de parler, mais quand nous l'avons fait, ce qui est venu après ce moment était drôle .Tout le monde se précipitait sur quelqu'un d'autre. Rose, Lexie, Charlotte, et je suis allée vers Alice. Edward arrêtait Lexie, Peter voûtait le canapé à retarder Charlotte et Emmett, Carlisle et Esme avaient du mal à garder Rose loin d'eux . Il n'a pas échappé à mon avis que personne n'a essayé de m'arrêter.

Saisissant Alice à la gorge je l'ai claqué contre le mur et la tenait là, son corps pendait mollement et ses yeux se sont fermés.

«Regardes-moi." Je grognais quand elle a respectait mes paroles et , j'ai continué. " Edward et Bella étaient tes jouets et moi j'en avais marre de ne pas avoir pu être pardonné. Le reste n'était pas bien et rien ne te fera " **réparer** " et contribuera le moins du monde à le faire. Tu dis que tu es désolé, et bien voyons comment tu regrettes . Emmett, Carlisle et Esme pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît penser aux émotions que vous avez ressenti quand Bella était loin de vous et laissez-moi lui faire ressentir. "

Quand j'ai senti la tristesse combinés j'ai tout donné à Alice et regardé avec un grand bonheur le venin qui sortait dans les yeux, mais j'étais loin d'avoir encore fini. "Cela ne ressemble pas assez bien à ça? Eh bien devines quoi? Qu'est-ce que çà va te faire quand tu vas sentir comme un vent léger sur la peau. Es-tu prête à ressentir ce que tu as fais subir à Bella? Certes, çà n'a pas d'importance si tu le veux ou non parce que je vais te le donner quand même. "

J'ai tiré tout ce que Bella a traversé comme sentiment sur tout, le pire, la solitude, la douleur, la colère à elle-même, la douleur quand Charlie est mort. J'ai même tiré le désespoir et la colère que je sentais venir de Charlie. La force m'a presque fait tomber à genoux, mais je devais le faire.

Juste avant je l'ai envoyée par ma main dans celle de Edward qui s'intensifiait à côté de moi. "Permet-moi de ressentir aussi."

"Tu ne voudrais pas Edward est confiance en moi."

"Je le mérite parce que c'était de ma faute aussi."

J'ai traîné mes yeux loin de Alice et jetais un coup d'œil sur lui,le trouvant pleins de remords et de culpabilité . "Es- tu sûr?"

"Oui."

L' atteignant avec la main tenue qui n'était pas encore avec 'Alice au mur, je m'accrochais à son épaule et lui ai tout envoyé . Ses genoux ont fléchi presque immédiatement et il est tombé à terre. Ses mains s'enfonçaient dans ses cheveux en secouant la tête d'un côté à l'autre. Je lui ai donné un peu plus avant de le lâcher, mais j'ai continué avec Alice. Ses yeux étaient devenus complètement noir, le venin qui avait jailli les rendait floues tandis que son corps se secouait de sanglots secs, mais je m'en foutais.

Pendant que des petits gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres, j'ai parlé à nouveau, "Tout cela aurait pu être évité. Tout cela aurait pu être arrêté. C'est un miracle putain que Bella a survécu à tout ce que tu ressens maintenant. Et ce fut pour tout cela? Une stupide année de merde ,les choses que tu as fait avant dans ta vie, tu aurais pu attendre de les refaire à nouveau. "

"Le ... la liste ..." Elle haletait .

"Putain la liste. Oui, c'était amusant, j'ai apprécié chaque minute, et çà a fait bien plus que j'ai même pensé que ce serait, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Putain nous aurions pu faire une liste totalement différente qui incluait la famille. Bella aurait pu être comme nous maintenant et nous pourrions être marié. Nous aurions pu passer quelques années ensemble déjà, mais tu en avais décidé autrement.

"Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir aussi. Je vais arrêter ce que je fais maintenant parce que je veux que tu écoutes et comprennes ce que je m'apprête à dire, il n'y aura donc pas de questions plus tard. Quand j'ai voulu demander à Bella de se marier avec moi je suis allé au cimetière pour demander la bénédiction de Charlie. Je ne pensais pas que je recevrais une réponse, mais je l'ai posé quand même. A ma grande surprise il est venu à moi. Il se tenait devant moi et il me l'a donné, mais il m'a donné quelque chose d'autre aussi, un avertissement. Un combat est à venir. Il ne pouvait pas me dire quand et qui l'apporterait , mais il a dit que je devais apprendre tout ce que je savais sur le combat à Bella . Il a dit que j' avais assez de temps aussi longtemps que je commencerais tout de suite, mais je m'inquiétais pour son année en tant que nouveau-né. Il m'a dit de ne pas parce qu'elle serait spécial et ce ne serait pas un problème. Il a souligné que, si je ne faisais pas ce dont nous avions besoin je la perdrais . La raison pour laquelle je suis à te dire cela et parce que si il a eu tort et je n'ai pas plus de temps avec elle alors qu' elle était prête. Je prendrais sur moi mais , je te tuerais sans hésitation, car tu aurais dû nous donner plus de temps. "

Il y avait encore beaucoup plus de colère que je voulais lâcher sur elle, mais une frénétique Charlotte m'appelait par mon nom en tirant mon attention d'Alice et sur le souffle court venant de Bella. Jetant un regard par dessus mon épaule rapidement j'ai trouvé Peter lui serrant sa poitrine tandis que Carlisle essayait de lui faire calmer sa respiration. Lâchant Alice, qui n'a même pas essayer d'amortir sa chute, j'ai sprinté à côté de Bella, en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient si morts et recherchaient quelque chose et ils n'avaient pas r l'air de pouvoir se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

«Bébé, je suis là. Tu as besoin de te calmer pour moi okay? J'ai besoin de toi pour me regarder. S'il te plaît Bella? Je l'ai dit en essayant de la faire sortir de là où elle était.

J'ai envoyé des ondes sur ondes de calme à ma manière et après de long baiser sa respiration enfin a commencé à ralentir et revenir à la normale, ses yeux ont enfin commencé à revenir à la vie et elle s'est finalement penché sur moi.

Je laissais le souffle j'avais retenu et entendu Charlotte, Peter et Carlisle faire la même chose.

"Dieu tu m'as fait peur." J'ai dit quand je l'ai prise de Peter et l'enveloppait dans mes bras. Ses bras sont venus autour de ma taille, pendant qu' elle enfouissait sa tête dans ma poitrine.

«Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé."

«C'est bon .Tu vas très bien maintenant." Murmurai-je en frottant les mains dans son dos et en continuant à envoyer des vagues de calme en elle.

Suffisamment faible pour qu'elle ne puisse pas m'entendre, j'ai demandé, "Qu'est-il arrivé Charlotte?

"Je ne sais pas. Elle était très bien un certain temps. Je veux dire qu'elle était folle de rage et d'autant plus quand Edward parlait. Je devais garder sa main pour l'empêcher d'aller vers Alice. Daniel la tenait quand je suis allée vers Alice moi-même. Quand Peter m'a arrêté j'ai regardé en arrière et elle avait un petit sourire sur son visage, je suis sûr que c'était à cause de ce que tu faisais , mais quand tu as parlé de la façon dont vous deux pourrait avoir été marié et elle aurait pu être un vampire maintenant, les larmes ont commencé. Elle a commencé à hyperventiler quand tu as parlé de la mise en garde. "

«Putain, elle n'était pas censé le savoir."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je ne sais pas. Elle en a eu un aussi et je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il s'agit, mais Charlie a dit que je pouvais pas lui dire pourquoi elle a besoin de se battre, juste que j 'avais à lui apprendre."

"C'est parce qu'elle est inquiète et elle lutte en elle-même plus que d'habitude quand elle ne comprend pas bien quelque chose . Vous deux vous combattrez à cause de la frustration que vous ressentez tous les deux. Cela posera les bases de l'apprentissage.." Alice murmurait me tirant brusquement ma tête de mes pensées.

"Ne me parle pas putain."

«Je suis désolé, je pensais juste que tu voudrais savoir."

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais avoir su avant aujourd'hui."

«Je sais ... et je suis ..."

"Ferme ta gueule ou je te jure que ton cul de guimauve ressemblera à un poulet rôti en quelques secondes."

J'ai entendu soupirer Carlisle avant de parler, "Alice je pense que tu devrais nous quitter pendant un certain temps. Il y a un hôtel où tu pourras séjourner en ville. Quand tout le monde se sera calmé alors peut-être que tu pourras revenir, mais en attendant, je veux que tu sois loin de là. "

«D'accord. Je vais partir maintenant." Elle l'a dit, et s'élança dans l'escalier.

«Daniel, tu peux rester ou partir avec Alice. Je ne pense pas que quiconque est en colère aussi contre toi."

"Je vais y aller. Alice et moi avons un certain nombre de choses dont nous avons besoin d'en parler aussi."

«Bien fils. Je te remercie d'avoir fait connaître la vérité à notre attention."

Daniel hocha la tête et se tourna pour suivre Alice à la porte d'entrée. Quand nous avons entendu le bruit de la voiture s'éloignait, Edward est venu se tenant au dessus de nous. "Veux tu que je partes aussi?"

Carlisle s'est tourné vers moi. Je connaissais ma réponse, mais c' était sans compter Bella. Je sentais les petits tremblements de sa tête contre ma poitrine et je lui ai dit, "Non, je suis en colère contre le mal que tu lui as infligé , mais je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait intentionnellement et voulait changer les choses pour nous aider à quelques reprises . Nous allons en parler plus, mais donnes-nous quelques jours. "

«D'accord. Lexie et moi allons à la chasse." Il a déclaré avant de devenir des images fantômes à la porte arrière. Lexie est venu et passa la main dans le dos des cheveux de Bella, comme l'a fait, Carlisle, Emmett, et Esme, qui chuchotait aussi qu'il y avait de la nourriture dans la cuisine avant que tous se dirigent vers l'extérieur derrière Edward et Lexie.

Lorsque Rose s'approcha, elle s'accroupit. "Est-ce qu'elle va être bien?"

"Ouais tant que Alice reste loin d'elle."

"Je pensais à Charlotte et je peux t'assurer que se passera bien et çà va être assez fun en le faisant."

"Je n'ai aucun doute." Je l'ai dit avec un sourire.

Elle me donna en son nom propre et se redressa pour suivre les autres.

Une voix calme, l'arrêta. "Merci Rose pour m'avoir arrêter plus tôt."

«De rien Bells, mais je devrais vraiment te remercier car j'ai toujours voulu puncher son petit cul hyper actif. Tu as également rendu mon mari heureux à nouveau et pour çà je ne serai jamais capable de te remercier assez. J'ai besoin de te dire que je suis désolé aussi, ma tête était de loin mon cul pour voir que tu ferais partie de cette famille, que çà l'a toujours été et sera toujours, mais maintenant je m'en rends compte et les choses changeront et seront mieux entre nous . Tu es coincée avec moi maintenant petite soeur. "

Bella regarda Rose avec un sourire. "Je t'aime aussi."

Rose a fait un signe de tête, son propre sourire sur son visage avant qu'elle ne sorte par la porte arrière.

"Nous allons partir chasser aussi." dit Peter "nous allons vous laissez seul pendant un certain temps."

«D'accord."

"J'ai une première question. Quel est le meilleur animal à manger pour la première fois?"

"Quoi?" J'ai demandé en état de choc.

"Charlotte et moi resterons avec vous deux et nous allons être ici pendant quelque temps donc nous pourrions assez bien faire des choses plus ou moins végétariens."

"Oh, eh bien dans ce cas des carnivores, toujours des carnivores."

"çà le fait . Allons Char allons voir si nous pouvons trouver un ours à manger. Dieu que çà semble horrible déjà."

Bella et moi étions tous deux en train de rire quand ils ont couru à l'extérieur.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, je soupirais et regardais Bella. "tu vas bien mon amour?"

"Ouais. C'est juste que je la déteste tellement maintenant."

«Je sais, je le fais aussi. Je suis désolé, je l'écoutais.

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle manipulé tout le monde."

"Veux tu parler de tout ce qui a été dit?"

"Pas ce soir. Je veux juste monter, te faire l'amour , et m'envelopper autour de toi pendant que je dors."

"Cela peut être organisé. Çà te dirais d' aller prendre une douche pendant que je te fais quelque chose à manger réellement rapide."

«Okay. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Lui donnant un baiser je l'ai envoyée sur le chemin de la douche.

Après sa douche, elle a mangé le sandwich que j'avais fait et puis nous avons ôté nos vêtements. Nous fîmes l'amour lentement réaffirmant tout ce que nous sentions l'un pour l'autre. C'était une combinaison de ce qui fut et ce qui aurait dû être.

Plus tard, quand nos besoins ont été repus . Bella dormait paisiblement sur le dessus de ma poitrine, j'ai entendu les autres revenir. Tout le monde nous avait laissé seul, sauf Peter, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas de lui.

Il frappa légèrement avant de coller la tête à la porte.

"Elle va bien?"

"Pour le moment. Je ne sais pas encore quand elle digérera tout çà."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle ira bien."

J'ai hoché la tête à laquelle il donna un sourire rapide et disparut.

En l'entendant soupirer , j'ai bougé ma main pour pousser les cheveux de son visage pour que je puisse courir ma main sur sa joue.

Je ne peux pas croire que j'avais été assez stupide pour écouter Alice.

«Tu sais, elle aurait été folle si elle découvrait que tu troublais quelque chose dont tu n'avais aucun contrôle."dit Edward à travers le plancher en dessous de nous..

"Je sais, mais tant de temps a été gaspillé. Comment je fais pour son temps à elle?"

"Tu ne peux pas. Tout ce que tu peux faire est lui donner un toujours avec toi et profitez de ce moment-là."

«Eh bien Vas te faire foutre çà a juste remonter à la surface la folie de ta mise en scène. Merde."

J'ai entendu son rire avant qu'il ne dise «Ne t'inquiétes pas, je suis sûr que Bella sera toujours folle quand elle se réveillera."

"Attention à ce que vous dites Eddie Boy. Bella a un regard, elle porte dans ses yeux une étincelle qui fait peur comme l'enfer." Peter s'immisçait dans la conversation

"çà ne peut pas être si mauvais."

Je répondis depuis que je savais que Peter ne serait pas honnête. "Peter et moi l'avons vu et où je ne suis pas plus inquiet à ce sujet maintenant, Peter, d'un autre coté ne peut pas te dire qu' il est encore effrayé par elle."

"Je n'ai pas peur d'elle."

"Sûre que tu ne l'es pas, devrais-je en parler à Bella pour te prouver que tu as tout faux plus tard ?"

Entendre **"NON"**, était la réponse suffisante pour tout le monde et le carillon de deux heures du matin a été noyé par les rires venant de partout dans la maison.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que, même avec tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir, c' était bon d'être de retour avec la famille.


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou mes lectrices:)

l'avant dernier chapitre... le dernier dans la semaine :)

Bonne lecture...

**22 Two and Four**

**Pov Bella**

Trois semaines plus tard j'étais encore énervée. Chaque fois que je pensais à Alice ma colère transpirait par tous les pores. Je ne pourrais jamais oublié ce qu'elle a fait et j'ai eu un doute sérieux que je ne puisse peut être jamais lui pardonner. Je savais que Jasper et la plupart de la famille étaient du même avis. Carlisle et Esme finiraient par pardonner Alice juste parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont et Daniel aussi, mais les autres étaient toujours aussi énervé que moi.

Le lendemain qu'elle a lâché toute cette merde sur nous ,Jasper et moi continuions à en parler. Cela ne changeait pas la façon dont nous nous sommes sentis, mais certaines choses ont été soulevés qui devaient être abordés. Son avertissement et le mien. J'ai dû promettre que je ferais tout ce qu'il me demanderait une fois qu'il commencerait à m' enseigner à me battre et que j' essayerai de garder mon inquiétude au plus bas. Une fois que je lui ai parlé de l'alerte que papa m'avait donné il a fait sa propre promesse qu'il laisserait rien ni personne ne nous déchirer.

Nous avons aussi parlé à propos de Edward. Jasper avait déjà commencé à lui pardonner, mais il comprenait que cela prendrait un peu plus de temps pour moi . Après tout, j'ai été celle qu'il avait complètement brisé. J'avais des questions, mais ne voulais pas encore lui parler et jusqu'à ce que je sois prête, je continuais à l'ignorer.

Je ne pouvais ignorer personne d'autre et le troisième jour que nous étions ici ils se sont fait connaître. Carlisle et Esme ont commencé à graviter autours de moi, demandant si j'allais bien et faire en sorte que je mange assez. Je ne voudrais pas les changer pour rien au monde.

Emmett a commencé ses taquineries et entre lui et Peter çà me rendait parfois hystérique putain, mais comme avec Carlisle et Esme je ne voudrais pas les changer.

J'avais aussi commencé à faire connaissance avec Rose et Lexie. J'ai appris des choses sur Rose qui m' ont brisé le coeur et m'a fait voir pourquoi elle était comme çà au début. Cela m'a montré comment elle était forte et me la fais aimer davantage.

Lexie est une sacrée salope et un coeur tout doux remplie d' amour aussi. Je pensais déjà d'elle comme un membre de la famille. J'ai trouvé que c'était difficile de croire qu'elle s'était collé avec le cul coincé de Edward, mais je l'admirais , elle avait un pouvoir parce que c'est un travail en soi et je ne voudrais pas le faire de nouveau.

Entre Rose, Lexie, et Charlotte j'avais trouvé mes sœurs et mes meilleures amies et c'était suffisant pour que je sois heureuse.

Quant à Daniel et Alice nous avions vu Daniel seul, ses dernières semaines. Il était venu deux fois et malgré le fait que je détestais Alice en ce moment, Daniel était en fait assez cool. Je ne lui reprochais rien. Il était comme tout le monde manipulé dans le plan d'Alice et je ne pouvais pas lui tenir en rigueur çà.

C'était réellement drôle que Alice a gardé un secret car elle craignait que la famille n'accepterait pas Daniel comme ils m'avaient accepté et ici, nous l'avons tous accepter et elle ne l'est plus. La salope jalouse n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait , mais encore pas assez ou pas encore assez pour calmer mon cul de sitôt.

Egalement dans les semaines que nous étions ici ,Jasper et moi avons fixer une date pour le mariage, qui serait en fait dans quelques semaines pas plus , l'anniversaire de nos un an quand je l'ai revu pour la première fois et la date de mon changement. Nous allions passé deux semaines pour notre lune de miel et puis une fois que nous reviendrons je deviendrais comme Jasper.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde se divisait pour faire avancer les choses. Charlotte, Rose, Lexie et moi avons été faire du shopping. Alors que nous étions parties, Jasper, Peter, Emmett, Edward sont allaient chercher leur smoking et Jasper réservait notre voyage de noce.

Il ne voulait pas me dire où nous allions, mais l' avait dit à Charlotte et Rose, ainsi tandis que moi et Lexie achetions de la lingerie, elles m'achèteront de nouveaux vêtements. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait être inquiète ou pas. J'étais penché davantage vers l'inquiétude de ce que je trouverais dans ma valise, car je me souvenais encore de toutes les conneries que Alice m'avait forcé à porter.

Carlisle et Esme étaient restes à la maison parce que Alice y venait un peu plus. Ils voulaient lui parler de tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi ils n'allaient tout simplement pas à l'hôtel, mais peu importe.

"Bella Es-tu prête?" Charlotte criait dans l'escalier en me tirant de mes pensées .

«Presque, dis-je revenant un peu plus tranquillement. J'avais effectivement été prête durant les dix dernières minutes, mais j'attendais que Alice se montre avant le départ. Jasper et les gars étaient déjà partis pour la journée et j'avais gagné un coup de poing de deux d'entre eux, un bon long baiser d'un en particulier , et un petit sourire de l'autre après que j'ai dit à Jasper ce que j'allais faire.

Je sais que Alice a probablement vu que nous avions fixé les dates et que nous allions faire du shopping aujourd'hui, mais j'ai volontairement fais à ce que je n'ai aucune décisions définitives parce que je voulais vraiment voir son exaspération sur son visage. Je pense que j'avais gagné le droit de faire des choses comme çà pendant un certain temps.

Entendant une voiture se garait vers le haut dans l'allée j'ai pris mon sac et me dirigea vers l'escalier. Au même moment que j' atteignais le palier où tout le monde m' attendait à la porte ouverte .Je marchais vers le fléau de mon existence. Elle s'est arrêté brusquement, sa main toujours sur la poignée de la porte quand elle nous vit tous debout.

«Je pensais que tu serais déjà partie." Elle a dit en baissant les yeux.

«Tu aurais dû nous voir encore ici." Rose ricanais. "Je pensais que tu pouvais tout savoir,n'est ce pas »

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter le petit ricanement de sortir quand Alice ne broncha pas .

«En fait, j'avais besoin de parler à Daniel avant notre départ." Je l'ai dit en regardant vers lui quand il entra dans la porte.

Alice a eu les yeux vitreux quand j'ai pris la décision de lui demander ce que je voulais lui poser, ses épaules se sont effondrées lorsque la petite vision était terminée.

"Que puis-je faire pour toi Bella? Daniel demanda.

«Eh bien Jasper et moi nous nous marions l'après-midi et je le voulais dehors. Les Denalis viennent et avec toi et nous sommes les seuls humains .Si il y a du soleil, nous ne pouvons avoir personne à l'extérieur,seulement celui qui nous marrie Jasper et moi . Alors je me demandais si tu serais prêt à être celui qui va nous ordonner de nous marier. Tu auras seulement à dire quelques mots avant et après Jasper et moi auront dit nos vœux. Rien de majeur. "

«Bien sûr." dit il en souriant ,Alice le regarda fixement. J'ai dû me mordre en retour pour ne pas sourire à l'expression de tristesse qui traversait son visage.

"Je te remercie."

"Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrait pas le faire, Emmett, ou encore Peter Garrett ou Eleazar ?" Demanda Alice.

J'ai reposé mes yeux sur elle. "Parce que je ne connais pas Eleazar ou Garrett et Peter est le meilleur ami de Jasper. Emmett et Edward sont ses garçons d'honneur."

"Qu'en est- il de Carlisle?

"Qu'en est-il de moi?" a t'il demandé en ouvrant la porte de derrière avec Esme.

Je me suis retourné en leur donnant un sourire. "Carlisle me donneriez-tu ton bras?

Le sourire qui illuminait son visage était aveuglant quand il a volé sur toute la longueur de la pièce. m'attrapant dans une accolade, il me fit tourner autour de lui . «Ce serait un honneur."

"Merci." ai je dis quand elle m'a fixé. Me tournant vers Alice je lui ai dis, "Il est occupé aussi. Daniel nous marie , fait y face ."

Elle s'est voûtée, mais a demandé: «Si Peter est le meilleur ami de Jasper, qui est ta demoiselle d'honneur?

«Je suis heureuse que tu es posée cette question." Me retournant vers Charlotte j'ai souri, "veux tu le faire?"

«Bien sûr." Elle hurlait et me donna une accolade.

Je me suis retournée et ensuite examiné Lexie et Rose. «Voulez-vous être mes deux demoiselles d'honneur ?"

Elles ont tous les deux hochaient la tête.

«Bon. Alors, nous allons faire des emplettes pour ma robe et vos robes aujourd'hui aussi." Je l'ai dit avant de me tourner vers la porte d'entrée. «Je suppose que nous devons partir depuis que je sais que je dois ajouté plus de choses à la liste aujourd'hui. Excuses-moi." Je me suis rapprochée d'Alice et de Daniel, mais une main froide sur mon bras m'a arrêté.

«Elles vont être avec toi. Tu les connais à peine." Alice avait les yeux brillants.

"Pensais tu honnêtement que ce serait toi? Je les connais merde beaucoup plus que je pensais te connaître toi. Sois juste heureuse que tu sois même invitée. La seule raison pour laquelle tu l'es c'est pour Carlisle et Esme. Maintenant encore une fois et de plus...

Excuses-moi, nous avons des choses à faire. "saccadant mon bras je l'ai contourné et partie à la voiture de Rose sans regarder en arrière.

Les autres m'ont rejoint rapidement et nous nous sommes dirigés sur la route.

"Merde Bella, dit Rose regardant par-dessus de moi quelques minutes plus tard. «Tu aurais dû voir son visage quand tu es partie. Çà n'a pas de prix. Je ne savais pas que tu avais çà en toi."

"Je ne peux pas la frapper encore, tu ne me laisse pas faire et je sais qu'elle voulait en plus prendre en charge le mariage et me forcer à mettre une robe où j'aurais probablement la haine, alors quoi de mieux que de revenir à elle en laissant tout le monde faire quelque chose dans le mariage et la laissant complètement hors de çà . "

"Esme?

«Elle cuisine pour Daniel et moi, plus un petit gâteau. Elle est très excitée." Personne n'a rien dit d'autre ,elles m'ont donné ces sourires merdiques à propos de la nourriture et nous avons écouté la radio.

Notre premier arrêt lorsque nous sommes arrivés en ville fut le magasin de vêtements sur une place. J'ai passé quelques heures à essayer des robes de mariée et encore des robes de mariée... et après finalement trouvé la parfaite. C'était un bustier avec un look légèrement froissé à la poitrine. Juste en dessous de ma poitrine, deux pièces de tissus se tiraient dans un petit noeud. Le jupon coulait jusqu'au plancher et était simple, sauf pour la couche supérieure du tissu transparent qui avait un dessin de dentelle. Une petite traine longeait le dos. Je l'ai aimé dès le début. C'était un peu long surtout quand je me suis décidée pour une paire de ballerine très simple, mais Rose a dit qu'elle pourrait coudre le bas en un rien de temps, beaucoup plus vite que l'endroit pour trouver la robe.

Leurs robes étaient plus faciles à trouver. Il s'agissait en fait de leur deuxième essai.. Les robes étaient à bretelles et descendait sur les genoux, un bustier séparait de la poitrine et se fermaient avec de simple boutons. Un petit truc d'argent était la seule parure. Avec leurs cheveux blonds et leurs peau pâles la couleur bleue se dessinaient à la perfection. Nous avons trouvé les quelques talons à lanières d'argent pour cette usage aussi.

En me tournant pour payer j'ai vu Rose remettre son téléphone loin. Lorsque je lui ai donné un regard interrogateur, elle dit: «j'ai juste dit aux garçons la couleur pour qu'ils accordent leurs vestes ."

«Oh, d'accord."

De la boutique de robe de marié nous nous sommes dirigés chez le fleuriste. Pour mon bouquet et la boutonnière de Jasper j'ai commandé des tulipes bleues. Pour les filles une petite boule de fleurs de magnolia qui se pendraient à leur poignet par un ruban bleu, les mecs, Carlisle, et Daniel aurait des boutonnières magnolia.

Une fois que nous avons quitté la place , nous sommes allés au centre commercial et nous nous sommes séparées . Je laissais libre cours à Lexie car je n'avais aucune idée de type de lingerie à acheter. La seule chose que je voulais choisir était celle que je porterais pour ma nuit de noces. Quand je l'ai trouvé Lexie continuait sa chasse. Je la suivais derrière pendant qu'elle parcourait les rayons en me levant les bras pour tout ce qu'elle me jetait.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé pendant qu'elle était en recherche, même pas une fois que j'avais une brassée dans les bras et pas une fois quand j'étais dans la cabine d'essayage, puis elle demanda, "Bella puis-je te dire quelque chose?"

"Bien sûr,"Tu peux parler à travers la porte.

«C'est à propos de Edward."

«D'accord."

"Tu étais la première , il m' en a parlé."

"Quoi?" J'ai demandé en état de choc poussant la porte pour que je puisse la voir.

"Ouais. Quand il parlait de la famille ton prénom était le premier qui sortait de sa bouche. J'ai appris comment tu étais jolie, la taille de ton cœur, la douceur et tout ce que tu donnais à ta place, et toutes tes activités préférées . Il m'en a dit un peu plus sur ce plan et ce que Alice avait fait , mais c'est dans la façon de ses réponses que j'ai entendu tout cela. Une fois qu'il a fait j'ai réalisé qu' il était vraiment stupide et c' était la raison pour laquelle j'étais si folle, mais je sais que Edward n'a pas fait ces choses pour te faire du mal, même si c'est la façon dont c'est arrivé. Il se soucie de toi Bella et il est lui-même abattu à cause de tout cela. Il voulait bien faire. Je ne dis pas cela pour te permettre de lui parler ou de lui pardonner. Ta colère est tout à fait justifiée et bouleverse les sentiments que tu as , mais il y a certaines choses qu'il n'a pas eu la chance de dire dès la première nuit. Je pense que cela t' aiderait de les entendre. "

"Comme quoi?"

«Il faut lui demander."

«Je vais y réfléchir. Je sais qu'il ne me dérange plus parce que j'ai Jasper maintenant et je l'aime plus que j'ai jamais aimé Edward, mais c'est juste difficile de passer outre les choses qui ont été dites et la douleur qu'elles ont causés ».

Elle m'a donné un petit sourire. «Je suis désolé."

"Pour quoi tu l'es?"

"Si ce n'était pas pour lui de venir me trouver, il ne t' aurait pas fait mal comme ça."

"Ne t' avises pas de partir. Ce n'était en aucune manière ta faute. Tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait, il suffit de faire comme si je ne savais pas. "

"Mais ..."

"Non, il m' aurait laissé moi finalement, et si plus de temps avait passé, cela aurait pu être pire. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu mal pendant quatre mois à cause de lui, mais après c'était à cause de la famille et çà à fait mal à cause de Alice, non pas parce que Edward m'a quitté et je t'assure merde ce n'est pas à cause de toi. "

Je savais quand je disais ces mots que je voudrais parler à Edward quand j' arriverais à la maison. Le mal causé était pâle en comparaison de ce fait et contrairement à Alice. Alice je ne pouvais lui pardonner, mais j'avais besoin de réponses et le seul qui pouvait me les donner était Edward.

Donnant une autre étreinte à Lexie je lui ai dis, «Je vais lui parler ce soir."

Elle soupira et me serra un peu plus fort, "Je te remercie."

Une fois que nous avons tiré un trait sur ce discours, elle m'a regardé de haut en bas. "Prends celui-là."

Je me suis regardée moi-même et hocha la tête avant de retourner dans le vestiaire. J'ai enfin fini de tout essayer et quand nous avons quitté la boutique j'avais neuf pièces de lingerie. J'ai fini avec un corset de cuir noir avec string et porte-jarretelles, un corset noir et blanc avec culotte et jarretelles,un autre corset et un ensemble blanc, trois bleus différents avec des hauts babydoll pures et culottes, deux nuisettes blanches avec des arcs bleus, et ma Lingerie de mariage, une nuisette de satin blanc qui allait à mes chevilles et avait une fente à ma cuisse. Je ne pense pas que l'un d'eux serait à la maison pour la lune de miel, mais j'espérais tout de même.

Quittant le magasin nous avons appelé Rose .Elles avaient presque fini, , bien, quand nous avons attendu j'ai pris un peu de nourriture n'ayant pas mangé depuis notre départ.

Lorsque Rose et Charlotte sont arrivées, j'ai dû grincer des dents. Tous deux étaient porteurs d'au moins dix sacs.

"Putain les filles avez-vous acheté tout le magasin?" Demandai-je.

«Presque», Rose en mode je suis morte.

"J'espère que vous avez acheté des choses que je vais porter."

«Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas des petites merdes qui n'écoutent pas." Charlotte a obtenu un rire de nous tous.

Nous avons quitté le centre commercial et nous sommes rentrées à la maison. J'étais déjà fatigué et j'avais encore une chose à faire qui probablement m'épuiserait encore plus. Les filles me tenaient bien éveillée en chantant des chansons de la station « Oldies « à pleins poumons.

Me garant dans l'allée ,j'ai été heureuse de voir qu'elle n'était plus là. Comme nous sommes tous sortis de la voiture ,les gars sont sortis, nous saisissant tous dans une accolade avant de se diriger vers le coffre pour les sacs. Nous étions tous à l'intérieur et après avoir tout ranger dans la chambre de Rose,pour qu'elle me prépare ma valise ou mes sacs , j'emmenais Jasper dans notre chambre.

«As-tu réussi à tout faire aujourd'hui, ma chérie?" a-t' il demandé assis sur le lit et me positionnant sur ses genoux.

"J'ai tout fais. Et toi ?"

"Nous avons trouvé nos costumes et Carlisle a déclaré que Daniel sait ce qu'il à faire, alors il est prêt à nous marier."

«Bon. Étaient-ils toujours là quand vous êtes rentrés?

«Non. Pour être sur j'ai appelé avant de rentrer à domicile çà m'évite de la voir." J'ai hoché la tête en me frottant distraitement la main sur son avant-bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon amour ? A t'il demandé, après quelques minutes de mon silence.

"Pourquoi as-tu déjà pardonné à Edward ?"

Il soupira et me tira plus près avant de parler « Parce que même s'il t'a blessé, il t' a déjà trouvé pour moi sur ce chemin bien sinueux. Il t'a sauvé la vie deux fois et ta tenue sans danger pour moi. Ses remords et son dégoût de sont si fort que souvent cela me frappe quasiment . Quand il a dit qu'il était désolé ,il parlait avec tout son coeur mort et je sais que s'il avait su ce que Alice allait faire ces choses ,il aurait agit complètement différement. "

J'ai hoché la tête. «D'accord."

«Pourquoi veux tu savoir?

"Parce que j'ai besoin de lui parler et je veux savoir où tu en ai avec lui."

"Oh, et tu vas le faire ce soir?"

"Ouais, çà te dérange?"

"Pas du tout. Il te suffit d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Il a dit quelques choses aujourd'hui que je pense que tu as besoin d'entendre."

"Lexie dit la même chose."

"Elle sait de quoi elle parle. Promènes-toi avec lui. Je serai là quand tu rentreras.

"Très bien. Je t'aime Jasper." "Je t'aime trop bébé."

Il me donna un baiser, puis a marché avec moi jusqu'à la salle de séjour. Tout le monde s'est tourné vers nous et je savais qu'ils avaient tout entendu, mais ce qui a renforcé cette pensée fut le regard d'espérance sur le visage de Edward..

Jasper me serra la main et me donna un baiser rapide sur la tempe avant d'aller s'asseoir avec Emmett.

«Viens». Ai je dis et je me suis tournée vers la porte dérobée.

On dirait cru un enfant obèse lâché dans un magasin de bonbons à la façon dont il s'est levé du divan. Je n'ai même pas eu à faire un pas complet avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte .

Je secouai la tête pendant que je me promenais avec lui.

Nous avons descendu les marches arrière, passé à travers la cour, et dans la forêt avant que je ne trouve mes moyens pour lui parler.

«J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi Edward ?. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as ressenti. Pourquoi as tu senti que c' était nécessaire de dire tout çà dans les bois? Pourquoi m'as tu écris une chanson pour l'amour de Dieu? Pourquoi chaque mot de ta bouche était un mensonge? "

"Je l'ai fais pour mon frère et ma sœur et je ne parle pas de Alice quand je dis cela. J'ai vu la vision d'Alice et c'était le seul moyen de t' attirer dans cette famille. Tu te demandes pourquoi chaque mot était un mensonge, mais cela ne l'était pas. Lorsque je t'ai dis que je m'intéressais à toi, je le faisais, quand j'ai dis que je t' ai aimé, même si ce n'était pas le bon contexte et la façon dont tu m'as aimé, c' était toujours la vérité. Je t'ai écris une chanson parce que je te considérais comme une meilleure amie et c' était le seul moyen que je pouvais exprimer sans rien révéler. Je n'ai jamais même dans un million d'années voulu te faire de mal. "

"Mais tu l'as fais. Ces mots que tu as dis ont été horrible."

"Dieu, je sais et je suis tellement désolé. J'étais un putain de connard et aurait dû mieux savoir que tout le monde, mais j'ai passé tout le temps à être avec toi et avoir peur de te tuer."

«Que veux tu dire?"

"Dès le début quand j'ai réalisé que tu étais « ma chanteuse » J'étais tellement inquiet de te blesser que je fasse peut être quelque chose d'horrible et regarder mon frère dans les yeux en sachant que je prenais sûrement son âme soeur si éloigné de lui, alors j'ai tout fais, je pouvais gérer ce genre de situation. Lorsque il y a eu James et que je devais prendre le venin j'étais terrifié de ne pas être en mesure de m'arrêter et je n'ai presque pas réussi, je t'aurais tué ce soir-là. Personne d'autre que Alice ne savait à ce moment, elle ne me voyait pas m'arrêter. "

"Qu'est-ce qui ...?" Je ne pouvais même pas finir la question, mais il a compris.

"Jasper. Alice pensait à la façon dont il serait si tu n'étais plus de ce monde et cela à suffit.

"Mais cela n'explique pas les paroles."

«Pour ta fête d'anniversaire , je t'ai poussé sur la table en verre car après l'incident avec James encore une fois, je n'arrivais pas à effacer le goût de ton sang sur ma langue et je me détestais à ce moment-là, parce qu'en te voyant pardonner à Jasper, je savais que si je franchissais cette ligne tu m'aurais pardonné aussi. Je détestais cela, je me suis haï voyant trop d'amour pour quelqu'un qui ne te méritait pas. Tout ce que j'ai dis , je le disais à propos de moi parce que je savais que j'allais faire la seule chose que je n'avais pas encore essayé , j 'allais te faire de mal.

_«Je ne suis pas bon pour toi, Bella._", C'était la vérité. Tu es une personne tellement mieux que je ne serais jamais.

_«Mon monde n'est pas pour toi ,_ je suis celui qui ne fait pas partie de ton monde. Je ne mérite pas d'être n'importe où ou près de quelqu'un comme toi.

"Et puis tu as eu à te battre à ce sujet et cimenté tout ce que je savais déjà. Tu m'as dis que j'avais promis de rester avec toi à Phoenix et je t' ai donné la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas resté et que c' était le mieux pour toi. Ce n'était en aucun cas la proximité, c'était juste la meilleure pour toi. Alors, quand tu as parlé de ton âme. je ne croyais pas avoir une, mais toi ... tu en as toujours une, c'était beaucoup mieux que tu t'en conviennes.

«Je t' ai dis que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes avec moi et tu l'as pris comme si je ne voulais pas de toi. En réalité, si je ne devais pas être avec Lexie et que tu n'étais pas censé être avec Jasper j'aurais pu tombé amoureux de toi. Comment ne pourrais-je pas? Tu es tellement belle autant l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. "

Je commençais à voir les choses différemment, mais un peu plus de choses devaient être remis d'équerre. «Quand tu m'as dis que tu étais fatigué de faire semblant d'être quelque chose que tu n'étais pas et que tu avais laisser durer trop longtemps la mascarade, tu parlais du plan?."

Il hocha la tête. "Ouais, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais plus ou moins dévoilé, çà s'y rapprocher.

"Qu'en est-il de la prairie?

«Comme je te le disais je pensais à toi comme ma meilleure amie et comme la famille, je savais que tu serais la seule à apprécier le calme de celle -ci comme je le faisais."

«Je ne l'ai pas , il m'a fallu un certain temps à trouver cette paix ." Il m'a donné sourire triste, et ne voulant pas présenter des excuses, j'ai demandé, «Quoi d'autre?"

«Te rappelles-tu la faveur que je t'ai demandé?

"Pour me garder en toute sécurité. Pour ne pas faire de bêtises ou être téméraire."

"Ouais, je t'ai dit que je te le demandais pour Charlie et bien que cela était vrai mais aussi pour Jasper et le reste de la famille. Nous avions besoin de toi sans nous soucier pour que tu puisses revenir à nous."

"Mais tu as dis que vous ne me verrez plus, encore, que cela serait comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé?. Qu'est ce que c'était çà au juste?"

«Jouer le rôle que je faisais un peu trop, j'ai eu à faire pour que tu me haïsse. Si j'avais dis que je te reverrai aurais tu cessé de m'aimer pour t'ouvrir à Jasper?

"Je ne sais pas, dis-je en toute honnêteté. "Mais faut croire que je n'ai jamais réussi à te haïr."

"Merci, mais tu as cessé de m'aimer."

"Cela ne m'a pas toujours aidé, mais ensuite je me suis accordée que le mal n'était pas ta faute ."

«Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su ..."

«Non». Je l'ai dis en l'interrompant, «Cela ne changera pas ce qui s'est passé et je dois laisser passer ces choses parce que tout comme Jasper dit, tu l'as fais pour lui. Autant que je voudrais je ne peux pas être fâché contre toi pour que, diable, je ne peux même pas être fâché contre Alice pour cela. "

«Alors, peux tu me pardonner?"

«Je l'ai déjà fais , mais tu devrais remercier Lexie et Jasper. Çà serait surement arrivé à terme, mais ils m'ont donné envie de te parler ce soir."

Il hocha la tête et a inhalé une grande respiration et il a tenu. «Puis je t'étreindre?"

"Si tu as besoin." Répondis-je avec un petit sourire et enveloppa mes bras autour de sa taille et il est venue autour de mes épaules.

Il nous a secoué côte à côte durant une seconde, puis s'est retiré. Il m'a donné ce sourire tordu que j'avais tant aimé, je secouais la tête pendant que je posais mes bras jusqu'à la poitrine. Il baissa les yeux quand j'ai empoigné sa chemise de mes mains.

En le tirant vers le bas à mon niveau j'ai soulevé un sourcil et dis: «Si jamais t' écoutes à nouveau Alice je te casse la tête ,souviens t'en, je serai capable de le faire très bientôt. Comprends tu?

"Merde Peter avait raison», fut la seule réponse que j'ai eu , mais ce fut suffisant.

Je souriais et le laissais aller. «Allons, allons à la maison."

Il tenait son bras et je l'ai glissé sous le mien. Alors que nous marchions j'ai pensé à quelque chose et j'ai demandé: «Je sais que si Jasper avait essayé de me sauver de la fourgonnette, je serais morte, mais qu'est ce qui vous serez arrivé à vous, les gars?"

"Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir? Ce n'est pas bon."

J'ai hoché la tête, hésitante.

«Je nous aurais exposé à tous et la famille aurait été détruite pour avoir enfreint les règles. Tout le monde le sait , mais pas Jasper.

"Pourquoi?"

"Il se serait déjà lui-même détruit. Même si il ne savait pas pour vous deux, çà l'aurait tué à l'intérieur. C'est pour la même raison que je n'ai pas tué James. Si Jasper le pensait il aurait été mesure de voir que sa colère était pour lui beaucoup plus que pour le gars qui en avait après la petite amie de son frère. "

«Oh».

Nous avons marché en silence pendant un long moment .Nous sommes arrivés sous les arbres et là j'ai dis, "Tu sais que tu jures beaucoup maintenant."

"Ouais, Lexie a une mauvaise influence, mais tu n'es pas mieux. J'ai vu des pensées de Jasper lorsque tu as sauté de cet avion."

"Qu'est-ce que je peux dire qu'il fait ressortir le meilleur en moi."

"Tu es déjà la meilleure, Bella."

«J'ai déjà pardonné Eddie tu n'as pas à en rajouter plus."

"Je n'en rajoutes pas Isabella, je dis juste la vérité."

"Ne m'appelle pas Isabella."

"Ne m'appelle pas Eddie." a t'il dit en retour en sourcillant le mot. Il avait vraiment la haine de ce surnom.

"Deal, dis-je en riant, il tira la porte arrière pour moi avant d'y entrer

Quand je suis rentrée , j'ai trouvé Jasper et je me suis arrêté dans ma sérénade, "_Sainte putain de_ _Mère l'aspect est bandant_." Murmurai-je oubliant que chaque personne m'entendait

Emmett et Peter étaient mort de rire ce qui me causa quelques rougeurs et Edward a pris du recul sur la porte avec un triste murmure.

Lexie passa près de moi pour le suivre et son rire perlé propre se mélangeait avec les autres.

«Quel langage Bella," Esme dit tout en luttant contre son propre sourire.

"çà va ma chérie?" a demandé Jasper un sourire narquois ornant ses belles lèvres.

Je ne pouvais faire qu'un signe bêtement pendant que je le regardais vêtu de son smoking. Ce n'était pas un, classique, mais qu 'est ce qu 'il a l'air bon. Je laissais mes yeux avidement parcourir le pantalon noir, la chemise blanche et la veste noire. La veste n' avait pas de boutons et seulement cintré d'une bande qui collait la chemise. Çà lui allait parfaitement. J'ai regardé plus bas et effectivement gémis quand j'ai vu qu'il portait une paire de bottes de cow-boy noir aussi.

«Pourquoi ... Pourquoi portes-tu cela?" J'ai finalement demandé avec une claque mentale pour oublier mes pensées perverses bloqués sur un cheval et un cow-boy qui le monte.

Le grand sourire qu'il arborait me disait qu'il savait à quoi je pensais. "Le pantalon était un peu long. Rose l'a raccourcis et a fait vite un ourlet. Pourquoi çà ressemble à rien?"

«Très bien si . Je ne sais pas peut être que je veux que tu ne l'enlèves jamais."

"Vraiment?" a t' il demandé en marchant vers moi. Se penchant, il murmura dans mon oreille, «Ce serait assez difficile de prendre en compte ce besoin que tu as avec elles encore ."

Mon souffle attelait quand sa langue a dévié dans mon oreille.

"Puis-je t''aider à les enlever alors?" J' expirais.

«N'aurait-il pas une autre manière ?« Il l' a dit en me ramassant et se tournant vers l'escalier. "Bon on se verra dans la matinée," dit il avec un petit sourire narquois aux six vampires qui se dirigeaient vers la porte de derrière.

Quelques heures plus tard après en avoir bien plus appris sur les chevaux je m'installais dans les bras de Jasper luttant contre la fermeture de mes paupières.

"Deux et quatre, dit-il en traçant les lignes de mon tatouage.

"Quoi?"

"Deux et quatre. Deux semaines jusqu'à ce que tu sois ma femme. Quatre jusqu'à ce que tu sois comme moi et ma vie sera parfaite."

J'ai souri .

Il se tut pendant quelques secondes avant de demander, tout va bien "entre toi et Edward maintenant?"

"Oui. Mon frère et moi irons bien."

«Bien. Je t'aime bébé."

"Je t'aime aussi." Murmurai-je laissant mes yeux se fermer. Extraire moi serré à ses côtés, je finie par succomber au sommeil.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dernier coucou à mes lectrices:)**

Merci de m'avoir suivis dans cette aventure traductionesque (çà n'existe pas pas mais çà le fait un peu comme gargantuesque^^)

Bien sûr je pourrais vous mettre l'eau à la bouche …...**Abbymickey24** a fait une suite complète à cette fic car n'oubliez pas « **l'avertissement de Charlie **».. Ci joint le lien: .net/s/5837592/1/The_Past_Comes_Back_To_Haunt_Us

mais je ne me sens pas encore l'âme à la traduire,pas tout de suite, j'ai besoin de faire autre chose:)En tout cas je vous remercie toutes:) et remercie l'auteure une dernière fois :)

Bien sûr dernier rappel tous les personnes appartiennent à S Meyer , Abby joue merveilleusement avec eux...

Bonne lecture...

**23 Time for Change**

**Pov Bella  
**  
«Es-tu encore nerveuse ?" demandait Charlotte .

Je souriais en secouant la tête pendant que je la regardais faire la manucure de mes ongles .

"Dis -lui que dans deux jours quand elle marchera vers lui et le verra qu'est ce qu'elle dira alors." dit Rose à côté de Charlotte.

"Es tu nerveuse à l'idée,» demanda Lexie qui était à côté de moi. «Elle épouse un homme à tomber, qui l'aime inconditionnellement."

Je riais et regardais par-dessus d'elle. «Je savais que tu l' aimais pour une raison."

Elle me donna un clin d'œil, ses yeux voltigeaient sur mon épaule quand j'ai entendu la sonnette de la porte m''alertant que quelqu'un était rentré »En parlant de l'homme à tomber."

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter le soupir de contentement lors que j'ai senti la pression de ses douces lèvres contre ma tempe. "Hey ma belle. Les gars et moi ont fini."

"Nous avons presque fini aussi."

"Très bien. Nous allons t' attendre à l'extérieur ."

J'ai hoché la tête et sentit la pression de ses lèvres sur ma tête avant qu'il ne reparte vers l'extérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard la manucure fini sur mes ongles , je me suis déplacé vers la table de séchage. Pendant que j'attendais que les autres finissent j'ai pensé à ces deux dernières semaines.

Aujourd'hui c'était la dernière des choses à faire, accordant qu'il n'y avait pas eu grand chose à faire en premier lieu, heureusement. Rose avait recousu ma robe le lendemain et l'adapta parfaitement pour cette heure. Esme et moi avons passé quelques heures, juste une journée de shopping pour la nourriture et les décorations pour l'extérieur. Comme il n'y aurait que peu de gens surtout des vampires dans leur fréquentation , la nécessité des tables ou des chaises n'existait pas. On dansera, mais nous pouvions le faire dans l'herbe donc pas de piste de danse ou de tente n'a été nécessaire. Jasper et moi avions passé le week-end dernier par écrire nos vœux, trouver la chanson pour notre première danse, et voir Daniel pour ce qu'il allait dire. Aujourd'hui, nous étions passé en ville pour acheter nos alliances. Les deux alliances étaient en platine simple, la mienne étant bien sûr beaucoup plus mince que la sienne. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que les gars faisaient pendant que les filles et moi on se faisait les ongles et je ne voulais pas savoir de toute manière. Ce soir, ce sera pour s'amuser , une sorte de fête universitaire je crois qu'on peut dire çà comme çà. Nous allions danser et boire. Demain, les Denalis venaient en ville et j'étais prête à rencontrer le reste de la famille . Une fois qu'ils étaient là tout serait prêt pour partir. La seule autre chose que nous avions à faire était d'aller chercher les fleurs et Daniel s'était porté volontaire pour le faire avant son arrivée à la maison samedi. Çà allait être un jour simple, mais c'est ce que Jasper et moi voulons c'est tout ce qui comptait...

Le seul inconvénient de ces deux dernières semaines s'est passé cette semaine à propos de demain. Ce jour-là Jasper et moi avons eu notre premier désaccord en tant que couple et ce n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais que çà se reproduise de sitôt.

Pendant que je vérifiais mes ongles et les remis à sécher, je pensais à ce jour ...

Nous avons passé la plupart de la matinée à regarder les gars luttaient partout dans le jardin en riant. A midi je suis allée à l'intérieur pour chercher quelque chose à manger. Une fois que j'avais fais un sandwich je suis retournée m'installer dans mon fauteuil.

_Je venais de prendre une bouchée quand les gars ont rappliqué autour de nous._

_"Puis-je te demander quelque chose ma belle?" Jasper demandais._

_J' hochai la tête la bouche pleine de nourriture._

_"As-tu dis à ta mère que tu te mariais?_

_Mes yeux sont devenus énormes quand je l'ai avalé. Où diable t' ai venu cette idée?_

_Une fois que ma bouche était clair je lui ai répondu "Non, pourquoi devrais-je? Nous nous sommes pas parlé depuis un an."_

_«C'est ta mère si. Tu ne veux pas d' elle ici?"_

_«Non»_

_"Pourquoi çà?"_

_"Jasper laisse tomber», disait Peter à voix basse._

_«Je crois qu'elle va le regretter si Renée ne fait pas partie de cette journée." a t'il dit._

_«Bon d'abord je ne le regretterai pas, d'autre part il y aura du soleil, donc elle ne pourra pas être ici de toute façon et la troisième, elle va m'incendiait sur le fait que je sois de retour avec cette famille et je ne veux pas l'entendre. La raison pour laquelle nous avons cessé de communiquer c'est parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas à quel point vous les gars signifiés pour moi. "  
__  
__"Je pense toujours que tu devrais lui faire savoir que tu ne seras pas en mesure de la voir ,plus jamais. Au moins elle saura que tu es heureuse."_

_"Tout ce qu'elle va faire, c'est de dire des choses qui me font chier et on va se disputer."_

_«Mais comme tu l'as dis Bella une année est passée peut-être que sa pensée sera différente."_

_"Cela ne le sera pas, je sais que je ne l'ai pas appelé, mais le téléphone fonctionne dans les deux sens et elle savait que je ne voulais pas l' entendre parler en mal de vous. Mes pensées sont si elle n'a pas appelé alors c'est qu'elle avait rien de nouveau à dire. "_

_"Je pense que tu as peut-être tort."_

_Tu sais on va bien voir." Je l'ai dit en tirant mon téléphone de ma poche, j'en avais marre._

_Pendant que je composais le numéro, je ne manquais pas le coup de poing au bras que Peter a filé à Jasper ou les stupides murmures. Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'enlever le mode haut parleur quand il a commencé à sonner, tout le monde serait en mesure d'entendre tout ce qu'elle dirait._

_Çà a sonné cinq fois avant d'être décroché. "Bella?_

_«Maman»._

_«Alors, tu as finalement décidé de m'appeler hein?"_

_"Ouais. Comment ça va?"_

_Bien ». et toi?"_

_«Les choses vont beaucoup mieux aussi."_

_"Vraiment? As tu finalement fini avec toutes ces sornettes?_

_J'ai roulé les yeux avant de les réduire à Jasper. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Il avait au moins la décence de l'écouter tout penaud._

_Prenant une profonde inspiration je l'ai dit, «Ce n'était pas des bêtises, maman."_

_"Si ce l''était Bella. Comme toutes les adolescentes dans leur existence tu as eu un petit chagrin d'amour mais au lieu de tout simplement laisser couler , tu t'es apitoyée sur ton sort depuis trop longtemps. Je suis juste contente que tu as enfin vu la lumière et que tu ailles de mieux en mieux. Quand viens tu me rendre visite?_

_"Je ne vais pas maman. Je t' appelais juste pour te dire que je me marie et que je suis heureuse."_

_"Oh bébé c'est merveilleux. Quel est son nom? Où l'as tu rencontré? Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble?"_

_«Eh bien son nom est Jasper. Nous avons seulement été ensemble pendant quelques mois, mais je l'ai connu avant un certain temps."_

_"Un certain temps? Son nom me semble familier."_

_"çà l'est. Je t' ai parlé de lui avant ."_

_"Jasper Jasper ... ..." J'ai attendu pendant qu'elle répétait son nom à quelques reprises. En entendant un fort souffle dans le combiné je savais qu'elle avait compris._

_"Oh mon dieu. Qu'as tu fais ? Le petit ami d'Alice, es tu sérieuse? Ce n'était pas ta meilleure amie"_

_«Elle ne l'est plus du tout ..."_

_«Je le crois bien après avoir pris son petit ami."_

_»Qu'elle ne soit plus mon amie ce n'est pas parce Jasper et moi sommes ensemble. Ils avaient rompu après avoir déménagé. Il revenait vérifier comment j'allais et ..."_

_"Et tu t'es accrochée à lui. As tu pensé à la façon dont Alice peut se sentir? As tu pensé qu'il te ramènerait Edward?"_

_«Non, je ne pensais pas à çà maman. Alice ne se soucie pas que nous soyons ensemble et cela n'a rien avoir avec Edward."_

_"Comment le sais tu?"_

_«Parce que j'ai parlé à tous les deux et je suis avec la petite amie de Edward et la moitié de la famille."_

_"Donc ils sont revenus?_

_«Non, juste Jasper, mais nous sommes venus chez eux."_

_«Que veux tu dire?"_

_«Je veux dire que je ne suis plus à Forks ."_

_"Qu'est-ce? Où es tu ?"_

_« Dans le Michigan»._

_«Qu'as tu fais de la maison?"_

_"Je l'ai vendu."_

_"Quoi?" Elle hurla me faisant crisper le téléphone et l'éloigner de mon oreille, mais je n'ai pas fais un geste pour le remettre car elle a continué à crier . «C'était la maison de ton père. Comment peux tu simplement t'en débarrasser Que dirait-il BREF-de ce que tu as fais ? Comment peux tu être aussi stupide? Où iras-tu QUAND JASPER TE JETERA __ aussi?"_

_Bon elle venait officiellement de franchir la ligne et maintenant c'était à mon tour de crier._

_«Renée ASSEZ. Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler comme à une merde au sujet de la maison, car tu ne la voulais pas non plus. SI TU l' AVEZ-VOULU tu ne l'aurais pas QUITTER. TOUT CE QUE __PAPA VOULAIT pour moi était que je sois heureuse à nouveau et je le suis, je T' INTERDIS de "penser qu'il avait un problème. COMME AVEC JASPER il ne va pas partir. Il m'aime et COMME autant j'ai une folle envie de lui jeter un truc à la tête en ce moment et dire:« Je te l'avais dis,'je l'aime aussi. "_

_"Cela sonne vraiment comme si tu l'aimes véritablement."_

_«Oui beaucoup. C'est juste que je savais ce qui se passerait avec toi et c'est pour cette seule raison que je ne t' ai pas parlé de lui encore, mais il pensait que je pourrais regretter de ne pas te le dire. Merci de me montrer que ce je pensais était juste »._

_«Alors que je t'ai permis de rester là bas et ne savais rien. Je suis ta mère et je n'avais aucune idée si tu étais morte ou vivante."_

_«Ce n'est pas seulement ma faute. Tu aurais pu m'appeler à n'importe quel moment."_

_«Tu m'avais dit de ne pas le faire."_

_«Non, je n'ai dit pas çà mais tu ne comprenais pas ma décision. Tu as fais le choix de ne pas juste être là pour moi."_

_"J'étais là Bella comme Charlie. La première qui n'était pas là c'était eux, tu as tourné le dos à ta famille."_

_«C'est ma famille."_

_"Ce n'est pas ta famille. As tu oublié ce qu'ils t' ont fait ?"  
_**  
**_«Non, je ne l''ai pas et je ne le ferais pas , mais j'ai pardonné à la plupart d'entre eux."_

_"Juste comme ça?"_

_"Ouais."_

_«Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux juste faire çà."_

_"Tu n'as pas à le comprendre."_

_«Tu devrais réfléchir un peu plus avant de faire une erreur."_

_«Tu sais ce que je suis en train de faire. Ce n'est pas une erreur de l'épouser et je ne veux pas te dire que çà l'est. Je ne vais pas t' appeler de nouveau. Désormais il te suffit de savoir que je suis enfin heureuse et peut importe où je serais, je le suis. "_

_"Je ne t'ai pas élevé à agir comme ça."_

_"Tu ne m'as pas élevé du tout parce que je l'ai fais toute seule. Au revoir Renée._

_J'ai raccroché avant qu'elle ne puisse rien dire d'autre, je me suis levée et jetée mon téléphone à Jasper, le frappant au milieu de la poitrine ,le faisant éclater en morceaux._

_"Bébé..."_

_«Ne dis rien». L'ai je dis en le coupant. "Je t' ai dis qu'elle ferait cela et tu ne m'as pas écouté. Je monte , ne me suis pas en ce moment."_

_Lui au moins m'a écouté pendant une heure environ. Il a ensuite passé presque une heure de son temps à s'excuser encore et encore avant que je lui dise de se taire et de m'embrasser. C'est tout ce qu'il a eu parce qu'il avait besoin d'une forme de punition , je l'ai donc privé de sexe jusqu' au mariage, tout le monde a trouvé que c'était quelque chose d' hilarant._

Riant de moi-même sur les nombreux grognements que les gars et leurs compagnes lui avaient déversé cette nuit là , je suis revenu au présent et vérifiais mes ongles. Voyant que mes ongles et ceux des filles étaient secs , nous avons payé et passé la porte pour trouver nos garçons.

C'était comme marcher vers un QG pour mater les plus beaux mecs d'Amérique. Tous les quatre étaient appuyés contre le côté du bâtiment dans leurs jeans différents, des bottes et des t-shirts ou chemises déboutonnées gagnant des regards admiratifs des jeunes et moins jeunes.

Bordel de merde ","dit Lexie.

"Quoi?" J'ai demandé en les regardant toujours.

"Ces quatre nous appartiennent. La vie est trooooooooooooooop cool."

Nous hochions la tête toutes les trois et regardions les garçons adossés contre le mur qui vinrent vers nous. Après quelques échanges de baisers et une fois passé les regards mortels de certaines nous sommes allés saisir mon dîner et nous nous sommes promenés un peu avant l'ouverture du bar.

Après çà, nous avons passé la nuit à rire et à danser. Cela n'avait pas d'importance avec qui du groupe nous commencions sur la piste de danse nous finissions toujours avec quelqu'un d'autre du groupe. J'ai bu assez pour que Jasper soit en mesure de projeter mon bon feeling sur les autres , ce qui fut la source de la plupart des rires. Surtout quand Emmett a décidé qu'il voulait danser avec Peter et ne voulait pas entendre non pour réponse. Je pense que Jasper en était pour quelques chose pour voir çà et pas seulement les sentiments d'ivresse de ma part.

Nous sommes restés jusqu'à la fermeture du bar avant de prendre le chemin du retour pour la maison. Carlisle et Esme ont juste secoué la tête, de tout çà , mais Jasper a trébuché devant la porte de devant. Eh bien sûr, ils sont tous tombés .J'étais donc transporté depuis que je ne pouvais plus marcher sansm'écrouler.

"Jasper peux- tu s'il te plaît mettre ceci loin maintenant avant de casser quelque chose d'autre", a plaidé Esme quand Emmett s'est affalé de tout son corps sur la table.

« Désolé." a t 'il dit quand il a dégrisé tout le monde sauf moi . Si seulement je pouvais le faire aussi facilement.

Au lieu de cela je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête meurtrier. Heureusement, au moment où les Denalis sont arrivés dans l'après-midi je me sentais beaucoup mieux et ai pu profiter de leurs compagnies. Tanya était correct, mais ce n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais entretenir un lien étroit . Irina je ne lui avais pas parlé , mais cela avait plus à voir avec le fait que Laurent était à côté d'elle et même si ses yeux étaient maintenant d' une couleur d'or, je voyais toujours le rouge comme quand ils étaient dans la clairière le jour du baseball. Les quatres derniers je les ai aimé tout de suite.

Carmen et Eleazar étaient juste comme Carlisle et Esme de sorte qu'il aurait été difficile de ne pas les aimer. Kate et Garrett ont été de loin mes deux préférés. Ils étaient si mignons ensemble, ils se querellaient à un moment et cinq minutes plus tard ils riaient et ainsi de suite. En fait, ils étaient juste une autre Rose et un autre Emmett.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit que j'ai réalisé que Kate était la seule qui n'avait pas encore apparu quand Esme et Carmen étaient les seules non vivant à faire le gâteau pour demain.

J'étais assise sur les genoux de Jasper essayant de garder les yeux ouverts quand Edward a crié très fort, «NON», soudain mon état de somnolence a disparu.

Jetant un regard au large, je l'ai vu furieux à côté de Eleazar. regardant Jasper je l'ai vu furieux aussi.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Murmurai-je.

"Je ne sais pas, mais avec le sentiment que dégage Edward , je ne pense pas que je vais aimer ça."

"Que ressent -il?

"La colère et de la protection envers toi."

Avant que j'ai pu demandé autre chose Edward prit la parole. "Il pense qu'elle est un bouclier et veut la tester avec Kate."

"Je ne le crois pas putain." Jasper grognait.

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera en mesure de lui faire quelque chose ." Eléazar se défendait les mains levées en l'air. «Je ne peux pas la lire du tout."

"Je ne peux pas non plus, mais tu ne vas pas me faire voir sur elle ce test merdique ." Edward ricanait.

Les yeux d'Eléazar lui sortait de la tête. "Tu ne peux pas entendre son esprit?"

«Non»

«Alors, c'est une preuve de plus que Kate ne lui fera pas de mal."

J'étais absolument confuse par la conversation et décidais d'intervenir. «Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez et ce qui se passe?"

Jasper soupirais et me répondis. « Eléazar peut dire et reconnaître les dons de quelqu'un. Il pense que tu es un bouclier car il ne peut pas te lire et Edward ne pouvait pas t'entendre non plus . Il veut voir si le don de Kate te touche ou non."

"Quel est son don? J'ai demandé en la regardant.

Elle m'a donné un petit sourire et dit: «Je peux causer de la douleur par un simple toucher."

"Oh. Ça fait vraiment mal?"

«Oui,» dirent Garrett, Emmett, Tanya, Irina et Laurent en même temps.

"C'est pourquoi je ne lui laisse pas la chance de pouvoir ou ou non le tester sur toi." Jasper dit.

"Ne crois tu pas que je devrais avoir le choix de savoir si oui ou non je la laisse faire ou pas?"

«Elle ira bien Jasper», dit Peter.

Il avait l'air sûr de lui et ils eurent une conversation silencieuse avec les yeux et Jasper soupira.

«Très bien, mais pas trop Kate, s'il te plaît."

"Non pas trop Jasper. Elle le dit en même temps qu'elle se rapprocha et j'ai cru voir dans ses yeux une sorte de reflet de ce mal. J' avalais fortement ma salive et j'étais tendue en attendant tout ce qu'elle allait me faire.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était assise tout en soufflant beaucoup d'air , béate à côté de Eléazar. Je remerciais l'homme dans les escaliers pour ne pas avoir senti ce qu'elle pouvait faire, quand elle a électrocuté Garrett pour me montrer ce que j'avais raté.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que mes paupières recommencent à tomber de nouveau pendant que la conversation s'alimentait encore dans la salle.

"Viens mon amour. Laisse toi aller au lit." Jasper murmurait à mon oreille.

J'ai hoché la tête et dit un bonsoir à tous.

Une fois que nous étions à l'étage, j'ai rampé dans le lit de Jasper m'a ramené à lui.

"Un peu moins de douze heures." a t'il dit.

«Je sais. Je ne peux pas attendre."

«Moi non plus bébé." Il l'a dit pendant que je bâillais . «Dors bien, car tu ne pourrais plus dormir plus tard."

J'ai embrassé sa poitrine avec un sourire avant de me lover plus à ses côtés et en laissant mes rêves m'emportaient.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée dans un lit vide et trois filles souriantes au pied de celui ci.

«Où est Jasper?

"Il a été banni de la chambre. Nous t'avons laissé dormir à côté de lui la nuit dernière, mais aujourd'hui, tu ne peux pas le voir avant le mariage." disait Charlotte en me tendant le plateau de nourriture qu'elle tenait. «Maintenant, manges afin que nous puissions commencer à te préparer pour que le mariage."

En riant je regardais ma nourriture. "Il m'a fait le petit déjeuner." Je l'ai dit avec un grand sourire quand j'ai croqué dans le Toast farcie et français, soupirant de plaisir avec la première bouchée.

Pendant que je mangeais les filles ont fait des allers retours pour tout mettre en place. Une fois fini j'ai sauté dans la douche. Puis je me suis enveloppée dans une robe de chambre et m'assis sur le lit, à regarder les filles se préparaient . Tous trois ont tiré leurs cheveux en une queue de cheval avec un côté lâche et les extrémités bouclés dans de grosses vagues. Leur maquillage, pas qu'ils en avaient besoin, était subtil avec juste un fard à joue pour y mettre un peu de lumière, du mascara, et un brillant à lèvres et teinté.

Il était près 11h30 quand finalement ce fut mon tour. Rose m'a bouclé les cheveux en grosses vagues comme les leurs, mais à tirer tout cela de nouveau dans un nœud lâche, laissant deux boucles suspendre autour de mon visage. Lexie me maquillait le rendant plus sensible que le leur, mais pas de beaucoup, mon brillant à lèvres et fard à joues étaient juste un peu plus sombre.

En 13H00, il est temps de mettre nos robes. J'ai encore attendu qu'elles s'habillent, elles avaient toutes l'air absolument magnifique. Pendant qu'elles ajustaient leurs robes pour qu'elles soient prêtes on frappa à la porte et Esme y coinça sa tête.

"Il est temps?" dit Elle .

Les filles hochèrent la tête et ont reculé quand elle est entrée dans la salle vers moi.

Prenant mon visage dans ses mains, elle a dit: «Les filles m'ont donné le plaisir de t'aider à t'habiller et de te présenter pour toi quelque chose de vieux et quelque chose de nouveau, etc .. Est-ce que ça va?"

"çà ira maman." Je l'ai dit en clignotant mes yeux rapidement pour garder mes larmes .

Elle rayonnait et enjambait pour prendre ma robe au porte manteau.

Je tenais la main de Rose en me maintenant constamment pour entrer dans ma robe, puis j'ai attendu pendant que Esme me fermait la fermeture éclair et les boutons dans le dos . Une fois qu'elle a terminé j'ai tenu la main de Rose à nouveau quand j'ai glissé dans mes chaussures.

"Magnifique". Esme souriait en faisant quelques pas en arrière pour me regarder. «Maintenant, pour toi quelque chose de vieux et emprunté." Elle l'a dit en me tendant un mouchoir antique. «Je l'ai porté quand Carlisle et moi nous nous sommes mariés"

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter les larmes cette fois. "Merci."

Elle a souri et a utilisé son pouce pour essuyer mes larmes avant de me tendre deux boites. "Pour toi quelque chose de nouveau et bleu quelque chose de Jasper.

Elle tendit une boîte à Rose avant d'ouvrir la plus grande. J'ai eu le souffle coupé quand j'ai vu une paire de boucles d'oreilles et un collier, tous les deux de saphirs ovales et sertis de diamants. Elle m'a aidé à les mettre et a ensuite ouvert la boîte ou il y avait le bracelet assorti.

"Merci mon amour, ils sont beaux, murmurai-je, sachant qu'il m'entendrait là où il serait.

Tout le monde rit et, à mon regard interrogateur Charlotte a répondu: «Il a dit pas de problème et qu'il est très pressé bordel de t' épouser et de t'avoir avec lui."

"Je suis prête comme tout le reste ."

"Je pense que nous devrions nous mettre à nos places."Ensuite Esme a dit. "Carlisle tu peux apporter les fleurs s'il te plaît."

Quelques secondes plus tard, il marchait dans la chambre, vêtu d'un smoking, tout comme Jasper, sauf qu'il avait un gilet bleu qui correspondait aux autres gars. En remettant les fleurs aux filles , elles m'ont toutes fait un baiser sur ma joue et sortirent de la chambre pour m'attendre. Esme a fait de même et il ne restait plus que moi et Carlisle.

"Je te remercie Bella de m'avoir permis de le faire. Tu ne sais pas combien c'est important pour moi."

«Si Charlie ne peut pas le faire, je peux au moins avoir le meilleur choix."

Il sourit et posa un léger baiser sur le dessus de ma tête. "Très bien mon aimée allons te marier."

J'ai souri et glissé mon bras sous le sien.

Descendre vers le premier étage n'allait pas prendre beaucoup de temps, mais juste avant que nous descendions l'escalier vers le salon ,j'ai ressenti un coup de vent frais sur moi.

Regardant Carlisle il dit « Lexie a oublié quelque chose. "

J'ai hoché la tête et tourna ma tête quand elle est apparue à côté de moi avec un bac de quelque chose et une brosse qu' elle a utilisé comme pinceau ,elle a poudré ma peau exposé et mon visage.

"Qu'est-ce que cela?" Demandai-je.

"Comme çà tu étincelleras au soleil aussi."

_Mes filles pensaient à tout._

"Bon tout est fait. Prête?"

"Plus que je ne le serai jamais." Murmurai-je.

Elle me tapota la joue et prit place en face de Rose à la porte de derrière . Ma tête se tourna vers la droite comme Carlisle et je marchais dans le salon quand les sons d'un piano ont rencontré mes oreilles. Voyant Edward assis là jouer du piano,les larmes ont commencé à nouveau.

«_Merci _», dis je et il me fit un sourire.

La porte s'est ouverte et Lexie l'a fait disparaître alors mes yeux ont découvert la cour et j'ai immédiatement rencontré ceux de Jasper, le soleil sur sa peau envoyait un arc-en-ciel dans l'herbe, tout comme mon premier rêve ,ce fut un spectacle à couper le souffle.

Carlisle me serra la main légèrement et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas remarqué que les autres avaient déjà quitté les lieux et que la musique avait changé en marche de mariage. Mon attention était portée uniquement sur Jasper et c'est là qu'il est restait . Carlisle me fit descendre les marches et la cour. Tout s'évanouissait pendant que je me rapprochais de lui, son sourire était ma balise et il éclairait le chemin de ma maison.

Arrivé à côté de lui, Carliste m'a donné un baiser sur ma joue et mis ma main dans la sienne. Jasper m'a attiré près lui pendant que Edward apparut derrière nous comme Emmett et nous nous sommes tournés vers Daniel. Il nous a donné un sourire et commença.

"Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour unir ses deux personnes dont l'amour va durer éternellement. Vous pouvez les voir interagir l' un avec l' autre, les écouter parler chaque jour, ou voir ce regard qu'ils partagent si souvent et ne pas douter de la véracité de mes premiers mots .

"Je vais maintenant me tourner vers eux, car même si je pourrais en dire plus ,ils peuvent le dire mieux. Bella à toi."

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et j 'ai remis mes fleurs à Charlotte, puis me suis tournée vers Jasper.

«Quand tu es revenu dans ma vie, je souriais plus, me mit à rire plus fort, et pleurais moins. Tu m'as montré ce que ce monde avait à offrir et dans le processus m'a donné plus que je n'ai jamais attendu."

Je me suis arrêtée brièvement en posant sa main sur mon cœur. "En raison de l'existence de la tienne. Dans deux semaines, il s'arrêtera de battre, mais en aucun cas il ne cessera à jamais de t' aimer. Je te promets que je serai à tes côtés en cherchant toujours à te rendre aussi heureux que tu le fais pour moi . Je t'aime tellement Jasper maintenant et pour toujours. "

Quand j'ai fini je suis arrivé à essuyer les larmes, mais sa main m'a arrêté. "Permets-moi de le faire ma chérie."

J'ai hoché la tête et, durant qu'il effleurait son pouce sur ma joue, il a déclaré ses propres vœux.

** Pov Jasper**

Sa peau luisait pendant qu' elle s'avançait vers moi et putain c' était la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu. Il a fallu que je me contraigne pour rester où je suis et ne pas courir à côté d'elle, quand j'ai senti l'amour et le bonheur qui transpirait de tout son être. Enfin, elle était à côté de moi et Daniel avait dit ce qu'il fallait aussi.

Les mots qu'elle avait dit étaient allés droit à mon cœur froid le réchauffant jusqu'à la pensée qu'il aurait pu battre .

Essuyant les larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux je lui ai dis mes vœux.

«Depuis longtemps , je parcoure cette terre . De toutes mes années, je pensais que je savais ce qu'était l'amour et quand tu m'as donné le tien,j'ai su que je m'étais trompé. Lorsque tu me souries , çà réchauffe mon âme, lorsque tu ries je veux t'entendre à nouveau, quand tu pleures, je veux te consoler et faire tout pour que tu ailles mieux, et quand tu m'as dis **Je t'aime** pour la première fois, je voulais déjà que tu m' appartiennes. Je suis un meilleur homme grâce à toi et je te promets que je vais passer tous les jours à te montrer à quel point cela signifie pour moi . Je t'aime Bella dans chaque fibre de mon être. "

Une fois de plus ses larmes coulaient et je les essuyais avant de placer un rapide baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Nous nous sommes tournés vers Daniel qui était souriant et a dit: «Il est temps pour les anneaux. Jasper ..."

Je n'ai pas détacher mes yeux de Bella quand j'ai pris les anneaux que Peter tenait par dessus mon épaule. Je l'ai glissé à son doigt où j'y ai placé un baiser et à contrecœur la laisser aller pour qu'elle puisse glisser l'alliance sur le mien. Elle a fait la même chose que moi, en mettant un baiser sur la bague avant de saisir ma main , se tournant vers Daniel, comme elle devait le faire.

«Grâce à l'échange de vos vœux et des anneaux, Jasper et Bella sont maintenant joints ensemble aux yeux du monde et de Dieu. C'est avec grand plaisir que je le dis avec la puissance qui m 'ai conféré, je vous déclare mari et femme . Jasper, tu peux maintenant embrasser ton épouse.

Souriant, j'ai glissé ses bras autour de ma taille, laissant ses mains faire de même avec moi et la rapproché près de moi autant que je le pouvais. Basculant son dos légèrement j'ai écrasé mes lèvres aux siennes. Nos bouches se déplaçaient à l'unisson et j'aurais pu rester là toute la journée, mais j'avais une surprise pour elle et était prêt à entendre les mots suivants qui sortirait de la bouche de Daniel.

Rompant le baiser,je lui ai donné un sourire gagnant en retour un gros. Nous avons laissé tomber nos bras loin et nous sommes placés face à la famille.

En fermant les yeux j'ai attendu, «Mesdames et Messieurs je vous présente pour la première fois Monsieur et Madame Jasper et Bella Whitlock.

La surprise et le bonheur rencontraient le contentement, je le sentais et j'ai ouvert les yeux pour regarder le visage de ma belle femme.

"Est-ce que ça va Mrs Whitlock?

"C'est parfait M. Whitlock. Elle le murmura se basculant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

Cette fois, je n'ai pas abandonner le baiser, je ne voulais pas, c'est Peter qui me frappa sur le dos et me tira de ses bras pour me donner une accolade.

«Sincères Félicitations." a t'il déclaré .

"Merci grand frère."

Quand elle fut remise de ses émotions, Emmett l'a empoigné et nous avons passé les dix prochaines minutes en embrassade et félicitations.

Carlisle et Esme étaient les derniers ou alors nous l' avons pensé. Quand ils ont reculé un peu sur le le côté, le petit lutin était là.

"S'il vous plaît?" a t'elle demandé.

Je pouvais sentir la colère sous la surface, mais le bonheur de Bella en cette journée a jeté comme une ombre sur la colère, cela ne m'a pas surpris quand elle a dit: «Très bien, mais cela ne change rien." Alice hocha la tête et se pencha en avant, donnant une accolade rapide à Bella , puis moi. Nous lui avons rendu son accolade à contre-coeur et nous nous sommes éloignés rapidement.

La réception fut simple. C'était juste danser avec nous . Pendant que Emmett installait la stéréo Bella et Daniel mangeaient . Nous avons coupé le gâteau, mais où je nourrissais Bella avec une part, elle me la barbouillait sur tout mon visage. Elle n'a pas jeté son bouquet à la première chanson car il y avait Tanya et elle prend trop son pied à être une succube et n'a pas l'intention de s'installer bientôt.

Une fois que tout fut fait, j'emportais Bella au milieu de la cour pour notre première danse. Glissant mes bras autour d'elle nous avons gardé nos yeux enlacés et nous nous balancions pendant que **Josh Turner ** chantait _**Angels Fall Sometimes.**_

_My chances weren't good she was way out of my reach  
How could she ever fall for some ol' boy like me  
But here she lies asleep tonight in these arms of mine  
And that goes to show angels fall sometimes_

_She's been here long enough to see that I'm no saint by now  
Every mornin' I wake up surprised to find her still around  
The love that she gives to me could be no truer sign  
Every now and then angels fall sometimes_

_She brings pieces of heaven every day into my life_  
_She's been my inspiration  
With her by my side I'm not afraid to dream high_

_[Instrumental]_

_The love that she gives to me could be no truer sign  
Every now and then angels fall sometimes  
Yeah, I thank the Lord angels fall sometimes_

(en français)

Mes chances ne sont pas bonnes, elle était hors de portée  
Comment pourrait-elle déjà tomber pour un vieux garçon comme moi  
Mais là, elle dort ce soir ses bras autours de moi  
Et ce qui montre que les anges tombent parfois

Elle est ici depuis assez longtemps pour voir que je ne suis pas un saint maintenant  
Chaque matin «Je me réveille surpris de la trouver encore autour de moi  
L'amour qu'elle me donne aucun signe ne pourrait être plus vrai  
De temps en temps les anges tombent parfois

Elle apporte des morceaux de ciel tous les jours dans ma vie  
Elle a été ma source d'inspiration  
Avec elle à mes côtés, je n'ai pas peur de rêver plus haut

[Instrumental]

L'amour qu'elle me donne aucun signe ne pourrait être plus vrai  
De temps en temps les anges tombent parfois  
Ouais, je remercie le Seigneur les anges tombent parfois

Quand la chanson fut fini, nous avons dansé avec Carlisle et Esme. Après ce fut l'un après l'autre. Bella est passé de Carlisle à Peter, Emmett,à moi, Edward, Eléazar, Garrett, Daniel, à moi, Peter, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, puis de nouveau à moi. Ma liste était juste comme la sienne de Esme je suis allé à Rose, Lexie, Bella, Charlotte, Tanya, Carmen, Kate, Rose, Bella, Esme, Irina, Charlotte, et Rose. Une fois que Bella fut de retour dans mes bras ce fut la dernière fois et elle y est resté.

Personne n'a rien dit sur le fait que nous n'avons pas dansé avec Alice ou Laurent. Je n'ai pas vraiment blâmer Bella sur le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas danser avec lui et Alice avait déjà de la chance,d'avoir obtenu une étreinte de Bella, elle n'a pas poussé sa chance à vouloir danser.

Autour de 6H00, nous avons finalement décidé qu'on l'appellerait un jour. Bella et moi séjournions dans un hôtel ce soir là et nous pourrions alors prendre notre avion pour notre lune de miel.

Bella a mangé un rapide dîner pendant que je chargeais la voiture avec nos sacs. Quand elle a fini , nous avons donné une autre série de câlins et puis nous sommes partis de là.

Les seuls bruits que nous avons entendu dans la voiture vers l'hôtel fut la radio et un occasionnel Je t'aime. Arrivé à l'hôtel, nous avons rapidement vérifié où elle se trouvait et monté à notre suite. Il n'y avait pas trop de fantaisie seulement un lit, une table et des chaises, une télévision ,une armoire et une salle de bain, mais j'ai pensé que Bella apprécierait çà plus qu'un grand penthouse en quatre logement mansardé ou quelque chose du genre.

Dans la chambre j'ai posé notre petit sac de nuit sur le lit. Il n'avait que des vêtements de rechange pour nous deux et ses trucs de salle de bains. Le reste était encore dans la voiture et ce n'était pas nécessaire en ce moment.

Me tournant du lit, je trouvais Bella regardant par la fenêtre les lumières de la ville. La rejoignant j'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de sa taille et reposé mon menton sur son épaule.

«Je t'aime, murmurai-je en lui baisant le cou.

"Je t'aime aussi. M'aiderais-tu?"

«Pour bébé?"

"Le dos de ma robe."

«Bien sûr." ai je dis en défaisant les boutons et la fermeture éclair rapidement.

Son bras tenait le haut de de sa robe , elle se retourna. "Je serai de retour dans une minute."

«D'accord."

Je l'ai regardée attraper le sac du lit pendant qu' elle marchait et avec un clin d'oeil, elle disparut derrière la porte des toilettes.

Pendant ce temps je me suis déshabillé de ma veste, chaussures et chaussettes. Assis sur le bord du lit, je posais mes bras appuyés sur mes genoux et j'ai attendu ma femme.

Tournant la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit, ma bouche a chuté à la vision en face de moi. Merde, elle était belle; sa nuisette s'accrochait à tous les bons endroits. Ses cheveux avaient garder le même style mais les avaient laisser tomber sur ses épaules dans une rivière de chocolat.

Je voulais me lever, mais elle secoua la tête et a marché vers moi, s'arrêtant entre mes jambes. Ses mains vinrent se reposer sur mes épaules tout comme les miens trouvèrent une place sur ses hanches.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était la regarder pour le moment , ensuite le besoin d'elle a parcouru tout mon corps.

«Je suis désolé bébé, dis-je combattant le sourire qui menaçait de poindre.

Ses émotions devinrent colorés et confus, elle a plissé son front. "Pour quoi?"

«Ceci », je l'ai dit pendant que j'éloignais mes mains loin de son corps en tenant sa nuisette avec eux, la moitié de celle-ci dans chaque main.

Sa surprise fut immédiat, mais son désir a rapidement pris le dessus et elle a écrasé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

"Putain c'était chaud çà." murmura t' elle contre ma bouche.

La traînant sur mes genoux je me suis déplacé jusqu'à son cou, suçant son point de pulsation.

«Tu sais que je ne peux pas attendre?" dit elle avec un gémissement tandis que je descendais à sa clavicule.

"Quoi bébé?"

"D' être en mesure d'arracher les tiens."

Un grondement sortit de ma poitrine. Maintenant c'était putain chaud bouillant.

J'ai continué mon mouvement lent en embrassant un sentier le long de sa poitrine. J'étais tellement perdu dans le goût de sa peau douce que je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'elle avait défait les boutons de ma chemise jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaye de la ramener sur mes épaules.

La maintenant sur son dos j'ignorais çà avant de verrouiller ma bouche à son mamelon en le titillant, l' aspirant entre mes lèvres et jouant avec ma langue. Ses mains ont pris place dans mes cheveux, m'agrippant plus.

Une fois après avoir porté une attention suffisante à celui-ci, j'ai embrassé mon chemin à l'autre en lui offrant la même attention pour qu'il ne se sente pas exclu. Ses gémissements me poussaient à descendre plus bas, mais elle m'arrêta en tirant très fort mes cheveux. Levant les yeux vers son visage rougi ,j'ai soulevé un sourcil en question.

"Autant que j'aime çà, j'ai besoin de toi en moi maintenant."

Par l'enfer,il n'y avait aucun moyen que je discute contre çà. Plaçant un baiser sur son ventre je suis descendu vite du lit et enlevé rapidement mon pantalon, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle murmura: «Merde», de ses lèvres quand elle a vu que j'étais déjà plus que prêt aujourd'hui. Je savais ce qu'elle aimait et c'était la raison pour laquelle personne n' avait fait mon sac, non pas que je comptais porter des caleçons à long terme, d'ailleurs ils avaient déjà tous disparus.

Rampant pour explorer son corps , j'ai embrassé chaque centimètre que je pouvais jusqu'à ce que je sois à ses lèvres pour les capturer alors seulement j'ai sombré dans la chaleur qu' elle m'offrait en même temps.

J'ai gardé un rythme lent pendant que nous bougions ensemble. Nos mains étaient entrelacées au-dessus de sa tête et je les utilisais pour ne pas reposer mon poids sur elle, ce qui m'a permis de la regarder dans les yeux. L'amour que montrait ses yeux se reflétaient dans les miens. Je n'en aurais jamais assez de le voir ou de la voir.

"Je t'aime mon amour , murmurai-je.

"Je t' aime trop Jasper. Plus fort , s'il te plaît."

J'ai accéléré et laissé une de ses mains aller. Acheminant le bout de mes doigts le long de son bras, j'ai agrippé le côté de sa hanche. Glissant ma main dans l'intérieur de sa jambe je l'ai accroché sur ma hanche pour créer un nouveau et meilleur angle.

Je pouvais sentir l'approche se son orgasme et du mien mais je voulais que nous le prenions ensemble. .. Ramenant mon autre main vers le bas j'ai enveloppé son autre jambe autour de moi avant de glisser ma main au milieu de nous. Pendant que j'accélérais mes poussés je titillais son clitoris avec mon pouce.

«Oh Dieu... bébé...putain ….Jasper, dit-elle en arquant son dos . "J'y suis presque".

«Lâche Bella." Je le gémissais pendant que je repoussais mon propre orgasme. «Jouis avec moi maintenant."

Mes mots l'ont immédiatement envoyé vers l' apothéose de son orgasme, ses parois se reserrèrent autour de moi au même moment que mon propre plaisir me balaya.

Alors que nous descendions de l'ultime extase, je m'effondrais sur mon avant-bras, ma tête tombait sur son épaule pendant que nous reprenions nos souffles tous les deux . J'ai retrouvé le mien quelques secondes plus tard et reçu un petit gémissement quand j'ai roulé sur le côté.

La ramenant sur ma poitrine, je caressais son dos jusqu'à ce que le sien soit revenu à la normale.

«Qu'est ce que tu dirais si nous prenons notre premier bain en tant que mari et femme?"

«Je dirais voudrais- tu me porter, je ne sais pas si je peux marcher."

Lui caressant le menton, je me suis levé du lit et l'emporta dans mes bras. "Tu n'auras jamais à demander."

Son éclat de rire derrière nous suivi dans la salle de bains.

Notre second round dans la baignoire fut incroyable, comme ce fut sous la douche et pour notre troisième round et dans le lit pour le quatrième. Au moment où je me posais à côté d'elle la dernière fois , elle était déjà à moitié endormi. Passant à côté d'elle, j'ai posé un bras sur sa taille tandis que l' autre l'enveloppait par dessous vers l'avant de ses épaules, son dos blotti contre ma poitrine.

«Dors ma merveilleuse Bella." Murmurai-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction et je sentis son corps se détendre dans le sommeil.

En fermant les yeux j'ai enterré mon nez dans ses cheveux, en passant la nuit à rêver tout éveillé des deux prochaines semaines et au fun et au plaisir qui nous était réservé .

Le lendemain se passa au lit rapidement. Au moment où nous avons pris notre avion Bella était comme de la gelée et s'endormit rapidement. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps d'être excité par rapport où nous allions. C'était okay puisque nous serions là bas en un rien de temps et elle pourrait alors en profiter .

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Bella se réveilla trente minutes avant la fin de notre vol. Elle m'a donné ce beau, sourire encore un peu endormi et un rapide baiser avant de tourner sa tête pour regarder l'aube se levé sur le paysage écossais dans les détails.

Pendant les deux prochaines semaines, nous avons aimé ce que nous offrez l'Ecosse. Nous avons passé une semaine dans un Bed & Breakfast pour profiter de la beauté de la campagne. Nous avons visité un vieux château, fait du vélo, et marchaient main dans la main à travers les vastes étendues . La semaine dernière nous sommes partis en ville dans un hôtel, faire le tour des boutiques de souvenirs, aller au musée et au zoo. De loin la meilleure partie fut l'observation des baleines depuis une tour.

Nous sommes restés enfermés dans notre chambre, seulement deux jours , mais nous avons trouvé d'autres choses pour occuper notre temps et aucun d'entre nous n'était préoccupé même un peu .

Notre dernier après-midi fut consacré à faire l'amour une dernière fois et faire des plans pour revenir bientôt après pour son changement avec le reste de la famille.

Pendant que nous faisions nos valises pour partir à l'aéroport ce soir-là, son rire me fit lever les yeux de mon sac.

«Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?" Demandai-je.

«Quand j'ai acheté ma lingerie je ne savais pas si elle survivrait à la lune de miel. En fait, j' espérerais que non, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à autre chose."

Je ris, «Que puis-je dire? J'ai une femme chaude comme la braise qui fait ressortir l'animal en moi."

Elle roulait des yeux de façon ludique et dit: «Attends juste M. Whitlock quand tu devras m' acheter que trop vite des nouveaux vêtements ."

«J'aurai sacrifié chacun d'entre eux volontairement Mme Whitlock. »

Elle sourit en secouant la tête et retourna à l'emballage des deux seules paires de jeans et un t-shirt qui avaient survécu à notre voyage, avec bien sûr ce qu'elle portait. Aucune des pièces de lingerie n'avait passé la première semaine. Nous utilisions sa valise principalement pour y mettre des choses qu'elle avait acheté pour la maison familiale. Ce fut une surprise quand elle a choisi une robe pour Alice, mais c'était Bella et même si elle était encore furieuse, elle pensait encore à elle .

Nous avons volé cette nuit-là et encore une fois Bella dormi tout le voyage vers New York où nous avons l'escale à destination de Seattle.

Nous avons passé deux jours là bas , roulant vers Forks le premier jour et visiter la tombe de Charlie avant de prendre le chemin du retour vers le Michigan.

Nous étions à la maison seulement quelques jours avant que l'heure de Bella comme un être humain ne prenne fin. Nous avons passé la première journée donnant nos cadeaux et le second en une journée familiale pour faire les choses que Bella avait choisi. L'après-midi du troisième jour, la famille a quitté Bella et moi , nous laissant seuls et nous avons fait l'amour.

Cette nuit-là elle était couchée sur le lit me regardant pendant que je me suis assis et me brûlé la mémoire de ses yeux bruns, la teinte rouge de ses joues, et le bruit des battements de son cœur dans mon cerveau. Peter, Carlisle et Emmett était tranquillement dans un coin de la chambre.

Après une heure je l' ai tiré vers le haut dans mes bras, l'inquiétude et la peur a rapidement pris tout mon corps mais j'avais juste besoin de la tenir pendant une minute. Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'ai regardé par dessus mon épaule, en silence les suppliant de m'arrêter si j'allais trop loin.

Tous les trois me fit un sourire et un hochement de tête avant d'envoyer leur confiance et leur fierté sur moi. Ce n'était pas encore assez pour moi.

Tournant la tête je fermais les yeux sur les orbes en chocolat de ma femme et ma compagne. Je savais qu'elle pouvait voir la peur reflétait derrière les miens puis elle a fait la seule chose qui m'a enlevé tout cela et l'inquiétude de suite.

Ses petites mains sont venues à moi jusqu'à creuser mes joues et m'a dit, "Tu peux le faire Jasper. Je t'aime et j'espère que toi tu m'aimes complètement. Fais-moi à toi éternellement."

"Je t'aime aussi Bella." ai je dis en plaçant un baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes pour la dernière fois. Bougeant ma tête doucement, je l'étreignais tout contre moi, pressant mes lèvres à sa jugulaire où sa pulsation était régulière et avec un petit signe de sa part, , je l'ai fais mienne pour toujours.

The End

Encore Merci, Thank you, Gracias, شكر , à tous les francophones qui m'ont lu:)

Nikif


End file.
